


It's Work

by cstone9876



Series: Jeremy Renner角色家庭AU [1]
Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Hurt Locker (2008)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossover, Established Relationship, Family Issues, M/M, Oral Sex, Seduction
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 11,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstone9876/pseuds/cstone9876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>婦聯/MI4/拆彈混同，Brandt/Clint/Will中心，三兄弟設定，各種喜聞樂見的段子更新中。各CP劇情出現前皆有警告請放心食用。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 所謂正常的職業

**Author's Note:**

> 棄權：他們三個都不是我的，其他親戚也不是。  
> 原文於2013/08/29-2014/05/20發表於SY：http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-96894-1-1.html

## (上)

  
  
〈Brandt篇〉  
  
不只一個人問過Brandt他那良好的氣質與教養從何而來。  
  
即便面對最驚險的生死關頭，也從沒聽他罵過一句粗話或做出任何失儀的舉動。  
  
「你一定有個好的家庭。」他還記得Ethan是這麼說的。  
  
好的家庭。他心想。  
  
Well，這可能要看「好」的定義是什麼了。  
  
Brandt有兩個弟弟，兩個長的與他如出一轍的弟弟。  
  
若要說這兩個弟弟是否也和他一般有著良好的身教──很顯然的，完全沒有。  
  
明明在同一個家庭中長大，Brandt自己也不明白三個人天差地遠的性格究竟是哪裡出了毛病。  
  
……或許能把它歸咎到職業選擇上頭？  
  
回過頭來想一想，偶爾變成參謀的IMF特工堪稱是他們三人裡最正常的職業了。  
  
二弟就算了，小弟的職業他可真是連提都不想……  
  
「嘿，Brandt特工，你穿迷彩服的樣子還真是挺辣的。」Benji將映著照片的電腦螢幕轉向其他人。  
  
喔，該死的。  
  
他發誓下次再也不會因為急用就把自己的硬碟帶來工作現場的。  
  
「你看起來沒什麼變化。」Jane比較了下現在的Brandt跟照片中的人物：「什麼樣的任務？」  
  
「呃、這有點難解釋……那是我……喔不，那不是……」  
  
支支吾吾的Brandt這個時候完全忘了要用特工的腦袋找些什麼藉口，而他又從旁感受到自家Leader一臉非常感興趣的眼神。  
  
God，不管試幾次，他都無法對著那雙眼睛說謊。  
  
「OK，那不是我，是我弟弟。」Brandt挫敗的垂下肩膀。  
  
「弟弟？」Benji不可置信的覆頌了一次：「你一定在跟我開玩笑，這人跟你長得一模一樣！」  
  
「我們確實是長的一模一樣。」Brandt沒有打算說明這裡的我們實際上是三位。  
  
「不行我不能相信……」不愧對技術專家的稱號，Benji十指飛快的在鍵盤上敲擊了幾下，很快驚呼出聲：「我的天啊，是真的！這張照片是一年前在伊拉克由一位戰地記者拍下的，而那時候的你正和我們在哈里發塔跟核彈玩遊戲！」  
  
Brandt聳聳肩。  
  
「所以你弟弟是個軍人？」Ethan不知為何對這個話題挺有興趣。  
  
「不夠精確……他是個拆彈專家。」Brandt不太願意說出那個名詞。  
  
是的，他的小弟除了是個滿口粗話的美國大兵之外，還是個天天跟死神打招呼做朋友的拆彈專家！  
  
派駐地點不是阿富汗就是伊拉克，這就算了。  
  
只要輪值一結束又立刻自願調去新一個輪值的小隊，這也算了。  
  
重點是他從來、從來不和自己聯絡！  
  
Brandt甚至不知道這一刻他的弟弟手上是不是正抓著引線，或是根本就已經消失在漫天黃沙中了。  
  
搞得自己天天提心吊膽，只要一有空閒的時間就得駭進美國軍方死亡失蹤名冊裡找人，或是用人臉辨識系統在全世界戰地報導的照片裡尋找他。  
  
真是瘋了。  
  
「專家？應該不會只是個好聽的名號吧？」Jane無意冒犯，只是「專家」這種字眼，聽在他們特工耳裡總是幼稚了一點──就像小學得了全勤獎之類的。  
  
「不，就我所知，一年前的紀錄是八百五十個戰地的炸彈，而他還活著繼續增加這個數字。」  
  
──BBC的記者在報紙上告訴我的。  
  
Brandt無奈了。  
  
「哇喔。」Jane驚呼了一聲：「看來他真的是你的弟弟，優秀的血統。」  
  
妳還沒看見最優秀的超級英雄在紐約上空打外星人呢。  
  
Brandt內心哈哈乾笑了幾聲。  
  
「你該跟他學學，或許改天就會用上了。」Ethan眼神裡有著一種發現寶物的感覺。  
  
「……我不覺得那八百五十個裡面有包括核彈、原子彈或是精神生化炸彈。」  
  
  
  
〈Clint篇〉  
  
「嗶嗶嗶──」  
  
Clint今天第五次按掉自己私人用的手機。  
  
「Mr. Barton，如果您覺得被打擾，我可以為您阻隔這間房間的電波。」  
  
優雅的英國口音總是能讓Clint不受壞情緒影響──他想他偶爾也能夠明白天才自戀狂的心情。  
  
「不用了，Jarvis，我相信其他人有使用他們手機的權利……」  
  
Clint轉頭看了看難得聚在一起的大伙兒，自己靜音了。  
  
一個神、一個二戰時期的大兵、一個放假中的特工、一個億萬富翁。  
  
誰來說服他，神偶爾也是會試著用手機聯繫弟弟的？  
  
「不用接嗎？」Steve有些擔憂的看著那響個不停的小東西。  
  
「只是個哥哥像老媽子一樣憂慮症發作，嚷嚷著要找弟弟罷了。」  
  
Clint擦著心愛的箭矢，隨口說完之後才發現事情不太對勁。  
  
他回頭，四個人八隻眼睛都盯著仙宮來的神明大人。  
  
「……我沒有手機。」被這麼一看愣了的Thor攤了攤手。  
  
「等等等，你說你有個哥哥？」Tony難得的把眼神從Steve的身上移開，一臉驚訝與錯愕。  
  
「喔是阿，我還有個弟弟呢，哼哼。」  
  
把手中的箭矢插回箭筒，Clint用鼻子哼哼笑了幾聲。  
  
想起他自己的兄弟就想笑，如果世界上有「最驚人的兄弟職業」比賽的話，他保證他們三個人都能奪冠，毫無意外。  
  
偶爾兼差超級英雄拯救紐約的特工？拜託，這根本是他們三個人裡面最正常的職業了！  
  
「所以，」正在放假中，心情極好一臉輕鬆的Natasha笑了出聲：「你的同業哥哥找你有何貴幹？難不成這次他們任務需要學會如何射箭或是攻擊外星人嗎？」  
  
身為同僚又是頂級特工的黑寡婦大人，理所當然知道眼前這隻小老鷹的身家背景。  
  
「同業？」Thor睜大雙眼：「我以為所有的超級英雄都在復仇者裡了。」  
  
Clint實在忍不住大笑出聲。  
  
好不容易緩過氣來，Clint只得先回答Natasha的問題：「喔我都笑出眼淚了……那傢伙要找的人不是我，雖然我也是他弟，但我相信他不會關心工作這麼安全的我。」  
  
工作安全，廢話，你找得出比闖進克里姆林宮跟在伊拉克拆炸彈更危險的工作嗎？外星人？得了吧，不就是個因為腦殘哥哥所以常常鬧脾氣的熊孩子。  
  
看了眼Thor，他才想起來還有事等著他回答。  
  
「然後……是，我哥算得上是個超級英雄吧。」Clint說完又忍不住大笑了幾聲才有辦法繼續：「之前好像避免了一顆核彈直接打在復仇者大樓樓頂還是什麼的。」  
  
「Damn it.」聽見核彈二字，Tony的表情瞬間微妙了起來：「Jarvis，把阻止核武的設備開發移到代辦事項最上面。」  
  
「Yes, Sir.」  
  
「你的哥哥替神盾工作嗎？我不記得有見過跟你同姓或是長得像的特工資料。」正確理解了這份職業的Steve基於身為領導者的好奇心問了一下，也算是某種程度的職業病吧，軍人就愛這樣。  
  
這不問還好，一問下去Clint笑得更厲害了，在椅子上幾乎直不起腰。  
  
Natasha見狀勉強替他回了Steve的話：「不，他在……嗯、別的機構工作。」  
  
死都別想要我唸出那個名字。  
  
Natasha瞪了眼笑到不能自己的Clint。  
  
「FBI？CIA？」身為美國隊長，無窮無盡的好奇心總是有的。  
  
「喔，天啊。」覺得自己快要岔氣的Clint大口深呼吸：「抱歉，隊長。可是我死都不會唸出那個名字……那真是……太他媽的蠢了！」  
  
看著這樣的Clint，連Tony也在意起來了，再加上Steve看起來很想知道──世界上哪裡有不幫自家戀人的道理？  
  
「Jarvis，我想你可以幫忙他。」Tony頓了頓：「你知道的，我不是要你給他氣喘藥之類的。」  
  
「根據現有情報推測，Sir。Mr. Barton的兄長任職於Impossible Missions Force，簡稱IMF的可能性極大。」  
  
「不可能的任務？」Tony重複了一次之後立刻明白Clint為什麼可以笑成這樣了。  
  
還真是……他媽的夠蠢。  
  
「聽起來其實……還不錯，滿厲害的。」Steve試著讓聲音不要露出笑意。  
  
是很厲害，只要別成天像個兒子失蹤的瘋婆子，他的哥哥絕對是比自己，甚至是比Nat都要幹練的頂級特工。  
  
或許可以考慮建議各大機構以後在年底時聯合頒個「年度最佳特工獎」，Nat跟他哥絕對有得拚──還是算了，搞不好有個叫Ethan的瘋子年年都得獎。  
  
「嗶嗶嗶──」  
  
夠了！拜託誰去告訴他哥，就算是超級英雄也不會有一個在伊拉克還是阿富汗的拆彈兵的座標位置的！  
  
  
  
〈William篇〉  
  
「──哈啾！」  
  
「別跟我說你得了什麼感冒。」D連的某位技術兵接過Will手上的酒瓶，避免他因為打噴嚏而弄翻了在戰場上得來不易的酒精飲料。  
  
「先擔心你自己吧，Two pair。」Will甩出自己手上的五張紙牌。  
  
圍在桌邊的兩個士兵互看了一眼，幾乎同步蓋下自己的手牌。  
  
Will先是點了根菸，這才慢條斯理的收拾桌上贏得的賭金。  
  
「還有幾天？」一個士兵問。  
  
「我不知道。」另一個士兵答。  
  
制式的問題與制式的回答，相同的對話Will不知早已聽過多少遍了──出自不同人的口中。  
  
今天難得的沒事等著他們去處理，而士兵也不會神經病到沒事去路上亂晃看是不是有人全身上下被裹滿了炸彈之類的。  
  
所以，在擁有一個私生活豐富的長官的情況下，他們非常自然的就在Will房間裡喝起酒打起牌來──兼亂翻對方的私人物品以尋找更多的趣味。  
  
「嘿，Will，你該不會想在伊拉克用弓箭打贏戰爭吧？」  
  
一個黑人軍官晃了晃自己手上，剛從一個Will自己也不知道的角落翻出來的一支箭矢。  
  
純黑色的箭身反射著烈日的光芒，箭頭隱隱約約還搖曳著海洋般的藍光。  
  
「讓我看看，這是真的嗎？酷斃了。」  
  
幾個士兵搶著那看起來十分高級的科技製品，興奮地討論著上頭的材質和它的鋒利度。  
  
Will抓起酒瓶又灌了一口酒，勾起嘴角笑了幾聲：「是阿，是真的，還曾經穿過一隻他媽的外星人腦子。」  
  
「說真的，Will，這東西材質看來很高級，是哪間高級軍火商沒事做了個原始人的工具出來？」  
  
……我就是他媽的在說真的阿，不知道伊拉克比該死的紐約安全多少倍嗎？如果沒有他的兩個哥哥，美國早就被毀滅不只五次了。  
  
兩個哥哥？喔，是了，這倒提醒了他這東西怎麼會跟著他來到無比安全又正常的戰地。  
  
截至今日九百零五顆炸彈──他甚至不知道這東西能不能讓他的哥哥們回頭看一眼。  
  
專門完成不可能任務，例如拆核彈的特工，再加上光用原始人武器就能打爆一竿子外星人的超級英雄。  
  
媽的拆彈兵到底是什麼腦殘的職業？正常兩個字要怎麼寫？  
  
大兵看著走神的Will，手拿那隻箭矢在他眼前揮了一揮。  
  
「嘿，老兄，如果有什麼好管道也替我弄一支吧，擺在房裡總覺得挺屌阿。」  
  
「或許你可以跟Stark Industries自己接洽一下，我不是公關的料。」  
  
Will搶回那原本屬於自己二哥的墨黑箭矢，隨手拿起衣服將它擦乾淨。  
  
「嘿嘿嘿嘿，兄弟等等，那東西我總覺得很眼熟，你說它是Stark Industries……那個Iron Man的產品？那也就是說……」  
  
黑人軍官一臉不可置信，而Will沉著臉，他可不太想在這裡來一場超級英雄說明會。  
  
「God，我都不知道原來你也是他媽的鷹眼腦殘粉！」  
  
「……What？」  
  
「Oh，老兄，我都明白，比起什麼穿緊身衣拿盾牌還是綠色的大個子，鷹眼才是真正的英雄！」黑人軍官一下子激動起來：「看看他拿箭的樣子，真是帥爆了！真男人就應該像他那樣，才不是拿什麼槍砲彈藥決勝負。」  
  
可你現在腰上有的就是你唾棄的槍砲彈藥，還有鷹眼穿的也是緊身衣。  
  
Will仰頭，一口氣喝完瓶裡所剩的酒。  
  
「這是怎麼拿到的？Iron Man那傢伙有推出這個周邊嗎？喔等等，你說這東西射穿過外星人的腦袋，是在騙我對吧？不可能，這不可能真的是鷹眼拿過的東西，是吧？」Will現在完全能夠理解腦殘粉是什麼意思了，他現在只想把手裡的酒瓶往這人頭上一砸讓他安靜一點。  
  
「……你真那麼喜歡他？」  
  
「廢話，復仇者是全美國人的英雄──算了，你這種拆彈自殺狂是不會懂的。」  
  
他還真的是不懂。  
  
他不懂為什麼會有人這麼瘋狂地愛著自己那腦袋不太正常的哥哥。  
  
不知道這個人如果發現了鷹眼私底下其實是一個又白目又二逼的話嘮之後，會有什麼樣的表情。  
  
Will又想起了上一次見到他，才一回頭就差點被他的箭暗算，操，那箭尖只差自己五釐米不到，如果他哥不是鷹眼，他發誓自己絕對會用扳手打破他的頭。  
  
最後他只拿走了那支差點害他送命的箭。  
  
Well，收藏嘛，還記得他有個收集炸彈零件的箱子嗎？  
  
他看著那個黑人軍官發楞。  
  
「到底怎麼樣？如果你不要就給我了？」  
  
黑人出手就是要搶那支發著藍光的箭矢。  
  
「嘿，老兄，克制點。」Will急忙出手阻止。  
  
「幹嘛？你又不喜歡他？」  
  
「……我可沒說過我不喜歡他。」  
  
兩個超級英雄的哥哥。Will心想。  
  
其實好像沒那麼糟，不是嗎？

 

## (下)

  
  
〈Brandt篇〉  
  
「碰！」的一聲嚇的埋頭在一堆程式碼裡的Benji幾乎從電腦椅上跳起來。  
  
更加使他驚嚇的，是這個巨大的聲音居然出自他家好脾氣出了名的Brandt。  
  
「……Brandt？」Benji小心翼翼的出聲試探著，眼神捕捉到了發出那個聲音的元凶──躺在強化玻璃桌面上的一只智能機。  
  
Benji突然覺得自己一定是被那些黑底白字的程式碼弄得眼睛出了毛病。  
  
否則「William Brandt毫無形象的把手機重重摔到桌上」這種事情怎麼可能發生呢！？  
  
「怎麼回事？被偷襲了還是走火了？」從隔壁推門進來的Ethan皺著眉頭。  
  
臨時搭建的總部果然隔音還是太差，摔手機都能被放大成槍聲還真了不起。Benji本想這樣回答，但在看到剛砸完手機、一臉陰沉的Brandt之後便一句話都說不出口了。  
  
除去聽說又去勾闊佬、不在場的Jane，小隊的每個人都看著印象中溫文有禮的特工參謀。  
  
Brandt抬頭看了看他們，嘴巴尷尬的動了動卻沒發出一點聲音。  
  
他當然說不出口。  
  
「喔怎麼辦我好擔心人在伊拉克的弟弟他都不給我打電話而且連二弟都忙著當邱比特不願意接我的電話」──這小女孩一般的心聲，要他怎麼對著世界頂級特工說出口？  
  
「Brandt，你還好嗎？」身為整個小隊的Leader，Ethan認為自己有必要關心每個隊員的生理及心理狀況，而現在Brandt的臉色看起來非常糟糕。  
  
「我……呃、還好，只是……弟弟沒有接我的電話。」  
  
Brandt發現自己只要說到兩個弟弟就會結巴，不管哪一個。  
  
到底當初在教育他們選擇職業的時候出了什麼問題？是他這個哥哥做的太不稱職了嗎？有人逼他們都得選擇玩命來拯救世界的職業嗎？  
  
「弟弟？拆彈高手那個？」Benji仍對之前看到的照片印象深刻：「伊拉克訊號不是太好，我覺得你不用擔心到摔手機的地步。」  
  
「Well，其實不是他。」  
  
廢話，身為一個成年人會不知道伊拉克訊號不好嗎，他就不相信神盾還是復仇者大樓的訊號會比戰地還糟糕！  
  
聞言，Ethan又露出非常感興趣的愉快表情：「你還有另一個弟弟？」  
  
糟糕。Brandt真想抽出腰間的手槍斃了自己。  
  
上次才因為不想提起會讓這群人更感興趣的特工，而刻意避開話題的。  
  
他沉默思考著對策，偏偏Benji已經露出一副「不說我就要自己找囉」的表情，搭配上把手指擺上鍵盤的動作，而他知道以眼前人的技術想找出一個人不是什麼難事，即便對象是同業。  
  
……他到底造了什麼孽才會加入這樣一個毫無人權的小隊？  
  
「是，我還有另一個弟弟，搞同行的。」  
  
Brandt決定再度舉雙手投降。  
  
「同行？你們幾個兄弟是出了什麼問題？你們都是被虐狂嗎？」  
  
Benji的表情已經不是用不可置信就能形容的了。  
  
「嘿，我不算好嗎？同樣是有兼差的特工，我弟的差事可是比參謀來的自虐一百倍！」  
  
參謀好歹算是個坐辦公室的，超級英雄呢？紐約上空會突然開洞掉下奇怪的外星人攻擊人類就算了，而他弟的武器是什麼？弓箭？真是夠了，他想讓外星人全都愛上人類然後世界和平、宇宙和平嗎？他甚至覺得用拆彈兵的扳手去救人都還比較讓人安心。  
  
「所以，身為好哥哥的你很擔心他們？」  
  
Ethan的話題換得有點突然，害的Brandt突然一愣。  
  
「我？」  
  
「Yeah，會為了弟弟不接自己電話就著急到……呃、摔手機的人，肯定是個不可多得的好哥哥。」  
  
突然就被眼前英俊的上司稱讚了完全意料之外的話，Brandt腦子有點反應不過來。  
  
他一直覺得自己沒資格當個兄長、沒辦法成為弟弟們的榜樣，他的弟弟們天天都在拯救世界、拯救人命，而自己卻只能窩在電腦屏幕後面，邊靠著高科技產品完成任務，邊偷偷關心他們是否還好好的活著。  
  
原來這樣的自己，在別人眼中居然是個好哥哥嗎？  
  
「我完全同意，如果我也有個儘管工作忙碌、卻還是願意給自己打電話的哥哥，就算要我幫他養孩子都沒問題。」Benji用略奇葩的比喻表達了自己的同意。  
  
「謝謝……不過孩子我還是自己養吧。」  
  
Brandt死都不會讓自己的孩子學會飛在空中射箭，或是邊聽搖滾樂邊拆炸彈的。  
  
  
  
〈Clint篇〉  
  
「當哥哥到底是什麼感覺？」  
  
某一天中午，Clint在廚房遇見了Thor，問出了一個一直以來都非常想要知道的問題。  
  
是的，他是有一個弟弟，不過他從來都沒有過「身為哥哥」的自覺，這可能要歸咎到他還有一個太過萬能的哥哥身上吧。他想。  
  
身為哥哥應該要照顧弟弟、身為哥哥應該要關心弟弟、身為哥哥應該要好好跟弟弟培養感情……諸如此類的，像教科書上抄下來的教條他都知道。  
  
但他做不到。  
  
要照顧他？手把手跟著他一起剪炸彈引線嗎？  
  
要關心他？每天記錄他拆了多少顆地雷跟人肉炸彈嗎？  
  
要跟他培養感情？跑去伊拉克戰地軍營陪他睡覺、念睡前故事給他聽嗎？  
  
這根本就不是他的問題，是那傢伙的職業害的他一點身為哥哥的自覺都沒有才對！  
  
他也沒辦法像那個閒到天天給他們打電話的特工一樣，就算知道對方根本就不可能接，還是堅持不懈的撥電話。  
  
所以他真的非常好奇，當哥哥到底是什麼感覺──尤其是當自己的弟弟還是一個差點毀滅世界的熊孩子的時候。  
  
Clint用堪稱他最誠懇的眼神看著Thor。  
  
  
「非常痛苦，但是不管怎麼樣都無法不去愛他。」  
  
Thor為自己跟Clint沖了杯咖啡，發現對方有點發楞之後，Thor挑了挑眉，硬是把咖啡杯塞到他手裡逼他回神：「我認為人類也會是一樣的。」  
  
Clint不得不承認，眼前的神雖然有時候傻到讓人覺得智商是不是比負二還低，但他畢竟還是一國之君。  
  
若要說自己一點都不擔心那個拆彈兵，那絕對是騙人的。  
  
只是自己心底的最深處在逃避，而且拒絕主動去得知弟弟的消息──他在害怕。  
  
不知道哪一天就得飛去伊拉克撿軍服的碎片，這樣子的恐懼讓他選擇把所有重擔都交給哥哥，或許在心智年齡上，他才是最幼稚、最不敢面對現實的那一個。  
  
選擇了遠距離攻擊的弓箭也有部分是源自這種心態。  
  
相較於那個天天跟殺人武器頭靠頭手摸手親密接觸的弟弟，自己只能在遠處像個膽小鬼一樣的放箭，他都快搞不清楚頭腦有問題的到底是哪一邊了。  
  
「但是你的弟弟想要毀滅世界。」Clint覺得喉嚨很乾。  
  
──而我弟弟想要毀滅他自己。  
  
在戰地穿著防護服聽搖滾樂玩命，還有些時候耳機不戴、連防護服都不穿就趕著去跟各種地雷炸彈當朋友。  
  
Clint頭突然痛了起來。  
  
「但他還是我的弟弟。」  
  
Thor又露出那種很熟悉的笑容。  
  
不是傻笑，也不是對女孩子紳士的笑。  
  
而是身為一個兄長、身為一國之君，睿智又充滿威嚴的微笑。  
  
Clint不確定自己那容易緊張過度的哥哥是不是也可以露出這樣子的表情，但毫無疑問的，他是個值得尊敬的兄長，而自己也確實尊敬他。  
  
那麼在自殺狂人的眼中，是不是也有一點點，對自己的敬愛呢？  
  
Clint突然想起上次他們見面時，自己朝他腦門射的那一箭。  
  
……還是算了，尊敬這回事不適合嚮往自由的小鳥，還是叫戰爭狂省著點，留給自家大哥吧。  
  
「謝了，Thor。」Clint喝光手中的咖啡：「告訴你吧，世界上也沒有一個弟弟會真心討厭自己哥哥的。」  
  
「嗶嗶嗶──」私人手機無情打斷溫馨的氣氛。  
  
……該死的，他可以收回剛才說過的話嗎？  
  
  
  
〈William篇〉  
  
「嘿，Will。」  
  
大清早，黑人軍官無視人權隱私的一把撞進門，大嗓門叫的Will頭都痛了──雖然真正的原因是宿醉。  
  
「這麼早來把我叫醒，你最好是有很嚴重的……」  
  
「告訴我你哥平常在家都做些什麼？」黑人軍官眼神興奮的跟個孩子一樣。  
  
喔，去他媽的。  
  
自從他被同事問了十次「沒有人說你長得很像鷹眼嗎？」還有一次不小心回答「操你媽的那傢伙就是我哥這樣你們滿意了嗎？」之後，Will就再也沒有一天能夠睡到自然醒了。  
  
就像這個說自己是鷹眼腦殘粉的傢伙，三天兩頭往自己寢室衝，問的問題深入到Will都想幫自己哥哥告他性騷擾了。  
  
鷹眼早餐喜歡吃什麼、平常用的沐浴露是什麼牌子、睡衣都穿什麼顏色的、喜歡哪一種型的女人、跟多少人上過床──  
  
該死的還有一次他穿著全套防護衣、跪在地上拆炸彈的時候，耳機裡的人不斷氣急敗壞的大叫，不是因為看到行為可疑的人，而是因為他想知道鷹眼的內褲穿的是三角還是四角。  
  
「操，你看過緊身衣底下穿四角嗎？」  
  
Will發誓，如果不是他已經剪斷了手裡那條引線，他絕對會把炸彈帶回悍馬車往那人頭上丟。  
  
於是在今天早晨，他脫口而出了那句話。  
  
「你們他媽的知不知道，不是只有超級英雄在拯救這個世界？」  
  
宿醉的頭痛讓Will沒好氣地爆出這一句。  
  
說出口之後，就連Will自己也有些驚訝，或許連自己一直以來也沒有意識到兩個哥哥在自己心中的重要性。  
  
直到鷹眼的箭被從箱子裡翻出來，直到身旁有人提醒他不只中東戰地，美國大城市也不缺世界末日。  
  
黑人軍官被這一喊突然住了嘴。  
  
……媽的，早知道這麼有效，老子就早點講了。  
  
抓抓頭，自知也沒辦法再睡回籠覺的Will翻身下床，準備起身穿上染滿泥沙的迷彩服。  
  
「我知道，我當然知道。」他聽見還坐在自己床上的黑人這麼說著：「這裡的所有人都在拯救世界。對那些家門前被放了炸彈、身上被綁了定時器的人們來說，我們的一舉一動都是在拯救他們的世界。」  
  
Will怔住了。  
  
「可是Will，我們需要希望。我們需要看著超級英雄飛過紐約上空擊退外星人，我們需要超級英雄給我們無限的希望。除了你，所有人都希望早點離開這他媽的 鬼地方，所有人都拿著自己的生命當籌碼，在這該死的沙漠裡拯救自己根本一輩子也不會認識的中東人。如果沒有了超級英雄、如果沒有人告訴我們，有其他人正面 臨更大的危機，這叫我們怎麼有勇氣活得下去？」  
  
黑人像發表致詞一樣說出了一連串的心聲，最後的最後他這樣說：  
  
「無名的英雄拯救人民，超級英雄則負責拯救無名英雄的心靈。」  
  
而Will一句話也說不出來。  
  
他的兩個哥哥，兩個有事沒事把拯救美國當成慈善事業在做的哥哥。  
  
兩個，超級英雄的哥哥。  
  
一直以來他都憧憬著他們，他們拿著頂尖科技的產品在對付自己想都無法想像的敵人，他們沒有防護衣沒有大砲，就這樣靠著一支手槍阻止了一顆核子彈發射。  
  
而自己，穿著全套防護衣趴在地上剪斷幾根電線，真要說起來可能比消防員還安全。  
  
這樣的自己，也在拯救世界？  
  
「嘿，兄弟。」一陣兩人對視的沉默過後，Will先開了口：「如果你有個哥哥，不是超級英雄，也永遠不會有人知道他的名字，但是他卻在暗地裡阻止了很多次世界末日，你覺得如何？」  
  
一個身分永遠無法攤在陽光下的特工、一個專門完成不可能任務的參謀、一個為了美國不小心穿著西裝沒綁繩子就玩了自由落體的男人。  
  
一個一天可以試著撥給他八通電話的哥哥──不計那些因為訊號不良而沒收到的。  
  
「他媽的酷斃了。」  
  
黑人軍官豎起自已的中指，笑著看Will。  
  
  
「聽說你有兩個哥哥，現在在幹嘛？喔、鷹眼我已經知道了，我說的是另外一個。」  
  
「拯救世界──或是試著打電話給我。」  
  
  
-FIN-


	2. 勾闊佬

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 闊佬名字跟家世借了DC家綠箭來用，但是只借了名字，其他完全是不同人。  
> EB、探鷹有，慎入。

那一天Brandt要Clint教他一些事。

一切事情的開始，是在神盾特工身心疲憊的結束一個長期任務回到家之後發生的。

Clint推開家門，看見的景象卻不是溫馨美好又熟悉的空曠鳥窩，而是一個沉著臉坐在自家沙發上的男人。

其實到這邊為止事情都還沒有那麼糟，因為當Coulson有事要找自己、或是Natasha一時心血來潮，他們都會無視掉憲法上關於人權的問題，很順手的跑進自己明明已經上了不知道幾百道鎖的房間裡等自己回家，所以看到一個男人坐在沙發上等自己回家其實真的沒有那麼糟──

除非那個人長的跟自己一模一樣。

「……老哥？」

不用問Clint是怎麼分辨他哥跟他弟的，因為他會跟你保證，如果有哪一天Will穿上了西裝，他就在你面前把自己的弓吞下去。

沙發上的Brandt抬起頭，盯著Clint身上那套剛執行完任務、絕對不算乾淨的衣褲，微微瞇起雙眼。

不管是兄弟心靈相通還是什麼都好，Clint非常明白他家大哥現在心裡在想的是什麼事情。

「沒有受傷，真的。」看見那個凌厲的眼神，Clint不自覺的在對方面前立正站好，只差沒舉手行禮：「其實你要來可以先打個電話的，哥。」

原本只是想說些什麼來緩解嚴肅過頭的氣氛，殊不知這句話才一講完Clint就後悔了。

「……我打了你會接嗎？」Brandt在他的面前，口氣永遠都是那麼充滿擔憂又無奈。

「呃、如果心情好的話？」那一瞬間Clint真想咬掉自己的舌頭。

聞言Brandt重重嘆了一口氣，伸出左手拍拍自己身旁的沙發空位，示意Clint坐下。

Clint挑了挑眉，不敢置信今次的「Mommy Talk」居然到此就結束了。

……所以上次那個長達半個小時的碎念全都是自己的錯覺嗎？這不科學！

Clint原本要把自己的隨身肩背包往沙發旁一甩，卻被一道「你敢丟就試試看」的目光攻擊，逼的他只好用雙手、輕輕的、小心慎重的把肩背包放到矮桌上，還用手整理了一下背包上的皺褶，這才鬆了一口氣在Brandt身邊坐下。

「聽著，Clint。」Brandt的聲音非常乾澀，左手搭上自己弟弟的肩頭：「我知道你剛完成一個長期任務，我也知道長期任務有多要人命，但我現在非常需要你的幫忙。」

Brandt眉頭深鎖，Clint從來沒有看過他這麼無助的樣子，頓時心裡開始慌張起來，難不成自己的老哥真的碰上了什麼嚴重的事？解決不了的情況？怪不得今天從一進門他的樣子就不太對勁。

「喔，你知道長期任務對我而言算不了什麼，外星人還比較難搞一點。」Clint不太正經的說完之後立刻斂起笑容，灰藍色的眼睛認真的看向Brandt：「哥，發生什麼事了？」

Brandt看著他欲言又止，最後弄得Clint又催又鬧才終於讓他鬆了口。

「Clint……」Brandt的一字一句說的很慢：「教我怎麼勾闊佬。」

「……拜託告訴我我聽錯了。」

 

在確認了Brandt沒有講錯，Clint也沒有聽錯之後，腦袋拒絕理解整件事情的Clint先是到廚房幫兩人倒了些咖啡，接著回到客廳，沉著臉的Brandt告訴了Clint，一句他在某次任務裡不小心脫口而出、還透過通話系統傳給所有小隊員的話──

「哈哈哈你說下次你要去勾闊佬！哈哈哈……」

「你再笑一聲我就讓你一輩子笑不出來。」

Clint噤聲了。

「咳咳、所、所以……真的接到了這樣的任務？」Clint咳了幾聲佯裝正經，不太敢相信的問道。

畢竟勾闊佬這般差事也不是天天有，怎麼老是讓他們小隊碰上？

結果Brandt又嘆了一口氣。

「雖然我嚴重懷疑我們隊員──甚或是隊長有私下出手安排…….是的，又有一個要從死闊佬手上拿資料的任務了。」

而且上次任務所有的通話錄音檔都還留著，想賴也賴不掉。Brandt左手按住自己的太陽穴。

而此時的Clint憋笑憋的非常痛苦。

……William Brandt，IMF的首席參謀兼特工要去勾引闊佬！聽到這種事還不笑出來就不是人了！

「但是我……呃、你要我用什麼方式幫你？」Clint不小心笑出了一兩聲：「咳咳、有多少時間？我可以把你從頭到尾完美變身成一個基佬──放心，我可以跟你保證這張臉是男人喜歡的類型。」

Clint在這句話裡莫名地展現出了自信。

「時間不多。」Brandt抬起頭來看著Clint：「先教我射箭。」

「……啥？」Clint覺得今天一定是自己打開家門的方法不對。

 

在前往神盾專用的秘密射擊練習場的路上，Clint讀完了Brandt塞給他的任務目標資料。

某個大財團的第三代老闆，金髮碧眼，標準高富帥，偏偏為人極度正直，不上酒店又不愛玩女人，唯一的興趣就是到私人靶場練箭。

也就是說，除了在射箭這件事上引起他的興趣之外，沒別的辦法了。

Clint終於明白Brandt一開始為什麼會那麼半死不活的坐在沙發上了。

看見沉著臉開車的大哥，Clint又不小心笑出了兩聲。

「前、前面左轉就是了。」

在練習場門口報出專用的ID密碼，兩人順利進入了練習的場地。

 

Clint先是花了一個小時糾正Brandt的持弓姿勢。

「背挺直……手再貼臉一點……手臂抬高……」

Clint不知道為什麼眼前的人明明跟自己有著幾乎一模一樣的基因，卻連空的弓都握不好。

「看看我，這很簡單的。」Clint隨便就站出一個完美無缺，比教科書還標準的姿勢：「你是我老哥耶！」

「我相信世界上有九成的參謀一輩子都不需要拿到這個東西。」

Brandt放下自己已經舉到發酸的手臂，明明運動神經也還不差，甚至算的上很好，但這個武器怎麼樣就是搞不定，看著自家弟弟成天拿著這東西飛來飛去，從來不覺得這是件這麼難的事。

之後兩人又奮鬥了一個半小時。

「……哥，我覺得你需要放棄這個任務。」Clint挫敗的坐在地上，他從沒有想過自己居然可以教不會一個人拿弓。

射擊就算了，只是拿著它擺姿勢而已！想執行任務，至少姿勢也要能夠唬的住人吧？這種比初學者還初學者的樣子，對方看不看你一眼都是個問題啊。

「不行，我不能放棄這個任務。」

一想到自家老大在宣布任務時那不懷好意的表情，還有Jane跟Benji明顯是幸災樂禍的笑容，Brandt怎麼樣也吞不下這口氣。

既然是自己說出口的話，那就一定要做到──

「但是哥，你有多少時間？除了射箭，你還得學會當一個基佬。」

Clint攤了攤手，抬起頭看著自家老哥，卻對上一雙直直盯著他的眼睛。

「哥……哥？」

不祥的預感充滿在Clint的心裡，拜託不要拜託不要拜託不要──

「Clint，你去幫我勾闊佬。」Brandt勾起微笑。

……Damn it！

「不行，哥，我……」

「看看我，就算練了一個禮拜也還不見得有你的萬分之一，而你是誰？神盾的頂級特工，基佬氣質渾然天成。」Brandt單膝跪到Clint面前，雙手抓住他的肩頭用力搖晃：「相信我，你可以的，這是首席參謀的判斷。」

判你個頭！我又不是IMF的特工！

Clint原本要這樣子回答，但是Brandt真摯的眼神直直盯著他，眼前的人是自己的兄弟、自己的大哥，平常自己不知道受了他多少照顧，而現在大哥遇到了困難──

「……回來要請我一年份的Oreo。」

Clint宣布放棄抵抗。

 

為了勾引闊佬，Clint和他的大哥Brandt就這樣交換身分了。

雖然說某位傳奇特工和某位神盾探員，都在交換後的第一天立刻發現了這個事實，但其他人倒是完全沒有對這倆長的一模一樣的兄弟起疑。

「B、Brandt？」

明明知道眼前的人不是Brandt卻還是得叫他Brandt，Ethan好幾次都差點精神錯亂或是咬到舌頭。

「怎麼了？」現在身分是Brandt的Clint問道。

「這次的任務內容你應該都了解了吧？已經確定資料在那個人的床頭保險櫃，只要拿到再出來就行了，簡單明瞭。」Ethan再一次向他確定任務內容。

「明白，花點時間培養感情，進他家應該輕而易舉。」Clint聳聳肩。

他望旁邊看了看，豈料Benji和Jane都用一副「你確定你可以？」的表情看著自己。

「我確定他可以的，不用擔心。」Ethan搶先替他做了保證。

Brandt都已經走投無路到請出自己心愛的弟弟來幫忙，再不替他說說話就真的太殘忍了。

「這次需要的技術後勤跟事前準備不多，到這裡就可以了，明天我們會把你直接送到他的私人靶場。」

Ethan簡單到草率的匆匆做了個結尾，拉著再待下去就快要曝光的Clint回了自己房間。

Benji和Jane就這樣看著房門在自己眼前被關上還落了鎖。

「……他怎麼會知道Brandt沒問題？」Benji愣愣問著。

「Well，他們睡在同一間房間。」Jane聳聳肩。

 

*****

舉弓、拉弦、放手──

「咻！」

正中紅心。

Oliver Queen收回弓笑了笑，看來今天狀況不錯。

這裡是Queen企業旗下的私人靶場，只有真正屬於社會頂層的人才能拿到會員證，無論是服務或是設施都是美國境內首屈一指，只可惜能使用到的人少之又少，也因此自己總是孤身一人在練箭。

Oliver Queen，Queen企業CEO的獨生子，身價上千萬卻不如其它富二代般喜歡上酒店，對女人的興趣也是缺乏到身邊朋友都認為他是基佬的地步。

Well，那跟性別沒有關係，只是沒有找到對的人。Oliver總是這樣說。

「喔，老兄，作為我們剛認識的賀禮，我可以介紹給你在場所有的女人──甚至男人。」還記得那是在Stark博覽會上，剛認識的Stark產業CEO對他這麼說道：「不如這樣吧，你開條件。」

似乎叫做Tony Stark的男人對他別有深意的笑了笑。

「……箭術好、眼睛漂亮、喜歡笑、笑起來很可愛的。」Oliver對他勾了個笑。

是的，他要的真的就是那麼簡單，只是一直以來都遇不到這個人。

Tony的眼神突然明顯的飄了一下，Oliver挑起眉，疑惑的眼神看著他。

「……介意講話嘴砲嗎？」Tony腦中浮現出了某隻小鳥的身影。

「What？」Oliver一瞬間沒聽清楚。

「沒事沒事，你聽錯了，這個條件好像有點難度。」Tony尷尬的笑笑。

如果真的介紹Clint出去，自己的腦袋可能隔天就被神盾砍下來處理掉了。Tony趕緊打消念頭。

只是他怎麼也沒想到，數年之後Clint會自己跑去勾引Oliver。

 

放下弓箭，沉浸在回憶的Oliver走到後方的休息區，從這裡可以看見每一個練習區的情況，雖然大多時間是空無一人，但他還是喜歡這種掌握全局的感覺。

「龍舌蘭。」他向上前詢問的侍者要了杯烈酒，眼角卻瞥見了不尋常的事物。

一個深棕色頭髮的男人帶著墨鏡走了進來，身後跟了另一個稍微年輕一點的──秘書？助理？

兩人似乎十分老練的走進靶場，這倒讓Oliver奇怪了起來，看樣子是常客，自己怎麼會不認識？

「嘿，你。」Oliver叫住了那個正要離開的侍者，手指比了比離自己有些距離的那兩個人：「他們是誰？」

「喔，他們是Stark產業人事部總經理Ethan Hunt和他的助理William Brandt。」

「常客？我沒見過。」

侍者偏了頭想了一下，露出自然的笑容：「沒錯，我想你們蒞臨的時間總是剛好錯過。」

反正靶場裡也只有其他零散的人──而且大部分都以喝酒為目標，Oliver自然就把注意力放到Ethan和William的身上，想著一定要找個好時機去認識一下。

 

「為什麼是Stark？」Ethan脫下墨鏡順手遞給Clint，儼然散發出闊佬的風範。

「破鐵罐我熟，萬一他問了公司情形我答得出來。」Clint裝出一副標準小助理的模樣，帶著從容又不踰矩的微笑幫忙Ethan脫下外套。

「祈禱他問的是你不是我。」Ethan轉頭打趣地看了Clint一眼，而Clint也適時露出一個被逗笑的笑容。

 

遠處的Oliver看著他們的一舉一動，發現自己對那位小助理的笑容還頗有好感的，頓時羨慕起那位Ethan Hunt。

 

「你會射箭嗎？」Clint拿著墨鏡和外套，還接過對方手上的運動包，抬眼問了下。

「普通，唬得過人而已。」Ethan拿起侍者遞上來的弓，比了下動作，還挺有模有樣的。

確認Ethan沒問題之後，Clint帶著那一堆東西走向了Oliver所在的休息區。

 

Oliver看著小助理提滿了東西走過來，途中兩人的眼神對了上眼，小助理似乎有一瞬間慌張的不知所措，卻又佯裝鎮定有禮的樣子向他微微點了個頭。

看到這樣子的舉動，Oliver不禁失笑，看來這新上任的小助理還挺可愛的。

小助理把他老闆的東西在休息處安置好之後，又回到他老闆的身邊，而他老闆叫來了侍者，交代了些什麼，侍者立刻拿了把新的弓出來，似乎是要讓小助理用的。

小助理驚訝的推託了下，卻又在老闆堅定的眼神下被迫接過。

……就讓我們看看小助理的表現囉。Oliver發現自己眼神已經完全離不開他了。

小助理握了握弓，無奈的拿起一支箭搭上，左手使了下力拉開弓弦，箭尖直指遠方的靶心，而他的姿勢出乎Oliver意外的標準。

還在驚訝著對方漂亮的動作，小助理的箭已經射了出去，Oliver以為絕對會正中紅心，可那隻箭卻偏到了靶牌的最外側，差一點點就連靶子都碰不到了。

小助理噘起嘴巴、歪了歪頭，似乎覺得很疑惑的樣子，但更疑惑的是在遠方觀察一切的Oliver。

一點都不像外行人、完全標準的動作，明明毫無瑕疵卻射不中靶心，照理說不可能出現如此離譜的結果，一定是有哪裡出了錯。

接下來的第二箭，一樣是在靶牌的邊緣。

Oliver瞇起眼認真研究小助理那標準到漂亮的動作到底是哪裡出了問題。

第三箭，邊緣。

姿勢非常標準，但看了三次，似乎總覺得哪裡不太對勁？

第四箭，邊緣。

Oliver全心盯著小助理身上每一分肌肉的動作，從舉弓、拉弦、放手，甚至到收弓都是那麼像教科書上的──

第五箭，邊緣。

到了第五箭，Oliver終於知道問題所在了，而小助理似乎已經露出灰心到想要放棄的表情了。

Oliver毫不猶豫的向他走去，而小助理只是歪了歪頭，專心在調整第六箭的姿勢上頭。

「那不屬於你。」Oliver停在他的身後，微微彎下腰將臉湊近小助理的耳邊。

「什、什麼？」小助理嚇了一大跳，連忙轉身驚慌失措的看著對方。

Oliver笑笑叫過來了侍者：「拿我的弓過來。」

小助理的灰藍色眼睛很漂亮，看著自己茫然的眨了幾下，既像靈巧的鹿兒、又似不安分的野貓、卻更像活潑的小鳥，Oliver差一點就要被那雙眼睛給看傻了。

「Oliver。」他伸出手。

「……W、William，William Brandt。」兩人交換了禮貌性的握手，只是William好像有些不自在的拘束。

「你的老闆？」Oliver立刻就發現了問題所在，是怕隨便勾搭人被開除吧。

「對……有點……」William有些尷尬的苦笑著。

Oliver看了眼Ethan，正巧對方也注意著這邊，Oliver露出友善的微笑，用眼神和手勢示意了下William，而對方攤了攤手，回給他一個「請自便」的表情。

「現在好了。」Oliver轉回來看著他：「叫你Will？」

「當然。」Will這才放心，打從心底笑了出來，而Oliver再一次被那個笑容給迷住。

此時侍者遞過來了他要求的弓，Oliver先是接過Will手上原本的弓，再把自己的那一把交給他。

「這是……？」Will不解的問。

「試一下。」Oliver笑而不語。

Will偏了偏頭，再拿起一支箭搭上那把弓，站出美麗的姿勢，拉弦、放手──

「咻！」

正中紅心。

Will不敢置信地看著那把弓，灰藍色的眼睛就是眨透了也想不出個原因。

看見這樣的Will，Oliver心跳停了一拍，突然發現自己可能終於找到那個對的人了。

「你的箭術很好，是吧？」Oliver笑得很開心：「剛才那把磅數太低了，只有真正的高手才能駕馭每一種磅數的弓，別擔心，你的技術很好，只要選對磅數。」

Will聽見這番話，高興地又試拉了下空的弦，而這一次的姿勢在Oliver看來更是美的無與倫比，若說剛才的幾箭都是標準如教科書，那麼這一次絕對是媲美羅浮宮藝術品的美麗。

「不介意的話，晚點到我家去？」Oliver脫口而出問道。

「What？」Will又被嚇到了，而Oliver慌忙解釋。

「不，我是說，我家有很多不同材質不同磅數的弓，還有其他小東西，我覺得你會有興趣，抱歉嚇到你了，但我真的不是那個意思。」

Will似乎很容易被嚇到，這也難怪，只是個新上任的小助理就被像自己這種富二代搭話，怎麼樣都不習慣吧。Oliver暗暗決定自已之後說話得小心點。

「我想可以……不，等等，我在說什麼……我是指，我很有興趣，但是礙於我還在工作中……」聽見弓箭，Will兩隻眼睛都亮了起來，只是他又突然想起自己的老闆還在身邊，怎麼樣也不能答應，遺憾的口氣一表無遺。

兩人同時看了眼不遠處的Ethan，說也巧合，就在這時Ethan的手機響了。

Ethan接起電話後似乎有些著急的說了什麼，掛斷電話後往他們的方向走來。

「Ethan。」他對著Oliver伸出手。

「Oliver。」兩人迅速握了個手，而Ethan立刻轉向Will。

「我有點情況要回公司，Benji載我過去就可以了，公事包你直接帶走明天再還我。」Ethan似乎真的很匆忙，一連串交代完之後自己去休息區拿了墨鏡跟外套就走了，留下Oliver和Will在原地。

「你不是他的助理嗎？」Oliver有些疑惑。

「我們CEO常常私下要找他，還不准任何人跟著。」Will聳聳肩，直接出賣了Tony Stark的名譽。

Oliver露出一種了然的神情。

「那現在可以去我家了嗎？」Oliver可沒有忘記。

 

其實Clint在靶場裡的第一箭差一點就要射中紅心了，是到最後一刻Clint突然回過神來，才想起自己應該故意射偏。

……習慣動作真難改。Clint深深覺得自己的功力還不夠。

還好闊佬有順利上鉤，要對付這種不上酒店的正經貨，絕不能用色誘的，得用純情小處男的外表等他對自己出手才行。

於是Clint參考了萬年純情正直的Steve還有自家大哥的禁慾眼神，原本還以為會略嫌愚笨，結果就現在的情況看來，效果挺不錯的。

連Clint自己都沒有想到第一天就能進入他家，該說這傢伙神經大條、沒經驗、還是自己演技真的太好？

不過在一開始拿弓、要跟Ethan對台詞的時候，那傢伙仗著對方聽不見聲音，老是不認真說台詞，搞得自己完全靠演技撐完那一場默片，結果還成功了，這科學嗎？還是說那就是所謂傳奇特工的強運？

算了，Clint舉起眼前的雞尾酒啜了一口。

沒錯，他現在該死的連大口喝酒也辦不到。

桌子對面的Oliver原本看著靶場的方向，卻突然轉頭過來看著Clint。

「嗯？」Clint立刻掛出天真無邪的笑容。

Oliver看著他，似乎想說點什麼，卻又斟酌著該怎麼說，最後他只吐出了句「沒事」。

他媽的有話快說阿我好結束這個鬼任務。Clint暗忖。

「Mr. Queen……」對方不開口，Clint只好自己出擊。

「Oliver。」他不太開心的糾正。

「不，你是Queen企業的少爺，我不能用那種無禮的方式叫你。」Clint一副無辜不敢僭越的樣子。

Oliver重重放下了手中龍舌蘭的杯子，發出的聲響讓Clint知道他很不高興。

「喔天啊，Will，早知道這樣我就不會告訴你了。」Oliver有些哀傷的眼神看著Clint：「聽著，我們都是一樣的，我的身分也不是我掙來的，你不需要對我有什麼可笑的階級觀念，就算你只是一個助理，我都很尊敬你。」

說著說著Oliver的手便搭上了Clint的肩，而Clint只是很開心自己的計畫奏效、終於讓這傢伙忍不住了。

Clint純真的大眼盯著他看了一下，接著又露出那個讓Oliver離不開眼的笑容：「OK，Oliver。」

Clint聳聳肩，喝完了眼前的雞尾酒。

「我現在能要龍舌蘭了嗎？」他問。

「不行。」Oliver跟著笑了出來。

 

*****

「那現在可以去我家了嗎？」Oliver看著Will。

他想他必須承認，自己是真的喜歡上男人了。

……反正從一開始就沒有說我不是。Oliver想得很開，一點都沒有普通基佬會有的糾結情感。

「是也可以……」Will低頭看了看自己手上頗為高檔的弓：「如、如果你不介意……」

「當然不會，我們時間多的很，不如先喝一杯聊聊，然後我們來賽一場？」

Oliver明白這小助理一定是對自己的弓上了癮，也難怪，自己可是把它視為第二生命來寶貝的，結果現在倒嫉妒起它來了。

Oliver略帶私心的取回自己的弓，勾住對方的肩就把他往休息區帶。

「比賽？但那弓是你的。」Will不解的看著自己。

「放心，我叫人再調一把同樣磅數的就是了，沒關係的。」Oliver坐下後喚來了侍者，交代了弓的問題之後，又問了Will：「要喝什麼？」

Will愣了愣，看見Oliver前面還有杯沒喝完的龍舌蘭。

「跟他一樣。」

「喔，不，Will，那不適合你。」Oliver阻止了他點烈酒，轉而交代侍者：「雞尾酒，調淡。」

「嘿，我不是青少年好嗎？」侍者離開後，Will不滿的看著他。

──你看起來就像。Oliver聳了聳肩，他才不會讓Will點烈酒，他一副看起來連喝啤酒都會醉的純情樣。

「所以你是那個Ethan Hunt的助理？新上任的？」Oliver問道。

然後Will用「你怎麼知道」的驚訝表情回望，惹的Oliver又是一陣好笑，眼前的人太單純、太容易被人看穿，甚至讓Oliver擔心起對方有沒有辦法在社會上生存下去。

「我認識Tony Stark──算是認識吧。」Oliver似答非答的轉移了話題，卻看見Will怪異的表情。

「你認識他？Oliver、Oliver……」Will似乎在腦海中搜尋著什麼，而Oliver才發現自己不應該提這件事的。

「你該不會是……Oliver Queen？」終於他想起了那個名字，震驚的脫口而出。

Oliver看著遠方撇了下嘴，這下子糟糕了，要怎麼讓小助理對一個身價上萬的闊佬敞開心房呢？

「喔，我的天阿。」看著Oliver形同默認的行為，Will拿起剛送上來的雞尾酒低聲說道。

 

*****

一陣關於稱呼的辯論賽結束之後，Oliver起身。

「你想先看看我暖身，還是直接上了？」

「直接來吧，我不懂這個，看了也沒用。」Will跟著起身。

「你不懂？別開玩笑了，你知道你的姿勢有多漂亮嗎？是超越標準的那種美麗！」Oliver也被搞糊塗了，若說不懂磅數倒還情有可原，可說看不懂就誇張了，但偏偏眼前的人眼神就是那麼無辜，要自己不相信也難，他只好皺起眉頭：「箭術……你在那裡學的？」

Will似乎思考著要不要回答，這又讓Oliver更想知道了。

「……小時候我家很窮，父親會逼著我跟我弟弟到街頭賣藝，家裡有一把很破舊、弓弦很重的弓，只要我射不中該射的東西，那一天就沒有飯吃。」Will輕描淡寫的說著：「姿勢什麼的都是我自己到處看看學來的。」

Oliver看著若無其事的Will，猛然覺得一陣心痛，對於一出生便從不缺錢的自己，這是絕對沒辦法體會的痛苦經歷。

正當自己想說些什麼安慰他的時候，對方的手機卻不合時宜的響起了短信的通知聲。

「……抱歉。」Will轉過身去確認短信內容。

 

Clint滑開觸控屏，結果當他看清那封短信內容的時候，他發現自己心中浮現了殺意。

『那是真的嗎？』──發信人的欄位寫著冥王星。

Clint忍下想把自己上衣裡的隱藏式麥克風捏壞的衝動。

「你看不出來現在事情正順利嗎？」他低聲對著麥克風說道，僅僅兩、三秒後又一封短信發了過來。

『就是很順利才覺得打斷一下應該沒問題吧，我很好奇。』

Clint差一點要罵粗話，但突然又想到自己現在是Brandt。

……媽的，這到底是什麼令人精神分裂的任務？

Clint最後決定無視電話另一頭的Benji。

 

Will臉色不太好看的轉了回來。

「有急事？」Oliver問道。

「不……」Will偏著頭想了一下，最後有些遲疑的對Oliver開口：「前女友，已經分手了但她賴在我家不肯走。沒事，反正我等等要去你家。」

「但你還是得回家。」Oliver提醒他，言詞中似乎有著那麼一絲提示的意味。

「是阿，不然呢，你家要讓我住嗎？」Will原本只是打趣的問他，殊不知抬起頭後對上的是一雙認真的眼眸：「……Oliver？」

「可以，而且老實說我還挺想的，從來沒有朋友在我家過夜，因為牆上掛滿了弓和箭，他們怕睡到一半地震，會被掉下來的箭刺死。」

這段話讓Will笑到差點直不起身子。

「Come on，不然這樣，等等的比賽我贏了你就要住我家。」Oliver提議。

「相反了吧？不是應該我拜託你讓我住嗎？」Will邊吐槽邊大笑。

「隨便啦，一言為定？」Oliver很堅持，笑得很開心的Will只有答應的份。

 

「五箭勝負。」Oliver說完，兩人同時舉起弓，分別瞄準了兩個靶子。

第一箭，都是紅心。

Will看了下Oliver，對方故作無意的聳聳肩，他想要挑起小助理的求勝慾。

第二箭，紅心。

第三箭，紅心。

Oliver瞥了眼Will，發現事情可能不會像自己想的那麼簡單，原本以為用自己的磅數，就算姿勢漂亮，Will的臂力也應該撐不過五箭才對。

第四箭，紅心。

看著雙雙正中靶心的箭矢，Oliver皺起眉頭，難不成自己失算了？他轉頭看了下Will，發現對方正用力甩著自己的左手，於是Oliver知道自己成功了。

第五箭，Oliver紅心，Will的箭尖只差了那麼一點點，壓在紅心外圍的線上。

「相信我，你真的很厲害了。」Oliver收弓，心中對Will的好感又加深了。

「是嗎？如果你不是贏家我的心情會好一點。」Will哼哼了幾聲。

兩人把箭交給侍者，Will去拿了Ethan留下來的公事包，而Oliver勾著自己的車鑰匙。

「回家囉。」

 

「嘿，你們覺得那個故事是真的嗎？」Benji在車上問著另外兩個人。

「不管怎麼樣，目標已經完全上鉤了。」Jane懶懶的靠在車窗邊看風景。

「你們分手居然沒有通知我。」說真的，Ethan挺佩服剛才Clint的臨機應變。

Ethan跟Jane都大笑起來。

「不過我完全沒想到我們的參謀做這種事居然這麼上手。」Jane挑眉看著Ethan：「你是對他做了什麼特訓嗎？」

「不予置評。」Ethan舒適的靠上椅背。

 

*****

如果說Clint剛開始執行任務的心情是煩躁，那麼現在他肯定就是愧疚了。

執行任務那麼多年來，他從沒有遇過那麼沒心機的目標，搞得自己上了他的車之後內心還一直有種過意不去的尷尬情緒。

「在想什麼？」Oliver轉了下方向盤。

「在想我是不是真的該上你的車。」Clint右手托著臉頰，一臉若有所思地看著車窗外飛逝而過的景色。

「那是什麼意思？」Oliver皺了下眉，想著自己是不是又有哪裡嚇到他了。

車子？不對，今天這台只是普通的高檔房車，中產家庭存點錢都買得起。

街區？不對，這裡只是鬧區，還沒有進到郊外的別墅區。

Clint嘆了口氣。

「我很好騙上床，是吧？」

聽見這句話Oliver完全傻住了，他怎麼會這樣以為？

「What？你、你在說什麼？」

Oliver的聲音帶上了明顯的慌張，他不懂Will怎麼會突然說出這樣的話，還是說，自己表現出來的就是這個樣子？該死的，他根本沒有這個意思！他只是……一時熱血上了腦子，想多跟他聊天，想多認識他一點而已。

Oliver在心裡暗罵自己的性急。

「我的反應可能確實不是那麼快，但我也不是傻子。」Clint搔了搔頭，側過身盯著Oliver：「所以，你是為了這個嗎？Oliver。」

Clint的語氣很輕，就像Oliver以為的純真無邪，而最後那一聲「Oliver」更是叫的人心都要化成水了。

「我……不，當然不是，Will！如、如果我有任何行為讓你誤解了，那麼我很抱歉，但是你要相信我，我絕對不是那種人。」Oliver結巴的澄清著，他緩緩將車子靠到路肩，以免自己無法專心開車發生事故：「Will，看著我。」

Clint聽話的看著他，雖然他不是對方口中的Will。

「我像是那種會隨便帶人回家的人嗎？我向你發誓，你是第一個，搞不好也是最後一個值得我帶回家的人。」

雖然台詞很老套，但是Oliver的表情很認真，認真到讓Clint想不顧一切對他坦白的地步。

這是任務。Clint聽見Ethan、Brandt、還有自己都在耳邊這麼低語。

「很多人都這樣說。」咬了咬牙、吐出哀傷的語調，Clint只能繼續他的這齣戲。

Oliver略為心痛的看著那雙發亮的眸子，他現在只想保護這個天真又容易受到驚嚇的小助理。

「再保證一次，說你不是那種人。」灰藍色的眼睛眨了眨。

「我不是。」Oliver的語氣堅定到Clint都差一點動搖，他使盡全力才讓自己回到任務中的狀態。

「Well, then……我相信你。」一陣沉默後，Clint又露出單純的笑容。

這不笑還好，一笑便讓Oliver完全按耐不住內心激動，雖然自己才剛說完不會，但突然腦子裡就充滿了想要吻他的念頭，他無法克制自己向對方靠近的動作。

──What the fuck？Clint差點沒被這個動作嚇死，他媽的死闊佬都是嘴上說著不會不會然後就一把湊過來的嗎？我才剛說完我相信你啊混帳！

Clint腦袋一片混亂，完全想不到該怎麼有技巧的躲開──他已經慌張到連自己的角色都忘記了，其實以Will的身分，就算直接打他一拳然後說自己害羞也不奇怪，但Clint就是忘記了。

兩個人的唇目測只剩三公分或五公分的距離，手足無措的Clint聽見自己的手機響起了收到短信的提示鈴聲。

Oliver停了下來，Clint只覺得真是天助我也，輕輕架開對方之後說了聲「抱歉」，確認起自己的手機。

Oliver乖乖的坐回了駕駛座。

Clint不甚在意的看了下屏幕，想著一定是Benji或Ethan在替自己脫困，豈料他才剛看清內容，一股涼意瞬間竄上背脊，完全蓋過了什麼慌張什麼歉疚的感情。

 

『神盾會提供你一切所需要的協助。』

發信人寫著S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Coulson。

……

Clint不想知道他哥是怎麼被發現的，也不想知道Phil是怎麼拿到這隻任務用手機的號碼，更不想知道對方是不是正用神盾無孔不入的監視網在看著自己。

他只知道自己回去之後完蛋了，一年份的Oreo才沒有辦法補償他。

他臉色蒼白的收起手機，決定公事公辦、速戰速決。

 

*****

坐回駕駛座的Oliver做了幾個深呼吸，讓自己的腦袋清醒一點，剛才的舉動完全不在他的預料之內，他完全無法控制自己的行為。

看了眼認真讀著短信的Will，他第一次覺得自己是那麼糟糕的人。

夠了，Oliver Queen，冷靜點，不要自己毀掉這一切。

終於Will似乎讀完內容，收起了手機，Oliver注意到他臉色似乎有點差。

「還好嗎？」他盡可能保持平靜的問。

「什麼？喔、還好，沒事。」Will有點慌張，卻又拙劣的試圖掩飾。

「呃、我……我很抱歉，剛才我不是……」

「沒關係。我是說，那只是點……小插曲，我們走吧。」

Oliver本想道歉的話被Will打斷，聽來他似乎沒怎麼放在心上。

「我說了我相信你，快開車。」

Will的眼神突然堅定了起來，還催促著要趕快去他家，Oliver也不知道發生了什麼，但總之對方沒有生氣，這是好事。

他再度踩下油門。

 

最後兩人終於到了Oliver那位於郊區的獨棟別墅，不光是臥室，連大廳和客房都掛滿了鈴瑯滿目的弓箭，他們單純地用聊天度過了一整個晚上，而Oliver也沒有再對Will出手，最後還確定了一次Will是不是真的願意睡他家。

「如果你想要，我還是能送你回去。」

「沒關係，你家房間看起來很多。」Will這樣說。

折騰了一會，他讓Will睡到主臥室隔壁的客房，而自己回到房間之後很快就睡著了。

 

隔天早上起來，他本想先弄些早餐，卻在開門後發現隔壁的客房房門大開。

Oliver瞠大雙眼衝了進去，卻發現裏頭一個人影也沒有，但是Will沒有車，他不可能離開的。

Oliver找遍了自己的別墅，怎麼樣就是沒看見Will的身影。

他說服著自己，對方可能是有很重要的事才會不告而別，反正自己知道他的名字和工作，他是不可能消失的。

最後的最後，Oliver只在客房的桌上發現一張紙條。

──『放鬆你的左肩。』

上面這麼寫著，而Oliver愣住了。

沒錯，自己在射箭時常常會有左肩用力過度的問題，試了很多次老是改不過來，但他確定自己掩飾的很好，如果是被專業人士看出來也就罷了，但……那個Will？那個連磅數都不懂的小助理？

Oliver握著那張紙條，腦中一片茫然。

 

*****

「這份資料沒說不能留下，所以我複印之後放了一份回去他的保險櫃。」Clint把目標資料丟到桌上。

「怎麼？不想讓他發現自己被騙了？真貼心。」Jane對他多餘的舉動只是笑笑。

Clint只是不想做的那麼絕情，如果對方能夠看開那是一場夢就好了。

反正從今而後那個人再也不會見到William Brandt，而他再也不會是那個又傻又天真的Will小助理了。

沒錯，這一切都結束了，而接下來自己要面對的……

想起那封短信，Clint頭開始抽痛。

 

數天之後回到復仇者大廈的Clint聽見Jarvis和他主人的對話。

「有個人一直運用關係想要在Stark產業裡找一名叫做William Brandt的員工，Sir。」

「你說過很多次了，OK，所以我們到底有沒有這個人，Jarvis？」

「No，Sir，但是他很堅持要找到。」

「……打發他走。」Tony聳聳肩，繼續手上的工作。

「等等，Tony。」Clint猶豫了下，出聲喊住他：「之後把電話接給我，我想我可以給那個人他想要的。」

 

至於日後Oliver Queen在一間大賣場的麥片區，遇見一位同樣名為Will的、正在休假中的拆彈兵，那又是後話了。

 

-FIN-


	3. 一三與探員的換妻遊戲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EB、探鷹，PG-13

Brandt和Clint是兄弟，他們長得一模一樣，而且都是特工。

Brandt有個上司兼戀人，叫做Ethan Hunt。

Clint也有個上司兼戀人，叫做Phil Coulson。

說到這裡你一定覺得很誇張，這倆根本就是同一個人吧？可惜不是，他們真的是兩個不一樣的人，連任職的單位都天差地遠。

而這件事情就發生在Brandt拜託Clint去替他勾闊佬之後，兩人短暫交換身分的第一天。

「Ethan Hunt、Jane、Benji，都記好了嗎？你會接觸到的應該只有這三個人，我的個性你很了解，通常在他們提出計畫之後我會考慮、評估、再給出實際的建議。」Brandt細心叮嚀著對方。

「就這樣？」Clint挑挑眉：「那個Ethan……你們……？」

「住口，Clint，你自己心裡有數。」Brandt狠狠瞪了他一眼。

Clint撇撇嘴，說出自己這邊的資料。

「會一直在復仇者大廈裡的人不多，基本上破鐵罐跟隊長都會在自己的小世界裡面所以不用管，Thor沒有智商所以也可以放心。」Clint遲疑了下：「還有是……Phil，Phil Coulson。就是……跟你家Ethan差不多的情況。」

儘管內心不願意承認，但Brandt還是明白了。

兩人交換了默契的眼神，此刻開始他們擁有的就是對方的名字。

一模一樣的長相，照道理來說應該是不會被發現才對──只可惜他們的上司裡頭都有著對自己瞭若指掌的人。

 

先說說Clint吧──真正的Clint。

他在Brandt的指示下順利找到了他們小隊的基地，裝成一副沒什麼事的樣子走了進去。

「Brandt？你去哪裡了？」看著就像技術宅的男人著急的問道。

他一定就是Benji。Clint心想。

「去找我弟弟，我們很久沒見面了。」Clint聳聳肩。

「Brandt？」另一個男人從房間裡衝了出來，著急的衝他說道：「我很擔心你，你沒告訴我會出去這麼久。」

「嘿、放輕鬆點，我這不是回來了嗎。」Clint隨興的說完，才想起自己現在是Brandt，而Brandt一向是整個小隊裡最嚴謹的人，於是他清了清喉嚨：「呃、我是說，那時候我沒有想到會需要這麼久。」

很明顯是Ethan的男人皺起眉頭，抓住Clint的手臂就往房裡帶。

「幹、幹嘛？」

Ethan沒有回答，只是把Clint扯到他的床上坐好。

……媽的，我哥跟這個人同房？腰不斷掉才奇怪吧？

在發現房間裡有兩張單人床的時候Clint全身都石化了。

「你今天很奇怪。」Ethan的大手撫上Clint的額頭，Clint想了一下，也放鬆身子隨他摸去，戀人嘛，總不能連摸個頭都躲來躲去的──

「更奇怪了，平常我碰你不都躲得遠遠的嗎？怎麼突然就聽話了？」

……我擦哥你還真的會躲，坑爹阿？

「這、這種事情總是會習慣的。」Clint無法想像自己的大哥究竟禁慾到什麼樣的地步，而他也是絕對模仿不來的。

Ethan瞇起眼睛，似乎完全不相信這種臨時編纂、低等的謊言。

你不相信也不能怎麼樣了吧。Clint心想。

反正只要他不說，沒人能發現他不是真的Brandt。

但如此得意的Clint忘記了一件事，那就是眼前的人是特工業界傳奇，傳說中的Ethan Hunt──

「你……！E、Ethan？」

Ethan看著Clint，右手伸往他的後腦，使勁把他往自己的方向按。

簡稱強吻。

「等、等等，我還沒……」Clint幾乎是用上了全身的力量在抵抗，他只是來執行任務，不是來出賣身體的阿！

「還沒準備好？那沒關係，我們直接下一步。」Ethan一說完就把Clint向後壓在了床上，膝蓋強硬的侵入Clint雙腿之間。

……他媽這進展會不會太迅速了點？原來哥喜歡這麼有效率的方式嗎？

Clint被這一切嚇的腦袋都當了機，當Ethan開始脫他的襯衫時，他還真的有一瞬間出現「就讓他做吧」的念頭。

但當自己上身全裸，接觸到冰涼空氣的時候，Clint的腦中無法停止的都是那個人。

那個對自己溫柔、對自己好的人，那個不嫌棄他有著隨便過去的人。

──Phil Coulson。

就算自己過去有多麼荒唐，那都結束了。

現在的他，現在的Clint Barton是一隻有主人的小鳥，他不能就這樣背叛Phil。

Clint沉下雙眼，雙手雙腳一個技巧的使勁揪住了Ethan，把他往另一個方向用力推開。

「……你其實可以早說的，說你不是你哥哥。」被甩到一旁的Ethan一副「我早知道了你何必逼我出手呢」的表情。

「因為『William Brandt才不會攻擊自己的戀人』──是這麼一回事嗎？」Clint抓起被丟到一旁的襯衫穿上。

「不，是因為攻擊我的方式不一樣。」Ethan一臉無奈的笑。

……Clint突然覺得自己似乎對Phil太好了。

 

而話說回順利走進復仇者大廈的Brandt。

不同於自信滿滿的Clint，他才剛走進一樓大廳就知道事情不妙了。

「Mr. Barton，Agent Coulson在七十一樓等你。」

……這是什麼東西？AI管家？

被電子音的倫敦腔嚇了一跳，但對Brandt而言此時最嚴重的還是那個Phil Coulson，居然第一天就找上門來了？上帝保佑他不要在對方面前迷路。

內心很清楚自己弟弟的個性，Brandt祈禱著不要發生什麼他無法掌控的情況，走進電梯按下了七十一層的按鈕。

結果Brandt才一出電梯就想投降了。

「你去了哪裡？嗯？」電梯門都還沒完全打開，Phil一個伸手就攬住對方的腰，把人摟到自己面前。

「我、我哥哥有事來找我……」Brandt覺得自己全身僵硬，他從來沒有被一個男人這麼對待過，就連Ethan也不會在平常的對話裡和自己有過多肢體上的觸碰。

Phil直直盯著Brandt，不管是不是這麼快就被對方發現都好，Brandt現在只求對方能夠趕快放過自己。

「Phil……？」他試探性的叫出了對方的名字，而對方竟出乎他意料之外，十分乾脆的放手了。

「坐吧。」Phil把他帶到沙發上，維持著一種不遠不近的距離。

接下來Phil從公事包裡掏出了一疊資料，是關於上一個任務要寫的報告，以及下一個任務的預備文件和所需要的前置作業。

同樣身為特工，儘管單位不同，Brandt還是認真聽著Phil的解釋，並且很快的吸收了所有的訊息，還在適當的時候提出關於計畫的疑問來和Phil進行討論。

他以為特工都是這個樣子的，而Phil只是一直微笑的看著他。

「那今天就到此為止。」Phil起身走到電梯門前：「這些東西就交給你了，處理方式和之前一樣──」

Brandt還來不及說出道別的話，就被下一句話狠狠敲上了腦袋。

「不是和IMF，是和神盾一樣喔，Mr. Brandt。」

Phil轉身，微笑的看著Brandt。

而他先是愣了好一下子，才終於反應過來。

「……你是怎麼……？」Brandt露出一個略為尷尬的苦笑。

「身體僵硬、不會撒嬌我們就先不談了，不是每個特工在聽取任務簡報的時候都是那麼認真的，Mr. Brandt。」

電梯門開，Phil走進後還微微向Brandt點頭致意，而後身影被關上的電梯門所掩蓋，留下完全不明所以的Brandt。

 

幾天之後，勾闊佬的任務總算是順利完成了，兩人也取回自己真實的身分。

兩個人都沒有問對方有沒有被發現，因為同樣在第一天就被發現的雙方都沒那個臉問出口。

只是他們的眼神中似乎有一種默契，一種自家戀人絕對發現了真相的默契。

 

「Will，你真該學學你弟，試著不要躲我不要攻擊我有那麼難嗎？」

Ethan Hunt在床上無奈的看著Brandt。

「辦不到。」被脫到半裸、臉上又泛著潮紅的Brandt丟了一個枕頭到他臉上。

 

「Clint，你真該學學你哥，好好坐著聽我說完任務簡報有那麼難嗎？」

Phil手上拿著一疊資料，無奈的看著把自己的大腿當枕頭躺、還不時磨蹭著自己身體撒嬌的Clint。

「辦不到。」Clint起身在Phil的唇上偷了個吻。

 

相隔遙遠的Ethan跟Phil，幾乎同時嘆了氣。

 

-FIN-


	4. 神盾特工教育守則

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NC-17，探鷹肉，PWP，鷹仔情緒不穩(?)

「Clint。」Phil溫柔但堅決的阻止了對方在自己身上撒野的行為：「神盾特工守則第七條？」

然後Clint發現事情不妙，非常不妙。

安全回到Phil懷抱的他早已經忘了之前和Brandt交換身分的一切，而上司的這一席話瞬間讓他從天堂掉回地獄──是的，上星期他在擁有一個戀人的情況之下，去替其他單位執行了一個勾闊佬的任務。

先不論這個行為在公務上能夠讓他受到多大的懲處，至少他的上司兼戀人現在看起來很生氣。

「......不得未經允許執行任何其他單位或個人所授與的任務。」Clint咬了咬唇。

「你有什麼想要辯解的嗎？」Phil搶在Clint開口前又補充了下：「不是於公務上──而是對於你差一點在任務中被強吻的事。」

Phil笑的很溫柔，但Clint只覺得背脊越來越冷。

「我相信守則中有要求每位外勤特工必須嚴格守護自己的人身安全──或者說那是你出於自願的行動？你希望跟闊佬來場刺激的轎車性愛？」

Clint灰藍色的雙眼瞬間瞠大，充滿了不可置信和受傷的情緒。

「如果是這樣，那我很抱歉打斷你的好事。」Phil扔下最後一顆炸彈。

「Phil Coulson！」他家的小鳥猛然咆哮著：「我為了我哥去執行一個非自願的任務，過程中唯一記在腦子裡的事就是要快點結束這個你一定不樂見的任務，所以我用上了所有招數，終於在第一天就讓他上勾、甚至差點在路邊被強吻，而你卻他媽的認為我是個欠操的婊子！」

Clint絕望般看著Phil，覺得自己腦中有什麼東西被狠狠的扯斷了。

從Ethan到Oliver，每個出現在任務裡的男人都差點上了他，如果他還是以前的Clint，說不準真的會順其自然讓他發展下去。

但他現在是Phil Coulson的Clint，他有個能夠一直放在心上的男人，所以他拚了命保護自己，可如今卻成為了反效果，連他最重視的那個人都不相信自己了。

Clint低下頭，沒有哭，也哭不出來，是阿，自己就只是隻終究會被拋棄的鳥兒，至少不要讓現在狼狽的樣子被對方看見，至少最後在他的心中──

「Clint。」Phil又叫了他的名字，這一次是無奈的、輕柔的。

他聽不見，也不想聽，陷入自毀情緒的Clint只是反覆想著所有自己被拋棄的情景，然後他的指尖開始發涼，肺部缺氧，Phil Coulson已經是他最後選擇相信的事物了，被Phil誤解、放棄，那之於他而言無疑是死刑的宣判。

Clint胃部翻攪著，缺氧讓他開始嚴重耳鳴。

「Clint！看著我，然後呼吸。」Phil用力抓住他的肩膀，另一隻手緊緊扣住他的下巴強迫他直視自己：「呼吸。」

他再一次堅定的重申。

終於Clint缺氧的肺部得到了解放，他的主人想起了如何獲取氧氣。

「你在傷害你自己。」

「因為你不要我了，就像之前每一次一樣。」Clint嘴角勾起一個自虐性的冷笑。

「我永遠不會不要你。」Phil給了他一個輕吻，而後把唇貼近他的耳邊：「我只會教育你。」

一個翻身，Clint的雙手已經處在Phil的控制下。

灰藍色的眼睛茫然盯著他，Phil瞇起眼，想到那個金髮碧眼的闊佬也見過這樣誘人的場景，他不自覺收緊手中的力量。

Clint不適的扭動了下身體，卻只換來更強力的束縛。

Phil略嫌粗暴的扯下自己打的規規矩矩的領帶，把Clint的雙手舉到身上綁了個結實，也不知他用的到底是什麼綁法，任Clint如何掙扎都無法令其鬆動。

Phil跨在Clint身上，雙腳膝蓋牢牢固定住他的腰部，臉上的表情雖然依舊溫和，可他暗色的眸子卻透露出完全的危險。

「他叫什麼名字？......那個也看過你這副模樣的男人。」Phil把一隻手騰出來撫上Clint的胸膛，言語之間是絕對的控制慾。

「Oliver......」Clint咽了口唾沫：「Oliver Queen。」

「Queen？我想他一定很樂意讓你成為他的女王。」Phil隔著衣服用力擰了下他胸前的乳頭。

Clint從喉嚨發出模糊的呻吟。

「然後呢？他聽過你這樣的聲音嗎？」Phil鬆開對腰部的箝制，轉而用腳強硬的分開Clint的大腿根部，緩緩的讓膝蓋摩擦上他尚未甦醒的陰莖：「這樣欲求不滿......讓人瘋狂的聲音？」

Phil低沈謙和的嗓音吐出大膽露骨的台詞，Clint羞恥的發現自己的分身光是聽見這一連串充滿占有慾的話就已經硬了半分。

他咬緊下唇，不想讓更多的叫聲傳進對方耳裡。

「回答你長官的問題。」Phil撩起Clint的上衣，修長的指尖若有似無的拂過每一寸肌膚，不意外的感受到因情慾而微微發熱的體溫。

「No, Sir.」Clint艱難的說。

「Good.」Phil邊說著邊扯下Clint略為緊身的褲子，底下的三角褲已經被挺立的陰莖溽濕了一塊。

Clint輕輕扭腰的動作被Phil盡收眼底，他狀似無奈的搖了搖頭：「你從不知道你有多迷人，是嗎？」

「......No, Sir.」

Phil褪下Clint下身那最後一層薄薄的布料，感覺到對方正在設法掙扎，卻又因雙手被領帶捆綁而動彈不得。

「如果沒有那封短信......他可能就會像這樣把你綁在車上。」

Phil緩慢堅定的語言愛撫著Clint身上每一吋發燙的肌膚，而Clint無法克制的開始想像自己被迫進行一場轎車性愛的場景，更令他無法忍受的，是自己居然因為這一切就堅硬到發疼的地步。

那個像Steve一樣碧藍的眼睛充滿情慾的抓住自己，副駕駛座的座椅被放倒，那個太過天真的闊佬按耐不住的把自己牢牢綁在皮椅上──

「閉嘴......Phil Coulson！」他大喊出對方的名字，試圖讓自己不要陷入太過真實的想像。

「你是怎麼讓他上勾的？不如現在做給我看？」終於Phil撫上了Clint火熱的分身，以一種折磨的頻率來回玩弄著。

Clint模糊的意識抵抗著這個問題，可快感已經隨著對方上下摩擦的動作一波波打進脊髓，電流戰慄般傳遍全身，漸漸交織成一種無法忍受的酥麻。

「Agent Barton？」

這個稱呼讓Clint反射性的憶起自己該回答長官的話。

「只是......裝成處男......」Clint咬緊牙關，發出急促的喘息，在對方的控制下失去思考能力。

「所以？就在他已經為你瘋狂之後，還用這雙眼睛引誘他？」

「夠了！他媽的快上我！」Clint尖叫著，被上司以這種方式考問無疑是絕對的酷刑，就讓他打從心底認為自己是個婊子吧，他不在意了。

Phil斂了下眼，手指在沒有任何準備的情況下略嫌粗暴地進入Clint的身體，撐開溫暖的內壁。

「誰都可以嗎？」他輕聲問著，而Clint因為這句話遺忘了所有該出現的疼痛與叫喊，他冷靜下來深呼吸看著Phil：「誰都可以像這樣碰你、像這樣在你體內嗎？」

Phil移動手指，不經意擦過的前列腺引起Clint一陣顫慄。

「No, Sir.」Clint蒼白的嘴唇微微動著。

「那麼誰才可以？」Phil看進身下灰藍色的雙眼裡，柔和的表情不再帶有任何一絲怒氣。

「……You, Sir. Only you.」Clint終於發現了自己的愚蠢，他應該要相信Phil Coulson，他不應該讓他擔心，而不是持續的用過去來懲罰自己，他放軟聲線，幾乎用哭腔念道：「Please......」

「你知道我會心軟，不是嗎？」Phil嘆了口氣，抽出手指就把自己已然堅硬的分身往Clint裡面送，瞬間被充滿的幸福感蓋過了所有的疼痛，Clint除了緊緊抓住對方之外沒有辦法做出其他舉動。

「Phil、Phil......」Clint在快感中念著他的名字，一次比一次大聲、一次比一次甜膩。

雖然雙手受到束縛，但Clint仍是用腳緊緊勾住Phil的腰摩蹭，而後不意外的感受到對方在自己的體內脹大。

「小處男，是吧？」Phil從喉間發出哄笑，加快身下運動的速度。

「閉嘴、阿阿......」Clint用唇封住他的。

最後在幾個直接撞上前列腺的衝擊之後，Clint把白濁的精液射在Phil精壯的腹部，待對方也解放在自己體內後，全身脫力的癱倒在Phil懷中。

「你撒嬌的技巧比你哥哥好的多。」Phil笑道。

「不要把那種禁慾主義者跟我相提並論。」Clint扭動著雙手：「解開，順便教我綁法。」

「以防下次又被強吻嗎？」Phil挑起一邊的眉毛。

「夠了！我發誓永遠遵守神盾守則，不會再幫IMF執行任何任務了！」

 

-FIN-


	5. Brandt在復仇者大廈的一日

當Clint在高級俱樂部靶場忙著射箭，還有裝成處男勾引闊佬的時候，Brandt正在復仇者大廈裡過著痛不欲生的日子。

以優異的實戰及筆試成績通過IMF的選考，擁有外勤特工及首席參謀之雙重地位的Brandt，在之前的人生裡從來沒有想過什麼事情可以難倒自己，即便是任務失敗了，他所感受到的負面情緒也遠遠沒有現在來的強烈。

「嘿，小鳥，今天主人沒有帶你出去散步嗎？」似乎名為Tony Stark的天才、億萬富翁、花花公子、慈善家從自己身後走過去，如果真的只是「走過去」就算了，偏偏他在經過自己身後的時候，非常、非常、非常順手的──

摸了自己的臀部一下。

不是用力的擊打，反而像是在確認般、帶有色情意味的輕拍。

Brandt會非常樂意將這個行為稱之為性騷擾。

「你在幹嘛，Ton……破鐵罐。」他在最後關頭想起了Clint對這個人的正確稱呼。

Tony站在大廳的酒櫃前愣了愣，挑起一邊的眉毛好奇的看著Brandt，而他差點以為自己就要被揭穿了。

「沒有發飆？看來小鳥被訓練得很好。」Tony取下一瓶波本，拿著酒杯聳聳肩：「只是確認一下，我怕你吃太多餅乾，夜晚又運動過度，沒辦法隨時保持最佳狀態拯救世界。」

做了幾個深呼吸讓自己放鬆，Brandt真的、真的一點都不想干涉自家弟弟的私生活，就算他縱慾過度也不關自己的事──才怪！

「你想猜猜我夜晚運動的頻率嗎？」Brandt湊近吧台，盡可能裝出話嘮的樣子問道，他敢肯定，Tony Stark絕對有許多八卦是值得自己一聽的。

「Well，其實也不用猜，你的體力全神盾都明白的很。」Tony倒了杯酒給其實是Brandt的Clint，瞥了眼對方的表情確定對方沒有動怒的跡象才繼續說：「可你們還是克制點才好，這棟大樓隔音好就算了，神盾母艦可是沒辦法。」

這些看似無關緊要的回答，其中所蘊含的意義卻足以讓Brandt內心冒出一公升的冷汗。

他該去買本健康性教育的書給Clint嗎？

Brandt仰頭，一口氣喝下了所有杯中的烈酒。

 

走在離開大廳的走廊上，Brandt回想起交換身分的第一天，自己才一出電梯就被攬住腰的情景，身體不禁開始打顫。

Clint每天回家都是這樣的嗎？之後呢？Clint會做什麼嗎？還是什麼都不會做？神盾母艦？這有可能嗎？發情也要看看時間地點的不是嗎？

他第一次發現自己的弟弟有著豐富的私生活。

還沉浸在可怕的想像中，突然一雙健壯的手臂從身後環住了自己，惹來Brandt一陣驚慌的掙扎與亂叫。

「抱歉，吾友。看見你發顫，還以為是現在的氣溫太低了，所以想著要替你溫暖。」一個低沉渾厚的聲音從背後傳來，手臂仍緊緊禁錮住Brandt。

這種說話方式不需要回頭也能知道是活了上百年的神明大人，但就算是神，這樣子的肌膚之親讓Brandt感覺更加不舒服，強硬掙脫著手臂的束縛。

第二次了，性騷擾。

Thor感覺到他的動作，一言不發立刻就放開了他。

「我瞞著Hulk買了兩瓶花生醬，想吃嗎？」

Thor不知從哪掏出兩大罐家庭號的花生醬，還硬是將其中一罐塞進Brandt的手裡，臉上露出陽光的笑容。

「快吃吧，算我請你的，要吃完喔。」

Brandt原本想先做個樣子收下，事後在一併連著Oreo送給Clint，殊不知Thor竟然帶著燦爛的笑容站在他面前，一副就是要他現在打開來吃的樣子。

他痛苦的看著眼前的花生醬，深呼吸了幾口氣，然後轉開蓋子一口氣嘗了一大口。

Brandt感受著口中甜到令自己反胃的一大口花生醬，他發誓如果他人生中有任何時候想要罵髒話，那一定就是現在了。

「……謝謝。」Brandt勾起一個令自己痛苦的微笑：「很好吃。」

「就知道你會喜歡。」仙宮的神明大人心情很好的帶著另一罐花生醬離開了。

而Brandt幾乎是立刻衝回自己的房間，把家庭號花生醬重重摔在桌上，到浴室去漱了十幾次口，但口中噁心的甜味久久不散。

──天知道他弟弟到底是怎麼把這種東西當零食吃的？

雙手撐著洗臉台，Brandt不舒服的想要乾嘔，突然一隻手從背後撫摸上他的背肌，他幾乎是立刻大叫著跳了起來。

那只手愣了一下，隨即又繼續上下撫摸著他的背部。

第三次了，性騷擾！

Brandt憤恨的轉身，看見一個灰白頭髮的男人擔憂的看著他。

「你還好嗎，Clint？」

「還、還好，只是嚇了一跳。」記起這個人的名字應該是Bruce Banner，Brandt冷靜下來回應著。

「你房間門沒關，我以為你又宿醉了，沒事就好。」男人聳聳肩，稀鬆平常的走出房間。

而Brandt沒有錯過那句話中的「又」這個字。

所以Clint很常宿醉嗎？還常常不關房間門就睡著了？

想起自家弟弟誘人的基佬氣質，Brandt內心冷汗又冒的更多了。

 

鑒於在大廳、走廊、房間都有了不良的經驗，Brandt決定到一個比較安全的地方去，他在大廈裡晃了晃，終於找到一個看起來十分安全的地點。

他推開訓練室的門，看見美國隊長正赤裸著上身在擊打沙包，完美的肌肉線條看的他目不轉睛，直到對方直接擊破一個沙包才回神。

他轉頭，不可置信的發現地上已經有了兩個壞掉的沙包。

「Clint！」美國隊長露出陽光的笑容向他打招呼：「我正在想你怎麼還沒來。」

「我……應該要來嗎？」Brandt不太確定的問。

「不……你應該帶著你的花生醬來。」美國隊長笑笑，轉頭又拿了一個新的沙包：「吃完一罐我才能教你訓練，這不是你說的嗎？」

這下好了，自己的弟弟吃甜到死人的花生醬，而且還固定吃完一罐才開始訓練。

Brandt想起那個味道，胃開始痛了起來。

「你今天還要學嗎？」美國隊長開始擊打新的沙包邊問著他。

……體驗一下也沒什麼不好。Brandt看著美國隊長那一身完美的肌肉想到。

他整理了一下自己的衣服，稍微活動了下肩頸的關節──他知道這並不是個展示全套熱身體操的好時機。

誰知道Brandt才一站到沙包旁邊就後悔了。

不是因為沙包太重，也不是因為力量不夠，而是──

「Ca、Captain！你、你在幹嘛？」Brandt今天再度大叫。

美國隊長壯碩的胸肌貼在他背後，以一種手把手的姿勢教他出拳。

感受著背後的高溫及赤裸的肌群，他發現自己第四次受到性騷擾。

「幹嘛？」美國隊長也傻了：「不是你叫我這樣教你的嗎？還說如果不是這樣你就不學。」

……Clint Barton！！

Brandt發誓他要把一年份的Oreo全數沒收，當作自己的心靈賠償金。

「抱歉，Cap，我突然想到我還有事。」

連好一點的藉口都懶得想，Brandt直接逃離了那個可以稱做親密擁抱的情境。

 

衝出練習室，Brandt直接往電梯的方向走，不管哪裡都好，他需要一個能夠呼吸新鮮空氣的地方。

電梯門緩緩在他面前打開，不想再見到任何人的Brandt又一次受到了打擊。

那個小小的空間裡站著一名紅色捲髮、穿著全套皮製緊身衣、性感到無可救藥的女人。

他的雙腳彷彿被釘在地上，怎麼樣都走不進那台電梯。

「你在幹嘛？」神盾頂級女特工兼差黑寡婦挑起眉，興趣缺缺的看著他。

「沒、沒事，我突然想到我還……」Brandt話還沒說完，就被黑寡婦一把揪住領子拖了進來。

「又被洗腦還是被Phil教訓了，哪一個？」她冷豔的聲線提出兩個選項。

「都不是，Natash……Nat。」Brandt慌張更正了自己的稱呼。

Natasha放開他的領子上下打量著，Brandt覺得自己就像隻蜘蛛網上等死的獵物。

「Phil昨晚應該沒有生氣吧？」她突然這樣來了一句。

「什麼？」Brandt完全摸不著頭緒，而Natasha已經露出了同情的眼神。

「正確的回答應該是『我技巧那麼好他才不會生氣』，Mr. Brandt。」

Natasha勾著玩味的笑容，而Brandt挫敗的嘆了口氣。

「我很抱歉，Miss Romanoff。」他道歉。

「你不需要，因為會遭殃的是他。」Natasha聳聳肩，眼神中突然帶上了點異樣的光采。

Brandt放棄去思考這句話中的涵義。

就在這時電梯門開了，是Natasha要去的樓層。

原本以為這一切──黑寡婦的獵食──終於結束了，豈料Natasha走出去之前做了一個讓Brandt欲哭無淚的動作。

她伸手抓了下Brandt的大腿內側，還是非常靠近根部的地方。

Brandt已經連叫都叫不出來了，這可以被歸類成性侵犯吧？可以吧？

「你的身材比他好，Mr. Brandt。」Natasha頭也不回的走了。

 

僅僅一天，Brandt在復仇者大廈被吃盡了豆腐。

此後他認真的覺得，就算親自去勾闊佬也沒有那麼慘。

 

-FIN-


	6. 無業遊民

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 喜聞樂見的Oliver/拆彈Will，闊佬略腦殘(?)，Will沒結婚沒小孩的設定，雷者慎入。

他還記得那件事情是發生在無趣至極的紐約裡。

在他連續值完BCD三連沒有任何休假的勤務後，他終於被長官勒令該死的強制休假。

所以在下一輪A連技術兵單上沒有自己名字的情況下，William James只能站在他媽的大賣場裡挑麥片，雖然說比起挑，他的動作可能更接近隨便抓。

原本他以為自己會非常無聊又平靜的渡過這沒有人生目標的幾天，就如同他之前所有的非自願休假──當然他在這裡並不打算談論那些起因於兄長的幾次自願性休假。

但是，偏偏事情就是有了這個但是。

在他挑完麥片，轉身要離開大到毫無人性的麥片區的那一瞬間──

「Will！」

他聽見了那個帶著焦慮又不可置信的優雅嗓音。

然後，身為Will的William James做了大概是他這一輩子最錯誤的決定，沒有之一。

他駐足、回頭，撞進一雙天空般清澈碧藍的眸子。

「Will！」那個金髮碧眼的男人快步走到他的面前，表情十分複雜：「我一直在找你。」

「你是誰？」Will看著這個自己毫無印象的男人冷冷的問。

「What？我……呃、你不記得了？」男人的語氣彷彿天塌下來一樣驚訝，眼中更是瞬間充滿了受傷的情緒，然後Will意識到對方絕對是認錯人了。

也不知道為什麼，三兄弟裡面就有兩個叫做William，從以前到現在不知道惹來多少麻煩事，更該死的是還長得一模一樣，就算跟對方掏心掏肺說你認錯人了也不會被相信，久了居然也莫名的就習慣了。

明白自家老哥們的工作都比較特殊，Will決定先不要輕舉妄動，以免惹來什麼核子彈或是外星人導致地球毀滅那可就不好了。

「抱歉，我……記性不太好。」Will看了眼那個男人，迅速從口袋撈出手機：「失陪一下。」

Will轉身走了幾步到一個適當的距離，撥出一個佔據所有來電紀錄的號碼，而後不意外的在三響之內就被接通。

「William James！你到底……」

「我還活著、我在放假、我在紐約、我在大賣場、我很好。」Will立刻打斷了Brandt的低吼，廢話，他可沒空聽上一整個小時的訓話：「我在麥片架前面遇到一個男人，三十歲左右，比我高，金頭髮藍眼睛叫我Will。」

鑒於這種情況並不是第一次，電話另一端的Brandt立刻意會過來對方的處境，並開始在腦中回憶著符合這個敘述的可能名單，而Brandt自己並沒有太大的交友圈，任務的對象也大多不會知道自己的真名，所以要從記憶中挑出那一個人沒有花了他太多的時間。

「我大概知道了，但是情況有點麻煩，你有辦法脫身嗎？」Brandt問道。

聞言，Will稍稍回頭，看見對方一雙眼睛正死死盯著自己，深怕自己消失在他的視線中。

「不行，除非我往賣場中間丟一顆手榴彈。」揉揉鼻子，他無奈的牽了下嘴角，聽這種語氣就知道完蛋了，接下來一定不會是什麼打個招呼聊個天就可以結束的場面。

接著是一陣很長很長的沉默，久到Will覺得那個男人快要按耐不住的程度，Brandt才終於開口。

「我讓Clint撥給你，你先想辦法撐下去，他叫Oliver Queen，一個闊佬，最大的興趣是射箭。」Brandt快速簡介完這個人的基本資料，然後頓了頓才開口說出最後一句話：「還有，他愛你。」

「……What the hell？」這是Will被掛斷電話前唯一說得出口的話。

而過度驚訝的結果導致音量提高了不少，讓原本距離就沒有很遠的Oliver聽這句話聽得一清二楚。

「Will？」那個姓Queen的闊佬聲音聽起來很吃驚，看來他心中的那個Will應該是不會罵粗話的好孩子。

如果今天Brandt有拜託Will不要露出破綻的話，那麼他或許還會勉為其難裝一下乖寶寶，但他哥很顯然的沒有，而且還表現出濃厚的、不想插手這件事的態度，把事情推到二哥頭上去。

「你有什麼事？」所以Will用力關上手機，沒好氣的對Oliver問道。

沒辦法在伊拉克找他最寶貝的炸彈們就算了，回來之後連一盒麥片都不知道該怎麼買，現在還被一個喜歡自己的闊佬遇上，Will很想知道自己到底是造了什麼孽。

「呃、我……只是……聽說你會在這裡。」Oliver似乎被Will的態度嚇了一大跳，結結巴巴的問著：「你辭職了？為什麼？」

──天殺的我怎麼知道我為什麼辭職？我他媽連我在哪裡工作都不知道阿！

Will突然覺得頭很痛。

「Well，就是跟老闆有點……小爭執？」他不確定的給出了一個能套用在許多場景上的模糊答案，希望事實不要相差太遠就好。

「這怎麼可能，在我看來你是那麼優秀的助理。」Oliver皺起眉頭不解的問。

喔，原來我是個助理。Will剛剛得知了自己的職業。

而另一方面，Tony Stark的名字已經被默默的放入了Queen企業的黑名單中。

「反正大概就是那個樣子。」Will聳聳肩，臉上苦思著演技的表情被Oliver解讀成丟掉工作的落寞，而這也解釋了剛才Will不自然的態度和易怒的情緒。

身為Queen企業的富二代，Oliver不可能嘗過所謂失去工作的滋味，所以他認為Will所表現出來的一切都只是因為他失業了。

「那你現在在做些什麼？」Oliver擔心著他的小助理，他害怕對方現在沒有任何經濟來源，而這是他絕對不願意看到的。

「挑麥片──其實已經挑完了。」Will隱隱約約感覺到眼前的人散發出來的關心，只是他沒有那個習慣去接受，他一直都不喜歡被溫柔的對待。

「我是說你的工作。」藍色的雙眼極其嚴肅的看著他，太過純真正直的感情毫不隱瞞地從裡頭滿溢出來，害的Will感覺十分不自在。

「我想現在算是……沒有吧？」Will想了下，身為職業軍人的他無論假裝成哪一個職業都很容易被拆穿，但又不能跟對方說自己辭職之後跑去趴在伊拉克的地上剪引線，所以他選擇了這個答案。

其實嚴格算起來這個說法並沒有錯，在這幾天裡自己確實是沒有任何工作要做，除非在紐約市中心的賣場裡出現了土製炸彈。

但是Will很快就後悔了自己的這個答案。

「你……」Oliver震驚的瞠大雙眼，最不樂見的情況居然就這樣在自己眼前發生了，難怪Will會到這種充滿廉價商品的地方來買東西，只要一想到對方現在可能過著非常艱苦的生活，Oliver就覺得自己的內心彷彿被揪緊一般難受。

他想要那個Will回來，他想要那個笑得很開心很可愛的Will回來，那個在天真的同時又散發出無可救藥勾人魅力的Will是屬於他的。

於是Oliver深呼吸一口氣，伸出手抓住Will的肩膀，碧藍雙眼中寫滿了堅定。

「你來當我的助理，不接受拒絕的答案。」

 

*****

「你在紐約嗎？」Will一個人坐在家裡，對著手機問道。

「是阿。」那個歡快的聲音從手機裡傳來：「怎麼了？」

「那太好了，因為我正想著今天晚上要去一槍斃了你。」Will一手把玩著自己的配槍。

「別這樣，Oliver是個溫柔體貼多金又專情的好男人，你會很幸福的。」那個聲音喋喋不休的自聽筒裡傳來，口氣如同專業紅娘想促成一對情侶一樣。

「既然你已經知道了，我親愛的Clint，我他媽的特別提供你兩個選項，你喜歡小型炸彈還是手槍？」

「Why？Oliver不好嗎？太有錢？太溫柔？我甚至可以保證他一輩子只會愛你一個人！」電話對面——造成Will產生弒兄念頭的元兇——Clint Barton發出震驚的吸氣聲。

「為什麼我非得把我的後半輩子交給一個第一天見面的闊佬？」Will半崩潰的對著手機大叫：「我已經嫁給該死的戰爭了。」

電話那頭沈默著，正當Will察覺自己似乎無意間戳中了會讓他的哥哥們大爆炸的雷點，Clint開口了，語氣不再充滿戲謔與不正經。

「你知道，我跟Brandt都不會插手你的工作，因為我們明白怎麼樣你才能快樂、怎麼樣才是你的生活方式。」他輕聲說著：「但我覺得你需要這個。」

「哪個？」

「Love.」Clint毫無猶豫的說：「這很可笑，我知道。但偶爾在生活裡體驗看看另類的刺激不也很好嗎？根據我跟Brandt的研究結果，還能有效提高任務成功率。」

......那是因為你們的男人都是你們該死的上司！

Will完全不知道該拿什麼話來反駁自家二哥，Clint要自己去跟闊佬談言情小說裡的戀愛？這他媽的是什麼鬼邏輯？

「Well，退一步說，也算是我的私心吧，不只是為了你，也是為了那個Oliver Queen。」Clint不太自在的吸了下鼻子。

「......除了又蠢又傻又沒腦袋之外，我看不出他有什麼問題。」Will嘆了口氣，腦中浮現那個對著自己露出笑容，硬逼自己讓他雇用的Oliver。

Will也不是笨蛋，他當然看的出來對方的表現是打從心底喜歡自己，並對能夠再次見面感到開心，但是先不論他們其實是第一次見面，最大的問題是他沒有辦法處理這份情感，無論拒絕或是接受，似乎都會對兩人造成某些不可回逆的傷害。

「聽起來你不討厭他。」Clint抓住Will話中的弱點。

「伊拉克待久了，標準也會變的很寬鬆。」Will撇撇嘴，Oliver長的很帥、自己第一眼不討厭他是事實沒錯，但並不代表他喜歡莫名其妙被跟別人湊在一塊。

「你知道嗎？我認為他遲早有一天會忘記怎麼去愛人、怎麼去真正對一個人心動，因為他根本不在乎愛情。而你，William James，是選擇性的讓自己拋棄所有戰爭之外的東西。」Clint稍稍加重語氣：「我不想看見這種事情發生，所以稍微幫你們緊閉的心門安了個開啟鈕，接下來你們只要試一試、順其自然就行了。」

與其說Will不會愛人，倒不如說是他自己選擇了不去愛人。他已經對名為戰爭的毒藥上了癮，倘若他再愛上任何人，都只會傷害彼此而已。

「好，就算今天我真的想這麼做好了，但他真正愛的人又不是我！」Will無力的辯解著，即便Clint的話仍是一點邏輯都沒有，但它卻不可否認的悄悄鑽進了Will內心深處。

無論如何，他們都是最親的兄弟，沒有人比他們更了解彼此的內心和弱點。

失去熱愛事物的能力──這種感覺很痛苦，Will心知肚明，而如果可以的話，他不希望再有別人和他一樣，Clint正是抓住了這一點。

「記得嗎，小Will，他愛的人也不是我。」Clint輕描淡寫的拋了這麼一句。

而Will沈默了。

理所當然，Oliver愛的絕不是那隻毫無節操的小鳥，也不是連勾闊佬都像世界末日要來臨的Brandt。但是，但是這麼一來──

「......抱歉，我得掛電話了，聽著，我不會逼你，這一切都是為了你好。」對方的背景突然吵雜了起來，似乎有什麼緊急情況：「你們太像了，我沒辦法不去試著幫助這樣的你和他。」

儘管吵雜，電話結束前Will還是聽見了那句話。

他不知道Clint這些話到底是真心，還是他哥又在用頂尖特工的話術挖坑讓他跳，如果是後者，那Will覺得他哥應該成功了。

他愣愣的掛上電話，腦袋還在剛才的情緒裡沒運轉過來，下一秒電話鈴聲又猛然響起，他真的以為是Clint還有什麼沒說完的事，所以在他毫不猶豫地接通，才看清楚屏幕上顯示的名字是Oliver Queen之後，他整個人幾乎從椅子上摔了下來。

 

*****

「龍舌蘭。」Will對吧台的酒保說。

「不，雞尾酒，調淡。」Oliver立刻向調酒師更正，而調酒師只是挑了挑眉，用奇怪的表情打量他們，Oliver轉回來皺眉看著Will：「我說過不行。你怎麼老是想喝這個？靶場就算了，這裡可是酒吧。」

Oliver跟Will轉身，他們正位於一間深夜的酒吧，儘管燈光昏暗，但仍能毫不費力的看出此處絕不是路邊的三流小店，高級的裝潢、高級的酒水，對於在軍隊裡渡過了大半輩子的Will來說，這間酒吧根本就媲美五星級飯店。

唯一美中不足的，只有那些略微吵雜的人群，其中有一群年輕男人似乎是喝多了，特別鼓躁吵鬧，可酒吧畢竟是尋歡的場所，這種事情也見怪不怪。

「你永遠不知道什麼時候會出事。」Oliver轉回身子，略有感觸的低聲說道。

碧藍色的眼眸在昏暗燈光下染上沈靜，Will能從他的身上感受到一種類似於釋然的情感，身為Queen企業的接班人，從小所要應付的各類交際場面怕是沒少見過，而身邊的女人來來去去，又有幾個是願以真心相待？

或許就如Clint說的，Oliver已經不在意愛情了，而Will就是他最後的賭注。

Will突然覺得心煩意亂，他懷念起有話直說、想做什麼就做什麼的伊拉克，該死的社會就不能單純點嗎？為什麼不過是碗麥片，在紐約就能有一百多種差別？

淡到幾乎沒有顏色的雞尾酒跟Oliver的龍舌蘭被調酒師送上來，Will一口氣喝乾了那對自己而言相當於白開水的東西。

 

放下酒杯，Will眉一挑盯著空掉的杯子，發覺事情不太對勁，並非調酒的味道出了什麼問題，相反的，它標準到無可挑剔。

但，這就是最奇怪的地方。

通常酒吧的調酒師都會有自己私藏的配方，提供給每一個上門來光顧的客人，一方面留住固定客源，另一方面也能展現自己的技術，可剛才Will喝下肚的東西，配方完完全全就是國際標準比例，絕不難喝，卻也毫不驚豔。

很明顯的，對方並不是初出茅蘆的小伙子，而一個有經驗的調酒師會端出這種教科書般的調酒，原因通常不多。

看來，自己是被小看了。

從剛才Oliver阻止自己的行為來看，這名調酒師很明顯是把自己當成了第一次進這種地方的菜鳥，所以才給自己這麼一杯完全標準的低濃度雞尾酒。

Will暫時把Oliver的事拋在腦後，內心冷笑了下，這口氣他是怎麼樣也不可能吞下的。

「蘭姆酒、萊姆汁、薄荷葉、白糖、蘇打水。」Will勾著笑念出所有被自己喝下的元素，眼神裡多了一絲只有調酒師才看的見、不怎麼明顯的挑釁，臉上則露出完全禮貌的微笑：「完美標準的Mojito，thank you。」

調酒師驚訝的挑起眉，心中似乎是明白自己看走了眼，散發出來對Will的態度也頓時改變。

「Thank you, sir.」調酒師充滿歉意的笑笑：「Well，請容我再請您一杯，sir。」

Will看了眼身旁保護過度的闊佬，Oliver用奇怪的眼神看著桌上空掉的酒杯，又看看Will，最後才吐出了一句：「一樣要雞尾酒。」

Will翻了下白眼，他想他可能會成為第一個來酒吧喝白開水喝到天亮的人類。

這時候一個褐色長鬈髮的女人突然走到Oliver身邊，極其自然的在他身邊的空位坐下。

「Oliver Queen！」她驚叫著：「我還以為你早跟你的靶場結婚生子了。你最近好嗎？」

「還不錯。」Oliver掛出官方的招牌微笑，眼角看了下另一邊的Will，他沒有任何特殊的舉動，只是專心研究著調酒師新送上來的雞尾酒。

「所以......」女人用別有深意的做作語氣開口，身體還不斷向Oliver靠過去：「終於回心轉意、發現這裡比較有樂子了？」

才怪。在一旁聽得一清二楚的Will心想。要不是自己千拜託萬拜託，說不去酒吧就不跟他出來，這傢伙才不可能踏進這裡——應該不可能吧？

Will看了下Oliver，對方還是那抹從容自在的笑容，也絲毫沒有要推開貼在自己身上的女人的意思。

Will心情突然糟了起來，這下可好，純情闊佬拚命阻止自己來酒吧，還不准自己喝除了白開水之外的東西，結果自己卻跟女人玩的這麼開心？Fuck！

他拿起雞尾酒灌了一大口，原本以為一樣會是白開水般的味道，結果意料之外的強烈嗆辣瞬間充滿口腔，燒灼感也跟著湧上喉嚨，他猛然咳嗽起來。

「Will？」Oliver回頭，眼神中帶著疑惑與擔憂。

金酒和苦艾酒的Gibson——還被刻意調烈了。Will邊用力咳嗽邊瞪向吧檯內的調酒師，對方只是一臉無辜的聳聳肩，臉上明顯寫著「不關我的事，這杯你們沒說要調淡。」

跟溫和爽口的Mojito比起來，Gibson是一款完全以辛辣作為目標的雞尾酒，雖然並沒有烈到讓Will無法承受，但毫無心理準備下喝了一大口，這可足夠讓他咳到喘不過氣了。

「我就說你不能喝酒。」Oliver皺眉拍著他的背。

……What the fuck！Will邊咳邊在心裡大罵。

 

「朋友？」等Will終於緩過氣來，那個女人嬌聲嬌氣的問著Oliver，豐滿的身材仍貼他貼得緊緊的。

那女人用挑逗的視線打量自己，一副如果得知自己也是個闊佬的話，她就會馬上撲上來的樣子。

Will瞇起眼，越來越討厭這個女人，更不懂Oliver為何不推開這種婊子。

「他不會是妳的菜，就算是Queen企業，助理的薪資妳也絕對看不上眼。」Oliver移動身子擋住那個女人，她貪婪的視線正打量著Will隱藏在衣褲下的好身材。

Oliver的動作讓Will感覺好過了一點，只是他仍對Oliver臉上溫柔的笑容有很大的意見，眼神更是死死瞪著對方被貼住的手臂。

Oliver似乎是注意到Will凜冽的視線，他幾度轉回來用誠懇的眼神看著Will，張了張嘴巴欲言又止，一陣尷尬的沈默後，Oliver無奈的向兩人示意自己有通電話要打，便離開座位走到外頭去了。

「助理。」Oliver一走，女人便立刻坐到Will身旁，用挑逗的眼神笑著說：「其實我不那麼在意錢，只要你有身材。」

「喔是嗎。」Will隨口應著，完全不打算讓這個女人稱心如意。

「……說真的，在那種男人身邊不無聊嗎？他的床除了箭還有誰爬的上去？」女人似乎也知難而退，轉頭向調酒師要了一杯酒，再看向Will的眼神收斂了點，卻沒有放棄任何能享眼福的機會，仍舊時不時用眼角瞥著他的臀部：「唉，也只有你這種連喝酒都會被嗆到的處男才能當他的助理吧。」

「至少我很肯定他要的不會是個婊子。」Will看著她笑笑，一口氣喝乾了他的Gibson——當然，這次沒有嗆到。

女人瞠大雙眼，隨後露出內行的表情開口：「原來你也是……來勾他的？前輩的經驗，先告訴你他沒那麼容易上勾，你還是省點力氣吧，純情樣也不會有任何幫助的。」

真抱歉，我哥就是隨便一副基佬氣質加處男樣，輕輕鬆鬆把他搞到手。Will心想。

「放心，我對基佬沒什麼意見，只是我從沒看過......身材這麼好的。」得知對方不可能對自己有意思，女人收起勾引的眼神，反倒認真研究起Will精實的曲線：「我肯定你不只上健身房，是嗎？」

「請我一杯就告訴妳。」Will發覺女人沒有了侵略性，自己的酒也喝完了，聳聳肩提議道。

女人毫不猶豫對調酒師做了個手勢，一杯散發濃郁香氣的X.O.白蘭地立刻出現在Will面前。

「我相信這個價碼能換到更多。」她嫣然一笑，伸手撫上Will左手臂膀，Will瞪著她，那個女人卻只是把白蘭地推到他手上：「試試。」

Will拿起白蘭地嘗了一口，味道果然該死的好，伊拉克的酒再怎麼樣都不及這百分之一，看在酒的面子上，Will也沒有特別試著阻止對方的動作。

正當Will拿著酒杯，放任她在身上撒野的同時，那個聲音突然在身後響起。

「Will？」

他回頭，看見歸來的Oliver用帶著怒氣的複雜神情盯著自己，那個表情讓Will不知該如何是好，深深的內疚感竄入心間，但心裡另一半的聲音卻告訴他先讓女人勾搭上的是Oliver，自己沒必要感到對不起他。

Will腦中還在亂轉著，Oliver已經強硬的奪過白蘭地，聞了下內容物濃郁的香氣，而後瞇起眼，用壓抑低沉的嗓音對女人開口。

「我們失陪一下。」

Oliver有些粗暴的把Will從座位上扯起來，推著他走出酒吧門口。

 

「你他媽的到底想怎麼樣？」一走到路邊，Will再也忍不住破口大罵，闊佬都是只准女人碰自己，不准碰別人的嗎？自己坐在旁邊瞪他瞪了多久，結果自己只是被摸了一兩下就大發雷霆？莫名其妙。

「……你喝醉了。」Oliver語氣生硬的說。

醉個頭！我的白蘭地才喝一口就被你搶走了。Will無奈了。

「我沒有。」Will用無奈的表情試圖辯解，他知道這是最沒有說服力的一句話，但他是真的沒有醉。

「你醉了，我送你回家。」Oliver嘆氣。

「我真的沒醉！」Will大聲抗議。

Oliver沈默了一下，眼神完全不相信Will說的話，最後他用安撫小孩的語氣開口：「好，你沒有醉，我們回家好嗎？」

Oh, my. Will翻了翻白眼決定換個話題。

「怎麼？不准助理碰自己的女人？我看你倒是跟她玩的很開心嘛，隨便進間酒店都能有女人投懷送抱，不愧是闊佬，還真吃得開。」Will原本只是想要發洩情緒，結果驚訝的發現自己脫口而出的話比起惱火，更接近戀人間吃醋的台詞。

「我......」Oliver一時語塞，似乎想要辯解，卻又什麼都說不出口。

看著這樣的Oliver，Will只覺得火氣湧上腦子，反正對方認為自己喝醉了，那現在做什麼都無所謂。

「闊佬就是這個樣吧，隨便誰都能上。」Will勾了個挑釁又帶著受傷的笑，微微向前傾身，抓過Oliver的後頸，然後強吻了他，數秒後才放開：「想相信你真是個錯誤。」

Will轉身，紐約深夜的街區映入他的眼底。

這本來就不是他該待的地方。他想。

他不會怪Clint，因為他的哥哥毫無疑問是為了他好，只是或許，他已經無法離開烽火連天的伊拉克、也無法接受充滿愛戀的紐約了。

回去吧。Will踏出步伐——

「不准走。」

Will還沒有反應過來，已經被一把抓過肩膀、用力向後拽，他的背部狠狠撞上路邊的圍牆，Oliver用全身力氣壓制住他。

「我不會再讓你消失的。你根本不知道我忍的多辛苦，是吧？我才不管你今天是不是喝醉了，有膽子吻我，我就會讓你負起責任。」Oliver的聲音多了份強硬，隨後又放軟了音調說道：「就算你明天一起床就會忘記這一切也無所謂，我是真的喜歡你，Will──就算你其實並不在Stark產業上班，也可能根本就不叫Will。」

一瞬間，Oliver突然勾了個哀傷又自虐的微笑，而Will這才發現自己什麼都不知道。

他知道勾闊佬的任務成功了，卻不知道Oliver究竟對他傾心到何種地步。他知道那個任務最後是不告而別，卻不知道Oliver當天早上是多麼的慌張與擔心。他知道自己曾經是Stark產業的小助理，卻不知道Oliver是花了多少時間多少心力只為了再見自己一面。

或許Oliver早在尋找的過程中就知道那裡根本沒有什麼小助理，又或許他早就已經發現Will根本不如他所想像的那麼單純天真。

但就算這樣，Oliver還是拚了命的找到他，而且用半強迫的手段逼他留在自己身邊、成為一個真正的助理。

Will現在唯一能夠想起來的，只有在大賣場、那個他第一次遇見Oliver的天真笑容。

「那個女人呢？」Will繼續故作倔強的問道。

「她是Queen企業重要合作對象的千金，我不能得罪她。」Oliver眼神裡充滿了歉意：「我知道你不開心，我自己也不是很喜歡，但唯有這樣才不會有任何損害公司利益的機會，忍忍就過了。」

「既然不喜歡，為什麼還要忍耐？」Will不解又憤怒的皺起眉，提高音量質問：「你的愛情跟身體只是為了他媽的公司利益而存在的嗎？」

Oliver看著Will沉默了很久，最後他脫口而出的那句話讓Will知道，他已經義無反顧跳進Clint挖給他的愛情坑了。

「是的，我曾經不在乎愛情──直到遇見你。」Oliver認真盯著Will灰藍色瞪大的眼睛，半晌才尷尬的撇撇嘴，裝作隨興的轉移了話題：「我不會追問更多，只有一件事我是真的想知道，可以告訴我你的真名嗎？」

Will覺得自己快滅頂在對方海藍色的雙眼裡，這種該死的感覺就是愛情嗎？

「......我是Will。」他放棄了所有的抵抗，眨眨自己灰藍色的雙眼，在Oliver的控制下放鬆身子：「我真的是。」

於是今晚，William James在他的生命裡，偷偷加上了另一樣重要的東西。

 

*****

隔天早上Oliver陷入一種極端的自我厭惡中，不管怎麼看，昨天晚上的事除了趁人之危以外沒有第二種解釋，先動手的固然是Will沒錯，但先不論對方很明顯神智不清醒，他也不應該把那些事情大剌剌的全都說出來。

就算Will在職業這件事上騙了他那又怎麼樣？先跑去勾搭人家的是自己，搞不好他是有什麼苦衷才被迫說謊，對陌生人有點戒心也是理所當然的不是嗎？自己那樣說，根本就是把錯都推到他頭上，而且自己居然還趁亂裝可憐的告白了？

Damn it！Oliver現在只想回到昨天一箭斃了自己。

現在唯一能夠稍微讓他感到安慰的就是，自己昨晚沒有在Will的邀請之下，直接在車裡吃他個一乾二淨，而是好好的開車把他送回家睡覺。

是的，他的Will後來居然醉到直接在大街上勾引他，要不是自己拚命維持最後一絲理智，他今天應該一睜開眼就會打開窗戶跳下去吧。

Oliver現在非常的糾結，他希望Will今天醒來能夠忘掉自己昨晚脫序又失禮的行徑，卻又不希望他把自己好不容易說出口的真心告白拋到腦後。再說，就算其中一方可能喝醉了、不太合乎社會道德，但Will那個時候的舉動可說是等於接受這份告白了，Oliver絕對不可能裝作沒這回事。

幾乎是為此煩惱了一整夜，Oliver搔搔頭，抓起衣架上的西裝外套，吐了一口氣打算重整心情去上班，腦海裡還煩惱著要怎麼再跟對方聯絡又不讓自己太尷尬，也得想個方法確定Will到底記不記得那一切......

「嗶嗶嗶——」

「Shit！」

Oliver在沈思中被口袋裡突然震動起來的手機嚇了一大跳，慌慌張張把它撈出來後，沒有確認屏幕就直接接通。

「Oliver.」他鎮定了下自己的聲音，另一隻手整理著有些亂掉的領帶。

「Well，我想我應該要從今天開始上班，但是我不確定我清楚公司的地址。」那個在一分鐘前還盤據Oliver腦袋的聲音在電話另一頭說著：「還是其實我沒有被強制雇用？」

「......我去接你，給我二十分鐘。」

Oliver幾乎用跑百米的速度衝出家門。

*****

四十分鐘後，坐在副駕駛座上的Will有些驚訝的發現自己沒有被載到Queen企業的辦公大樓，而是被帶上了濱海公路欣賞海景兼兜風。

「怎麼，原來我錄取的是一日伴侶？」EOD的上士挑眉看向駕駛座上的男人。

「我要求我的助理必須以正式服裝進入辦公室。」Oliver瞥了眼Will身上的素色T恤加牛仔褲，又轉回去專心開車：「我猜我們只能自行放假一天了。」

聞言Will抽抽鼻子，他很確定自己的衣櫃裡不會有對方希望的那種服裝，事實上，他現在身上所穿的這套就是他最正式的衣服，沒有之一。

「告訴我你不是想拒絕上工才穿成這樣的。」Oliver的聲音聽起來有些緊張，說完還咽了口唾沫。

「......不，當然不是。」Will沈默了一下，發現Oliver表現的更加緊張，只好連忙安撫他。

闊佬似乎微微鬆了一口氣，卻還是一副欲言又止的樣子，讓Will完全摸不清頭緒，難道自己昨晚說的還不夠清楚嗎？怕他聽不懂自己的表示，後來Will還嘗試用身體跟吻去暗示對方，誰知道自己最後只是被安全的送回家，什麼事都沒發生，天知道那時候他有多傻眼。

沉默的空氣混合著一絲尷尬飄散在空中，一開始Will試著去忽視，他轉頭看看窗外的風景，又看看明顯很緊張的Oliver，這樣重複了幾分鐘後，他終於再也無法忍耐。

「所以現在？你想帶我上賓館？車震？」Will不解的問，結果下一秒車子在對方的控制下偏了一點，足以看出駕駛人對這句話的激烈反應。

「不，Will！你怎麼總是這麼想？」Oliver回頭，臉上除了震驚還有無奈，現在Will可以透過這句話確定這個人之前遇上的是他的無節操二哥，而不是把西裝扣到最上面的Brandt。

......說到西裝，或許他該讓哥哥們送他一套當作心靈補償金？Will胡思亂想閃過這個念頭。

 

「我只是不懂你他媽的在尷尬什麼，我昨天晚上說的還不夠清楚嗎？」Will又翻了白眼，他覺得自己跟這個闊佬的相處過程就是不斷的在翻白眼。是自己脫離現代社會太久嗎？不然為什麼每次提到這種話題對方的反應就那麼激烈？他不是一個健康的成年男子嗎？

……從對方昨晚的表現看來，還真的有可能不是。Will在心裡自問自答了一下。

而另一方面，Oliver已經完全習慣Will時不時爆出口的髒話了，讓他驚訝的是另一件事。

「......你還記得？」

「那只是不到十二個小時前的事。」Will攤手，有時候拆一車炸彈都比這時間還久。

「可是你......我以為......你、你應該喝醉了。」Oliver無力的辯解。

「我說過我沒有。」Will實在不想繼續這個從昨晚就一直持續著、既無聊又像鬼打牆的問題，於是他直接問：「還是說你後悔了？沒聽懂我的意思？」

「我懂，我也永遠不會後悔。」Oliver的語氣突然堅定起來，聲音裡飽含的情感令Will不禁咽了下唾沫，碧藍色的雙眼直直盯著他：「只要你也不會。」

不會後悔、不會背叛、不會——利用他。

Will沒有回答，只是用灰藍色的眼睛認真的看著他，形同默認。

他當然不會，原本他的生命裡只有一件事，而經過昨晚又多了一件。僅僅兩件事情，這是就算他想也絕對無法拋棄的重量。

再說利用他，一個拆彈兵利用他是要作什麼？坑一件新型防爆衣嗎？真是夠了，他只是個富二代，又不是某個囂張的億萬富翁兼死亡商人。

所以，他是絕對——

「Trust me, Oliver.」他說。

然後他們沈默了很久很久，直到最後，Oliver輕輕說了聲「Thank you」，而Will再一次情不自禁的吻上他。

 

即便後來Will使盡全力要把對方壓在身下，他們還是沒有在車上來一發，又一次被安全送回家的Will氣惱到幾度打給Clint問他介紹給自己的闊佬是不是性功能障礙。

「冷靜點，他可能只是比較喜歡在辦公室之類的地方。」Clint這樣跟他說：「闊佬跟喜歡穿西裝的人都很愛辦公室。」

例如Tony Stark或是Phil Coulson。

「All right, we will see.」Will瞇了瞇眼，他暗自發誓絕對要在這件事情上成功。

「祝你好運，我挺期待見我的弟婿。」Clint笑的很沒良心，害Will第二次產生弒兄念頭。

「……對了。」Will在電話斷線前叫住Clint。

「嗯？要跟我借特殊道具嗎？」Clint稀鬆平常的吐出驚人的話語。

「或許算吧。」Will也一本正經的回覆他：「叫Brandt送件西裝給我，要含領帶跟皮帶。」

「……你玩的還真大。」Clint挑挑眉，吹了聲口哨。

 

-FIN-


	7. 那通電話之後

IMF首席參謀的小小辦公室，Brandt一個人坐在電腦前面，屏幕裡顯示的似乎是什麼上司傳來的重要檔案，但他完全沒有要移動鼠標點開它的意思，甚至連標題都無心多看一眼。

現在盤據他腦袋的，只是幾分鐘前，一通來自他弟弟的電話。

照理來說發生了這種可稱之為奇蹟的事情，身為大哥的Brandt應該要興奮的又叫又跳才對，偏偏那通電話的內容讓他怎麼樣都無法露出任何一絲笑容。

一個原本該由自己去勾引的闊佬，在深深愛上Clint之後又被偷偷賣給了Will。

……這是Brandt人生裡繼復仇者大廈之後第二次想要罵粗話。

他深深吸了一口氣，拿起自己的iPhone，手指快速的播出一個號碼。

一響、兩響、三響、四響──

「哥？嗯、那個……你可不可以等我一下，大概一分鐘之後我就可以吃完我現在手上的花生醬了。」Clint用一種嘴巴咬著東西的含糊發音說道。

「無腦盔甲男給你的那罐嗎？」Brandt語氣生硬的問，回想起那罐家庭號花生醬，他只覺得自己的嘴裡又彌漫了那股噁心的甜味。

「什麼？」Clint似乎愣了一下：「喔，不，當然不是。」

聞言Brandt鬆了口氣，說的也是，那東西可是家庭號，怎麼可能這麼快就——

「這是那之後的第五罐。」Clint在電話那頭笑了一下。

Brandt頓時想要帶著IMF的靈異現象學家，殺去神盾看看他弟的內臟是不是某種變異體。

「......好，我之後會再跟你討論關於零食方面的問題。」Brandt用手按住太陽穴。

「呃、事實上它比較接近正餐。」Clint更正。

「閉嘴。」Brandt低聲說道，而Clint也在那瞬間乖乖安靜了下來，他繼續進入正題：「你想對Will做什麼？」

「Will？我能對他做什麼？他人還在伊拉克不是嗎？他回紐約了？」Clint吞下最後一口花生醬，語氣聽來十分驚訝。

「想裝傻也沒用，你弟兩分鐘前打給我，他正在紐約的某個大賣場被一個闊佬搭訕。」Brandt迅速說道。

「闊佬？那聽起來真不錯。」依舊是驚訝無知的語氣，Clint繼續跟他家大哥打著迷糊仗。

「喔、是阿。如果那個闊佬正巧姓Queen名Oliver就更棒了。」Brandt的語氣讓Clint知道這不是個繼續裝傻的好時機，於是他放下空掉的罐子撇撇嘴。

「OK，我是真的不知道事情會發展的那麼順利，我也只不過是告訴Oliver說Will好像會去那個賣場買東西，這樣而已，誰知道闊佬真的會就這樣跑去找人，誰又知道那個萬年執勤的自殺狂偏偏這麼剛好的放假了？」接到這個消息，說真的Clint自己也不太敢置信。

「Clint，你在想什麼？」Brandt一字一句、認真嚴肅的問道。

「......I'm thinking about what you're thinking now.」Clint歛起嘻笑的措詞和語氣，跟著Brandt認真起來：「是時候了，哥，試試看也好。」

「但是Will......」Brandt欲言又止。

「他可以的，至少這一次讓我盡哥哥的義務吧。」某隻戀愛經驗爆表的小鳥據理力爭：「我又不是要他從此待在一個闊佬家裡相夫教子順便解決商業間諜，我只是──想讓他稍微體驗一下被男人寵愛的感覺而已。」

講白了就是因為我逼你去勾闊佬，你氣不過只好挖坑給你弟弟跳嘛。Brandt的頭開始抽痛。

「這是我愛他的方式，哥你一定能理解吧？」Clint揉揉鼻子、偏了下頭：「我能給他的也只有這樣了。」

......乍聽之下好像很有那麼一回事，但其實整件事情都不對阿。Brandt按摩著太陽穴。

然後他沈默了很久很久，最後發出一聲長長的嘆息。

「你自己跟他解釋去。」

「Yes, sir.」

Clint笑的很開心。

 

-FIN-


	8. 萬聖節？不，這根本是生日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 探鷹、鐵盾、某種程度的ALL鷹(?)

十月三十一日，萬聖節。

一個屬於鬼怪與魔法、怪物與死亡的節日。

這樣一個不詳的、黑色的日子，卻被所有的小孩視為一個不可多得的狂歡節，因為──

「Trick or treat！」

大清早，Clint就帶著一個大大的笑容，直接破門衝進黑寡婦的巢穴──不，頂級特工Natasha在復仇者大廈裡的私人房間。

然後下一秒他發現這一天有可能成為自己的忌日。

上半身光裸，只穿著緊身皮褲的Natasha背對著自己，紅色半長的髮絲零散落在肩頸和背部，勾勒出一幅誘人卻極端致命的場景。

Natasha非常緩慢的半轉過頭，手裡還拿著自己正要套上的皮製外衣，面無表情的盯著Clint，而他感覺到房間裡的殺氣幾乎已經漫出這棟大樓了。

「喔、呃……我不知道妳…….嗯、正在換衣服，我想我應該可以過幾分鐘再過來。」Clint乾笑了幾聲，步履艱難的一步步後退，正當他以為自己應該可以安全逃離蜘蛛網之時，Natasha一個迅雷不及掩耳套上了外衣，轉身衝到Clint面前把他壓制在牆上。

「怎麼？你想跟我要些甜頭？」

Natasha沒有拉上外衣的拉鍊，柔軟白皙的乳房緊緊貼住Clint，帶來窒息的觸感，若隱若現的視覺饗宴讓他腦袋一片空白。

「夠了，已經夠了！」Clint慌亂的大叫著，萬聖節原本就是屬於黑暗妖魔的節日，在這種日子闖進黑寡婦的巢穴根本就是作死！

Natasha沒有放鬆施加在他身上的壓力，抹上朱紅的嘴唇湊近Clint敏感的耳後，一邊刻意的吐氣，一邊用低沉磁性的勾人嗓音開口。

「那麼……我猜你該招待我？」她笑著開口，加重了某個詞彙的發音。

Clint意識到如果自己再不離開這具太過迷人的軀體，下場絕對不會只是被碎屍萬段這麼簡單。

「我會的，我保證。」他一個使勁閃身脫離對方的掌控：「但不是今天。」

Clint幾乎是用逃跑的離開那個房間。

 

有了一個出師不利的開頭，甜食中毒症的某隻小鳥開始擔心起自己接下來這一整天的遭遇，這可是他期待了一整年的節日，他絕對不允許任何人搞砸這一天！

Clint躡手躡腳的來到Bruce的房門前，深呼吸了幾下才用力推開門。

「Trick or……」

大喊到一半的固定台詞被Clint自己消了音，因為他非常確定這句話完全是多餘的。

「嗯？」

一個低沉粗啞的聲音響起，而站在房間正中央的，是那綠色的、強大的、瘋狂的──

「呃、早安，Hulk。」Clint用盡全身力氣才抽蓄著勾起嘴角，試圖露出微笑。

接著當他發現對方完全沒有釋出善意的打算，只是用他的眼睛死死瞪住自己之後，Clint飛快地作出了決定，就是立刻離開房間。

該死的。

背從外面抵住那個門板，Clint從來沒有這麼想念過Bruce。

喘了幾口氣，Clint在那個綠色的大個子來得及追出來之前，一個閃身打開隔壁的房門鑽了進去，美味的咖啡跟花生醬的香氣撲鼻而來，Clint頓時感動到想落淚。

「Clint？」Thor手上還拿著一壺剛煮好的咖啡，桌上擺著一大罐花生醬跟一長條土司。

照理來說在今天這個日子看到食物應該是要高興的，就算不是糖果，也很有機會可以從對方身上坑點什麼來吃，但前提是──對方是一個理解萬聖節含意的地球住民。

「呃、Trick or treat？」Clint看著眼前的雷神，不太確定的念出那句話，然後他看見對方露出一臉疑惑的表情，顯然仙宮並沒有請小孩吃糖果餅乾的節日，Clint嘆了口氣：「當我沒說。」

「你想算計我？」Thor歪歪頭，還在試著釐清Clint那句話的涵義。

「不，絕對沒有。」Clint連忙否認，天知道眼前的神明大人會怎麼誤解這句話，萬一對方信以為真、拿起他的錘子要跟自己過兩招就完了。

「那……你想招待我？」Thor挑挑眉，語氣裡多了一份奇怪。

「不！」Clint翻翻白眼，發現事情有越弄越糟的趨勢：「聽著，Thor，忘記我剛才說的話，好嗎？現在好好享受你的早餐，我先走了。」

然後弟控神明默默看著Clint嘆了口氣，一臉無奈的離開自己房間。

 

某隻嗜甜如命的老鷹很難形容他此時的感覺，期待了一整年的節日卻從大清早就出師不利，虧他早就為這一天做了一個圓滿的計畫，除了復仇者們之外還有其他人在他的清單上，等著讓自己去坑糖果，可他至今已找了三個人，卻連半顆糖果的影子都沒見到，還為自己惹來一堆殺身之禍。

Clint欲哭無淚。

但他這一早上的厄運很顯然的還沒有結束，當他振作心情蹦跳進某位億萬富翁的工作室時，他幾乎連一個音節都發不出來。

「唔、嗯……Tony！」某美國精神代表正半裸的被壓在散落零件的工作台上，全身泛著可疑的潮紅，一隻手放在另一個人身上，也不知道是在推開或是鼓勵對方繼續。

「Clint？」壓在Steve身上的Tony回頭，一點都不在意兩人這副樣子被撞見，口氣稀鬆平常的問候他：「怎麼了？」

Clint看了看衣物散亂的Steve，又看看他身上的某位花花公子，這一幅堪稱活春宮的畫面，內心不斷湧出的字句只有髒話。

……他媽的不尊重美國傳統節日就算了，有必要在我面前閃成這樣嗎？會瞎掉的知不知道！Clint內心怒罵。

「我原本是來說trick or treat的，不過我不覺得一位大清早就發情的天才身上會有任何一種甜食。」Clint面無表情的說完，不等Tony回應就轉頭走回自己的房間。

一看見自己熟悉的大床，Clint就把自己深深的摔進鬆軟的棉被中，他又餓又不甘心，難道身為超級英雄就可以無視美國長久以來的傳統嗎！Clint蹭著身下的棉被，想著自己或許應該放棄今天的計畫，要糖果這種事可能真的不適合一個成年人吧。

Clint趴在床上耍賴般的又大喊了幾聲「Trick or treat」，最後終於決定打消完美萬聖節的念頭，但就在這個時候，一個東西突然砸到了他的背上，然後順勢滾到他的身邊。

他反射性的迅速起身，然後花了好一些時間才看清楚那個銀色的圓柱體，又再花了一點時間思考那東西的涵義以及來源。

「我聽見您說『Trick or treat』，Mr. Barton。」一個溫暖的英國電子腔在房內響起，Clint抬頭看見屬於電子管家的一只機械手臂斜斜的從牆上伸出：「如果Sir為我灌輸的程式內容沒有錯誤，我猜這應該是正確的萬聖節習俗。」

安靜躺在Clint身邊的，是一條Oreo餅乾。

 

呆愣了三秒，Clint整個人從床上跳起來，激動得幾乎要上前親吻那只機械手臂。

「Jarvis，雖然你的製作者是個混帳，但我愛死你了！喔天啊，我愛你，Jarvis！」

Clint抓著Oreo瘋狂地叫著，以至於完全沒有發現自己的房門被打開了。

「我可以因為這句評語而收回我的禮物嗎？」站在門口的Tony沉著臉問。

「不行，Tony。」Steve瞪了眼噘著嘴的Tony，走進Clint的房間，手上還捧著一盒東西：「這是我跟Tony給你的。」

還站在床上想親機械手臂的Clint尷尬的走下床，在對方的示意下接過那一個包裝精緻的盒子，他研究著上面淡紫色的高雅包裝紙，完全不知道這是發生了什麼事。

他找好地方安置那個盒子，抬頭才發現不只Tony跟Steve，其他人也都站在自己的門外──包含看起來處於冷靜狀態的Hulk。

「是Hulk告訴我的，很抱歉我還沒搞懂地球的一些習俗，不過希望你會喜歡。」Thor充滿歉意的聳聳肩，手上抱著一瓶家庭號花生醬，Clint眼尖的發現那是高級品牌的巧克力榛子醬。

「Hulk喜歡花生醬，但是Hulk更喜歡小鳥。」綠色的大個子用他那低沉沙啞的聲音表達了自己送禮的意思，Clint眨眨眼，開始有點搞懂這群人的用意了，同時內心也湧出一陣感動。

他接下那瓶花生醬拿到桌上放好，還來不及道謝，懷裡又被硬塞了一袋東西進來。

Clint看清楚那裏面是一大堆做成蜘蛛網造型的堅果餅乾，立刻查覺到這東西市面上買不到，一定是某個人親手做出來的。

他帶著感動到要哭出來的表情抬頭看向面前的Natasha，紅髮的性感特工只是勾了勾唇角。

「這就是一年份了，別奢望我會再送你生日禮物。」

 

「喔，我的天啊，我要怎麼……」Clint看著這一堆東西，聲音有些哽咽，只不過是萬聖節，他本來的期望也不過就是幾顆糖果幾片餅乾，殊不知他的戰友們居然串通起來，幫他準備了如此豐盛的禮物，他完全不知該如何報答他們。

「剛才的事很抱歉，我們只是不想讓你太快得到驚喜。」Steve帶著歉意的笑笑，雖然Clint注意到他臉上還泛著不怎麼明顯的潮紅。

「完全不需要道歉，Captain，我甚至不知道該怎麼說明我現在有多開心。」

Clint埋在他的食物堆裡滿臉幸福，甚至沒聽清楚其他人跟他說了聲「Happy Halloween」。

 

*****

有了一個完美的早晨，Clint開始相信今天自己的好運氣，雖然很想就這樣窩在他的鳥巢裡吃那一堆禮物，但他為了謀求更多的收穫，還是按照原計畫在中午偷偷溜進了神盾總部。

雖說他閉著眼睛都能走到那個人的辦公室，但如果只是這樣就不有趣了，所以Clint從一個無人看見的死角翻身跳上天花板裡的通風管，透過這個遍布全局的「交通管道」，Clint可以無聲無息到達任何一個他想要去的地方。

在裡頭鑽了幾分鐘，他順利潛進自己的目的地，從通風管下方的縫隙可以看見Phil Coulson正低著頭在處理那些他看似永遠處理不完的公文。

Clint笑笑，趴在那欣賞了好幾分鐘Phil認真的樣子，最後終於在對方從椅子上起身的那一瞬間，Clint拆開通風口跳了下去，緊緊抱住Phil的背部──或者該說，整個人砸到他的背上。

「Trick or treat？」Clint用下巴磨蹭對方的肩膀，嘴唇在Phil的耳邊嘻弄著。

「我想我兩邊都很樂意。」全身被纏住的男人依舊冷靜的微笑，接著輕鬆掙脫箝制，轉過身去面對那隻一臉欲求不滿的小小鳥。

Clint嘟嚷了幾聲，又把手勾上Phil的脖子。

「我好餓。」他用自己所能想到最委屈的音調說。

「復仇者們不是才剛給了你大量的糧食嗎。」Phil笑著問，但他的語調卻顯示這並不是一個問句，Clint愣了愣，決定不打算去探討自己的上司究竟是怎麼知道這件事的。

「所以你不打算給我糖果？」Clint可憐兮兮的問。

Phil幾不可見的挑了挑眉，唇邊的笑意更深。

「我會給你，但不是現在、也不是這裡。」

語畢還不經意的伸手，用一種色情的方式摩娑過Clint腰上的敏感點，瞬間Clint腳一軟，差點就要在Phil懷裡站不住。

這樣的暗示足以讓他明白對方指的「糖果」是什麼，也知道自己就算再不情願也只得等那個工作狂下班，才有可能得到今年的萬聖節禮物。

「All right.」

Clint不太情願的跟他要了一個長長的吻當作補償，而Phil沒有拒絕。

 

-FIN-

 

大約一個半小時後，Clint今天第二次要爬進通風管裡，但這一次不是神盾總部的。

眨眨眼，Clint對於自己即將闖入另一個美國國家秘密機構的通風管絲毫沒有任何悔意，他只是很認真的思考著該怎麼走，才可以最快抵達位於深處的辦公室。

 

莫約十分鐘後，IMF的首席參謀發現自家總部的通風管一聲不響被人入侵了，而且犯人還是來自神盾的外勤特工兼超級英雄。

「Trick or treat？」

看著Clint帶著燦爛的笑容倒掛在通風口，Brandt只覺得胃好痛。

沒等到Brandt回應，Clint一個翻身完美落地，餘光瞥見Brandt桌上有一份IMF的醫療報告，好奇的多看了幾眼，又發現它下面壓著另一份別的單位的文件夾，上頭印著的名字既陌生又熟悉，因為自從某件事發生之後，Clint已經很久不願意跟這個單位有所牽扯了。

試想，當你的親戚被人莫名其妙開除，你還會想跟他的上司有所牽連嗎？

「這是幹什麼？」Clint皺起眉，雖然他跟堂弟感情實在算不上好，但他絕對不會喜歡L.A.P.D.或是這個叫作SWAT的機構，尤其是對方還曾經——

Brandt嘆了口氣，敲敲那份醫療報告。

「他被人帶到法國養傷了，下星期我會去接他回來。」

「......找到Brian了？」Clint驚叫出聲。

好吧，他現在不在意是不是能拿到糖果了。

「他哥知道了嗎？」Clint著急的問，畢竟那對幼稚兄弟的感情可是好的不得了。

「嗯、他會從英國回來，我也想辦法聯絡了父親跟叔叔。」

「……What？」

Brandt一句話讓Clint不知該喜還是該憂，一家人好久沒見要相聚固然是好事，但他可沒辦法在長輩面前保證他不會跟某隻喵喵叫的野貓吵起來，畢竟鳥跟貓可是天敵——雖然那跟他們年齡相差不多的父親和叔叔有很大的可能只是坐在一旁看這群熊孩子吵架，但要知道，那從他們身上傳來的壓迫感可不是普通的恐怖。

就算他們幾個兄弟在旁人眼中看起來已經是逆天的存在，但一跟父親們比起來，社會歷練還是立刻差了一大截。

「……好吧，家庭聚會，很好。」Clint舉雙手投降，完全忘記自己不要到糖果絕不善罷甘休的信念，跟Brandt說了聲再見便一溜煙跑回復仇者大廈去。

 

不過後來這件事沒有困擾他很久的時間，因為在Clint發現Steve跟Tony給自己的紫色盒子裡裝的是滿滿的高級馬卡龍之後，他就什麼都不在意了。

 

-彩蛋FIN-


	9. 辦公室的秘密助理

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver/Will完結，NC-17，不適者請慎入。

「Will，我的上半季營銷在哪？」Oliver坐在辦公桌後皺著眉，雙手翻找著略嫌混亂的原木辦公桌。

這裡是Queen企業總部四十七樓，偌大的辦公空間全被落地的玻璃帷幕包圍，整個城鎮一覽無遺，而Will一直不懂為什麼這個地方不是開放給市民的瞭望台，而是一個沒什麼腦子的男人的私人辦公室。

別誤會了，做生意的腦子Oliver當然有，而且還算的上不錯。他沒有的，是處理認知以及愛情那一部分的腦子。

「Will？」催促的聲音再度響起。

「OK，我這就來了，耐心點好嗎？」他大聲喊了回去，卻發現Oliver一臉無辜又難過的看著自己，就像一條莫名其妙挨罵的小狗。

Will穿著Brandt送來的、自己八輩子沒穿過的襯衫跟西裝褲，覺得自己就快被那條灰色的斜紋領帶給勒死了，索性粗暴的扯開它扔到一邊去。

是的，不是開玩笑，他真的莫名其妙成了Queen企業接班人的私人助理，更莫名其妙的站在這裡幫他找了好幾天的報表。

而且連身為職業軍人的自己，都知道如何從整理有序的櫃子裡找出一個資料夾，闊佬如Oliver居然見鬼的永遠找不到。

真是夠了，他是未來的CEO耶！

「Will，你最近好暴躁，太久沒運動了？晚上去靶場？」當Will把一冊資料丟到他面前後，Oliver伸手抓住他。

……喔，是阿，射箭。真不巧老子不會射箭只會狙擊跟拆炸彈，不如你蓋間拆彈練習場給我？

Will撇撇嘴，把這一切看在眼裡的Oliver慢慢從巨大的皮質辦公椅上起身，沒等對方反應過來，伸手就把人往自己懷裡帶，一切來的太過突然，Will除了全身僵硬之外做不出任何反應。

要知道，雖然部隊裡多的是男人之間太過煽情的限制級動作，但才沒有一個士兵會溫柔到把另一個人攬進懷中，他們通常都是直接騎到你身上──就像Will幾度在車上對Oliver做的一樣。

他突然有點明白自己不斷被拒絕的原因了。

「Will，如果你真的不喜歡大可直接告訴我，我只是……」Oliver在他的耳邊說道，聲音很輕很輕，只要一個走神就會聽不見的音量：「不能再忍受你消失。」

 

Will、Will、Will、Will。

五分鐘內這個男人說了四句話，四句都是用這個名字開頭。

Will想知道自己的哥哥究竟是用了什麼招數，才能讓一個男人對自己心醉神迷到如此地步，他想要坦承、他想要跟這個太過溫柔的男人說自己不是他的Will，可他卻做不到。

看著Oliver的表情，Will總覺得無法忍受。

這個叫做Oliver Queen的男人深愛著一個叫做Will的小助理，但這個人不是Clint、不是Brandt、更不是對死亡成癮的Will。

那個小助理誰也不是，而Oliver卻深深愛著那個誰也不是的Will。

這樣的想法猛然竄進腦海，Will覺得自己內心深處有些什麼東西動搖了，隔著襯衫布料感受對方的體溫，他第一次知道生命中可以有東西和戰爭一樣重要。

他不想再聽見Oliver用那樣子不安的語氣、那樣子受傷的聲音說話，如果他願意、如果他真的願意發自內心接受「William James」──

 

「如果我說，我因為一些原因再也不射箭了呢？」Will問了出口。

他原本以為這個問題會花上Oliver很多的時間，畢竟當初要不是鷹眼的箭術，這個正直到可以跟美國隊長相比的闊佬怎麼可能上勾。

那是他這一生最為重視、或許也是唯一重視的東西──就像戰爭之於William James。

但是令他意外的，答案幾乎是立刻就在耳邊響起。

「嗯……那你就在旁邊做我的幸運女神吧。」Oliver帶笑的嗓音讓Will覺得自己喘不過氣、彷彿要溺死在他太過堅定的情感裡頭：「我可以偶爾允許你點龍舌蘭。」

Will抬頭，毫無猶豫的吻上Oliver。

 

*****

「呃、Will，你確定我們要……」Oliver的聲音充滿驚恐與不確定。

「怎麼？你還是不想？」Will蹙起眉頭。

若是現在有任何一個人打開這間私人辦公室的大門，恐怕無一例外的都會把這裡理解為Gay片的拍攝現場。四面玻璃帷幕的辦公室，一個未來的CEO坐在偌大的皮質辦公椅上頭，而他的小助理舒適的騎在他身上，還不時扭動著腰部挑逗自己的老闆。

「我只是不知道你這麼喜歡……呃、刺激？」Oliver不太確定的看著身上的男人。

「雖然這句話嚴格說起來並沒有錯，但我純粹只是認為你沒有辦法忍到家裡。」Will又扭了下腰，重重摩擦上對方褲子裡已經呈現半勃起的陰莖。

「我可以的，我只是被那個吻嚇到了。」Oliver絕對不會承認光是跟Will接吻就害他快射了。

「就算你可以，我也不可以了。」Will果斷的說完，伸手熟練的拆掉Oliver的皮帶和褲頭，露出底下堅硬的柱體。

Oliver深吸一口氣，過去純良的小助理跟現在這個大膽火辣的Will重疊在一起，他覺得自己精神有點錯亂，唯一能清楚感覺到的就是血液正在往下身衝，而他說真的不確定自己還能堅持多久。

Will就這麼跨騎在Oliver的身上磨蹭，居高臨下的看著他，眼神中充滿了野性的誘惑，那是一種會讓所有男人湧起征服慾的眼神。

Oliver咽了下唾沫，即便他從未想像過這樣的Will，但此時眼前的畫面卻是驚人的毫無違和感，那個站在Ethan身邊的Will、那個眨著灰藍色雙眼的Will、那個有意無意讓自己瘋狂的Will。

Oliver伸出手，抱緊了眼前線條優美又精實的腰部，把頭靠上他的胸膛。

曾經他從來不知道什麼是愛，他可以對所有在夜店貼上來的女人溫柔、可以為了公司利益忍耐其他人的踰矩，卻不知道該怎麼對一個人有心動的感覺，甚至在Will不告而別後，他一度想要放棄那個太過完美的男人，因為那簡直就像一場虛幻的白日夢。

可他最後發現自己錯了。

當他在廉價賣場的麥片架前再次見到那個身影時，那是一種非常奇妙的感覺，一種──再次墜入情網的感覺。

這很荒謬，因為眼前的人毫無疑問就是他的Will，但Oliver卻無法克制自己新湧上來的情感，他的灰藍色眼睛還是一樣漂亮，只是多出了幾分無可名狀的自信與透徹，比起之前的不闇世事，現在的他似乎更多了份人性的狡詰，Oliver只能再一次深深的愛上他。

不自覺加重了手上的力道，Oliver微微抬起頭往上看，這是他的Will，他那天真又淫亂的小助理。

碧藍色的雙眼緊緊攫住自己，Will同時感受到腰部傳來的箝制，腦中突然想起之前Clint在電話裡對他說的話。

人生裡沒有能夠重視的東西是一件非常悲哀的事情，很不巧，沒有人能比Will更明白其中的痛苦。

戰爭之於他、射箭之於Oliver，他們都找不到第二個活下去的理由。

所以Will決定了，要在他們的生命裡都加上第二件重要的事。

Will把手環上Oliver的後頸，再一次俯身貼上他的唇，這一次對方沒有驚訝，只是伸出舌頭加深了這個吻，Oliver掠奪著Will口腔裡的每一絲空氣，他想要這個男人完全屬於自己。

即便被強硬的奪去所有氧氣來源，Will仍是熟門熟路的找到Oliver的皮帶抽了出來，瞬間Oliver放開了他的唇，看著他熟練握住皮帶抽動的樣子，眼神中出現突然的驚恐與不敢置信。

「你喜歡？我們下次可以試試。」

Will滿懷惡意的衝他笑了笑，還刻意用折起的皮帶挑了下Oliver的下顎，惹來他更多的驚嚇。

無視掉對方對於皮帶的恐懼，Will解開他的褲頭和下方的底褲，不意外的看見那已然堅硬的柱體彈了出來，Will把它握在手中靈活但緩慢的摩擦，Oliver開始低聲喘著氣。

「安全套？」Will靠在他懷中問道。

「別急。」

Oliver打開Will胸前的扣子，吻上一邊挺立的乳尖，而Will全身劇烈的瑟縮了下，喉嚨發出幾聲不經壓抑的呻吟。

成功掌握到對方弱點的Oliver勾了個笑，繼續用唇舌玩弄他胸前的敏感點，Will手上的動作開始凌亂，甚至因為過於強烈的快感而開始掙扎。

在伊拉克的床事哪裡有什麼前戲，付了錢就直接操到射，這般陌生的酥麻感對Will而言完全無法承受。

Oliver用手臂牢牢的把人鎖在自己懷裡，滿意的聽著Will發出一聲聲喘息和哀求般的呻吟，這一瞬間，Will似乎又變回一個毫無經驗的處男，這樣子的矛盾讓Oliver更加興奮，陰莖也脹大了幾分。

Will的陰莖在這般刺激下完全勃起，在西裝褲下頂出一個情色的隆起，Oliver在對方的要求下拆開褲頭，把熱燙的柱體放在手中疼愛。

兩人互相摩擦、套弄著對方的炙熱，相同的速率讓快感一波波傳遍全身，他們又交換了一次熱烈的深吻，到底Will不愧是以細膩手活為職業的上士，三兩下就讓Oliver攀上高峰，顫抖著射出濃稠的精液。

「投降了？那我怎麼辦？」Will裝出受傷的口氣問道，騎在對方身上的胯部又摩蹭了下。

「以你的技術，幾次我都硬的起來。」Oliver給了他一個無奈的輕吻，一邊拉開辦公桌的抽屜拿出自己的皮夾，從裡面抽出一個安全套：「確定？」

「居然隨身攜帶。」Will笑了下，毫不猶豫的接過它作為回答，眼神充滿揶揄。

「女士們是很可怕的，你永遠不會知道什麼時候會被灌酒下藥。」Oliver回給他不太正經的笑臉：「至少這樣一來你不會哪天突然有了個私生子，或是要你負責的女人。」

Will被這句話逗的大笑，手上沒忘繼續疼愛他軟下來的陰莖，直到它重又變硬，才拆開安全套幫他戴了上去。

眼見Oliver神情裡還有著猶豫，Will不由分說抓過他的手弄上剩餘的潤滑液，接著用他所能作到的、最渴望的眼神看著他，手裡還不斷的刺激他的弱點。

終於Oliver的理智繳了械，他把Will往自己拉近，一手探向他的後穴，先是小心的在洞口塗滿了潤滑液，才小心翼翼的進入第一根手指。

「你可以他媽的快點。」Will喘著氣，腰部難耐的扭動了下，可Oliver只是自顧自的用一種平緩的速度在他體內抽送，次次都等到Will再也承受不住才增加手指的數目。

最後在三根手指的時候，Oliver不經意的擦過了Will體內靠近前列腺的部位，同時Will的忍耐也到了極限，他現在只想要被什麼更粗更硬的東西操到射出來，他嗚咽著抓緊Oliver肩上的襯衫，全身肌肉都緊繃著。

Oliver似乎明白了他的這個處境，抽出手指的瞬間，Will以為自己終於能夠騎這個該死的慢動作闊佬了，殊不知對方一個使勁起身，硬是把他向後壓到木製的偌大辦公桌上。

「椅子太小，你會受傷。」Oliver認真的說道。

──這傢伙是沒有坐過任何一張正常的椅子嗎？

Will瞪著那個根本過大的皮製辦公椅，不甘心的在桌上扭動身軀。其實也不是真的很在意誰在上面，只是被壓倒後本能的想反抗掙扎，而對方已經早了一步把巨大的凶器壓入他的體內。

「Damn it.」他全身僵硬的猛抽了一口氣，低聲咒罵。

而上方的Oliver似乎樂得欣賞Will終於安分下來的模樣，先在他身上落下幾個輕吻後開始規律的抽送，次次都頂進到全根沒入的程度。

……見鬼，這傢伙根本是玩膩了才不玩女人吧！Will在內心腹誹。

 

儘管不習慣被強壓在身下的感覺，但火熱又堅硬的硬物充滿在體內，Will還是抑制不住從喉嚨流出的呻吟，足夠的潤滑讓他的後穴幾乎沒有不適，甚至得到了從未有過的強烈快感，他扣住Oliver的頸子，挺起身主動給出一個啃咬般的熱吻。

挺身的動作連帶震動了下身兩人連結的部位，Oliver呼吸一滯，邊拿火熱的舌頭與他交纏，邊克制突然湧上的衝動。

可惜Will從來不知何謂節制，他開始配合Oliver的進入擺動起腰部，內壁也緊緊吸住那個柱體，Oliver一個深入撞上他的前列腺，Will終於低聲喊出顫抖又破碎的聲音——那種瞬間讓Oliver理智崩盤的聲音。

「嗚......Oliver......」

他再也無法克制自己的動作，放任情慾支配一切，此時唯一留在Oliver心裡的，只有絕對不讓身下的男人再一次離開自己的這件事。

撞擊體內的速率越來越快，Will只能感受到太過強烈的酥麻感把自己吞噬殆盡，他發現自己被用力壓在冰冷的辦公桌上，對方碧藍色的雙眼直直盯著他——就像他們第一次見面的那一天。

Will不再試圖移動身子，他用放鬆來表示自己對Oliver的信任以及愛意，而且發自內心希望對方也能這樣子相信他。

就算他們的開始是源於一場錯誤，那也不代表任何事。

不出多久，Will便在Oliver全然的支配下到達了高潮，陰莖噴射出陣陣白濁，濺上兩人的腹部，前列腺的刺激讓他的高潮持續了很久，一直到Oliver釋放並退出他的體內才回神。

Oliver撿回自己被丟在地上的皮帶，邊欣賞Will癱軟在自己辦公桌上的場景。

「我想我的桌子亂了，助理。」Oliver理了理自己的儀容，用一種企業CEO的架勢叉腰看著自己賴在桌上的私人小助理。

偌大的辦公桌上此時一遍狼藉，各種文件散亂著被壓在Will身下，紙鎮歪了、電話線掉了、筆筒倒了、各種顏色的資料夾全都混在一起、有些上頭還被兩人的汗水和精液糊成一團，但即便是如此悽慘的景象，也比不過整個辦公室裡最糟糕的東西。

「我們有員工性侵害申訴專線嗎？」Will把手背放到眼睛上面，微微沙啞的說道。

他的襯衫釦子全開、西裝褲連同底褲掛在自己腳邊，當然，身上還有吻痕、軟下來的陰莖、以及紅腫的後穴。

「有，但是我會先打。」Oliver笑著拉起Will的襯衫，細心的幫他扣著釦子：「先被弄到射的人是我。」

Will找不到話反駁。

扣好扣子後，Oliver拉住Will的手臂幫助他起身，Will抽了幾張衛生紙把下身的潤滑液清乾淨才穿回早已不再筆挺的西裝褲，開始收拾凌亂的桌面。

Oliver抽走一本資料夾之後就自顧自的走到窗邊看了起來，絲毫沒有要幫忙收拾那片狼藉的意思，Will偷偷瞪著那個明顯在報復自己的闊佬，幾經艱辛，終於把所有資料夾都歸了檔，而他突然注意到被壓在最下方的桌曆。

Will盯著上頭的某個日期出了神。

──那是伊拉克下一次輪值開始的日期。而他必須在那天之前申請自願服役，否則他的名字就不會被列在新一輪的技術兵單上。

他站在那裏，想著戰爭、想著土製炸彈、想著一次又一次跟死神擦肩而過的戰慄、想著腎上腺素蔓延全身的迷幻感。

然後他回頭，看見了在窗邊微微背著光的Oliver。

 

……他想他做出了決定。

 

他不會因為Oliver而放棄戰爭，可同樣的，他也絕對不會為了戰爭而放棄Oliver。

只要人類還存在的一天，戰爭便永遠不會結束，只要他的技術仍在，他隨時能夠在任何一個叛亂的地帶再次穿上防爆衣。但是，他跟Oliver之間的關係卻是無法等待、也無法重來的。

所以，答案很明顯了。

或許某天他會跟Oliver坦承一切，關於自己的職業、自己的身世、自己到底是誰，也或許某天，他可以帶著Oliver的同意，繼續踏上世界任何一個埋有炸彈的國家。

但那是未來某天。

可能是一年後、五年後、十年後，只是無論如何都不會是現在。他們才剛認識、他們才剛開始要試著愛上對方，所以，這絕對不是一個討論這種事情的好時機。Will絕非刻意想要隱瞞，而是時間點真的不對。

眼下他只能用這種不坦白的方式維持雙方的平衡，可他發誓，他們的愛情不會永遠建構在謊言之上。

Will深吸口氣，不再看那個抓住自己視線的桌曆，轉而去撿起地上那條從一開始就被自己丟掉的領帶，把它放回脖子上，繞來繞去又轉來轉去，卻發現那個看似簡單的結自己是怎麼樣也繫不好，折騰了幾分鐘，他心想著乾脆放棄好了。

「如果這是一個試圖讓我心軟的手段，那麼你成功了。」

Oliver無聲無息地出現在他身後，接著把Will轉向自己，伸出手拉住那條斜紋領帶，幫他在領口打上了一個完美的溫莎結，臉上掛著不甘心卻又無可奈何的表情。

 

體貼的闊佬、高級的工作環境、不小心腎上腺素分泌過多的時候還可以隨時在辦公室來一發。

 

這種生活也還不差嘛。

 

-FIN-


	10. 送衣服的正確步驟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EB，NC-17，參謀被隊長送了奇怪的衣服、被帶去酒吧，最後被操到哭。慎入。

那一天Brandt被Ethan送了一套衣服。

 

「不，我絕對、絕對、絕對、絕對不會穿上這個東西！」Brandt在房間裡大聲對著自家上司咆哮。

「冷靜點，Brandt，又不是要你去勾闊佬，只是穿成這樣待在我身邊而已。」Ethan拚命安撫著完全炸毛的Brandt。

這到底是什麼該死的報應？Brandt死死瞪著床上那一套衣服。

幾天前他才剛給自己的弟弟送了一套西裝去，而他也不再收到對方的抱怨，還想著自勾闊佬以來終於能夠享享清閒，誰知道老天爺竟然殘忍到連他最後的一絲希望都不給他。

「我還特別問過你弟，他說他敢用性命擔保，這穿在你身上絕對適合。」Ethan挨近氣到全身發抖的Brandt，用他那足以瞬間迷倒全天下女人的眼神和溫柔的嗓音試圖說服他。

「我弟？Clint？他當然會跟你說很適合因為他本身就是個基佬！」Brandt完全崩潰的破口大罵。

數分鐘前被Ethan擺在床上的，是一件黑色半透明真絲、領口深V的無袖T恤，還有一件同樣是黑色、超低腰又超貼身的斜紋棉布褲。

這毫無疑問是Brandt人生見過最基的一套衣服。

「就一個晚上，穿成這樣站在我旁邊，一句話也不用說，隔天任務就結束了。」傳奇特工繼續用他具有魔力的聲音在Brandt耳邊洗腦，首席參謀咬著牙，努力回想及評估眼前的狀況。

 

Brandt老覺得奇怪，自從自己加入Ethan的小隊之後，莫名其妙的任務就變多了，一開始的勾闊佬就算了，今天接到的這個任務完全讓他懷疑新上任的IMF局長是腦袋壞掉還是喪心病狂，為什麼身為美國國家秘密機構的頂尖特工會被要求潛入一個基佬酒會？美國國情開放也不是這樣子的吧？

更把他往懸崖裡推的，是自家老大居然什麼現實狀況都沒有考慮、二話不說就接下了這個任務，拜託一下，不是什麼任務都可以靠那不科學的強運完成的好嗎？基佬酒會，代表外勤必須要有兩個男人。

Jane是個徹頭徹尾魅力爆棚的女人，而Benji一臉技術宅的樣子更是不可能。然後很不巧，他們小隊又只有四個人，去掉這兩個不可能的，就只剩下Brandt可以跟Ethan去執行這次任務了。

聽完自家老大公布這個任務內容，Brandt還傻在那，一句反駁的話都沒出口就被Ethan抓進房間，然後聽對方興高采烈的宣布「看，衣服我已經幫你準備好了」。

……Brandt欲哭無淚。

 

Ethan不斷哄著在任務與個人情緒間掙扎的參謀，向他再三保證只要穿上它就好、什麼都不用做。

Brandt看了看床上的衣物，又看了看Ethan深邃真誠的眼睛，這樣來回了幾次，終於無力的坐倒在那套衣服旁邊，而Ethan帶著慣有的、「計畫成功」的邪惡笑容，拎起衣服幫忙遞到對方面前。

「這是你買的？」Brandt瞪著那在自己眼裡相當於內衣的T恤，那個領口都快開到肚臍眼了。

傳奇特工點點頭沒說話，又把褲子塞到他手裡，斜紋棉的柔軟觸感讓即將穿上他的人咽了下唾沫。

總覺得在Clint的衣櫃裡看過類似的東西。Brandt心想。

「你……呃、你為什麼……」看著眼前的衣服，Brandt很想問些什麼卻又問不出半句話，最後只好挫敗的放棄：「只要站在你旁邊？」

「對。」不過會場之外就不一定了。Ethan在心裡補充。

 

*****

「你的小男孩真美。」一個路過他們身邊的男人手裡捧了杯酒，身邊挽著另一名男子，用讚美的眼光掃過露出結實曲線的Brandt。

「謝謝。」Ethan回了個禮，另一隻手把Brandt抱得更緊，而被固定住的人只能裝作不在意的四處亂看，用盡全力忽視身上衣物帶來的詭異觸感。

這個聚會已經進行了一半，但Brandt壓根沒有任何心思去注意這個聚會的目的或是自己的任務內容到底是什麼，他只能全心閃躲每一隻伸過來想要偷摸他身體的手。

Brandt表面裝作對這種場合習以為常，暗地裡卻不由自主的咬緊口腔內側脆弱的黏膜，甚至滲出血絲都無法讓他停止。

整個過程裡，Ethan貼在他身上的手臂都持續傳來一種令人安心的鎮定，Brandt偷偷轉過頭去瞪那個根本樂在其中的男人，察覺他凌厲的視線，Ethan瞬間玩心大起，以任務需要為由，勾過他的後頸，在眾人面前近乎炫耀的來了個深吻。

Jane讓Ethan發現，任務是一個用來強吻別人非常好的藉口。

 

真絲的T恤完全無法起到任何隔絕溫度的作用，Brandt覺得自己幾乎是赤裸的感受到Ethan的體溫，對方強硬的用舌撬開還想抵抗的牙齒，靈巧的舔舐位於上顎的敏感帶。

驀地，Ethan在他的嘴裡嘗到一絲血腥，不禁皺起眉，試圖尋找傷口的來源，可Brandt完全不領情。那扣住自己後腦的大手、在口腔裡肆虐的舌、讓胸膛完全敞露的領口、恰恰卡在骨盆上的超低腰——

「夠了。」Brandt找了一個不會被旁人看見的角度，面無表情的推開他：「我會做你永遠的partner跟lover，但我不會是你拿出來展示的婊子。」

Ethan愣在那兒，他從來就沒有這種想法。

「搞定你的任務，我會等你。」Brandt嘆了口氣，往吧台的方向走去。他知道順利混進來之後，Ethan其實就已經不需要他了，傳奇特工一個人就能把所有情資弄到手。

沒有回頭看對方的表情，Brandt逕自在吧台前坐下，然後發現眼前的調酒師正用一種奇怪的表情看著自己。

「雞尾酒，隨便什麼都好。」

Brandt說完，發現自己得到了一杯被調烈的Mojito。

......他不記得自己有惹到這個調酒師。

為了不出非必要的亂子，Brandt還是勉為其難的喝掉一半，接著剛想開口就被打斷。

「你跟他分了？」調酒師沒頭沒腦的問。

「誰？」Brandt一頭霧水。

「之前那個帶你來的闊佬。叫Oliver？」調酒師笑的別有深意，Brandt發現他目不轉睛盯著自己的深V領裡瞧，瞬間紅了臉把無袖T恤向後扯，想讓領口不要開的那麼深，但隨即發現只是徒勞，於是他盡可能的在位子上坐挺。

「不用裝了，在這種日子穿成這樣到這裡來，不就是想找個新的伴嗎？」調酒師給他一個了然的笑容。

「我不認識什麼Oliver，也不需要新伴侶。」Brandt瞇起眼，發覺氣氛不太對勁，雖然很在意自家弟弟跟Oliver到底來這裡作了些什麼，但眼下看來並不是個好時機。

剛想從座位上站起來，卻猛然被一隻有力的手臂抓住，Brandt被牢牢固定著動彈不得，一個高壯的男人在他身邊微笑看著他，還跟調酒師交換了感激的眼神。

「果然像你說的，是上等貨色。」

Brandt沒有因為男人這番話而發怒，反倒十分冷靜評估著情形。雖說是兼差，他好歹也是個首席參謀，更別說本職還是外勤，這種程度的男人基本可以三秒解決沒太大問題，所以他只是繼續坐在那兒，暗暗祈禱Ethan趕快執行完任務。

他有一聲沒一聲的應著對方下流的調情話，儘量讓自己維持在一種不冷不熱的態度上。

──直到那個男人把手伸進Brandt那低到不能再低的褲子裡為止。

不斷壓抑的怒火瞬間爆發，Brandt迅速起身，手上一個使勁的翻轉就把對方粗壯的手臂扭到背後，回過神時已經來不及控制力道，差一點就要弄斷那隻手。

男人發出一陣殺豬般的慘叫，全場的注意力瞬間集中到了他們身上，Brandt咬著牙環顧四周，明白自己除了收手之外沒有其他選擇，豈料才一放鬆力道，男人立刻發了瘋似的往自己撲上來。

Brandt的背重重撞上吧台台面，還沒喝完的Mojito杯子摔在地上破了，裡頭的液體全撒在他的衣服上，還滲過真絲弄溼他的肌膚。

男人右手制住他的脖子，用膝蓋粗暴撐開Brandt的大腿根部，Brandt掙扎著，卻感覺到對方另一隻手已經解開了自己的褲頭。

他抓緊對方架在自己脖子上的手，等待一個對的角度好折斷它，另一方面閉上眼，預期會得到斜紋布被扯開的感受，但那並沒有到來。

就在Brandt要下手把對方骨頭弄斷的前一秒，重量從他的身上消失，他喘著粗氣睜開雙眼，預料中的身影映入眼簾。

「你還好嗎？」Ethan衣服一點皺摺也沒起，看著他溫柔的問道，而那個高壯男人已經失去意識倒在他的腳邊。

「我想我還不錯。」Brandt咳了幾聲，踉蹌著向前走，Ethan接住他，伸手拉上他褲子的拉鏈，又小心的幫他把扣子扣好，這才在全場安靜的注目禮下帶著他離開酒吧。

 

「Ethan Hunt，我發誓我明天就會去遞調職申請書，而且我會以參謀的權力讓它提前通過。」咬著牙，溼黏的衣服貼住背部，Brandt快被這噁心的觸感逼瘋，一回到兩人住宿的飯店便向自己的上司提出口頭請辭。

「你先冷靜。」Ethan一把把人攬到自己懷中，Brandt向後退了一步卻發現背已經抵上牆壁，Ethan下巴靠在他的肩上磨蹭，然後Brandt惱怒的發現自己又生氣不起來了。

他真覺得自己是註定栽在會撒嬌的人手裡，從Clint到Ethan，特工們好像都咬定了自己吃軟不吃硬，就像最後他還是給了Clint一年份的Oreo，只因為他的弟弟用水汪汪的灰藍色大眼盯著自己。

「放開我，我要脫掉它。」他嘆了口氣示意自己不生氣了，想把Ethan推開去換件讓自己舒服點的衣服——先不論被酒潑溼，那長的像內衣的東西從頭到尾就沒讓他舒服過。

「那可不行，我送你的衣服......」Ethan露出一個讓Brandt知道事情不妙的笑容：「就得讓我脫掉它。」

Ethan眼明手快的在Brandt吐出任何字眼之前用唇堵住他的，嘴裡傳來淡淡的苦艾酒香味讓Ethan覺得自己似乎也跟著微醺，他輕輕咬住對方的下唇，用舌仔細描繪那近乎完美且讓自己瘋狂的輪廓，Brandt掙扎了一下，而後換來一隻隔著T恤撫摸自己胸腹的大手。

高級真絲被揉上腹部的觸感讓Brandt克制不住喉嚨裡溢出的低吟，見狀Ethan放開他的唇，額頭抵上他的，另一隻手貼著牆面伸進Brandt身後，牢牢環住他那線條優美又精實的腰部。

Ethan喜歡像這樣攬著他的腰，這可以讓他清楚的明白這隻大眼睛的純潔小鹿是屬於他的，同時他也對那結實的手感深深上癮，無法自拔。

而Brandt，喔，他恨死這個姿勢了，因為腰部跟腹部都是他該死的敏感帶，常常Ethan只是在上面動了幾下手指，自己就雙腿發軟站都站不穩。

「我的眼光真不錯。」Ethan那個招牌的自信笑容看在Brandt眼裡只是純粹的刺眼：「手感非常好。」

Ethan在他耳邊低聲說完便順勢吻舔上他的耳廓，Brandt呻吟了一聲，手指無力的揪緊Ethan的後背。

傳入耳中的水聲讓Brandt失去思考的能力，只能隨著對方的動作發出細碎的呻吟，Ethan把手探進他的T恤內，熟門熟路的在幾個敏感點上撫摸、按揉，瞬間就讓Brandt顫抖著硬了起來。

「......到床上......」緊身褲讓Brandt脹大的分身繃的難受，牆壁已經被自己過高的體溫弄熱，全然的堅硬頂的他十分不舒服，要求Ethan改變地點的同時，他驚訝的發現自己的聲音帶上了一點哭腔。

幾近暴露的衣物、柔軟愛撫著自己的質料、些微的酒精、還有差點被強暴的記憶。

這些事情在Brandt潛意識裡造成的影響或許比他自己認為的還要大，他咬住下唇，靠著Ethan的力量才勉強能維持站姿。

「好好，我們會去的。」Ethan又吻了吻他的唇示意安慰，但隨即又把他按回牆上，拉開那低到不能再低的領口，低下頭直接咬上Brandt挺立的乳尖。

「Ethan！」Brandt猛然拔高音階叫了一聲，Ethan充耳不聞，只是一個勁的繼續用牙齒碾磨那已經發紅腫脹的頂端，Brandt感覺到自己的陰莖在褲子裡持續充血，還在漸漸的變成無法解放的脹痛，他仰起頭大口呼吸，背部像發情的動物不住的扭動、磨蹭著牆壁。

發現了對方痛苦的處境，Ethan伸出手解開了不久前才由自己扣上的鈕扣和拉鍊，一脫下底褲，Brandt堅硬的分身立刻彈了出來，前方已經明顯滲出前列腺液。

Brandt深吸一口氣，想消去讓自己幾乎窒息的慾望及莫名的哭泣感，豈料Ethan直接張口吞入他的陰莖，與此同時Brandt眼淚不受控制掉了出來，雙手使勁撐著對方的肩膀才沒有直接摔倒在地，他咬緊下唇想止住溢出的淚滴和過強的快感，但Ethan一次又一次將他放進深喉的動作讓他很快就繳了械，哭喊著對方的名字射了出來。

Brandt喘著氣，腦袋因為快感而一片空白，模模糊糊感覺到Ethan把他翻了過去。

他們還是沒有到床上。

被完全褪下的褲子還落在腳踝上，限制住Brandt的行動，因此當Ethan把手伸向他的後穴時，他完全無能為力。

他放棄去思考對方手上為何會有潤滑液，只是在Ethan把自己的腰部向後拉、用手指侵入自己的時候更用力的抵住牆壁，似乎這樣就能減輕一些體內升起的脹痛感。

一根、兩根、三根，逐漸增加的手指數目在來回抽插的同時，Ethan還在腰上搭配了同樣頻率的愛撫，Brandt嗚咽著抽泣，身體背叛了理智向後靠去，想尋求進一步的刺激。

Ethan迅速抽出手指、解開下半身的衣物，讓自己分身的頭部就頂在對方的後穴外，卻沒有直接進行下一個動作，而是從背後牢牢抱住Brandt，安撫他過於激動的反應。

「你還好嗎？」

「我......我不知道，快進來......」

Brandt是真的不知道，直到走進飯店房間為止，他都還以為自己很好，只不過是穿了套像內衣的東西走進酒吧、暴力對待別人也被別人暴力對待，結果當自己穿著衣服被送衣服的男人操的時候，他卻莫名其妙的哭了出來。

「身為參謀，我建議你多分析一下自己的心理狀態。」

Ethan輕聲說道，帶了點前輩的訓話口氣，而Brandt低著頭，控制住自己的淚腺。

「關於你剛剛說的......婊子的話題。」Ethan暗自祈禱對方還能聽得見、並且理解這段話：「我很抱歉，但我從來不那麼想——雖然現在的情況似乎沒有什麼說服力——但我只是覺得你穿這樣性感透了，我想告訴全世界這個最性感的男人是屬於我的。」

Brandt抬起頭，眨眨水霧氤氳的眼睛，眼神裡沒有氣憤，只有惹人疼愛的茫然與脆弱，Ethan等待著，輕輕用胸膛磨擦那件T恤，Brandt顫抖了一下，動作緩慢的開口。

「我可以穿任何你想我穿的衣服，只在你面前，所以你不必拿任務作藉口。」Brandt輕聲低喃，用那種最沙啞性感的語調。

Ethan微笑，探頭給了他一個很深很深的吻，同時將分身埋進Brandt的體內。

Brandt呻吟了一聲，眼眶又開始不自主充盈生理性的淚水，Ethan抬起一隻手幫忙抹去，另一隻手仍舊牢牢環住他的腰，緩慢進出他的身體。

漸漸的，Brandt本能開始配合對方的律動，雙手無力的在牆上想抓住些什麼，卻在最後發現只有Ethan抱住自己的手是最令人安心的支撐。

火熱的陰莖撞擊著脆弱的內壁，與此相對的是隔著真絲溫柔愛撫胸腹的大手，Brandt低聲哭喊出自己也不明白的囈語，無法控制的快感從後穴傳遞至全身，他感覺到Ethan加快了速度，前列腺的刺激隨即增加。

「Ethan......再多一點、快點......讓我去......」

他央求著，身後的男人在他後頸落下幾個吻。

「再忍耐一下，你才剛射完。」

下半身傳來的脹痛讓Brandt聽不進任何違背他需要的話，他牙一咬，左手就要伸下去握住自己的陰莖，傳奇特工一秒察覺到這個動作，立刻伸手制止他。

「好，我知道了，讓我來。」Ethan萬分無奈的代替他握住那不斷滴落前液的分身，Brandt猛然抽了一口氣，內壁跟著用力縮緊。

Ethan一屏息，低聲說了句「抱歉」，Brandt還沒來的及反應，就被緊接而來的凶猛穿刺弄的混身發軟，連叫都叫不出聲。

這樣劇烈的抽插並沒有維持很久，但Brandt能在每一次的深入中描繪出體內硬物的形狀，到了最後他已經再也無法控制自己的身體，Ethan抓準了撞上前列腺的瞬間收緊手上握著的陰莖，Brandt尖喘著射了出來。

止不住大腿內側肌肉的抽蓄，Brandt後穴傳來被某種東西填滿的觸感，接著幾乎是Ethan一離開他的身體，Brandt就靠著牆攤坐在地。

Ethan蹲下來把他攬進懷中，愛憐的用唇撫過兩個發腫的眼皮，Brandt連睜開眼睛的力氣都沒有，只能任由自家老大把自己拉扯到床上並脫光衣服——感謝老天，他終於脫下它了。

「我想修正剛才的話，就算只有你看到，我還是不一定會再次穿上你送我的衣服。」

Brandt用沙啞到極致的聲音破碎的說著。

「那也無所謂，我很樂意欣賞你美麗的裸體。」

Ethan挑眉笑了。

 

-FIN-


	11. 童年回憶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不小心腦洞來惡搞下馬戲團梗，三兄弟小時候的故事，Clint熊孩子模式全開。

Clint有向你說過他那可憐的、會讓所有人心底泛起一絲疼痛的受虐馬戲團故事嗎？

如果有，那麼你相信了嗎？

身為孤兒、被鞭子抽打、沒有食物可吃、全身上下充滿了淤痕、洗冷水澡、被拍賣給手中握著大把鈔票的男人。

這些痛苦的過去讓全神盾同僚都泛紅眼眶，哽咽著包容最強神射手在通風管裡亂鑽跟築巢，忍耐他的二逼話癆跟永遠的遲交報告。

即便是特工，大家心中還是都充滿了母愛——某位俄國來的火辣女間諜除外。

超級英雄Clint Barton是個有著不堪過去、惹人憐愛的孩子。大家都是這麼想的，包括你對吧？

但是如果你對他的了解再深一點，知道他有個任職於其他機構、名為Brandt的兄長，而且有幸能跟他聊上幾句的話——

「絕對不要相信他那些關於什麼馬戲團的鬼話，所有事情都是他自作自受。」

Brandt會語重心長的這樣告訴你，然後目前職業是助理的Will會非常樂意幫他佐證。

 

*****

讓我們從孤兒這件事開始。

某一年的聖誕節，一個高級、乾淨、整潔有序、絕不幹非法勾當的正直馬戲團巡迴表演到了小Clint家附近的空地。

小Clint的父親難得回家，帶他們三兄弟去看了一場精彩的表演，然後所有人平安無事、心滿意足的回家——如果小Clint沒有對那個射箭的表演一見鍾情的話。

此後幾天，小Clint幾度要衝進路邊的狩獵專賣店去弄一把弓回家，Brandt總是又哄又騙才能勉強讓他乖乖聽話，可是當小Clint發現家裡的餅乾並不會因為自己被Brandt牽回家就變多之後，他決定自立自強。

偏偏在這個時候，他們的父親又跑去不知道哪裡的漁船上作工了，於是乎身為長子的Brandt只能在某天早上睜開眼睛的時候，無奈發現小Clint已經消失的無影無蹤，Brandt一轉頭，又看見小Will抓著老虎鉗趴在地上，整個房間的地板都散落著鬧鐘經拆解過的屍骸。

......幸好馬戲團不表演拆鬧鐘。

年僅十四歲的Brandt人生中第一次體驗到了胃痛。

 

不用腦袋想都知道小Clint會跑去哪裡，是吧？

馬戲團的慈祥團長一臉為難的看著突然闖進帳篷、哭的一把鼻涕一把眼淚的男孩。

「你說你叫Clint？」

男孩點點頭，繼續哭。

「你說你沒有地方可以去？」

男孩還是點點頭。

「但是我們馬戲團是正規營業，只收領有執照的表演者......」

男孩猛然抬起頭，全紅的眼眶又湧出更多眼淚，他哭的更大聲了，灰藍色的眼睛死死盯著團長，裡面寫著「尼瑪看到一個小孩哭成這樣都不幫他你這人還有良心嗎」。

於是團長只好勉為其難的接下這個名為Clint的男孩，完全不知道這即將為自己帶來一場多大的災難。

 

第一個遭殃的是訓獸師先生。

一早起來便發現心愛的鞭子不見了，找了大半天才發現被一個不知道哪來的男孩拿去玩耍，而鑒於鞭子本身就是需要高度技巧的武器，沒受過任何訓練的那個孩子理所當然的被自己弄的全身是傷。

撿到他的訓獸師只能自認倒霉，把男孩帶回去溫柔的上了藥，告誡他決不能再犯，男孩眨著一雙真誠的眼睛點點頭。

 

接著廚師發現為了孩子們準備的一些小餅乾全都憑空消失了，他立刻去向團長報告，卻在團長的帳篷裡發現一個坐在地上喊餓的男孩，嘴角還帶著明顯的餅乾屑。

沈默了一下，還算有愛心的廚師耐著性子問男孩想不想喝點蔬菜湯。

「我只要餅乾。」小Clint對蔬菜湯露出嫌惡的眼神。

那你就他媽的給我餓死在路邊吧——廚師爆出青筋拚命忍下這句話。

 

再後來是空中飛人姊弟要練習的時候，發現一個男孩正爬在他們練習用的桿子上，還不斷的摔下來搞的自己全身淤青。

他們傻眼的不知道該不該阻止，因為男孩看起來非常努力不懈，可事實證明他們不該猶豫，因為沒多久之後，他們的練習桿就被這個男孩弄壞了。

 

被賣掉跟洗冷水澡基本上是同一件事，小Clint鑽進了一個獸籠裡，只因為他想多看一眼裡面養的小印度象。

他在裡頭不小心睡著了，醒來才發現這是某位富翁要向馬戲團買下的小象，當他注意到的時候，自己已經快被連著籠子運出帳篷了。

他想爬出去，下一秒卻被一管冷水淋了滿身溼——象是喜歡淋水的動物——小Clint在那時候學到了這件事。

終於管理員發現這個即將賣出去的籠子裡有不該被賣掉的男孩，趕緊將他從裡面抱出來，以免被人家以為他們在作什麼違法勾當。

 

小Clint被抓回團長的帳篷裡，繼續用無辜的大眼看著他，團長揉著自己的太陽穴，回望眼前把每件事弄成一團糟的熊孩子。

小Clint一句話都還來不及說，整個人就被從領口拎了起來。

「我希望他沒有給您造成太大的麻煩，Sir。」

「算了，他也只是個孩子，沒關係的。」

神不知鬼不覺出現在身邊的Brandt向團長致上最深的歉意，小Clint嘟著嘴，一句話也沒有說，乖乖的讓Brandt把他提回家。

喔，對了。離開前，團長還塞了顆糖果在他的手心，笑著揉揉他的頭，要他千萬別再回來了，有家是很幸福的一件事，不可以隨便拋棄它。

 

回到家之後小Clint完全無視地上那個被一支老虎鉗拆的支離破碎的洗碗機，他眼中只能看見靠在自己床腳附近的一把反曲練習弓。

「在你確定你不會把它像玩具槍一樣丟到垃圾場之前，只能拿練習弓。」

Brandt牽著他的手說道。

而小Will呢？放心，他一點都不嫉妒，因為小Clint丟掉的所有玩具槍都被他撿回來、收進了抽屜，更重要的，是他已經有了那把萬能老虎鉗。

只是現在的Brandt怎麼樣都沒想到，這個放任弟弟們玩自己喜歡的東西的舉動，會導致他將來一場無法結束的惡夢。

而溫柔對待小Clint的馬戲團團長也絕對不會知道，三十年後自己會在一個機密組織中被視作虐待兒童、十惡不赦的大罪人。

 

──那麼，這就是Clint口中所謂「馬戲團的過去」了。

什麼？你想對全神盾公布這個世紀大騙局的真相？

別傻了，你以為你在說這句話的時候頭上沒有通風口嗎？

相信我，Clint是絕對不會讓任何人來奪走他在裡頭築巢的特權的。

 

-FIN-


	12. Thanksgiving, Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EB、探鷹、Oliver/Will，超甜治癒風。

〈Brandt篇〉

Brandt站在臨時住所的餐廳裡，想破了頭也不明白眼前的事情是怎麼發生的。

「快來，Brandt。」Benji手握刀叉，脖子上還綁著可笑的白色餐巾，像個小孩般在餐桌邊晃動手腳：「Ethan不會讓我們在沒有你的情況下開動的。」

坐在他隔壁的Jane晃著手中的高腳酒杯，裡頭暗紅的液體在光線折射下美得像頂級紅寶石，她勾了下唇角，也對Brandt露出催促的眼神。

餐桌旁剩下的最後一個人什麼話也沒有說，但是他的表情跟看著Brandt的方式讓他知道，自己如果再不坐下，在他身上就會發生一些他一輩子也不想發生的事。

於是Brandt帶著一種難以言喻的心情坐到唯一的空位──Ethan的旁邊，瞪著桌上的兩大盤食物。

他當然知道那是什麼，他是個土生土長的美國人，但是他不明白為什麼這個時間、這個地點，這群人居然還會想要做這種事情。

「任何人可以告訴我這裡發生了什麼嗎？」這是他說出的第一句話。

「別告訴我你從來沒有跟你弟弟吃過這個東西。」Benji立刻回嘴，看著食物的表情好像口水都要流下來了。

「我當然會跟那些傢伙度過感恩節，在我們都還小的時候。」Brandt用一種完全不可置信的口氣說道：「但這是哪裡？臨時住所，而我們在幹嘛？我們應該在執行IMF最高階級的機密任務，而不是圍在桌前吃莫名其妙的火雞跟南瓜派！」

首席參謀完全無法理解同僚們嚴重扭曲的思考迴路。

從牆外攀爬哈里發塔、靠著磁鐵高空彈跳、開著轎車自由落體──

然後是什麼？機密任務裡的一隻火雞，裡頭的餡料還完全遵照習俗塞的好好的。

Brandt傻眼了，但其他人可沒有。他身邊的Ethan開始俐落的用餐刀將那隻可憐的火雞分解成完美的薄片。

 

「馬鈴薯。」看見裡頭的餡料，Jane笑著喊了一聲：「我喜歡。」

「我家更偏愛番薯。」Benji做出不以為然的表情。

「拜託，肉汁才是整隻雞的精華。」Ethan快速又精準的切著它。

「……蔓越莓醬。」Brandt低聲說了一句：「我家有個如果蔓越莓醬沒有多到滿出來就不肯吃的弟弟。」

馬鈴薯泥和甜玉米的香味充滿了整個室內，隊友們開心暢談的畫面讓Brandt發現自己不爭氣的開始妥協了。

任務過程裡幾乎沒有進食的時間，最多也就是靠著營養藥劑跟乾糧配水來解決一餐，不得不說，這隻火雞的出現提醒了Brandt他的胃至今已受了多少折磨。

等Ethan一面倒的對付完火雞，Brandt吸了吸鼻子，輕輕說了聲「謝謝」。

任務裡的火雞，這或許很荒謬，就理性思考來說絕對是大錯特錯的行為。但看著自家隊長，Brandt放任自己開始接納那些稍微「不理性」的想法。

眼前的人是傳奇特工，是有著不可思議強運的Ethan Hunt。

這或許可以很好的解釋他們此刻坐在這裡吃火雞，而不是拿著槍跟一群人打肉搏戰的原因。

這是某種自信。某種無論發生什麼，對他們四個人來說都絕對沒有問題的自信。

念及此Brandt笑了，在跟他們相處的過程中他學會了太多太多，如何去相信、如何去賭、如何去笑、如何去──愛。

Ethan也微笑著看他，把剛才手上拿來分屍用的刀叉遞給了他。

沉浸在思緒中的Brandt愣了一下，不明白這個動作意味著什麼。

「太久沒吃火雞，連基本規矩都忘了？」Ethan挑眉，Brandt從那抹笑容裡讀到了不對勁的味道。

「男主人負責把雞分屍，而──」Benji貌似好心實則惡意的提示。

「女主人負責分送給所有人。」Jane露出一個充滿魅力的微笑：「這就是為什麼沒有你我們不能開動，Brandt。」

「快把它分給我們吧，女主人。」Ethan把刀子塞進Brandt手裡。

而Brandt發現自己突然一點都不想吃這隻雞了。

 

〈Clint篇〉

復仇者大廈今年沒有感恩節聚餐。

某隻非常不識相的巨蛇正巧挑這一天在外海作亂，雖然紐約並沒有受到任何傷害，但復仇者們仍是得出去收拾那隻十分眼熟的巨蛇──不排除是某位邪神派它兒子來叫Thor回家吃火雞。

事實證明這個猜想完全正確，因為當Thor嘆了一口氣，揮著錘子消失在空中之後，那隻巨蛇突然就消失的無影無蹤了。

雖然Tony堅持Jarvis可以在近乎凌晨的時候幫他們變出一桌感恩節餐甚至是全套Buffet，但大伙兒早已經累到連騎車去復仇者大廈的力氣都沒有，於是決定就地解散，各自回家睡個好覺。

只有Clint不喜歡這個想法。

「Tony？」

「我不想單獨和你在凌晨吃火雞，某人會殺了我的。」

Tony穿著他帥氣的鋼鐵衣消失在空中，拉出一條金色的美麗絲線。

「Bruce？」

「抱歉，Clint，我太累了，可能沒辦法控制那個大傢伙。」

Bruce充滿歉意的笑笑，叫了輛出租車離開。

「Steve？」

「我不太喜歡吃消夜，再說現在實在是太晚了。」

Steve換回平常的衣服，朝大街上邁步，看樣子是想要直接走回家。

「……Nat？」

Clint用最可憐的語調看向最有可能跟他去搞隻火雞來烤的人，Natasha只是挑了挑眉，輕輕搖了頭。

「我不該跟你吃火雞，你知道的。」Natasha話裡似乎意有所指，但Clint還來不及想通，紅髮女間諜就已經消失在深夜的街道上。

Clint覺得他們一定是在報復自己萬聖節拿了太多食物這件事。

嘆了口氣，他發動身旁新申請來的重型機車。

 

開門前他就覺得不太對勁了，他的家裡有人，而且完全沒有想躲的意思。

Brandt？不可能，照神盾的資料，他在執行機密任務。

Clint思考了一下，最後還是決定打開門，他太累了，開門拿槍跟人對幹都比再回神盾總部找地方休息來的好。

「歡迎回家。」那個他太熟悉的嗓音溫柔傳進他的耳裡。

第一次，Clint這麼感謝他自己決定打開家門。

「Phil.」他喊了那個男人的名字，眼神落到桌上的一盤食物：「那是什麼？」

「我以為你進門前就該聞到。」Coulson疑惑著：「南瓜派。」

Clint當然有聞到，只是他一心認為那是他的鄰居喪心病狂在凌晨烤南瓜派，而不是他最愛的男人做了個熱騰騰的南瓜派等他回家。

他衝上前吻了Phil。

 

「凌晨吃火雞對身體不好，所以只有這個。」Coulson餵給他一口南瓜派：「而且我不認為你喜歡它，那是鹹食。」

「事實上，我小時候非常享受火雞。」Clint也插了一塊塞進Coulson嘴裡：「Brandt總是會作給我，真正不怎麼想吃的人通常是我弟。」

「為什麼？」

「我也不知道，滿到溢出火雞肚子的蔓越莓醬明明超級迷人。」Clint一臉奇怪的聳聳肩。

而那一刻，Coulson確實知道了他弟弟不吃火雞的原因。

 

〈Will篇〉

身為知名大型企業，Queen企業理所當然在感恩節這天進行了分發食品的慈善活動，將不易腐敗的罐頭送給家境不佳的人們。

也因為這樣，Oliver跟Will都在辦公室加班到很晚，連晚餐都是隨便買了三明治來果腹。

雖然不知道Oliver怎麼想，但Will其實並不特別覺得失落或是難過，因為某位甜食中毒症的哥哥，導致他從小就對感恩節沒什麼好感。

之後的軍旅生活也是原因之一，他不會傻到妄想在伊拉克能抓到火雞。

合上倒數第三本資料夾，Will抬頭看了下已經完成工作的Oliver。

「你可以先回去，這邊最後確認讓我來做就行了。」

聞言Oliver抬頭，突然開始裝忙的東摸摸西摸摸。

「沒關係，我等你。」

「我們的家在反方向。」Will皺眉，他以為Oliver又開始萌生送他回家的念頭，他們明明已經說好了因為實在是太浪費時間所以不用這麼做的。

「不，不是那個問題……」Oliver嘟嚷了些什麼，Will沒有聽清楚。

「什麼？」

「趕快確認完就是了。」Oliver打混過去，下巴示意Will最後幾個工作。

聳聳肩，Will繼續用自己貧乏的經營學知識確認那幾個報表。

深夜的辦公室很安靜，窗外全然的黑暗帶來與世隔絕的感覺，位於四十七樓的空間瞬間變為一望無際的瞭望台。

Oliver靠在窗邊向下看，那幅畫面讓Will好幾次都為此分了心。

終於他合上最後一本資料夾，吐了口氣，這時Oliver走回他的辦公桌撥了通電話。

Will雖覺得奇怪但沒說話，他家老闆想做什麼是他的自由，於是他抱起資料夾把它們塞回身後的書櫃。

Oliver似乎走了出去，Will一心只想著趕快放好這些該死的東西然後回家，所以他完全沒有注意到走出去的人又走了進來，還站在自己身後──直到濃烈的香氣刺激他的鼻腔。

他回頭，Oliver端著一盤金黃色、香氣四溢的食物站在那裡。

一瞬間他還反應不太過來這是發生了什麼事。

「呃、你餓了？」Will以為他老闆想吃消夜。

「不，Will，這是火雞──雖然是我們公司自己出的罐頭微波食品。」Oliver像是早就料到這個反應一樣，拉著Will到沙發上坐下。

「喔。」Will愣愣地應了一聲：「這是火雞？」

「你怎麼不試試看？」Oliver遞給他塑膠叉子。

Will看著眼前微妙的罐頭微波食品，看起來確實有點像火雞，但是跟他印象裡的又不太一樣……那些該死的蔓越莓醬呢？

抵不過Oliver熱烈的視線，他插了一口放進嘴裡，是熱的。剛才那通電話應該就是Oliver在麻煩員工餐廳的人加熱。

「我對這個產品挺有自信的，美味程度不輸真正的烤雞。」Oliver自己也吃了一口，卻看見Will的表情不太對勁：「Will？」

Will嚥下那一口火雞肉。

「不喜歡？」Oliver聽上去很緊張。

「很好吃。」Will握著那把塑膠叉子：「太好吃了。」

馬鈴薯泥、番薯、各種蔬菜、還有最精華的肉汁，所有的食材在他口中化開最美好的一面，他從不知道這東西可以這麼好吃。

──他媽的我過去十幾年來吃的都是些什麼東西！蔓越莓醬雞嗎！？

「因為很晚了所以只有這些，快吃吧。」聽見這個回答Oliver總算放心，催促他在冷掉前趕快吃完。

「我覺得這還太多了點。」Will笑笑，放進口中的下一塊火雞肉帶上了幸福的甜味。

 

「還想吃點什麼嗎？」Oliver問。

「或許來點南瓜派？」Will這次想知道正常的南瓜派長什麼樣子。

「南瓜派？不是現在。」Oliver看著他灰藍色的眼睛笑了：「答應我，我們明年這個時候再一起吃。」

 

四十七樓的夜景、寂靜的辦公室、一盤熱的烤雞、兩隻塑膠叉子。

喔，還有一對親吻著彼此的戀人。

 

-FIN-

 

〈Ethan Hunt的食譜〉

火雞：IMF最高機密檔案，無查看權限。

南瓜派：IMF最高機密檔案，無查看權限。

 

〈Phil Coulson的食譜〉

南瓜派：神盾機密檔案，安全級別七始可檢閱。

 

〈Queen企業的食譜〉

罐頭火雞：商業機密，無CEO批准嚴禁外洩。

 

〈William Brandt的食譜〉

火雞（一隻）：

火雞1隻、香料、馬鈴薯泥、玉米粒、紅酒、胡椒鹽、蔓越莓1000g、糖600g、檸檬汁適量

1\. 混合蔓越莓、糖（若食用者為Clint則需1000g）、檸檬汁，以小火煮至軟爛，放涼進冰箱冷藏，隔日再加熱煮沸即成蔓越莓沾醬。

2.取出雞肝，加入泡軟的麵包片、馬鈴薯泥、玉米粒、少許香料拌炒，加入雞高湯及紅酒，以中火將汁液煮乾成餡料。

3.火雞洗淨，塞入餡料及香料束，外皮撒胡椒鹽，以220度烤2小時，注意受熱均勻。

4.取出烤雞撒上黑胡椒，搭配一小碟蔓越莓沾醬（若食用者為Clint則須以蔓越莓醬填滿烤雞內部空隙）。

 

南瓜派（八吋兩個）：

中筋麵粉300g、奶油150g、全蛋5顆、生南瓜600g、牛奶、煉乳（椰奶）、糖70g、鹽

1.麵粉加軟化後的塊狀奶油、少許鹽、糖（若食用者為Clint則需140g），搓揉至顆粒均勻，加入1顆蛋及少許水形成麵團。

2.烤箱預熱180度，將麵團包保鮮膜放入冰箱，30分鐘後取出桿開，放入派模，鋪好派皮，用叉子在底部戳洞，放入預熱過的烤箱烤30分鐘。

3.生南瓜蒸熟壓成泥，加入4顆蛋、牛奶、煉乳（椰奶）攪拌均勻（若食用者為Clint則需再另加糖），倒入派底再烤25分鐘即成（若食用者為Clint則需於完成後再撒糖粉及鮮奶油花）。

 

-食譜FIN(作法從網上抄來的，請絕對不要嘗試)-


	13. Seduce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver/Will，NC-17，PWP，Will覺得他沒有得到滿足所以就出手了，然後Oliver就抓狂了。慎入。

William James是個貨真價實的男人，雖然不是直的，但到底身上的基因鏈還是帶有XY，而這意味著他會有正常的、成年男人旺盛的性慾。

這事其實不難解決，更別說他還有一個兼差企業富二代的男朋友，性慾過剩理當不應該成為他的困擾。

但如果他的男朋友是個保護慾爆棚到連跟他做愛都怕他受傷的人——那就另當別論了。

 

*****

「Oliver.」

「在辦公室叫我Queen。」Oliver蹙眉：「或Sir。」

Oliver從來不羞於承認他熱愛Will喊他名字的嗓音，但天知道這一刻會不會有人正在門外想送資料或報表？萬一被聽見他的助理用這麼隨性親暱的語調喊他，對雙方將來都不是什麼好事。

「好吧，Mr. Queen，這是上一季的財務報表，請您過目。另外如果您允許，我可以跟Oliver說話嗎？」Will合上手中的資料夾，走到他身邊裝模作樣的遞給Oliver。

他的老闆接下報表，無奈的眼神示意他繼續。

「我們在一起多久了？」Will不小心帶上了軍人的訊問語氣，Oliver愣了一下，轉過身看向他的助理。

「從你第一天上班開始算，一個月又三天。」Oliver眨眨眼。

是的，一個月又三天，久到EOD出身的技術兵都學會了如何看企業公文跟報表，而這他媽的一個月又三天裡他們做的第一次剛剛好就是最後一次。

Will沒有堅持要在辦公室來場窒息的刺激性愛，無論哪裡都好，就連老老實實的待在家裡床上做一次他也願意。他只是需要個地方來發洩過多的精力與欲望，或許還有腎上腺素。說真的，他們不是應該處在熱戀期嗎？

「一個月又三天。」Will低聲複頌：「我是個正常男人，Oliver。就算你早就被那些夜店的女人還有亂七八糟的客戶女兒搞到一點他媽的性慾都沒有，但是我們在交往。」

而且你是我第一個男朋友。Will在心裡哼哼。

「Will......」Oliver伸手想抓住他的手，對方輕輕一閃躲過了。

「還是說我不夠性感火辣，沒辦法讓你的腦子連上班都充滿我的裸體？」Will左手插腰，靠上他的辦公桌，襯衫袖口被隨性捲起，肌肉曲線一覽無遺。

聞言，Oliver發現自己可恥的在那雙灰藍色眼眸下興奮了。他從來不知道他的Will這麼擅長說下流話。

「我不想在你面前做個禽獸，Will。」Oliver咽了口唾沫，尷尬的發現自己有點結巴：「我會失控。」

「那就讓它失控！」Will向前走，單腳跪上Oliver大腿外側的皮椅，貼在他腿邊磨蹭，雙手撐住柔軟的扶手，極近的距離讓灼熱呼吸打在Oliver身上，透過襯衫滲進他的肌膚，Will放低聲音：「讓它失控，Oliver。我愛你，我想跟一個會性衝動、會不顧一切操翻我的男人交往，而不是一個把我當神明供奉的信徒。」

老天，Oliver現在像個青春期少年在褲子裡全硬了。

 

Oliver明顯被情慾染色的眼神盯住他的助理，伸出手扣住身上人的後頸，Will滿意的俯下身子，準備給他一個讚許的吻——

「嗶嗶嗶——」

兩個人同時轉頭看向桌上的內線電話。

......

沈默了一下，Oliver放開Will，對著他挑眉，下巴示意仍在發出惱人響聲的電話。

沒有任何髒話能表示Will此時的心情，他瞪著自家老闆，粗暴抓過那台白色機器。

「四十七樓辦公室。」他就這樣維持著跟Oliver調情的姿勢和距離，沈著臉應了電話，而Oliver好整以暇的向後靠，等他的助理結束這通來的太不是時候的電話。

「不，我這裡沒有他的預約......什麼？不，他不能......好，好吧，謝謝你。」Will的表情從慌張到慍怒，最後把話筒摔回原位。

「某人在預約時間外要闖進這裡了？」Oliver把電話推回原位，另一隻手搭上Will的肩膀摩挲安撫著炸毛的助理。

「該死的特別合作對象。」他向前狠狠咬了口Oliver的下唇，認命的打算從椅子上離開。

「祈禱他別站起來跟我握手。」Oliver嘆了口氣，他的下半身還高高隆起著。

......然後，Will唇邊突然就勾起了一抹笑容。

「請讓我幫您解決這個問題，Mr.Queen。」

還來不及表示疑惑，Oliver的辦公桌底就被他的助理入侵了。Will彎下腰鑽進不算狹窄的空間，拉過皮椅、直接隔著褲子撫上Oliver堅硬的陰莖。

「Will！」Oliver意識到他的意圖，慌張的想制止，就在這時辦公室的門被打開，某個中年合作對象帶著秘書走了進來。

Oliver立刻掛上熱情的微笑，大腿警告性的推了桌底的Will一下。

誰管你阿，死闊佬。Will加重手上力道。

「好久不見，希望您不介意我坐著迎接您，我的背前幾天練箭時受傷了。」Oliver的語氣一派輕鬆自然，而對方的聲音Will聽不清楚，似乎是表示無所謂。

Will窩在他老闆的桌底，輕聲解開皮帶跟褲頭的時候，Oliver跟他的合作對象正談論到上一季的總營銷。Will把硬到發紫的陰莖從褲子裡解放，Oliver明顯在椅子上挪動了一下身體。

輕柔的撫弄那個柱體底部，Will悄悄探頭向上看，Oliver臉上自然大方的偽裝完美無缺，甚至讓助理懷疑起自己根本不是第一個做這種事情的人。

Oliver假借看報表的名義低頭，視線對上自己雙腿之間的Will，對方正用滿溢調戲跟玩味的眼神盯著他，還伸出靈活的舌舔了舔嘴唇。

在心裡罵了聲髒話，Oliver死死瞪著桌底下的男人，警告他別再越界，豈料他才剛抬頭想打發那個不速之客離開，Will就張口吞入了他硬到發疼的陰莖。

Oliver猛然抽了口氣，在合作對象疑惑詢問的同時用編出來的背部傷口塘塞過去。緊緊夾住Will的雙腿告訴身下男人他得到了多大的快感，Will安靜的吞吐柱體頂端，時不時用手逗弄底部的囊袋，而他聽見Oliver對著他的合作對象表示自己接下來還有預約，那句話帶著有些紊亂的氣息。

不知道過了多久，終於在一句「那就這樣，保重。」的寒暄之後，辦公室的門再度被打開、關上，室內重新歸為一遍寧靜，而Oliver的前液已經弄溼了Will的口腔。

Oliver往後退了退，讓Will從桌底下爬出來，沒有了空間的限制，他可以更深的含住他的陰莖。

感覺到頭被那隻大手緊緊摁著，Will用舌一圈圈繞過頂端，舌上的粗糙顆粒刺激著那尖端的小孔，Oliver呻吟了一聲，壓著Will的後腦強硬的進入到最深處，身下的男人把握在底部的雙手一鬆，Oliver立刻低吼著釋放在他嘴裡。

Oliver的胸膛劇烈起伏，心跳急促到他覺得自己快要窒息，這是第一次，他在高潮後頭暈目眩。

他的助理咳了幾聲，抽出衛生紙清理他一塌糊塗的下半身。

「問題解決了，Sir。」Will伸舌舔掉嘴邊最後一抹白濁。

 

後來Oliver再回頭想想，那時候他是真的按照Will的意願，失控了。

暈眩的腦子驅使他用雄性本能去征服、去佔有、去懲罰——那個性感到無可救藥的男人。

Oliver扯下對方脖子上的溫莎結，灰色斜紋領帶立刻乖乖落在手中成為綁縛的道具，他強硬的把Will雙手抓到身後，不顧力道在對方手腕上綁了好幾個死結。

Will不知道該開心闊佬終於被自己逼的獸性大發，還是該害怕那個完全陌生、不顧自己意願及感受的Oliver。

最後他決定順從身體的吶喊。

受到限制的雙手讓Will只能聽任Oliver行事，對方將他上半身壓在辦公桌面，冰冷堅硬的木頭令他不適的動了動，Will微微抬頭，望見Oliver把手指湊到了自己的眼前。

他知道，他完全知道對方打算作什麼，而且這一切他媽的辣爆了。

連一秒的猶豫都沒有，前上士張口半咬半含住現任雇主的手指，從食指到無名指，急切的將每一根全都舔溼，Oliver手上因射箭而磨出的薄繭抵在他口中，逼出更多唾液。

Oliver趁這時用另一隻手俐落的脫下他下半身的衣物，等手指完全被潤滑，立刻按著Will綁在身後的手進入了他。

毫不留情的開拓方式引起體內的高熱跟完全勃起，Will嗚咽著向後靠，想迎合他的侵入，可Oliver只是在完全進入三根手指後停下動作，指尖恰恰壓在內壁靠近前列腺的位置。

「操、Oliver......」Will咒罵著扭動腰支，顧不得被反綁處傳來的痛楚。

「我在試著滿足我欲求不滿的助理。」Oliver輕聲說道，而Will聽出那聲音裡明顯的失控與征服慾，不自覺在唇邊劃開一道弧線。

「Yes, sir.」他喘著粗氣：「求你......操我，sir。」

Will聽見身後的男人抽了口氣。

Yeah，伊拉克的招數到了全世界都管用，說到底就是雄性動物嘛。Will得意的笑著，放鬆身子等待被進入。

但他忘了，即便失控，自己此時的對手名為Oliver•他媽的自制力爆棚•Queen。

「可以，去我家。」

「什......？」

Oliver抽出手指，硬是把Will的褲子套上他腫脹的陰莖，被壓在桌上的男人傻傻看著自家老闆神態自若撈起椅背上的西裝外套，一副「下班時間到了快起來要回家囉」的無害表情。

「你、Oliver Que......」

「我說了。」Oliver抓起Will幫他站好，順手把他的西裝外套披上他的肩然後露出毫無溫度的笑容：「回家。」

當然，Will的手還被綁在身後。

 

前EOD上士大概怎麼也想不到自己會有這麼一天。披在肩上的西裝擋住他身後被領帶反綁的手、下半身高高隆起、臉色潮紅、身體發熱，更要命的是後穴還因為進行到一半的潤滑而麻癢。而他就這麼被推著走進辦公大樓的電梯裡，Oliver以一個巧妙的角度站在Will身前、擋住電梯內的監視器。

Will擺了擺手腕，完全不能理解他的老闆是如何讓他動彈不得的，查覺到他的動作，Oliver給了他一個「乖乖聽話」的眼神，而他瞪了回去。

說真的Will很想知道萬一有人正好要搭電梯，在他身邊的Oliver會怎麼解釋這個情況。可後來他們安全抵達了停車場，這個盤旋在他心中的問題也不了了之。

Oliver幫他打開了轎車副駕駛座的門，途中Will因為雙手被反綁而失去平衡，不小心踉蹌了一下，他的老闆眼明手快撐住了他的一隻胳膊，Will瞪了他一眼，雙肩晃了晃、用力掙脫Oliver的手，像隻炸毛的大型貓科動物在甩走髒東西。

被白眼的人絲毫不在意，把他推進車裡，逕自走到另一邊坐上駕駛座。

這太誇張了，一個上士居然被領帶綁的動彈不得？Will自暴自棄摔進副駕駛座，Oliver伸手越過他幫他關上了車門。

 

「所以這就是......失控了？」引擎發動後十分鐘，Will終於問了出口。

他知道比起真的發火，Oliver更可能是在配合他的要求演一齣戲碼──當然裏頭包含認真的懲罰意味。

「你今天很喜歡讓我重複一樣的話。」Oliver瞥了他一眼，語氣漸漸回到平常的樣子：「我說了我在試著滿足你。」

「喔，真貼心。」Will喃喃發出幾聲噪音，在座位上挪了挪身子。

「真的很不舒服的話就告訴我。」趁著紅燈，Oliver轉頭檢視了他身後的結，看向Will的眼裡多了一絲擔憂。

「千萬別這麼做。」Will挑眉警告：「好不容易開啟了你體內的禽獸開關，我正享受著呢。」

Oliver笑了幾聲沒再說話，不出多久，他的別墅就出現在眼前。

 

一推開門Will就用身體把Oliver壓在牆上狠狠吻了好一會兒，原本已經半軟的陰莖在新一輪的摩擦下重又恢復堅硬。Oliver放任他這麼做，手指撫摸著他的後頸，半是安慰半是愛撫的按揉，Will覺得眼前一片霧白色，只能感受到身體四周舒服的溫度和氣味，後腰猛然泛上一陣痠麻，淺意識裡的高潮讓他拔高呻吟，Oliver撐住他，並等到稍微停歇下來才推著他進了臥室。

「快......Oliver、sir......」

他意識迷濛，身體無法承受反覆湧上的強烈情慾，Will蹭著Oliver放在自己身上的大手，甚至沒有意識到自己那一聲Sir喊得太過軍事化。他覺得自己像是被人拋到了三溫暖裡，甚至不需要實質上的釋放就已經多次在精神裡達到高峰。

Oliver解開打著許多死結的領帶，把那條已經報銷的東西向旁邊一甩，來不及回頭就被人壓倒在柔軟的雙人床上。

助理近乎瘋狂的啃咬他、扯掉他所有的衣物，Oliver幫忙他脫下衣服，修長的手指纏上下半身因無法發洩而發紫的柱體。Will發出幾聲不加壓抑的低喘，挺動腰胯操著對方的手，Oliver感覺到對方的身體似乎比平常更燙、更敏感，才剛想著要不要放慢速度，Will的額頭就用力抵上他的肩，邊喊他的名字邊射了出來。

Will倒在Oliver身上，試著控制急促的呼吸，Oliver愣愣的想著該不該說些什麼，豈料才張開口就換來一記凶狠的白眼。

「不管你打算說什麼，都給我他媽的閉嘴。」不知道是不是錯覺，Will灰藍色的眼睛裡除了慍怒，還有著尷尬跟羞澀：「操，這很正常，我一個月沒有做了。」

「我什麼都還沒說。」Oliver給了他一個輕吻，可唇邊掩不住的笑意卻出賣了他。

Will跪起身，報復似的握住對方的陰莖開始撸動，牙齒咬上鎖骨附近容易留下吻痕的地方。

「沒有自己來？」Oliver跟隨Will手上的頻率喘氣，摸出床頭的潤滑劑，伸手到他的背上流連了幾圈才和著潤滑進入他的身體。

已被打開過一次的身體柔軟到令人驚訝，Oliver感覺到手指在他的體內被緊緊的包覆、吞入，不自覺更硬了幾分。

「有了你、還自己來......」Will加重啃咬的力道：「太不道德了。」

被牙齒碰過的地方留下一連串青紫的咬痕，可Oliver一點都不在意，他感覺到身上的人傳來陣陣輕顫，這才想起對方剛經歷過一次高潮，身體正是最敏感的時候。

Oliver突然憶起自己本來的目的之一。

——懲罰他不安分的小助理。

「Sir......」Will完全遵照身體本能喊著他，而Oliver把手指更深的插入抽出，直到Will的前列腺液將兩人的腹部弄的一遍溼糊。

他的背在Oliver身上拱起一個美麗的弧度，看在Oliver眼裡，Will就是這個世界上最珍貴、獨一無二專屬於他的一把弓。

他想看更多、看這個人為了自己而綻放的模樣。

「Shit，你......用點力......」Will自己迎合上體內的指尖，試圖引導他到正確的位置。

「我怕你又射了。」Oliver語氣中帶著好笑，惹來對方一串沒什麼說服力的瞪視。

「好，隨便，就算我早洩吧。」身體的高熱弄的他幾乎崩潰，Will咬牙呻吟著求他，甚至沒有意識到自己喊了什麼：「操，我想要，五次也好十次也好，我要你操我直到再也沒有東西能從我身體裡出來！」

Oliver下腹一緊，指尖直接頂弄深處的前列腺，再用另一手的薄繭摩擦尖端的小孔，直到Will尖叫著射出來。

短時間內高潮了兩次，Will只覺得眼前一片閃光、全身顫抖無力，連意識都模糊不清，而對方甚至還沒有進到自己體內。

「Will？」

他聽見對方喊他，但是他身體懶洋洋的不想移動，直到發現自己被翻身壓在另一個人身下才回神。

「你在幹嘛？」Will撐開眼皮，愣愣看著正把自己無力的雙腿架到肩上的男人。

他以為對方至少會等一下，或是允許他用嘴再次幫他出來。

「照你的希望，操你。」Oliver直接的、毫無預警的進入了他。

Will不知道該如何形容在這種剛剛高潮、身體極度敏感的時間點被狠狠撕裂開的感覺。潤滑劑消除不了後穴嚴重的異物感，反射性的絞緊，卻為內壁帶來新一波的刺激。

地獄跟天堂的交錯。

他緊緊抓住身下的被單，腰支被折彎到極限的酸麻傳遍全身，Will不確定自己是不是還發的出聲音。

「噓噓噓......」Oliver撫摸他的腰側讓他緩和下來，繃緊的肌肉曲線在他手掌下延展，觸感比任何一把設計精良的反曲弓都要迷人，他進一步把雙腿撐開向下壓，滿意的看見Will為了他而呈現出驚人的柔軟度。

「Yeah......sir, please......sir......」他喊著最原始的幾個單字，在這時候而言，要求他使出正常言語水平實在是強人所難。

「確定你還想要？」氣息急促又不穩，把對方的身體打開到極致的Oliver也失去了一些餘韻與自制力，原本應該要讓對方求饒，可現在看來被那些下流話搞到慾火焚身的人是自己。

「求你，停止你那該死的自制力！」他高高仰起頭，大口汲取著空氣，拚命放鬆整個下半身，以便更好的彎曲，容納身上的男人。

說真的，這種像是體操或是瑜伽的動作並不好受，但Will不在意，雖然腰被壓折到像是下一秒就會嚴重拉傷，可這樣的Oliver正是他千方百計想逼出來的。

每個男人總會有這麼一面。

「別以為、我有比你......好過到哪裡去。」Oliver一手抱住他的大腿根部，另一手按著身下人的胯骨，加快進出的速率。

Will聽不見自己接下來喊了什麼，痛楚混和著刺激讓他幾乎發狂，只有Oliver清淡的古龍水味道陪著他、陪他一起感受被火熱硬物無數次穿透的瘋狂快感。

他幾乎可以感覺到前液從他的陰莖頂端滑落、沿著太過堅硬的柱體流下，Will依稀覺得自己好像掙扎著要對方給他高潮，而Oliver根本沒有心力回應，只是更強、更猛烈的撞進他的深處。

最後的記憶有一瞬間中斷了，高潮來的如此突然又劇烈，他完全無法阻止那種從零直接攀升到一百的酥麻感。其實Will好像真的什麼東西都沒有射出來，但某種奇妙的、更加甜蜜的感覺仍在身體內部蔓延，比以往任何一次持續的都還要久，他想要、他想要Oliver永遠像這樣不顧一切操開自己、他想要Oliver永遠留在自己體內、他想要Oliver也感受到自己此刻的感受。

後來Will才知道那奇異的體驗就是所謂的前列腺高潮，不過那時候的他只是呻吟著，全數接受Oliver射進自己體內的液體，在對方撤出後，用盡全力抱住他，倒在大床的中央，兩個人都試著找回呼吸。

「天啊，我願意做任何事懺悔我的失控。」Oliver被Will抱在懷中喃喃。

「別以為我看不出你樂在其中。」Will有氣無力的應著。

「Will.」Oliver突然抬頭，認真的看進那雙灰藍色眼眸：「你好迷人。」

那樣子的表情、那樣子的姿態、那樣子為了他而瘋狂的身體──全部，都是他的。

手掌貼上慘遭折磨的後腰，Will明顯瑟縮了一下，Oliver安撫性的吻了吻他的胸膛。

「所以，之後在辦公室會想著我的裸體嗎？」Will哼哼幾聲。

「別，我都快對辦公桌底有恐懼了。」Oliver溫柔按摩著他的腰間，雖然技術不太好反而越弄越疼，但對EOD前上士來說，忍耐疼痛向來都不是什麼難事。

所以他向前吻了他的唇。

「我倒是不介意多來幾次。」

 

只是後來一段時間，Oliver真的只能在辦公室「想」著他的助理，因為整整一個禮拜Will連走路都沒法挺直腰桿，更別說去上班了。

 

-FIN-


	14. Principal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver/Will，Will/Oliver(擦邊球)，正劇非輕鬆向，出現了男性原創角色，請慎入。

──Principal (adj.) 本業，正職，最重要的。

 

身為一個拆彈專業的技術兵，Will想過自己人生的很多種可能性。包括手不小心抖了一下就被炸的連灰都不剩、人不小心轉了個圈背後就被鑲進一顆子彈。他想過非常多從可能到不可能的事，但最近幾個月發生在他身上的事情卻像是有志一同，全都曾經被他歸在「不可能」那一區。

挑麥片最後挑到了一個闊佬，變成他莫名其妙的私人助理兼戀人，吃到一份人間美味的火雞，腰痛到一個禮拜下不了床。

這些他全都熬過來了，所以，應該再沒有什麼事情能夠超乎他的意料才對。

可偏偏，世界上就是有那種怎麼想也想不到的事。

就像Will從來不覺得IED會毀掉他的最愛，因為那就是他的最愛。

 

*****

那天早上一切都太過平凡無奇了。

上班、打卡、泡咖啡、管理資料、送報表、在Oliver偷看自己的時候看回去。

「想來一發？」

「改天吧。」

一如往常的求愛被拒，然後下班、打卡。

Oliver走到他身邊，問他要不要一起去吃晚餐。從感恩節之後，Oliver開始會帶他的助理去吃晚飯，而他的助理總是非常享受每一餐，連最平凡無奇的披薩都能讓他露出幸福的笑容，像是他幾百年沒吃過正常的食物一般。

「今天想吃什麼？」Oliver套上西裝外套。

「沒意見，只是......」Will鬆了鬆脖子上的領帶，轉身關上空調和日光燈：「別再吃義大利菜，助理的薪水可沒辦法每晚去吃那玩意兒。」

「我不介意你跟我預支，我一定會批准。」走出辦公室，Oliver鎖上門，把鑰匙拋給Will。

「我更偏好你允許我兼差。」Will回頭隨性的看了他一眼：「像是負責解決闊佬的生理需求，一次兩百你覺得如何？」

「我覺得你應該很難賺到。」叮的一聲電梯門打開，Oliver走了進去，按下往停車場的按鈕，眼神卻直盯著Will的後背：「說真的，Will，你在當助理之前做的是什麼工作？你怎麼樣都不太像只坐辦公室的。」

Will愣了一下，心臟突然像是被石頭壓住般難受。

他不是助理，從來都不是。一旦拋棄了這個身份，他就能回去伊拉克、回去那個命懸一線的戰地最前線。即便到了現在，他仍是想念著防爆服的悶熱、貝瑞塔的後座力、全身僵硬的狙擊、還有剪斷引線的那一聲微弱震動。

他想念那種連指尖都能感受到腎上腺素的戰慄。

「Will？」

他抬起頭，看進天空藍的一雙眼睛。

至今他還是不知道Oliver當初究竟調查他——調查William Brandt到何種地步，他不能問、也沒有資格問，所有他能做的只是接受自己當初的決定，然後繼續帶著這份不明所以的迷惘留在紐約。

他多希望某天一踏進辦公室Oliver便告訴他他什麼都知道了、他多希望Oliver扯著喉嚨咆哮問他為什麼說謊、他多希望Oliver不顧他的隱私直接將他的身家調查的一清二楚，這樣一來他就會知道自己有兩個哥哥，其中一個還精通箭術。

但Will知道他不會。他是Oliver Queen，是最愛他而且最尊重他的男人。

而他也不能為了自己的決定後悔。

「我......」Will開口，聲音卻又硬生生卡在喉嚨裡，他閉了閉眼睛又睜開，背用力靠上電梯內的扶手：「我有一天會告訴你，真的。」

那一瞬間Oliver的眼神複雜到讓Will以為他什麼都知道了。但Oliver只是很快的笑了下，走出抵達目的地的電梯。

Will深呼吸之後跟了上去。

 

那個晚上他們去了賣場，不是他們第一次見面的那間，是更高級一點的食品賣場，Oliver說他想煎牛排。

氣氛不知為何有些尷尬，Will根本不懂怎麼挑東西所以基本跟在Oliver身後亂轉，而對方不知是有意或無意，一直沒有回頭跟他閒聊。

Will想著對方是不是在生悶氣，即便在一起一段時間了，他還是摸不清楚這個闊佬的個性，Oliver對任何人都很溫柔、在夜店很吃的開、為了公司利益被吃點豆腐也不在意。

但是當事情一扯上自己，他似乎非常容易反應過度。

Will沒有辦法停止壓在自己胸口上的負面情緒，Oliver對他很好、太好了，好到他開始湧現罪惡感。Oliver毫無保留的把一切都給了他，可他卻連一個最簡單的問句也沒辦法回答。

內心某個地方在隱隱作痛，像是明白炸彈即將引爆，而自己手握工具卻無能為力的折磨感。

 

當他們在冷凍櫃前徘徊的時候，Will突然從身後聽見了一個太過熟悉的聲音。

「拜託，Phil，我只是想再吃一次你的南瓜派。」

「請求不准許。」

......

先在心裡把所有他知道的髒話都罵了一遍，Will才轉過身去確認自己的厄運。

他親愛的、好久不見的、跟自己長得一模一樣的二哥正趴在一台購物推車上，身邊跟著一個看起來明顯有中年髮際線危機的男人，就在他跟Oliver身後不遠處。

Clint只顧著跟那個男人打情罵俏，壓根沒發現他弟弟就在他前方不到十公尺處，Will還來不及想出個法子，挑完肉品的Oliver就拉上他要轉身去結帳。

在那種情況下Will實在很難想出更好的方法阻止他轉身，所以他決定採用進入他腦子的第一個想法。

他伸手扣住Oliver的後頸、把他往自己的方向扯，硬是在冷凍櫃前面強吻了他。

Oliver似乎是傻住了，全身一動也不動，而Will餘光看見Clint終於放棄把哀求的視線往那個男人身上放，這也意味著他的二哥終於發現了他的弟弟在自己前方跟另一個男人擁吻，眼神還狠狠瞪著自己。

......好吧，他只是難得跟自家Handler出來買個晚餐材料，誰知道他會差點引發一場對他弟而言的災難？Clint在心裡嘖了一聲。

「呃、Phil你知道嗎，我今天晚上突然不想吃肉了，不如來點海鮮？」Clint扯著男人，一個閃身消失在人群跟貨架之間。

雖然Will還吻著Oliver，但戰地訓練出的視力還是讓他捕捉到了Clint離去前的一個小動作，非常不易察覺，但他沒有看漏。他的二哥伸出手碰了下貨架，似乎把什麼東西放在了上頭。

無論如何Will都鬆了口氣，放開壓在Oliver頸後的手。

「這是......？」Oliver愣愣的看著他。

「嗯......道歉吻吧，我猜。」Will隨口掰了一個理由──或許還有那麼一點點認真。

「道歉吻？......我沒有生氣，Will。」Oliver微微皺起眉頭，一臉不解。

他只不過是覺得Will乖乖跟在自己身後轉悠的樣子很可愛才故意不說話的，誰知道Will居然解讀成了他在生氣嗎？

「那，就當我是突然想吻你吧。」Will尷尬的撇撇嘴。

「在冷凍櫃前面？」Oliver露出一臉奇怪的表情。

「......挑好了就快去結帳，我很餓。」Will推著Oliver去結帳，途中刻意繞過了剛才Clint似乎放了什麼東西的貨架。

而他也確實在那邊找到了某個東西，某個他不知道為什麼會在Clint那裏、也不知道為什麼Clint會隨身攜帶的東西。Will偷偷將它拿起放進了口袋。

 

就算今晚已經受了這麼多折磨，但厄運顯然還沒有要放過身心俱疲的Will。就在他們把東西放上車，準備打開車門、坐進駕駛座的時候──

「不准動、不准叫喊，我們需要你和這位先生跟我們走一趟，Mr. Queen。」

他們倆被一群黑衣人包圍，背上還頂著堅硬冰冷的槍口。看出Will試圖掙扎，Oliver用眼神示意乖乖聽話才是上策，而Will瞪著臉色明顯轉為蒼白的Oliver，強壓下反射性抵抗的衝動。

停車場燈光太過昏暗，沒有人注意到他們被推上一台全黑色的廂型車。那群人在他們嘴上貼了膠布，而Will最終還是沒忍住在他們準備反綁他雙手的時候回身給了那個人一拳，但他才剛要繼續攻擊下一個人，後腦上立刻爆開一陣劇痛，耳朵內部嗡嗡作響，他根本聽不見Oliver在那一瞬間嘶吼了他的名字。

他是軍人，不是像他哥哥一樣的特工，沒辦法利索解決握著手槍的一大群人，更直接的說，他一向不擅長近身戰。雖然沒有失去意識，但Will仍是眼前發昏、全身癱軟了好一陣子，等到他終於能夠思考，全身已經被綁得緊緊的丟上了車廂。

車子發動，往某個他們都不知道的目的地駛去。

Will昏沉的腦袋知道那把手槍一直都頂在他的腹側，他實在很害怕路上一個顛簸那東西就會走火，但以他被封住的嘴跟暈眩的腦袋根本無法表示什麼意見，所以他只是沉默著，緊緊靠住身旁Oliver的肩膀。他不知道身為一個富二代，Oliver是否曾經歷過類似的事件，但無論如何他都得先冷靜，他必須帶給Oliver安全感、他必須保護Oliver。

頭上的悶痛斷斷續續折磨著他，或許腦震盪了，Will無法確定。

等到車子終於停下，他們又被推下車，Will被丟在冰冷的地上，Oliver被從他身邊抓走。又過了一段時間，Will頭上的厚布終於被扯了下來，刺目的燈光讓他掙扎了一下才看清楚眼前景色──明顯廢棄的倉庫，Oliver臉上的膠布跟厚布被取了下來，整個人被綁在一張椅子上，面前站著一個明顯是此次事件主謀的男人，四周是荷槍的黑衣人。

男人並不壯碩，但算的上高挑，淺咖啡色的短髮意外的跟灰色眼珠並不違和，長相清秀，看上去十分順眼──如果忽略他的表情的話。

那個男人身上穿著一件寬大的風衣，唇邊勾著一種惡意的微笑低頭俯視Oliver，眼神裡有某種Will無法形容的情緒。

像是將最深的愛意，跟最深的恨意全都攪在了一塊。

Will頭很痛，被摔在冰冷地板上的強烈震動幾乎帶來了與當初相同的痛楚，他用犬齒狠狠咬了下自己的口腔黏膜，瞬間一片血腥味嗆進胸膛，這才總算能聽進他們的對話。

「為什麼，Dion？」Oliver面無表情動著嘴唇。

「你覺得呢，親愛的Oliver？」被叫做Dion的男人往前站了一步，伸手就能碰到Oliver的距離。

「放了他。」Oliver沒有回答，餘光看向倒在地上的Will。

「你在開玩笑嗎，大少爺？被綁架的人是你，不是我。」Dion笑了起來，笑聲裡可說是滿滿的瘋狂：「沒關係，算了，這不重要。我原諒你，我永遠都會原諒你，親愛的。」

Dion用一種著迷的表情盯著Oliver。

Oliver瞇起眼，Will從沒見過那雙碧藍色的眼睛出現那般怒意，他試著移動身子，卻立刻被身邊的黑衣人用一把手槍瞄準，他只好放棄動作。

「你想要什麼？」Oliver用沉靜談判的口吻問道，他的表現比Will想像中還要冷靜。

「我很久以前就說過了，我要你，或是你的命。」Dion漸漸加大音量，臉上是Will似乎見過的眼神。一種危險的空洞伴隨著不在乎任何一切的表情。Will本能感覺到這個男人就像恐怖分子，已經無法用理智溝通了。

「我要你的命。」他又輕聲重複了一次，柔軟的像是戀人間的絮語：「還有我自己的。」

Dion突然扯下了身上的風衣——那件明顯過大的、像是要隱藏什麼的風衣。

而下一秒他們兩人確實明白了Dion想隱藏的東西。

在他的腹部跟後背上，都用鐵鍊各鎖著兩個Will再眼熟不過的鐵灰色裝置。

「跟我走，或是跟我下地獄，選一個吧，Oliver。」Dion不知從哪掏出一個附有按鈕的盒狀物，毫不猶豫按下了去。

嗶的一聲電子合成音，身上的裝置立刻亮起低調的光芒，綠底黑字的電子鐘開始閃爍，從29：59開始一秒一秒倒數著。

 

某種黏稠的液體滑落至後頸，Will發現自己的傷勢不僅僅是腦震盪。

*****

IED。就這麼簡單。

那個Will看過很多、也看過太多的東西。

他見過無數全然無辜的人民被迫綁上它，最後在崩潰的嚎哭中化為血紅色的碎片。記憶中的哀求、哭喊、絕望，這些聲音一刻也不曾離開他的腦海，他不能回頭看，只能帶著這些鮮紅色的記憶，繼續試著拯救下一個他遇見的人。

那些人之中沒有一個想死，但他們沒有選擇。

Will總是在想，那之中不知道有多少人視自己如殺人兇手。因為他們死前見到的、唯一有能力拯救他們的人就是他，而他卻失敗了，再多次撕心裂肺的「對不起」都無法改變這個事實。其實總的來說Will救過的人絕對比沒救到的還要多，可那是人命，不是一加一大於一的算式。兩個倖存者無論如何也不可能取代一個罹難者的人生，也絕對無法抹去他心底的罪惡感與痛楚。

而此時此地有一個人自己綁上了這個東西，站在他和他最愛的男人面前。

「我說大少爺，你的甜心小助理知道你的過去，知道你曾經對我、對其他人做了什麼嗎？」Dion彎腰，雙手撐住膝蓋，臉湊到Oliver面前。

「我沒有對你作任何事。」Oliver向後退了退，盯著他身上的炸彈，似乎不知道該不該相信那東西的真偽。

「它貨真價實，你不必擔心，如果我心情好可能會停下它吧。」Dion咧嘴笑著：「不如談談我們的第一個晚上？我想你的助理會很樂意聽這一段故事。」

可惜Will壓根兒不想聽Oliver的黑歷史，更不想聽什麼八點檔裡始亂終棄的劇情，誰沒有過一兩個一夜情對象？他自己都不知道在營裡偷襲過幾個同僚了。

Will此時此地唯一在乎的只有Dion身上的IED，那是真貨，他一看就知道了。

重點在於定時裝置，簡易IED定時的啓動很容易，要中止計時卻不是那麼簡單，甚至大多數根本沒有配備上中止系統。不知道Dion是從哪個地下管道得到這東西的，要是賣他東西的人恰好不是那麼正派......

「還記得我說了多少次我愛你嗎？你從來沒有拒絕我，卻也從來沒有回應過我！」Dior猛然抬手給了Oliver一拳，他的嘴唇裂了開來，滲出血絲。幾秒後，Dion又一反剛才的暴力，輕柔至極的用雙手捧起他的臉：「為什麼，Oliver？為什麼以前的你從來不拒絕別人？為什麼以前的你可以毫無情緒毫無負擔的跟所有男人女人上床？因為你不愛任何人嗎？那既然現在你終於能夠愛人了，又為什麼那個人不是我？」

「我說了，Dion，停下那個裝置，然後放了他。」Oliver在椅子上掙扎，試圖打斷Dion的話。

「還沒結束呢，Oliver，我要你的小助理看著你在他眼前被別人觸碰、被別人愛撫。」Dion越靠越近，最後將額頭靠上Oliver的，灰色眼珠深情看著他：「你知道我放棄過嗎？因為我知道你不可能愛上任何人，所以當初我放棄了。」

雖然Dion維持著如此曖昧的姿勢，可剛才也說過了，地上的Will根本不管他是要摸Oliver的額頭還是臉頰，他只是邊對抗頭上的劇痛邊死盯著定時裝置，上頭的時間來到了24：15，Will試著看清那附近的電路配置，但耳鳴跟後頸上的溼潤感又多了一分，他很想知道Brandt送來的襯衫領口是不是已經浸成了一片暗紅色。

「我試過跟那個金髮女人在一起......名字我不想提，估計你也不記得每一個上過的女人的名字，說了也沒用。」Dion又往前，直接跨坐上Oliver被綁緊的大腿，手依舊碰在他的臉上。

Dion回頭想看那個小助理扭曲的表情，卻發現地上那人對他靠近Oliver的動作根本一點也不關心，他惱怒的叫了一個黑衣人過去。

Will的腹側猛然被黑衣人狠狠踹上了幾腳，震動給腦子帶來的痛楚及暈眩讓他幾乎嘔吐出來，見狀Oliver立刻從喉嚨爆出怒吼，用力在椅子上掙扎。

「只有他能讓你出現其他表情是吧？看來我得好好照顧他。」Dion扯住Oliver的頭髮用力向後拉：「故事還沒完呢，乖乖聽著。」

Will頭抵住地板半跪起來，一陣噁心反胃讓他乾嘔起來。

Oliver胸膛劇烈起伏，他咬著牙沉默，明白再反抗只會讓雙方都受到更大的傷害。

「那個女人拿走了我所有的財產，我完全沒有起疑。因為我想愛上別人、因為我想忘記你、因為我想跟其他人過一點正常的生活。」Dion用鼻尖蹭著他的喉結：「房子跟車子都給了她，然後某天我才發現自己什麼都沒有了。」

Will趴在地上喘著氣，全身上下都在發疼。對他而言身體的傷根本算不了什麼，但頭上的傷口導致他對抗痛楚的能力下降了許多，不知道是不是錯覺，他的手指漸漸發涼，現在他只求頭上不要失血過多。

「Alea.」Oliver嘶聲說道：「她慣用的伎倆。」

「阿阿，你比我原先想的還要有情有義。」Dion故作姿態的讚嘆：「告訴我，Oliver，你是不是也上過那個女人了？喔，當然，當然你也操過她，你可是那個Oliver Queen。總之我當時還帶著一點你聽見之後會來找我的期待，可就算你口口聲聲說著我們是好朋友，但你也沒有來找我，不是嗎？如果真的是因為你沒辦法愛人那就算了，可這算什麼？你搞了你的助理，而且還是個男人！」

Oliver沈默的盯著Dion，地上的Will撐起灰藍色的眼睛看向他。事情發展至此，他終於開始聽進Dion說的話，毫無疑問，Dion知道Oliver的過去。

而那似乎不像Will一直以為的那樣單純。

「讓我看看我們還有多少時間......二十一分四十六秒。」Dion在Oliver的大腿上扭著腰，咬了口他的頸項：「我可以原諒你，親愛的Oliver，只要你答應往後愛的那個人會是我、只要你現在在這裡操我。」

Oliver閉上眼，感受Dion在他脖子游移的觸感，他不可能答應，絕不可能。但是這樣一來Will就會——

「反正你遲早會用膩你的甜心助理，就像你厭倦其他人一樣，我只不過是在幫你一把。」Dion貼上他的耳廓輕聲呢喃：「或是說，你真的愛他愛到願意同歸於盡？那也沒問題，反正在你人生的最後，騎在你身上的人是我而不是他。」

Will皺起眉，卻不是因為他的這番話。

從Dion啟動裝置開始，Will一直覺得某些地方不太對勁，而現在他疼痛的腦子終於發現了。他回頭環顧四周，持槍的幾個黑衣人依舊站在那兒。而這正是一個非常有利的證據，足以證明Dion所說的一切都只是單純的威脅，他根本不會讓炸彈爆炸，也根本不想死。如果他真有三人同歸於盡的決心，早就清空現場，而不是還讓這些人留在這裡護衛。

Will不知道Oliver有沒有發現這一點，他看了下鐘，20：28。

「二十分鐘，親愛的。」Dion把手放在他的腰側撫摸按摩：「只是在他面前操我，這沒有那麼難，就像你以前每一次做過的那樣。」

無論從理性或是感性上來說，Will都不允許這種事情發生。Dion無論如何都會停下、不會引爆它的，這只是純粹的威脅，他希望Oliver能夠明白。

 

「Dion.」Oliver喊了他的名字。

「嗯？」Dion下身蹭著他的。

「我愛他。」Oliver看進他的灰色眼眸：「以前的我會答應你，絕對會。但是現在我遇見了他。」

Dion稍稍退開，盈滿笑意的臉色沉了下來。

「我知道你可能不會相信，但Will就是我等的那個人。」Oliver眼神變的柔和，一如往常的、面對所有人的那種溫柔：「聽著，Dion，我喜歡你，你跟其他人不一樣，你永遠是我最好的朋友。」

他注意到Will挪動了一下身體。

「但那不是愛，就算再過十年也不會是。」Oliver輕聲說著：「我再見到Alea的時候她什麼都沒告訴我，她只說你們分手，而你不見了，她不告訴我你的聯絡方式。後來我就遇上那件事，回來後也找了你很長一段時間，但你已經消失的無影無蹤了。」

Dion的表情開始變化，就像是面具開始脫落一般，露出屬於人性、害怕懊悔的那一面。

「騙子。」他顫抖著聲線。

「我沒有，Dion，你最了解我了不是嗎？我也一樣了解你，你不會做出這種事情的。你永遠都會是我的朋友，不要讓我開始討厭你，好嗎？」Oliver像是哄騙著哭鬧的嬰孩，用最簡單冷靜卻也最真誠的話語安撫著他。

「閉嘴！」Dion帶著哭腔揪住他的領口：「為什麼？為什麼只能是他？就憑一個什麼都不會的助理？我比他更能上你的忙，我比他更愛你！」

這次Oliver不說話了。

一直到時鐘跳成了18：00，Dion的手漸漸鬆了開來，Oliver才開口。

「或許你是對的。我......」他看了一眼地上的Will，眼裡瞬間盈滿了痛苦的神色：「我從來都不知道他是不是真的愛我，但是我愛他，這一輩子也只會愛他。如果我給他的愛能夠讓他不再離開我的身邊，那我就滿足了。」

這話是說給Will聽的。

再一次，Oliver毫無隱瞞的說出了他的想法，而Will從頭到胸膛都感受到撕心裂肺的疼痛。

他受夠了，他才不管什麼時機不時機了，只要現在能夠動作，他絕對要狠狠揍Oliver一拳，再告訴他自己是多麼愛他、自己又為他而放棄了什麼。

——就算Oliver愛的其實是那個不存在的小助理亦然。

Dion低下頭去，沉默了很久。

「再說一次，告訴我我真的永遠不可能成為那個人。」再開口，Dion已經褪去剛才那份突然的瘋狂，眼神變的理智。

「我喜歡你，Dion，你永遠是我最重要的、曾經陪在我身邊的朋友。」Oliver一字一句說著：「但是我的那個人，那個就算他不坦白他不愛我，我還是無怨無悔愛他的人，是William。」

Dion跟Will的眼睛同時用力閉上。

好可怕。

Oliver Queen這個人，或許能用可怕來形容吧。

他用一句話，同時在兩個人身上劃開兩道深深的口子。傷的見骨、傷的徹底，卻又一點也不疼。

這個男人就是有辦法用那雙溫煦的藍眼睛給你一刀，然後再輕柔的替你撫慰傷口。你淌著血、你恨他，但是你也被他拯救、你也愛他。

Will有一點點、真的只有一點點——明白了Dion的心情。

「......不會有人不愛你的，Oliver。」Dion脫力的放下雙手，每一句話都像用盡全力從喉嚨擠出來的聲音：「就算過去那麼荒唐，你還是那麼溫柔、那麼完美，不會有人不愛你的。」

最後Dion啞著聲音笑了。

「該死的，我是不是很丟臉？」他伸手解去Oliver被綁在椅背後的雙手：「一直到現在我才發現，我想要的不過是你親口告訴我『不可能』，如此而已。」

Oliver鬆了一大口氣，重重閉上雙眼，整個人癱在椅子上。Dion解掉他身上所有的束縛。

「我該如何處置你？塞你五顆Viagra然後放你自己撸到死你覺得如何。」過程裡Oliver有氣無力的開著玩笑。

「別鬧了，快通報NYPD把我好好關上幾年，出來腦子才會清楚點，我現在自己都覺得丟臉。」Dion沉著灰色眼珠。

Oliver幾不可聞的嘆了口氣，睜開眼複雜又凝重的看著Dion。

這不是他的錯。Oliver心知肚明。

「兄弟，聽我一句忠告，你真的該收斂點，不然下次哪個女人就會背著核彈來找你，我是認真的。」Dion站直身子，轉頭叫上身後的一名黑衣人：「停掉這個鬼東西，它重死了。」

恢復自由的Oliver笑了下，立刻起身走到Will身邊替他鬆綁。

 

「……你說什麼？」Dion的聲音猛然從背後傳來。

「它......這個停止裝置沒有反應，sir。」黑衣人結結巴巴的說道。

Oliver甫撕開Will嘴上膠帶的手僵在了半空中。

回過頭去，Dion身上的計時器仍亮著，上頭顯示15：31，數字還隨著時間經過不斷減少。

Dion先是用盡全力扯了扯捆的死緊的鐵鍊──他為了不讓自己的計畫生變，沒有把鑰匙帶在身上──而後臉上完全失去血色，整個人跪坐在地。

整個倉庫一片寂靜，連空氣都彷彿凝結，沒有人說話，也沒有人知道該說什麼。

除了一個人。

「會相信IED中止系統能用的人全是傻子。」

Will從嘴裡吐了口暗紅色的血出來，那是他為了清醒而自己咬破的。

「我最快三分鐘可以拆一顆，只要你兩分鐘之內讓我恢復自由，那傢伙就還有救。」

*****

其實剛才說的有點過火了，Oliver知道。

但Dion的個性他很明白，若是不用如此激烈的示愛語氣，Dion決不會輕易動搖，更別說他還抱著幾顆炸彈在身上。

Oliver不知道那番話是否會對他跟Will之間造成什麼影響，他剛才就只是一股勁兒的把腦子裡藏了很久的話全都說出來，完全忘了身為一個富二代理應具備的婉轉言詞。

他知道Will說謊、他知道Will演戲、他知道這個男人可能根本沒有打從心裡愛過他。但是因為他，Oliver第一次愛上了別人，所以他不可能放他離開，即便他對其中代價仍一無所知。

可現在——

 

「你、你在說什麼......」Oliver只用了不到三十秒將他鬆綁，但他卻緊緊抓住Will的手：「不，你不能去，我叫NYPD過來，他們會解決這一切。」

「等他們趕過來，你操過的那個好朋友早就連著這間倉庫炸成碎片了。」Will喘著氣，粗暴的推開還想阻止跟攙扶他的Oliver：「你，還有那群狗娘養的，三分鐘以內離開，滾的越遠越好。」

Will完全恢復戰地軍人的口氣和動作讓Oliver整個人嚇住了，Will拋下他逕自走到Dion身邊。

聞言，周圍的黑衣人彼此驚恐的對看了下，不用幾秒鐘，一個個都聽話的衝離了倉庫，頓時裏頭只剩下他們三個人。Dion開始在地上打顫，也不知有沒有聽進他們的對話，一張臉比紙還要蒼白，嘴裡喃喃念著什麼。

「不，你要跟我一起走。」Oliver回過神來，又衝上前去扯住他的手，只是其中的力道帶著太明顯的猶豫。

「十四分鐘了，你想看這傢伙死嗎？快給我離開，現在！」Will對著他大吼，只差沒往他臉上再來一拳。

「不，我不想他死，但是......」方才對峙時還一片冷靜的Oliver此時嘴唇發白、呼吸急促，一雙眼睛慌張的亂轉，揪住Will的手緊了又鬆、鬆了又緊，整個人陷入極度的恐慌狀態，像隻缺水的魚般不安：「我不能失去你。」

他知道，Will當然知道，剛才聽了那麼多太過強烈的真心告白，Will確實明白了這個闊佬有多需要他。

所以他不會死，無論Oliver在看完這一切後還要不要他。

「Oliver、Oliver，看著我。」Will伸手扣住他的後頸、逼他看進自己的眼睛，就像之前每一次做的一樣：「你信我嗎？」

Oliver沒有辦法回答，他的喉嚨拒絕發出聲音。

他想離開，無關乎自己的生命，他只是想抓著自己去送死的小助理離開這裡，他要他的Will安全活下來。

但是他發不出聲音，連搖頭或點頭都沒有辦法做到。

Will只是他的助理，也是他最重要的愛人，要是點了頭放他去做，等於是自己親手殺了他。

但Oliver無論如何都沒有辦法搖頭。

Will放在他頸後的手此時顯得那麼鎮靜有力，灰藍色的眼睛堅定到無以復加。儘管對方頭上流著血，Oliver還是被那份強大給震攝住了。他早就應該要看清楚的，他早就應該要知道Will不是隻生存於保護傘下的嬌弱鳥兒，而是翱翔盤旋在無垠沙地上的美麗孤鷹。

「你不會失去任何東西，任何東西。」Will緊緊抓住他用力搖晃，又大聲的重複了一次：「Oliver Queen，你信我嗎？」

「......操！」最終Oliver鬆開他的手，撕心裂肺的大叫：「信！我他媽的信你！」

雖然Oliver還是不知道自己相信的是什麼，但他就是相信了。

Will吐了口氣，微微牽起嘴角，放在後頸的手滑上去搓亂了Oliver的金髮，轉身衝到Dion身邊跪下。

他的笑容太自信、腳步太堅定了，眩目的讓Oliver根本移不開眼。站在那裏的不是他的助理，卻又是他的Will。他究竟，愛上了一個什麼樣的男人？

 

跪在地上的Will按住Dion掙扎的肩膀，看了一眼時鐘。13：41。

......媽的，死闊佬浪費我時間。在心裡偷偷嘖了一聲，Will掏出口袋裡的東西握緊，鐵灰色的尖端映出金屬的光芒。

誰能告訴他為什麼他在伊拉克失蹤的斜口鉗會被自家二哥帶在身上到處走？

「放開我！我不要死、我不要死、我不要死......」被突然抓住的Dion開始猛力掙扎，瀕臨死亡邊緣讓他全身不住的顫抖，口中不斷重複著無意義的哀求。

「冷靜！你叫什麼名字來著，Dion？」Will死命制住他，用熟練的安撫人質技巧對他說話：「沒事了，我會救你，你不會死，相信我。」

「你會......救我？」Dion的掙扎不那麼劇烈了，只是他開始哽咽，抽泣到感覺快要窒息，Will不知道該先解決哪一邊，要是繼續安撫他時間就會不夠，但是就這樣不管他也無法開始作業──

「Dion，聽著，跟著我的話做，深呼吸。」

Will猛的抬頭，看見Oliver蹲在他身旁，雙手扶住Dion的頭看著他，試圖讓他冷靜下來。

「你......！」Will瞪大眼睛看著他。

「我讓你留在這，條件是我也不走。」Oliver輕輕對他說著，可眼神沒有離開Dion。因為這番舉動，對方開始冷靜下來。

「......抓好這傢伙的手。」Will轉過身，低下頭去撥開Dion身上複雜纏繞的引線。

 

當他舉起斜口鉗，剪斷第一根電線的時候，Will感覺到自己渾身都興奮的發抖。腎上腺素讓他根本感覺不到頭部原本該有的劇痛，他希望這個效果能夠維持到十幾分鐘後。

身體無疑仍記得那重複了近九百次的動作，加速的心跳把所有熱血送往四肢末端、肌肉漸漸在皮膚下繃緊，一切的反應都像是昨天才剛經歷過一般的熟悉。

他好像發自內心笑了出來，因為Oliver突然轉過來用複雜的眼神看著他。Will撫摸著那些引線，絲毫不在意自己此時看起來有多詭異。這是他的本職，而Oliver是他最重要的人。

因為家庭環境，從小就異常容易滿足的Will第一次知道了何謂貪心。

他想要同時擁有他們。

「聽話點，我好久不見的小寶貝。」Will瞇著眼低語，端詳糾扯了一陣才又勾出一根引線剪斷。

「呃、我......現在可以跟你說話嗎？」Oliver不自覺問出口之後才發現自己像個笨蛋一樣，在對方手下的可是定時炸彈。

「不要逼我撤離現場就行。」我可不能把你像耳機一樣丟出去。Will心想。

Will的鎮靜讓Oliver的心情也跟著放鬆了一點，他拿著那個工具的方式像是生來就握著它一般自然靈活，盯著複雜線路的灰藍色大眼散發出異樣的生命力與光采。他們在一起的時間不算短，但那是Oliver從沒有見過的Will。他知道這樣形容一個正在拆炸彈的人很奇怪，但Oliver知道他的助理樂在其中。

......不。

就像他自己曾經問過的，這個男人不只是個助理。

或者說，Will其實從來都不是個助理，也從來不屬於他。

Oliver這麼想著，而他似乎不小心把這個想法說出口了，因為Will深深的看他一眼之後回答了他。

「不。」

啪擦，又是一根引線斷裂。

「我不是。」

 

不，我不是什麼純情小助理。

不，我根本不會射箭。

不。

你從一開始愛的人就不是我。

 

Will忍下一陣突然湧上的暈眩嘔吐感，從Dion胸前的定時器裡穩穩取出一根細小的銀白色棒狀物，而後又花了一些時間剪掉上頭交錯、連接著胸前兩個炸藥的電線。

「搞定。」Will自言自語般唸了一聲，把那東西往旁邊一丟，翻過Dion的身子，開始處理背後的部分。

6：55。比他想像中的要快了一點，可能是因為自己在地上掙扎的時候還一直注意著它的電路配置吧。Will心想。

「你以前......做過這種事情？」Oliver咽了口唾沫。

Will餘光瞥見Dion把整個人埋進Oliver的胸膛，而Oliver還在用手安撫他，Will該死的發現自己嫉妒了。

有什麼好嫉妒的，Oliver一開始就不屬於你。

某個微小的聲音在他的心中迴響。

「很多次。」他淡淡的回答。

有的成功了、有的失敗了。但這一次，他絕不讓結果有第二種可能性。

「那、成功率……？」Oliver低聲問著。他不知道自己為什麼要問這個問題，等他意識過來，他已經問了出口。

「......為了你？」Will臉上勾起自信的弧度：「百分之百。」

 

雖然自信滿滿地這樣說了，但是，當時間剩下兩分鐘的時候，Will開始覺得不太妙。

直到剛才都毫無感覺的後腦開始浮現悶疼，用不了多久，又轉為劇烈的痛楚。

剩下的動作用不了一分鐘，但發冷的指尖漸漸失去知覺，他咬著牙硬是用兩手又剪斷幾條黃色的線。

Will呼吸開始變的沉重，動作也緩慢了起來，數字隨著時間流逝，等他抽出背後定時器裡的銀白柱體時，眼前突然像被罩了層白紗似的一片模糊。他晃了晃腦袋想找回清晰的視野，卻只換來後腦更多的劇痛。

他看著時間變成0：30，眼前卻是怎麼樣也無法聚焦，意識跟著模糊，他再也撐不住自己的重量跌坐到地上，接著手一鬆，斜口鉗離開了他無力的指尖。

 

「Will！」

沒有金屬落地的聲音，Will才想起這裡還有另一個他永遠可以信任的人。

他知道Oliver一定接住了它。

 

0：20。

「握緊它。」Will閉上眼，只剩下說話的力氣。

0：18。

「我該怎麼做？」Oliver連聲音都在顫抖。

0：14。

「連著銀色東西的電線裡，藍色跟紅色其中一根是答案。」Will還是一樣的冷靜。

0：09。

「......要我選？」Oliver說道。

0：06。

「開玩笑的。」Will眼睛睜開一條縫，輕輕笑了：「剪紅色。」

0：02。

Will聽見微弱的啪嚓聲。

 

然後他倒了下去，完全失去意識。

 

*****

 

Will輕輕睜開迷濛的灰藍色眼睛，看見Oliver一臉擔心的在床邊注視著自己，眼神無法承載的溫柔從裡頭滿溢了出來——

錯，這是言情小說中的劇情，而至今為止，他們顯然跟這種故事差了十萬八千里。

讓我們重來一次。

現實是，Will一邊罵著髒話一邊從病床上醒過來，在看清床邊坐的是一名咖啡色頭髮的青年後，他覺得頭更痛了。

「我......」坐在椅子上的Dion灰色眼睛閃了閃，不敢看向清醒的Will。

「如果你想道歉，省著點吧。」Will皺起眉動了動身子，悶痛的頭上牢牢捆著繃帶，他有點想按護士鈴跟醫院要多一點嗎啡。

「你到底是誰？」Dion搖搖頭，疑惑的問道。

「我還想問你呢。」Will斜眼看著他：「想威脅別人卻差點變成人肉碎片的傻子。」

聽見那幾個字，Dion身體瑟縮了一下，定時器冰冷的觸感似乎還殘留在他的身上，如果不是這個被自己綁架的男人在場，他根本不可能活到現在。

「我只是一個......想成為你，卻永遠不可能成為你的人。」Dion終於鼓起勇氣看了他的眼睛。

他想待在Oliver身邊、他想觸碰Oliver、他想被Oliver用充滿愛意的眼光凝視、他想成為那個被Oliver無怨無悔愛著的人。

Will明白他說的是什麼，但是——

「你知道嗎，連我都不是那個人。」Will低聲說著，而Dion瞇起眼，明顯聽不懂這句話。

他當然不可能懂，因為就連Will自己也迷惘了。

他不確定Oliver要的人究竟是不是自己。在看見真實的他、在看見他的本職──本質──之後，Oliver究竟會怎麼想？

還有另外一件他在意的事，就是當初Dion跟Oliver不斷提起的過去。聽起來闊佬確實有不少黑歷史，還不像Will以為的那樣單純。

疼痛的腦子又被塞進了太多思緒，Will煩躁到想把自己的頭砍下來。他不知道多久沒有這麼認真思考過事情了，就好像一次補完了過去幾十年的腦細胞運動量。

「所以你被他操了，但是他不愛你，你就像恐怖份子全身綁著炸彈騎他，想說這樣就能得到他？」Will蹭著床單，有點胡言亂語，反正他也不是太在意自己說了什麼。

「三次。」Dion盯著純白的床單出了神：「每一次他都用那雙眼睛看著我......不，他那樣看著每個人。」

Dion咽了下唾沫。

他從高中起就認識Oliver了，他們一起幹過許多瘋狂的事情，就像每一個有錢的青少年。他看過Oliver女人一個換一個，也知道Oliver根本沒有真正喜歡過其中的任何人。他們是很好的朋友，還曾經在同一張床上跟不同女人做愛，所以當Oliver說他想試試看操男人，Dion直接就答應了。他不在意，他男女都行，而且他喜歡Oliver，所以他們做了。

沒錯，Dion是Oliver第一個同性對象，可能也是第一個愛上他的男人。

當他被Oliver壓在身下，被那雙藍色眼睛隔著空氣愛撫的時候，他突然懂了那些女人的心情。為什麼她們會心甘情願跟一個花花公子上床、甚至是跟別的女人共享。

Oliver的眼神溫柔但是沒有愛，當你靠的越近，你越知道他不愛你、你越知道你跟其他所有人在他眼中都是一樣的。但也正是因為這樣，所以反而變的能夠接受這一切，因為沒有人在他心中是特別的。他可以跟每一個人上床、他可以像對待情人一樣對待每一個人，但他就是不愛任何人。

那時候Dion以為Oliver這輩子都不可能愛上別人。

「我以為他就是這樣，我以為他這輩子都不可能特別對誰好，所以就算很掙扎，我也還是放棄了，就連傾家蕩產我也不怪他，真的。」Dion說道。

直到他聽見Oliver Queen愛上一個男人。

他不能接受這一切，既然Oliver擁有愛人的能力、而且還是男人，那為什麼那個人不是自己？

於是他做出了傻事。

「嚴格說起來，你應該是那傢伙的初戀吧。」Dion說完後自嘲的笑了笑。

「不......我認識他的時候，他根本不玩女人不上夜店。」Will突然很疑惑，這人說的真的是那個在他身邊自制力爆棚的Oliver Queen嗎？

「那是因為發生了那件事。」Dion皺眉：「你不知道嗎？我以為他至少會告訴你這個。」

「不。」Will歛下眼：「我們......不常聊過去。」

「我不能替他說他的故事，我能告訴你的只有剛才那些。」Dion向後靠上椅背：「你得自己問他。」

他當然會問──如果Oliver還願意告訴他的話。

 

「你手上那是什麼？」Will突然注意到Dion雙手的手腕，那上頭掛著某種類似手銬的東西，只是感覺更先進了點。

「喔，對。我身上的東西停下來之後，有兩個人突然闖進了倉庫。」Dion想起自己還得負責解釋現在的情況，開始回憶在Will昏過去之後所發生的事情。

 

*****

0：02。

倒計時的時鐘停了下來。

Dion顫抖著彎下身去確認它真的停止運作了，而Oliver則衝過去扶起Will，地上全是暗紅色的血跡，他完全不知所措，只是不斷叫著Will的名字、搖晃他的身體，而他始終沒有得到回應。

Oliver全身抖的像個篩子，他覺得自己的心臟大概停止了運作，一口氣怎麼也喘不上來，腦袋一片空白，眼裡只看的見緊閉雙眼的Will。

醒來，給我醒過來。是誰告訴我我不會失去任何東西的！Oliver在心裡大聲咆哮，因為他根本發不出任何實質的聲音。

「止血，叫911。」最後還是恢復理智的Dion提醒了他。

當Oliver顫抖著手掏出手機，正打算按下撥號鈕的時候，倉庫大門猛的被撞開，兩個人闖了進來，一個中年男子穿著西裝長得像官僚，另一個不知道是不是Dion的錯覺，長得跟倒在地上的小助理一模一樣。

那個長的跟小助理一模一樣的男人衝到Oliver身邊，蹙眉嘖了一聲之後喊另一個人過來。

「Phil，給我你的西裝外套。」男人一把推開Oliver接手昏迷的小助理，而Oliver停止了顫抖，愣在原地盯著那個男人。

「不，這是Armani一九九六年的......」一旁的西裝男糾緊眉頭，似乎很不能認同這個要求。

「Phil！」男人皺眉大喊了一聲，而西裝男嘆氣妥協的脫下了深灰色的西裝外套遞給他。

男人接過外套，三兩下俐落的幫小助理頭部完成止血，Oliver繼續愣在旁邊看著。西裝男走了過來，把一副類似手銬的東西掛在Dion手上。

「別試著逃跑。」他帶著官僚似的微笑這麼說，而後西裝男掏出手機，Dion隱約聽見什麼直升機之類的單字，他一度想著自己一定是聽錯了。

後來事實證明他的聽力沒有問題，因為不用五分鐘，巨大的噪音從外頭傳來，一台全黑色還有著奇怪鳥類標誌的直升機就盤旋在倉庫上空，而他們三個人就這樣被帶了上去，送到這間連Dion都不知道其存在的醫院。

 

*****

「Oliver呢？」Will問道。

「他們叫他先回去，等你醒了再通知他。」Dion沒什麼表情的按下了床邊一個像通訊鈕的東西：「救你的人應該馬上就會過來了。」

喔，該死的。Will覺得Clint絕對會給他上一門近身搏擊的課程。

「請你告訴他們你希望我被關。」Dion盯著自己的手銬，又真誠的看向Will：「Oliver說要等到你醒來讓你決定，我也這麼覺得，因為這條命是你救的。求你讓我進去被關一關，才不會再做出這種連自己都覺得神經病的事情。」

理所當然，Will被這傢伙害慘了，只是他無論如何沒有辦法把所有的錯都說服自己讓Dion去承擔。這無關乎對錯，只是每個人都做出了某些無法挽救的事，僅此而已。

這一次的事件只是讓所有的秘密都爆發開來，在這種情況下反倒還比以前好開口多了。

「我會的。」Will最後這麼說道：「因為我想謝謝你。」

Dion又露出聽不懂的表情了。

 

病房門被拉開，跟Will長得一模一樣的男人──Clint穿著神盾特工的制服走了進來。

「傷勢匯報。」他挑眉看著床上的Will。

「再不給我他媽的嗎啡就會休克。」Will稍微動了動身子。

「看來你很好。」Clint轉過去抓起坐在一旁的Dion，他像隻小貓乖乖的被揪住領口：「這傢伙？」

「給NYPD關上幾年吧。」Will看著Dion，對方用唇語向他說了聲謝謝。Clint聳聳肩，把他移交給門外經過的探員後又走回他的床邊，眼神裡多了一分沉重。

倆兄弟互相對看著，誰也沒有先講話，只有點滴的聲音迴盪在寂靜的病房裡。Clint的表情很凝重，Will也是同樣的難看，他們知道對方一定都在想著相同的事情，而他們都沒有辦法解決，這無疑會演變成一場重大的災難。

最後先開口的是Will。

「你覺得Brandt會殺了你還是我？」他深呼吸盯著Clint。

「我不知道，我希望他一輩子都不知道這件事。」Clint臉色僵硬又蒼白。

祈禱神盾醫院的防火牆擋得住IMF的破譯系統，不然他們兩個都別想看見明天的太陽了。他們倆打了個冷顫。

「幫你叫闊佬？」Clint嘆了口氣，一屁股坐上床邊的椅子。

「隨你。」Will斜眼看著他拿出手機：「你告訴他了？」

「半個字都沒有，那該由你開口。」Clint一邊撇著嘴打短信一邊應著他：「你們會沒事的，相信我。」

那當然該由Will告訴他，告訴他其實他愛的小助理根本就不存在，自己只不過是一個因為愛他而自願配合演出的演員。Clint似乎信誓旦旦他們會重修舊好，但Will可沒那麼確定。

「如果你們沒事了，看能不能讓闊佬弄到一件Armani九六年的深灰色外套，為了救你，Phil快兩天不跟我說話了。」Clint把手機收回褲袋，整個人趴到病床上，坐沒坐相的癱在床跟椅子上面，一副深閨怨婦的表情瞪著Will。

Will有點想說我管你去死，但鑑於對方是自己血濃於水的兄長，還剛救過自己一條命，他忍下來答應了他。

「為什麼會在你身上？」Will突然想到那個問題。

「嗯？鉗子？上次去伊拉克找你的時候想說帶個紀念品給Brandt。你還不是偷了我的箭，害我要多寫一份武器丟失報告。」雖然他後來用一場令上司欲仙欲死的口活抵銷了。Clint左手撐住自己的臉頰：「但是一直沒時間給他，放在口袋裡就忘了，後來遇到你，想說乾脆還你吧。」

Will勾勾嘴角扯了個笑，看來就算離開戰地，幸運女神也還是挺眷顧他的。看見他的笑容，Clint突然伸出手輕輕搓了搓他的頭髮，害的他頭上又是一陣劇痛。

「操！......說真的，神盾窮到負荷不起一管嗎啡嗎？這東西該死的一點都不止痛。」他對著自家二哥抱怨。

「忍著點，大兵。」Clint無良的笑了出聲。

 

當Oliver抵達醫院、衝到緊閉的病房門前的時候，他猛然停下了動作，因為房裡出現了兩個相似的嗓音，而他們的對話非常奇怪。

「你確定你不是第一次？」

「當然，你不要那麼緊張，我很有經驗。」

「操，你到底要不要進來？他媽的給我快點。」

「我叫你放鬆，這事要慢點來的，先讓我做好準備。」

「我等不了，你不知道這有多難受！」

「好好我這就給你了。」

「喔、操......對，再多一點。」

「不行，這樣是極限了。」

「操，你沒聽見嗎？我要更多，給我、快給我......全部！」

他認出其中一個是Will的聲音，而聽見這段對話的Oliver想也不想的扯開房門衝了進去。他不知道自己預期會看見什麼，但決不是現在眼前的畫面。

「你們在......幹嘛？」Oliver的聲音從一開始的質問到後來完全消了音。

剛才還充滿著奇怪對話的房間瞬間安靜，床上的人跟坐在床邊的人都轉頭看著闖進來的Oliver，四隻灰藍色的眼睛直直盯著他。

他的Will頭上捆著繃帶躺在床上，另一個跟他長得一模一樣的人坐在床邊，左手抓著一根針管，針頭還戳在Will右手臂裡，裏頭透明液體剩下一半。

「呃、打嗎啡。」握著針筒的男人愣愣的對他這麼說。

「媽的，Clint，給我全部打完，我痛到快休克了。」Will視線從Oliver移回到針頭上，皺著眉大叫。

「不知道嗎啡過量會成癮嗎，你個笨蛋。」Clint瞪了他一眼，不由分說的把針頭抽離他的手臂。

Will心不甘情不願的看著半管嗎啡離他而去，Clint站了起來往房門走去，經過Oliver身邊把針管塞到他手裡。

「除非他痛到神智不清，否則不要給他。」Clint拍拍Oliver的肩，離開病房還順便帶上了房門。

Oliver看著Clint離去，又轉回來盯著針管發呆，他總覺得最近幾天身邊不斷出現一些自己腦神經無法負荷的情境。

「坐吧。」Will揉揉手上的傷口，下巴示意Oliver到床邊坐下，Oliver照做了。

「所以，」Will說：「我們從哪裡開始？」

Oliver看著他沒說話，Will只好繼續講。

「看起來我們好像都有話該說。不管你現在想的是什麼，我只是想告訴你，從這一刻開始，我說的每一句話都千真萬確。」Will用最真誠的雙眼盯著他：「你可以問我任何事，沒有題數限制，如果可以的話，結束之後我可能也會想聽你的。」

Will等於變相承認了他自己說過謊。Oliver咽了口唾沫，沈思著點點頭。即便到了現在，Will仍是掌握著主導權，就像之前一樣。他不知道自己會聽見什麼，他只能盡最大的努力去相信Will。

現在在他眼前的還是Will，他知道，但Oliver不確定他會不會永遠是這一個Will。

「你是誰？」Oliver的第一個問題。

「如果你指的是名字，William James。」Will左手摸索尋找著能操作病床角度的控制器，Oliver先一步幫他升起了床頭，Will現在可以平視他了。

「所以你真的是Will。」Oliver看似平淡的語氣裡有某種奇異的情緒，Will很高興Oliver願意相信自己，其實直到剛才他都還在想要是Oliver擺出懷疑態度時自己該怎麼辦。

他牽起嘴角點了頭。

「你的職業是？」第二個問題。

「美利堅合眾國陸軍技術兵，戰地爆裂物處理課上士，輪值休假中。」灰藍色的眼睛毫無波瀾，清晰又堅定的吐出流暢的音節，反倒是Oliver喉嚨似乎發出被哽住的細微聲響。

Will很想伸手去碰他，去碰那個自己曾經隨時可及的男人，安撫他告訴他自己很好。但他最後仍是咬著牙撐了下來，還不行，事情還沒有解決。

「你不會射箭，對吧？」第三個問題，Oliver覺得口乾舌燥。

「不，我不會。」Will深呼吸，因為Oliver又出現了那種表情。

那種他曾經發過誓再也不讓Oliver露出來的受傷表情。

「那William Brandt是誰？」伴隨著深呼吸的第四個問題，Will第一次怔了一下。

「呃嗯、這比較複雜。」Will揉了揉自己的額頭：「你知道IMF或是神盾嗎？」

「神盾......復仇者聯盟？」Oliver歪著頭。

「對，我有兩個長的一模一樣的哥哥，大哥在IMF——某個地下情治單位擔任外勤特工，而二哥則是替神盾局工作......可以幫我拿瓶水嗎，這故事有點長。」Will覺得要說完這件事自己應該會渴死。

Oliver幫他跟自己都拿了瓶水回來，上面有奇怪鳥類標誌的那種，他遞給Will前先扭開了黑色的瓶蓋，而Will只是看著沒出聲。

「William Brandt是我大哥，他接到一個任務要接近你，而你不上夜店又對男人沒興趣——除非他會射箭，但Brandt不會。」Will聳了聳肩：「所以，他去拜託了我同為特工的二哥Clint Barton，AKA Hawkeye。最後他成功了，而他覺得我倆該在一起，然後，就是現在這樣。」

「......鷹眼？超級英雄那個？」Oliver驚訝到下巴似乎合不太上。

「對，也是剛才從你身邊走過去給你嗎啡的那個。你能再幫我打一點嗎？」Will直盯著他手上的針管，Oliver把它收進口袋做為回答。

「你哥是超級英雄，我還跟他比過賽？」Oliver不斷眨著眼睛，下巴還沒合起來。

「看起來是。」Will隱約覺得Oliver重點似乎擺錯地方了，不過他沒多說什麼。

而此時Oliver正在腦子裡回憶那一天的情景，完美無瑕的動作、邊緣上的箭矢、磅數不夠的弓、壓在線上的決勝箭，還有隔天早上的紙條——

我的天，他收到了來自鷹眼的動作指導嗎？

Oliver不該那麼興奮。

「你現在......很開心？」Will忍不住問了出口，因為Oliver的反應跟他想的完全不同。

「廢話，是鷹眼耶，箭術登峰造極無人比肩的超級英雄鷹眼！」

一瞬間Will似乎在他身上看見某個他不想回憶的黑人軍官。

OKOK，他知道他哥很受歡迎了，可以嗎？Will暗自在心中嘆氣。

「所以在賣場才是我們的第一次見面？」

Will點頭，試著看出Oliver的情緒，但他失敗了。

「那，最後一個問題。」Oliver突然就這麼說了。

「等等等等，剛才那樣就沒了？跟鷹眼射箭很開心，然後就沒了？」Will有點傻眼。

「你希望我說什麼？」這下倒是Oliver用奇怪的眼神看他了。

「你、你被一個男人欺騙感情，還被轉手賣給他弟，而你的感想只有好開心？」Will再次不理解闊佬的腦子結構。

「關於這點，我要聽完下面這個問題的答案我才能回答你。」Oliver盯著Will的眼睛，那份碧藍色清澈的就像他們第一次見面的那一天一樣：「你愛我嗎，William James？」

不是作為William Brandt，不是作為不存在的小助理，而是作為真正的他，作為拆彈成癮的William James。

Will從沒想過Oliver喊出自己真正的全名會害自己這麼激動。

他無意識握緊了拳頭，他知道自己得坦誠，因為他答應過的。今天無論結果如何，他至少要做到不讓自己後悔。無論Oliver怎麼看他，他都已經回不去了。

「是的，我愛你。」Will一咬牙，他一定得說，就算再怎麼痛苦他也一定要說出接下來的話，這才叫作坦誠。

他閉上眼深吸一口氣。

「跟戰爭一樣愛。」

 

沒錯，這才是坦誠，他人生裡最重要的東西只有兩樣，但同時也有兩樣之多。就像他需要Oliver，他也需要戰爭。尤其是在久違的拆彈之後他更清楚了，自己不能失去其中的任何一個。

他張開眼，想聽見Oliver對他的死刑宣判、想看見Oliver用不諒解的眼神望向他。

可他只看見了Oliver的笑容。

淺淺的、淡淡的，卻打從心底的微笑。

「你知道嗎，Will。」他說道：「在最後一句話之前，我都還沒有真正相信你。」

Will盯著他。

「但是那句話讓我知道，你是真的向我坦白了。」Oliver挪了挪椅子讓自己更靠近Will：「我看見你在拆炸彈的時候有多......充滿生命力？我不知道該怎麼說，但一定跟我在射箭的時候是一樣的。我也可以坦白告訴你，我愛你，跟射箭一樣愛，而且沒有東西能超越你們兩個。」

「不......你愛的是那個William Brandt，那個箭術很好的小助理。」Will看著他搖頭，不在意疼痛。

「你這麼想？你認為我愛的是那一個完美到虛假、甚至沒有靈魂的助理？如果只要箭術好我幹嘛不娶台射箭機器回家？」Oliver更湊近他：「你哥哥只是讓我找到了愛人的感覺，可我真正愛上的，是那個自由率性、成天在我身邊吵著讓我操他的男人。如果我要的真的是那個純情小助理，早在你第一次罵出髒話的時候就轉頭回家了。」

Will喉嚨縮緊，裡頭似乎哽了什麼硬塊，難受的發不出聲音。

「你坦誠了，而我相信你。現在我坦誠了，你也要相信我。」Oliver堅定的目光抓著他，低喃了一聲：「Will.」

然後Will想起了很多事。想起他說出自己不射箭時Oliver的反應，想起Oliver對他那些下流話的反應，那全都不是小助理該有的表現，可在那些時候Oliver總是更加充滿愛意的看著他。

他可以相信，或說他不得不相信——他愛他。

「我信你。」Will跟著露出笑容，雖然他覺得自己現在一定笑的很難看：「Oliver.」

他們今天第一次觸碰到了彼此，雖然雙方都只有使用嘴唇。

 

*****

「等下，那該死的闊佬剛才是說我演的小助理沒有靈魂嗎？也不想想當初鬼迷心竅差點強吻我的人是誰！」Clint在監視用閉路電視前大叫。

「那只是燈光美氣氛佳，情場浪子身體的自然反應，別把自己捧太高了。」Natasha坐在一旁用銼刀磨指甲，天知道她為什麼要被同事拖來偷窺他弟弟。

「什麼燈光美氣氛佳，他在那個時候絕對、絕對有愛上我！」直男殺手頭上爆出青筋：「死闊佬只是想用甜言蜜語誘拐我弟！他在說謊！」

「想太多了，Agent Barton，證據就是你一整個晚上睡他隔壁，他卻連開門偷看你睡相都沒有。」Natasha冷著臉做了中肯的分析，甚至沒有花力氣把視線從指甲移到Clint身上。

「那只是我不想讓他得手，否則我們早就——」

監控房的門被打開。

「早就，什麼？Agent Barton？」Coulson微笑著站在門口。

Natasha俐落的收起銼刀，一溜煙從Coulson身側鑽出去消失了蹤影，還不忘帶上門。

Clint在心裡至少飆了五十次髒話。

 

*****

「我的問題結束了，我猜現在輪到你了。」Oliver雙手手臂交叉撐在病床上面，整個人越靠越近，Will覺得要不是床不夠大，他根本就想爬上來抱著自己。

「你應該......早就發現不對勁了吧？」Will調了個讓自己舒服的姿勢。

「嗯......知道Stark產業沒有William Brandt這個人的時候就覺得不太對勁了......你會餓嗎？」Oliver注意到一邊櫃子上有蘋果。

「我怕你切到手。」Will不覺得闊佬如Oliver曾經為了任何人削過蘋果。

Oliver聳聳肩，起身去拿了蘋果跟刀子回來削著。

「可那張紙條……你知道紙條嗎？不知道也沒關係，總之我只是想跟你……跟他再見一次面，弄清楚他的來頭。你知道的，俱樂部通常找不到能跟我勢均力敵的對手。」Oliver將刀刃靠上豔紅色的蘋果：「剛遇見你的時候，我只是想著『喔，他在演戲嗎？』，但我馬上就被那樣的你迷住，你的眼睛自信又堅定，我想知道哪一個才是真正的你，又或者兩邊都不是。現在想想那是一見鍾情吧？」

「不，別用那種說法，這會讓我覺得自己像腦殘愛情喜劇的主角。」Will頭皮一陣發麻。

然後下一秒Oliver切到手了。

「嗷噢！」

血絲漸漸滲出左手食指的傷口，Will翻了翻白眼搶走他手上的蘋果跟染血的刀子。

「得了吧，我跟你都不適合什麼溫情療癒的削蘋果路線，你還是省點力氣幫我打針比較實在。」Will無奈的看著還在呼痛的Oliver，深呼吸了一口氣：「那現在，想談你的過去嗎？Dion說很精彩。」

喊痛的聲音突然弱了下來，Oliver略帶委屈求饒的看向Will，明顯不想讓黑歷史在對方面前曝光。Will交叉手臂看著他，挑起一邊眉毛。

「......他是我第一個同性對象。」

Oliver撇撇嘴，按住手上的傷口開始說。

從小在各種應酬交際場所裡長大的Oliver懂得如何對別人好，但他不知道什麼是愛。他試過很多女人，到最後甚至跟最好的朋友搞上了。

可他還是不懂，所以他放任自己流連夜店跟情慾，男人女人都一樣，對他而言毫無區別。他只是溫柔對待每一個上他床的人，然後隔天笑著請那人離開。當然被甩過幾次巴掌，但他絲毫不在意。而有些人似乎就特別喜歡他這種一視同仁的樣子，所以他在夜店永遠吃的開。

「你根本活該。」Will瞪著他開始裝無辜的藍眼睛。

「後來就發生了那件事。」Oliver淡淡的說道。

簡單來說，他遇上一場大災難，差點死在異鄉回不來，箭術也是那時候為了活下去而練出來的。幾個月的瀕死經驗在他身上產生了巨大的影響，當他回到紐約，他發現除了射箭再沒有什麼事能讓他感覺自己活著。那種命懸一線的刺激，只有在他拉開弓的那一刻才能感受到。於是，他再也不去夜店、再也不答應任何邀約，除了公司跟靶場哪裡都不去。他還是一樣對別人溫柔、對別人好，可他自己知道，他的人生只剩下了一件事。

「然後我就遇見了你哥哥跟你。」Oliver笑著說。

Clint說的一點都沒錯。Will把頭向後靠上柔軟的枕頭。

他們一模一樣。

「現在呢？」Will低聲問著。

「我猜你一定知道。」Oliver換了個姿勢看著他：「戰爭跟射箭，你跟我。一樣重要，不是嗎？」

Will看進天藍色的眼睛，突然覺得昏昏欲睡，大概嗎啡裡還混了點鎮靜劑。

他拚命睜開眼睛維持清醒，他還有最後一個問題沒有問出口。

最重要的問題。

「你會讓我回去伊拉克嗎？」Will問著一個不必要的問題，因為就算Oliver堅決反對，他也不會為此改變什麼，他自己的答案早就擺在那兒了。

迷迷糊糊中，他好像伸出手握住了Oliver的。那一刻他突然開始害怕，害怕Oliver真的會搖頭，而他無法想像自己該如何承擔這種後果。

Oliver深呼吸，眼神閃爍著移開了一下又回到Will身上。

「只要你記得我不能失去你。」他說。

「那你也要記得。」Will閉上眼：「為了你，我的成功率是百分之百。」

他不記得Oliver是什麼時候離開的，他只記得在他半睡半醒的期間，一直有個非常舒服的溫度放在自己手上，直到他睡著。

 

*****

 

「我就說你們會沒事。」Clint在Will遞給他一個精緻紙袋時得意的看著他的弟弟，高級紙袋上印有Armani的字樣，Clint笑著收了下來。

「話說在前頭，我還是會回去伊拉克，只是如果這一次沒死人就要等到下一次輪值才能申請。」Will哼哼，轉頭從自己的辦公桌上丟了一本資料夾到Clint懷裡：「所以你最好給我開一門企業經營管理學的課程，我才能在這段時間裡兼差當一個他媽稱職的助理。」

「我以為助理只需要躲在老闆的桌子下，隨時給他來場掩人耳目又精彩火辣的口活就行？」Clint笑得充滿惡意，Will耳根瞬間泛紅，左手反射性的就要一拳往他臉上招呼過去。

他的二哥只是微微偏了下頭，技巧性的攫住他的手腕一個翻轉，Will立刻痛到哀嚎出聲。

「我的天，你是個士兵耶，小Will。我看你需要的不是企業管理學分，而是短期密集搏擊訓練。」Clint皺眉平靜的說，雙腳甚至連一步都沒有移動，另一隻手還穩穩的拿著他丟過來的資料夾。

Will連掙脫都無力做到，只能用一種扭曲的姿勢瞪向若無其事的Clint。

「我是技術兵，可以的話請你告訴我該如何在穿著防爆衣的情況下與敵人進行近身搏擊，我洗耳恭聽。」他咬著牙不讓呻吟再次出口。

有沒有搞錯，訓練？給他教？給Brandt教？無論哪一方的教學，似乎都對他的正職沒什麼實質上的幫助，他不可能去拆核彈，也不可能拿鉗子去打外星人。而論兼職，他不覺得自己會再被綁架第二次。

「放心，我們可是兄弟，哥哥我去安排一個性感火辣的女教練給你。」Clint鬆開手拍拍他的肩膀。

性感火辣，而且毒死人不償命。

「你這是在否定我們家族一路流傳下來的基佬基因嗎？」Will臉揪成一團，活動著自己慘遭折磨的肩關節。

「不，相信我，她不一樣。」Clint把資料夾拍回Will的胸膛，一臉過來人經驗分享談的樣子：「連我都說她性感火辣了，那世上就一定沒有任何基佬能夠抵抗她的誘惑。」

對於二哥如此以身為頂級基佬為傲的心態，Will連吐槽都不知道該從哪吐槽起，只能裝作沒聽到的轉過身去。

十五分鐘前他從辦公室撥了通電話，告訴Clint他拿到了他想要的西裝外套，五分鐘後他的二哥就從天花板的通風口裡掉了下來，然後十分鐘跟他各種嘴砲。

五分鐘。請問他哥是瞬間移動還是根本趴在通風管裡監視他？

 

Will頭上的傷在神盾醫官的努力下已經好了很多，不排除是某位超級英雄跟其上司天天去關愛醫療部門，才讓他的治療過程加速了近一倍之多。

非常幸運的，Brandt至今還沒有打電話給他們之中的任何一個人，顯然IMF的破譯系統還不是那麼夠力，這也挽救了他們兩人的性命。

Will仍纏著一圈繃帶，但他堅持要回來上班，就算看報表都比成天被抽血量體溫照X光來的好。Oliver對此發表了強烈的反對，但在完全恢復本性的Will面前，反對意見起不了任何作用。

說到Oliver，他正在其他樓層處理事務，原本Will以為他們至少會有一小段相處尷尬的時間，但事實完全相反，Oliver強迫Will搬到他家去住，每天幫他傷口換藥。只要Will眉頭一皺，Oliver馬上會把他全身翻過來又翻過去，檢查他是否有哪裡不對勁、或是逼問──沒錯是逼問──他是否哪裡在痛。

雖然知道這只是因為他受傷、再加上還處在熱戀期所產生的暫時性情況，Will還是覺得他快吐了，他還寧願Oliver放他自生自滅。

於是某一天、當他又再一次被闊佬翻來翻去的時候，他一個火大直接騎上了闊佬的胯部，想進行一些能加速自己康復的運動。就在他俯身想要咬上Oliver嘴唇的那一刻，發現Oliver眼中一點都不興奮或慌張，只有滿滿的擔憂。

「Will，你是不是自己偷打了嗎啡？」他皺眉。

William James這一輩子從沒那麼挫敗過。

幸好在他回公司之後這種情況有好轉一點，不然他可能會認真考慮他的分手台詞。

 

辦公室的門被推開，Oliver低頭邊看文件邊走了進來，然後在抬起頭的那一刻愣住。

「喔，呃……」很顯然他失去了一點語文能力。

「Clint Barton，你的小助理。」Will雙臂交叉，他現在已經可以平靜的拿這回事來開玩笑了。

Oliver差一點把紙掉到地板上，這個超級英雄見面會來的有點突然。

「嗯……暫且算是初次見面吧，很高興認識你。」Clint笑著伸出了手，Oliver愣愣的跟他握了手，Clint立刻接著說：「姿勢不錯，就是左肩太用力了，雖然對精準度沒什麼太大影響，長期下來還是對肌肉不太好。」

我的天，他再一次被鷹眼指導了射箭嗎？

Oliver覺得自己腦袋已經不是用當機所能形容的了。

看著結巴到幾乎說不出話來的Oliver，Will轉過去看向他的二哥。

「你覺得他變成啞巴是因為我跟你長的一樣，還是因為你是鷹眼？如果是前者，他大概一輩子都沒辦法見我們家人。」

六個Will的翻版，有老有少、從禁慾到無節操一應俱全，Oliver搞不好會腦充血到休克。

Clint聳聳肩。

「謝謝……我是指，不光是技術指導，還有救了我們這件事。」Oliver深呼吸之後終於說得出話了。

「喔，不。」Clint笑了出聲：「我只救了我弟弟。救了你的那個人，是William James。」

Clint跟Will對看了一眼，隨後伸出手把他推到Oliver身邊。幾乎是立刻，Oliver的手就佔有性的搭上了他的背。

「你怎麼知道我們出事了？」Oliver一直很疑惑，現在終於有時間能問出口。

「我那時候跟你們在同一間賣場，我還認得你的車，你們明明早就結完帳離開了，車子卻還在停車場裡沒開走，這種情況如果不是車震就是出事了吧。」Clint稀鬆平常的說：「你們手機沒關機，連普通駭客都追蹤的到。」

特工的記憶力跟專注力可是無人能出其右，更別說他還是其中的佼佼者。

 

Oliver原本要請Clint到沙發上坐下，但被Clint以自己馬上就要離開為由拒絕了。

「對了，記得Brian要回來嗎？」Clint突然問了一句。

「當然，我可是很期待能見到Doyle。」想起同為軍人的堂哥，Will笑了出來。

「你最好在Brandt給我們發邀請卡之前把頭上的傷治好。」Clint臉色一沉，示意Will的繃帶。

 

Clint離開後，Oliver終於能夠說出一句完整的話而不至於咬到舌頭或是打結吃螺絲。

「我真不敢相信我剛跟超級英雄握了手。嘿、你哥能讓我跟美國隊長也見個面嗎？」

「看來你確實很喜歡Clint，不是嗎？」Will挑眉，別有深意的看著他。

「是阿，我……」Oliver原本興高采烈的開口，卻在對上Will雙眼的那一刻瞬間改口：「不，不不不。還記得我怎麼說的嗎，我要的是你，Will。」

「真的？」他問。

「真的。」Oliver很堅定。

下一秒，Will把他推倒在沙發上，又一次騎了上去。

「試著用行動表示？」Will扯過他的領帶。

Oliver環過他的腰把他拉近，抬起頭，下巴靠上他的腹部，一雙天藍色眼睛由下往上盯著他看。

「我以前做太多這種事了。」Oliver沉默了一下然後開口：「所以，我一直覺得我不能像對待其他人一樣對待你。」

Will在他身上安靜的聽著，左手放上他的後頸微微按揉，讓他繼續說下去。這個動作給Oliver帶來了極大的安全感，加重了抱他的力道。

「我知道你很不滿，但只要我一開始想放縱我自己，就會忍不住想到過去，而我不想要那樣。」Oliver咽了口唾沫：「我會努力滿足你，再給我一點時間。」

他只是想要更認真的對待Will。

雖然這番話聽起來有點像自己是什麼精力過剩又欲求不滿的人，但Will並沒有特別在意，他只是想了一下才開口。

「我可以把它翻譯成『因為你操過太多人，所以當你操我的時候你會有罪惡感』這樣嗎？」Will的手指纏上他金色的髮絲輕輕扯著。

「呃、可以，我猜。」Oliver花了一點時間來適應如此直白的說法。

但他不知道，接下來的話需要花他更多時間來適應。

「你以前被人操過嗎？」Will彎下身來讓他不必抬頭看著自己，而問話的口吻稀鬆平常的不得了，就像他只是在問今天晚餐要吃什麼。

「什麼？」Oliver覺得自己臉大概紅了：「不，呃嗯，那是……道、道具之類的有試過一兩次，但是……真、真槍實彈的……沒有……」

想被他上的人隊伍排的可長了，他何必冒險去找罪受，萬一遇到技術不好的怎麼辦？

「很好，那表示如果是我操你，就不會讓你想到亂七八糟的事情了，對吧？」Will在他唇上快速印了個吻，伸手到他的褲頭去解皮帶，Oliver立刻壓住他的手。

「你、你在幹嘛……？」Oliver差點沒被他嚇死。

「放心，我兩邊都有經驗，別擔心。」Will依舊一派輕鬆，自顧自的動作著。

「等等等等，我、我需要點心理準備……」Oliver幾乎要尖叫了，Queen企業未來的CEO現在是要在自己的辦公室裡被他的助理強姦了嗎？

「不，你不需要，我會搞定一切。」Will從西裝褲裡扯出了他的襯衫下擺。

Oliver覺得自己從五歲要被帶去看牙醫之後就再也沒有掙扎的這麼厲害過，這大概是他第一次試著用盡全力推開Will。而犯罪行為進行到一半的Will只好緊緊摁住他的手，灰藍色的眼睛堅定無比的盯著他。

「Oliver Queen，你信我嗎？」

……太過強烈的既視感讓Oliver差一點就要點頭，這句很感人很重要的台詞就這樣被濫用到了其他地方上。

眼見闊佬愣在那兒沒有反應，Will又回去解他襯衫的釦子，一腳還卡進他大腿之間強硬的分開。

「不，Will，我求你、拜託你，只要給我一點點時間就好，讓我去關門……」Oliver絕望的哀嚎，他不是真的抗拒，只是這一切來的太突然，至少他要先找回自己的呼吸跟心跳，而且辦公室的門也得鎖上吧？

「噓噓噓……」Will敷衍的安撫他，熟練的繼續他的強姦大業，而Oliver的哀嚎只能被迫轉為充滿鼻音的呻吟。

 

看吧，和好如初。

神盾外勤特工Clint Barton趴在他們正上方的通風管裡，笑著往出口的方向爬去。

 

-FIN-

 

隔天Will上班的時候，在辦公桌上發現了一個精緻的墨綠色信封，他原本要直接放到Oliver桌上，卻發現角落一旁的署名寫著William James。

「不是給我的？」Oliver把西裝外套掛上衣椅背，餘光撇見那個信封。

Will沒有回答，直接拆開了那個信封，他內心有種非常不好的預感。

Oliver沒在意，逕自坐下來處理公文，直到他聽見某種東西掉落的聲響才又把注意力放到Will身上。

信封躺在木製辦公桌上，裡頭的信紙──不，那是卡片，同色系的卡片被Will緊緊捏在手裡，Will應該是閱讀完了內容，而他臉色有點蒼白。

Oliver走了過去，從愣住的Will手上拿過它。

Will剛在看的地方是那張卡片的背面，只在正中央用鋼筆勾勒了一句話。

──『如果神盾對於傷口的治療不夠好，IMF醫療部隨時歡迎。』

Oliver皺眉，一臉莫名其妙的看向開始發抖的Will。

 

-彩蛋FIN-


	15. Gifts In Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這是一個由於萬聖節收了太多禮物，Clint在聖誕節回贈禮物的故事。  
> 分級為R，CP牽涉EB、探鷹、OW、鐵盾，希望各位食用開心。

Brandt在他的辦公桌抽屜裡找到了一包東西跟一張卡片，是包裝精美的紫色小袋子跟紫色卡片——基佬紫那一種。

他嘆了口氣拆開包裝，然後把裡頭的東西倒出來到手上。他一點都不驚訝那東西看起來完全不像禮物，因為他知道那其實不是為了他而準備的。

Brandt打開卡片，龍飛鳳舞的字跡從裡頭跳了出來。

——『我知道你沒時間準備。Merry Xmas。』

沒有署名，但世界上會如此愛用基佬紫包裝的人絕對不多，而Brandt剛好只認識其中的一個。

他把卡片丟到了一旁，跟禮物一起。

他絕對不會使用那個禮物的。

他絕對不會——吞下那些來路不明、但是他覺得自己一定知道其功用的藍色小藥丸。

 

*****

Hulk在冰箱裡發現了兩大瓶未拆封、並且來路不明的高級果醬，一瓶是藍莓果醬，另一瓶則是葡萄果醬。

這個綠色大個子對花生醬的愛遠遠超過那些甜到膩死人的黏稠果醬，所以他一開始是打算無視它的。但就在他小心翼翼捧起一片吐司──他若不那麼做，吐司很快會化為一堆粉末──打算抹上大量花生醬的時候，他看見了餐桌旁的牆上所掛的、印有美國國旗的月曆。

這事在有萬能管家Jarvis全天候服務、走在全球科技尖端的復仇者大廈中看來似乎非常不可思議，但若是其中有位來自七十年前的超級士兵，那事情便全都合理了起來。月曆，是少數Steve非常堅持要放在復仇者公共場所的老東西。

Hulk看見了今天的日期，然後罕見的動了他的腦筋。

最後他放下花生醬，把那一大瓶藍莓醬跟一大包土司全都帶回自己的房間，只留下葡萄醬。

他知道Thor會想要葡萄勝過藍莓。

 

*****

神盾頂級特工Natasha正在俄羅斯的某個地牢中受刑。

更正確的說，是在從毆打她的人口中聽取機密情報，世界上總是有那種邊打你邊告訴你各種情報的笨蛋。

「貨早就不在我們手上了，就知道內部有像妳這種賤人，老大早在五天前就到邊境去交了貨，那烏克蘭人估計正悠哉著呢。」手上拿著鑽子的大塊頭男人緊緊扯著她酒紅色的髮絲：「技術差就不要想什麼臥底......可惜，妳也沒有下一次機會了。」

身邊一個小嘍囉舉起手槍對準Natasha，手指壓上扳機──

「大哥，門口突然出現了一包奇怪的東西。」把風的小弟走了進來，那人槍仍舉著，沒有發射。

「奇怪的東西？」大塊頭男人惡狠狠的質問。

「呃、紫色的禮物盒。」小弟有點不知所措的形容著。

「什麼叫他媽的突然出現......」男人一句話還沒喊完，後腦一陣劇痛便讓他失去了意識。

兩分鐘後，Natasha踱著優雅的步伐往門口走去，身後躺了三個昏迷不醒的壯碩男人。

她一個漂亮的彎腰撈起地上的禮物盒，直接在地牢門口站著拆了起來。

──『如果妳作的餅乾一年只能吃一次，那我的胃絕對會殺了我。』

小小卡片下面壓著的，是一大包送禮人親手作的巧克力。

為什麼知道是親手作的？別傻了，你見過市面上賣小鳥形狀的巧克力嗎？

Natasha決定增加自己往後烘烤餅乾的次數。

 

*****

Tony今天非常的困擾。

對於本世紀最偉大的天才來說，應該沒有什麼事能難倒他，尤其是關於機械科學，Tony從沒想過自己有一天竟會敗在自己最擅長且最熟悉的事情上頭。

而且這還不是什麼他不熟悉的技術，是關於他一手從無到有打造出來的Jarvis。

──『請告訴我全世界最優秀的管家喜歡什麼禮物。順便一提，Merry Xmas。』

順便一提？花花公子Tony Stark居然只是順便被祝福的對象？

算了，Tony不在乎，他更糾結於他回答不出關於Jarvis的問題。

機油？擴充硬碟？CPU？散熱器？擴音系統？更多的機械手？

Tony發現自己完全不知道他一手拉拔長大的Jarvis需要什麼，這些東西他全都幫他配置了最新最耐用的，而且根本不是什麼專賣店買的到的規格，所以，全能管家不需要任何東西。

「......Jarvis.」Tony走投無路，又不想坦承自己的無知，於是他只好試著偷偷作弊：「你需要什麼嗎？」

他知道他的好管家不會對送禮人透漏這段對話。

「您指什麼，sir？」好聽的倫敦腔一秒響起。

「你需要的東西。」Tony重複了一遍：「比方說新的全息投影系統。」

說出口之後Tony才發現自己舉了個非常愚蠢的例子。

「......我不需要任何東西，sir。您總是給我最好的。」

他家的Jarvis剛才是沉默了一下嗎？那算什麼？為什麼他在其中似乎聽見了對他的鄙視？

正當世界首富陷在自己跟管家的對話漩渦裡深思時，工作室的門被無聲無息的打開了。

「歡迎，Captain。」Jarvis出了聲，一方面是禮貌的招呼，另一方面也是為了提醒他的主人有訪客。

「Sweetheart？」Tony一秒抬起頭，眼裡散發出光芒。

「你又在幹什麼，Tony？臉色很差。」Steve挑起眉毛。

「我......」

於是Tony把他這輩子最大的挫折說了一遍，而Steve聽完後，只是勾起了溫暖的笑容。

「你問的方式不對。」他說，而Tony一臉疑惑。Steve抬頭看向Jarvis，雖然那兒有的只是攝像鏡頭：「Jarvis，你想要什麼東西？」

是想要，而不是需要。這才稱之為一份好的禮物，否則便跟母親節送媽媽一瓶醬油沒兩樣。

「恕我直言，請問這是在詢問我需要什麼樣的聖誕節禮物嗎？」Jarvis一語道破。

「是的。」Tony黑著臉回答。

然後Jarvis不愧是全世界最頂尖的管家，立刻給出了一個美麗的答案，而Tony再次為自己製作出來的AI感到無比自豪。

「解決了Jarvis，是時候來收我們的禮物了。」Steve拉了張椅子到Tony身邊。

「我們的？」Tony這才注意到工作檯上多了一瓶東西，八成是Steve剛才帶進來，自己卻專注在思考問題上而沒有注意到。

Steve笑著把那玻璃瓶遞了過去，Tony只看了一眼便差點把那東西摔到地上去。

「認真的？那傢伙送我們甜酒？那種喝完之後一個月嘴裡都還會是噁心甜味的東西？」他幾乎崩潰的大喊。

「冷靜，Tony，我本來也這麼想，但或許我們該試試，他不會無緣無故想毒死你的。」Steve安撫著炸毛的Tony。

最後在男朋友既柔又剛的說服下，Tony還是拆開了那東西，給自己和Steve都倒了一杯，兩人乾杯之後分別喝下了一口。

只一口，Tony便明白了送禮人的心意。即便是甜酒，裡頭一個微小奇妙的酸苦味仍逃不過他敏銳的味蕾檢測，而那股味道決不是變質或過期。

「嗯、Tony…...」明明只是一口甜酒，Steve的臉色卻已經開始泛紅，Tony自己也從下身泛起一股熱潮。

能弄到這麼強效的藥，笨鳥你好樣的。

Tony往前撲倒Steve前再度瞥了一眼那瓶曾被自己唾棄的甜酒，他認為這瓶東西足夠自己用上整整一年。

 

*****

當Phil Coulson拆開自己辦公桌上的禮物袋時，他幾乎要丟下一場跟Fury的會面，直奔復仇者大廈──他知道Clint今天沒有任務，一整天都會窩在房間裡。

他最後還是忍了下來，老老實實的跟局長開完會，還好好的處理完所有的公文才踏進復仇者大廈，打開Clint的房門。

可他卻沒辦法立刻對眼前的畫面作出反應。

「嗯......這樣如何，Jarvis？」Clint裸著上身，只穿著緊身牛仔褲張開腿跪在床上，擺出各種又健美又撩人的姿勢，肌肉線條完美的隆起，Coulson幾乎看著就快硬了起來。

「非常好，Mr. Barton。順帶一提，歡迎回來，Mr. Coulson。」電子管家平靜的說著，一隻從牆上伸出的機械手還不斷對Clint比劃著。

「你終於要轉行拍GV了嗎。」Coulson的呆愣維持了莫約三秒，立刻關上門恢復冷靜的說道。

Clint轉身面對Coulson，可姿勢依舊是像在拍男性寫真集的誘人，看看他的二頭肌。

「不，我在送我今天最後的禮物。」與誘人的動作完全相反，Clint笑的一臉無賴：「給Jarvis的。」

「他想要一本Agent Barton寫真集嗎？私藏還是出版為Stark產業營利？」Coulson脫下西裝外套掛在衣架上。

「不，Tony告訴我，Jarvis想要的東西是.......」

「我想要送禮物給我的人開心。」他話沒說完就被Jarvis打斷。

是的，身為世界頂尖的超級電腦，Jarvis不需要任何實質上的禮物，他只想要服務那些有送禮心意的人們。

「所以，你讓他幫你拍一本寫真集？」Coulson意外的非常、非常不驚訝，這隻小鳥腦子裡裝的都是些什麼他太清楚了，那種無節操跟無下限遠遠不是普通人所能及。

「是幫你。」Clint伸出舌頭舔濕了下唇，動作挑逗到無以復加：「這樣以後我出任務你就能看著寫真集自己撸了，很棒吧。」

Coulson重重的把手上的禮物袋摔到桌上作為回應。

「說到禮物，你真的不能再稍微挑點具有實用性的東西嗎，就是一盒Dove都比這東西有用。」Coulson用一種無法形容的語氣說道，順手倒出了袋子裡所有的東西。

巧克力口味的螺紋安全套，一打。

「拜託，Phil，這才是最實用的東西！」Clint大聲抗議。

「十二乘十二是多少？」Coulson雙手交叉問著。

「呃、一百四十四。」Clint愣愣的回答。

「一個晚上我們能用幾個？」

「平均......三個吧？」

「錯，是最多三個。」Coulson繼續用官僚態度說道。

「隨便啦，最慢兩三個月一定能用完不是嗎？」Clint撇著嘴，不懂他的Handler想表達什麼。

「那得在你不會用膩的前提下。」Coulson微笑，語氣卻更加危險：「根據資料統計，同一個牌子同一種口味同一種設計，在用到第二十個的時候你就會用各種藉口買新一種的回來，而且一買就是一打。」

Clint臉上的表情僵住了，而Coulson還沒有要停止的意思。

「讓我告訴你吧，Agent Barton，關於你的衣櫃、抽屜、皮夾、床底究竟一共有多少個未拆封的安全套。」Coulson往前走了幾步，跪上柔軟的大床，而Clint不自覺向後縮了縮，Coulson笑得更燦爛了：「金色超薄型56個、紅色輕薄潤滑型71個、粉紅色顆粒螺紋型94個、熱感型80個、涼感型82個、草莓口味99個、蜂蜜口味139個──」

「那個蜂蜜吃起來就像萬聖節的整人糖果，我還撐著用了五個......」Clint忍不住喊了一聲，結果遭到對方一個狠瞪，只好立刻噤聲。

「柳橙口味117個、香草口味120個、咖啡口味58個。」Coulson終於停頓了一下：「可以請問，這些你打算用到何年何月呢，Agent Barton？」

......Clint眨了眨他的大眼，對著Coulson使出無辜戰術。

「我以後不再買了，行嗎？」

「還不行，你得處理掉那些看起來再也不會被你打開的款式。」Coulson的表情讓Clint知道，今年他肯定收不到Coulson的聖誕節禮物了。

 

*****

「這是什麼，Will？」Oliver看著快遞寄到自家的一大箱包裹。

「要扔掉的東西。」Will差點沒拿起打火機一把將整個箱子燒掉。

「可卡片寫說是你哥哥寄來的聖誕禮物。」Oliver翻看著上頭附的卡片。

「不，這絕對、絕對是垃圾。」Will深呼吸。

他非常肯定自己一輩子都不會用到蜂蜜、香草、或是柳橙口味的安全套。

 

-FIN-

 

最後一幕感謝阿魚配圖!!!!愛死妳了!!!!!


	16. H Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EB探鷹OW。NC-17。

〈Hand〉

Brandt不喜歡任何肢體上的碰觸，手掌除外。

即便他討厭Ethan環住自己的弱點——腰——但只要對方同時用另一隻手緊緊握住他的掌心，Brandt總是會紅著耳根縱容他。

可能是因為他跟Ethan的兩次開始都是源於握手吧。

第一次在廂型車裡，身邊坐著他最敬重的長官。身份是個首席參謀的他試圖跟對方握手，而Ethan只是跟他要了隻原子筆。

第一次的握手沒有成功，但是開始了他人生裡最危險不要命的一次任務。

第二次在某條河邊的露天咖啡座，Jane跟Benji都相繼離開，只剩他們兩人。這一次他是兼職參謀的外勤特工，而Ethan帶著溫暖笑意的眼睛似乎跟著掌心的溫度烙進了他心裡。

第二次握手成功了，卻開啟他另一個折磨人的任務——而且無限期。

「Brandt，放鬆，你想把你下輩子的幸福夾斷嗎。」Ethan頭上冒出一層薄汗，深埋在對方體內的兇器被太過緊緻的內壁壓迫到難受的地步。

「努力中。」Brandt反覆咬著自己的下唇，忍耐到嘴唇都發白了：「從近代人類男性的生理構造上來看，百分之七十以上括約肌的......」

「停。」Ethan直接制止了一發不可收拾的生物學講座，隨手抓了一個枕頭來墊在Brandt身前，減輕他因為不習慣的後背式而繃緊的痛楚。

Brandt輕輕喘著氣，看不見對方的不安讓他感覺更加無助。儘管背後及體內都傳來燙人的溫度，他還是沒辦法讓身體聽從自己的意志乖乖放鬆。

糾纏著被單的手指還在絕望的尋求更有力的支撐，折磨般的痛楚幾乎讓他想直接順從特工的本能、推開身後那個痛苦的施加者。

Brandt咬牙伸出了手，卻被穩穩的握住，十指緊扣。

「閉上眼，深呼吸，想像你穿著磁鐵衣要向下跳，我會接住你。」Ethan環住他的腰將他拉近，聲音裡有著明顯的笑意。

「你就真不怕被夾斷？」Brandt被逗的笑了幾聲，開始蹭著被單放鬆。

槍繭摩挲著手背，Brandt終於能夠消去莫名的不安，完全接納對方的攻勢。

熱楔在體內的活塞運動逐漸加速，連最後一絲痛楚都化為刺激脊髓的驚人快感，Brandt從途中就開始大叫，直到他把Ethan的手抓到眼前用力咬下，同時把精液射在了床單上。

Ethan的手被毫不留情的咬出破口，但他卻是怎麼樣也沒有放鬆力道。察覺到這件事的參謀眨眨眼，輕輕的湊過去吻了下那個傷口，而Ethan就這樣釋放在他體內。

 

〈Hug〉

Clint喜歡擁抱，這一點住在復仇者大廈裡的所有人都知道。

但卻沒有一個人比Coulson更明白他身上的溫度。

平時比常人偏低的三十六點一度、狙擊時微微上升的三十六點八度、近身戰時熱血沸騰的三十七點五度，以及——

在Coulson身下汗溼輕顫、全身泛紅情動的三十七點九度。

「Phil......快點、過來......」Clint胡亂扯著他的領帶跟袖口，恨不得整個人跟Coulson鎖在一起。低燒般的吐息在他耳邊反覆說著令人瘋狂的下流話，Coulson緊緊摁住他的胯部，不讓他繼續在自己身上點火。

「噓噓......」Coulson找了個平衡點支撐身體，鼻尖蹭著Clint的頸側，安撫那具過於躁動的身體：「讓我們慢點來，好嗎？」

「操。」Clint痛苦的呻吟了一聲，盡可能的深呼吸讓自己冷靜下來，今天的他不太能控制分寸，他也怕傷了Coulson。

「好了好了，寶貝，怎麼了嗎？」一手按摩著Clint的左臂肌肉，比平時還要緊繃的觸感和過高的溫度讓Coulson皺起眉頭。

Clint沒有回答，只是環住身上男人的腰部將他往自己懷中帶了帶，臉埋進他的頸項，像隻八爪魚般扣著他。

Coulson順從的讓他抱住，輕拍著他的背部。

他其實不太擔心，這並不是第一次了，Clint偶爾會像這樣抱著他、緩和自己失控的慾望。

就算有了標準的Handler，Clint還是會時不時接到來自Coulson以外的任務請求，更別說復仇者那一堆突發情況，即便Coulson想了解他在工作中發生了什麼也無從得知。

可能是失誤了、也可能是目標讓他猶豫了，怎麼樣都好，總之Clint應該是在任務裡發生了某些他不喜歡的情況，才會如此心煩又急躁。

在堅定的擁抱裡Clint漸漸放鬆下來，Coulson暗忖著他的溫度。

三十八點三、三十八點一、三十七點九——

「現在呢？」

「想要你操我。」Clint在他頸窩裡悶聲說道，語氣已經回復平常的調笑：「不過當然，我們可以慢慢來。」

 

〈Hickey〉

疼。

好疼好疼好疼好疼好疼好疼好疼。

Will可以肯定，被9mm子彈穿過身體都沒有發燒來的疼。

從體外造成的創傷怎麼樣他都能勉強忍下，但Will完全無法抵抗這股陌生的、從骨子裡漫出像是要將他整個人撕裂的疼痛，更要命的，是那還帶著揮之不去掙脫不開的高燙熱度。

在伊拉克他從沒有得過感冒，這也就意味著，他人生已經有近乎一半的時間沒體驗過這份連睜眼都痛苦費勁的感受。

真要說來是他自作自受，在浴室裡偷襲了渾身濕淋淋的Oliver，結果最後衣服溼透還感冒的人是他自己。

唯一值得慶幸的是他並沒有鼻塞或是流鼻水，只有時不時的咳嗽，否則Will應該會想直接拿管全身麻醉往手臂插。

他已經在床上折騰了快六個小時，如影隨形的痛楚害得他怎麼躺都不對勁，左躺脊椎痛、右躺頸椎痛、平躺會咳嗽、趴睡會反胃。

雖然他是請假了，但Oliver可沒有。他的男朋友幫他叫了醫生拿了藥，大清早就上班去了，說是有很重要的會要開。天殺的會議比得過男朋友的性命嗎？當Will聽見醫生診斷結果是「普通A型流感」的時候，差點沒一拳往他頭上砸過去。「普通」？在他感覺起來，那明明該是什麼俄羅斯研發的新型生物兵器。

當然，最後他只是癱在床上發出幾聲比貓叫還微弱的嗚咽，而Oliver只是再三保證他會提早回來，摸著他的臉要他記得吃飯跟吃藥，很快就會好了。

Will連抱怨都無力說出口。

他沒有吃飯也沒有吃藥因為他一動身體就痛，而且沒發過燒的他壓根不相信那一顆小小的東西就能讓自己退燒，於是他一個人迷迷糊糊昏睡了六個小時，溫度卻是一點兒沒降。

感冒病毒似乎會順便使人變得脆弱，Will看過小時候Clint發燒的時候哭得唏哩嘩啦，他還以為只是Clint想引起Brandt的注意才這麼幹，殊不知自己有了同樣境遇才明白，這真的會害人不自覺掉眼淚。

他忍著，用各種方式轉移注意力，最後他終於可以繼續昏睡，就算非常不舒服，也比盯著時鐘或是默念死闊佬三個字來得好。

兩個小時之後——在Will感覺起來像是一世紀——房門終於再度被打開，一隻冰涼舒服又熟悉的手貼上了他的額，Will拚命睜開眼。

「Will.」

就這麼一個詞，其中的眷戀、擔憂是那麼自然。

有某種液體從Will的眼眶滑落。

「噓噓噓......我在這，沒事了。」Oliver撥開貼在他額上的髮絲，接著注意到了一旁的藥包：「你沒吃藥？」

語氣帶了點驚訝又微慍，Will沒空多想，只是搖搖頭。

「那午餐？」Oliver探了探他頸側的溫度，燙手的高熱令他皺起眉。

Will還是搖頭。

「天阿。」Oliver嘆息：「你本來可以比變得現在舒服多的。」

「我怎麼知道。」Will閉上眼睛撇過頭，聲音乾啞又帶著鼻音：「我全身都疼。」

Oliver無奈的餵了他一會兒熱開水，又出門買了些流質食物來，強逼著Will攝取養分，儘管不多，但吃完後他總算有力氣能坐起身。

可他還是不願意吃藥。

「為什麼，Will？」Oliver一手拿著退燒藥，一手拿著水杯：「為什麼你寧願挨針也不相信藥片？」

「如果你待過伊拉克就會知道了，我不信那東西。」Will哼哼。

「我知道。」Oliver看著他：「我待過一個連淡水都找不到的無人島，我保證它會讓你好的比單靠自身免疫力快。」

Will泛著水光的眼睛盯著他，眼神已經妥協了，但仍是沒有接過對方手上的東西。

「Well，既然這樣......」Oliver張開嘴，把藥片放上自己的舌尖。

Will什麼都還沒反應過來，就被扣住後頸狠狠的吻了。他不自覺的張開嘴想回應，Will對任何深吻毫無抵抗力，尤其Oliver的吻技可不一般。但接著，他就發現自己的嘴裡被強硬塞進了某種苦澀至極的小東西。

「操你......」Will別無選擇，只能推開他，拿起水猛灌，連著那東西一起吞下去。

「等你病好再說。」Oliver聳聳肩，笑著接過水杯放到一旁，讓Will再度躺下，而他已經沒力氣瞪人了。

 

「......為什麼不再來一次？」Oliver要離開的時候，Will抓住他要求。

「你捨得讓我跟你一樣？」Oliver挑眉問道。

「當然，我還會乖乖去打卡上班。」他可沒忘記對方今天是怎麼對待他的。

Will哀怨的語氣只幫他換來了一個位於頸子上、西裝無論如何也遮不住的青紫色吻痕。

 

-FIN-


	17. Good boy, Bad boy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 探鷹，NC-17，PWP，被我用到爛的探員吃醋梗，微量spank注意。

一回到房間Clint就被略嫌粗暴的推坐到了床上。

「Phil？」他皺眉看著沒什麼表情的Coulson，然後在他眼裡讀到了一絲平靜的妒意。

Clint知道他今晚大概不會太好過，你知道的，鑒於他今天一不小心脫口說了太多次的「Oliver」。

Coulson就站在他面前，高度正好讓Clint的臉對著他的西裝褲頭。Clint抬起頭盯著他，對方眼中冷淡的控制慾正在蔓延。

光這一個眼神就能撩撥起體內慾望，Clint討好的用鼻尖蹭上他的下身，雙手沿著褲子側邊的縫線上滑，先是扶住對方精壯的腰身，再用唇齒隔著兩層布料輕輕啃咬底下漸漸抬頭的分身。

他不怕弄髒褲子，這裡可是復仇者大廈，Coulson在他的房間有一整櫃的換洗衣物，同樣顏色款式的西裝至少五套。

Clint伸手到Coulson背後，按著他的臀部往前壓，同時伸出舌頭舔濕那個部位的衣料，他可以感覺到後頭的東西更硬了幾分。

溫暖濕熱的觸感從最敏感的地方傳來，Coulson伸手撫摸那頭沙金色的短髮，接著在腦後緩緩收手，扯住他的髮絲。

那感覺不痛，反而讓Clint更加興奮，完全沒被觸碰到的下身似乎有逐漸甦醒的趨勢。

 

「你知道我要做什麼。」Coulson的聲音從上方傳來，Clint只專心著嘴上的動作，一開始沒有回應，直到腦後的金髮被略大的力道扯了一下才再次抬頭。

「你要懲罰我，因為我跟Oliver有一腿。」Clint勾了一個比起挑釁更像調情的笑容，這是他跟某隻野貓學來的，而至今為止，這招在他的男朋友身上實行效果還不錯。

果不其然，Coulson抓著他的手緊了一點，Clint愛死他這種獨佔慾的表現了。

「你有嗎？」Coulson用那種在作任務匯報的語氣問著他，那個聲音和表情都讓Clint想立刻扒光眼前麻煩的衣物，把這個男人納入自己的身體裡。

「當然沒有。」Clint後退了一點，抬起腳跪上床，挺起身子磨蹭到Coulson唇邊，卻又沒有真正貼上去，灼熱呼吸打在他頸側白皙的肌膚上，Clint壓低了聲音，就像每一次他被挑起慾火時一樣誘人：「不過，我們可以來齣懲罰壞孩子的戲碼，就假裝我出去勾引了他。」

「你確實勾引了他。」即便在這種狀況下，Coulson的定力還是絲毫不減，逕自微笑著糾正Clint話中的謬誤。

Clint的手還放在他的腰臀上，時不時伸進褲子裡偷襲個一兩下。

「好吧，不管了，你現在希望我怎麼做？」Clint開始急切的把自己往Coulson胸膛上靠，在他們的性愛裡，起頭的通常是Coulson，但到最後耐不住性子的人肯定是他。

Coulson沒有回答，按著Clint的肩又把他推回床上，這次Clint直接伸手去解那條一看就很高級的皮帶，卻被Coulson一手抓住，另一手壓上他的後頸。

「你沒有用手的權利。」

Clint愣了一下，隨即聽話的把手背到後面，挪動了下姿勢，好讓嘴可以搆到他的褲頭。

當他張開牙齒咬上皮帶頭的瞬間，嶄新皮革和金屬味兒瀰漫了口腔，Clint幾乎可以想像到當自己解開這東西之後，Coulson的味道就會如何充滿自己。而這個想法讓他的動作急了起來，平常對他來說這工作根本算不了什麼，但不知是新皮帶有些緊，又或是他體內燃燒的急躁慾火使然，Clint弄了半天就是解不開。

「看來你是不想要了。」Coulson稍稍放鬆了他的後頸，惹來Clint一陣不滿的嗚咽，嘴裡咬著東西無法說話，他只能由下而上用祈求的眼神看著Coulson。

濃密的眼睫毛襯得灰藍色的眼睛更大更無辜，嘴上的工作還時不時隔著布料摩擦到半勃起的下身，Coulson搓了搓他頸後細軟的金髮，示意他可以繼續。

這次Clint集中注意力，終於順利解開了皮帶頭，唾液也差不多將他的唇瓣弄得一蹋糊塗，略微發紅的顏色就像新鮮的果實，Coulson實在沒忍住彎下腰去吻住那溼亮紅腫的唇。

嘴裡的觸感從冰冷堅硬到炙熱柔軟，Clint從鼻子裡發出幾聲舒服的哼聲，才剛想要更進一步加深這個吻，卻又被身上的男人無情推開。

明白對方要自己繼續，Clint俐落的完成剩下動作，解開鈕扣、拉下拉鍊，終於脫下了那件西裝褲。

而Coulson男性麝香的味道如願充滿了他的鼻腔。

「可以用手了，脫衣服，慢一點。」Coulson在脫自己襯衫的時候對Clint下指示，Clint明白他想看一場表演，只是他半勃起的陰莖實在無法同意慢慢來這件事，他扭著腰胯艱難的脫下牛仔褲，而那速度根本不能稱之為慢。

等他脫下了上衣，Coulson已經連底褲都不剩的躺在床上了。

「我告訴你慢點。」

「沒辦法，我想要你想的快瘋了。」Clint一把扯掉自己最後一件遮蔽物，身體泛起的潮紅一覽無遺，他又壓到Coulson身上想要吻他，這次除了被拒絕之外，翹起的臀部還被賞了一巴掌。

清脆的巴掌聲跟臀瓣上的刺痛讓Clint呻吟出聲，同時也讓他的身體更加興奮，大腿抽蓄了幾下，像是恐懼又像是期待。

「為什麼去勾引別的男人？」Coulson環抱著他的腰部固定姿勢，浮起的肌肉線條就像一場最棒的視覺饗宴，他又給了Clint一巴掌。

「因為我…….想要你懲罰我……喔、再來，操…….快打我。」Clint咬著下唇，表情說不出來是痛苦還是享受，可充滿情慾的低吟卻出賣了他。

Coulson每打一下他的腰就軟一些，到最後他只能靠對方有力的臂膀支撐身體，否則他就要整個人癱倒在床上了。

拍打中熱辣的感覺逐漸蔓延到前方，Clint知道自己蕈狀的前端一定被前液弄的溼糊一片，陰莖大概完全勃起了，但在前後方都沒有受到真正刺激的情況下，他無法得到直接的快感，沒多久他就對這個自己引起的遊戲舉白旗投降。

「Phil……拜託、快碰我……我想要你……」Clint喘息著哀求。

「想要什麼？」Coulson停下動作，按著臀瓣上紅腫的傷處，痛楚更加令人無法忍受，Clint熱得像腦子裡有什麼東西快被燒斷了。

「我要你。」Clint扭動著去握Coulson的勃起，這次Coulson沒有阻止他，而是拉著他轉了一圈，現在Clint的下身跟後穴完全暴露在Coulson面前，而他自己的眼前則是對方的陰莖。

「只有好孩子才能要，想當好孩子嗎？」Coulson低聲說道，就像對著孩子般哄騙。

「想……我要當你一個人的好孩子。」Clint刻意順著Coulson的話，用調情又孩子氣的方式回應。

「那麼一樣，不能用手。如果你能在我之後高潮，那我就會給你你想要的。」Coulson的吐息打在Clint敏感的穴口，他的括約肌不禁反射性的收縮了幾下。

要比口活是吧，Clint伸出舌頭舔濕了上下嘴唇。他有自信他不會輸。

他張開嘴，一開始只吞入了前端，靈活的軟舌纏繞上那圈皺褶，Coulson的陰莖在他嘴裡彈動了一下，Clint悄悄露出得意的笑容。

只是下一秒，侵入身體的手指就害他再也笑不出來了。

「你、你說……不准、用手……」Clint不得不先鬆口，否則若是牙齒一個用力，他們倆的下半生性福就會被他毀掉。

「只有你。」

上了潤滑劑的一根手指侵入體內，沒有擴張的意思，只是不斷按揉著前列腺附近的內壁，給予最磨人的刺激。

Clint拚命忍下一波波像要深入脊髓的快感，挺起腰繼續用唇舌愛撫Coulson堅硬的分身，他知道唯有這樣才能打亂對方的節奏，也只有這樣他才有得到Coulson的機會。

Coulson另一隻手牢牢按住他開始發顫的腰肢，Clint扭動著想要更多觸摸，可那抱著他的力道大得驚人，他只能專注在眼前的工作。

舌頭從底部一路劃過柱身來到頂端，Clint將整根柱體舔濕後才含進嘴裡。Coulson的尺寸讓這件事進行起來並不輕鬆，但已經習慣的Clint並沒有感到太多的不適就接納了口中的異物。

Coulson的手指又深入了幾分，這次真的按在前列腺上頭了。

Clint閉上眼發出模糊但明顯難耐的叫聲，吞嚥不下的唾沫從嘴邊溢出，留下幾道淫靡的水痕。

他再次努力要把Coulson深深放進嘴裡，但下身的刺激害得他根本無法專心動作，只能沉淪在後穴傳來的酥麻感裡頭。

那裡仍是只有一根手指，沒有增加，但Clint幾乎可以描繪出Coulson中指上的筆繭抵住內壁敏感點的樣子。

脆弱的通道被弄得又溼又熱，Clint腦袋一片空白。

他知道自己快射了，但是這樣一來，Coulson很有可能真的就不跟他做完全套了。

Clint很清楚自家Handler的自制力，哪怕自己將他撩撥的再難耐，說不給就是不會給。

一股不安猛然竄上腦子，Clint深呼吸忍下高潮，一口氣把Coulson吞進最深處。

他以前從沒有壓抑快感到如此地步過，生理性的淚水跟著滑出眼眶。

這時Coulson卻突然用力摩擦他的內壁，唇舌也吻舔上他會陰和囊袋的部分，Clint被玩弄到極限的身體再也無法承受，立刻顫抖著射出白濁濃稠的精液。

被塞滿的口腔發不出呻吟，喉頭的肌肉跟著抽蓄收縮，不出幾下，Coulson也在他嘴裡釋放了。

還在高潮狀態的Clint一點心理準備也沒有，被Coulson射出來的東西嗆了個正著，抽身起來嗆咳著。

「咳咳、咳……咳咳……」

臉上原本的淚水跟唾沫已經讓他看起來夠糟了，現在的嗆咳更是雪上加霜。

看著一臉悽慘的Clint，原本也沒打算要做到這個地步的Coulson心裡疼了一下，上前想把他攬進懷裡，卻被Clint一拐子架開了。

「咳、我知道你不會碰我了……沒事，我去洗個澡。」

說完Clint就要下床，Coulson直接把他拖回了床上，強硬又不失溫柔的擦去臉上水痕。

「這次可以算我們同時，我再給你一次機會。」

 

這次的指令相對簡單了，自己用潤滑劑擴張。當然，不准射。

Clint靠在床頭的枕頭堆上半躺著，雙腿大張，將潤滑劑倒了一大堆在左手，沒等緩過氣來就往後穴摸去。Coulson在正前方看著他，表情已經柔和了一些。

Clint輕喘著氣，才剛放進兩根手指，陰莖又開始硬了起來。

他懷疑Phil Coulson對他來說根本就是一罐永不失效的強效催情劑。

兩根手指和著溼滑液體在自己的身體裏頭旋轉擴張，又熱又黏的感覺讓Clint舒服的閉起眼發出輕哼，不自覺的開始加快手上速度。

「張開眼，Agent Barton，記得你不能射嗎？」Coulson的嗓音將他拉回現實，Clint聽話的張開眼，悲哀的發現自己又全硬了。

「我準備好了，sir。」Clint咬著牙艱難的放慢動作，腰胯已經難耐的把床單都蹭亂了，雙腳顫抖著要合上：「操我，快點。」

「不，再一根。」Coulson上前按住他的腿，聲音裡不知何時也沒了那份從容：「再一根就好，我保證。」

Clint挫敗的嗚咽著，全身繃緊，就像即將發射的弓弦。

為了控制力道，他連左手都忍耐到快抽筋了。他避開前列腺，緩緩的抽出手指，接著放上第三根手指，緩緩的壓進身體。

Coulson邊摩娑他的大腿邊安撫著讓他放鬆，Clint咬得死緊的括約肌讓整件事困難了不少，Coulson盯著身下的他，濃密的睫毛已經被剛才的生理淚水沾上一些水氣。

Coulson吻了下他的睫毛，而Clint抖的像個篩子。

 

終於，Clint成功的吞進了三根手指，他的身體已經被一層薄汗覆蓋，全身脫力的癱在枕頭堆上。

「好孩子。」Coulson輕柔的握住他的手，幫忙他離開自己的身體，Clint下身全都溼漉漉的，配上有些失神的表情讓Coulson硬的厲害。

「操我，Phil，我快沒力了。」

Clint喘著氣這麼說，而Coulson讓他如願了。

陰莖幾乎沒有受到太多阻礙就順利的滑進了他的身體，大量的潤滑液不只減少了乾澀的摩擦，同時也讓內壁更加柔軟和敏感。

Clint仰起脖子發出介於疲倦和滿足之間的喉音，環著Coulson的脖子讓他更加貼近自己。

被開發過的穴口有些痠麻，卻仍緊咬著Coulson粗大的陰莖不放，隨著他每一次撞進體內，Clint只覺得腰部一陣陣說不出的酥軟無力，他把Coulson拉的更近了。

查覺到對方的動作，Coulson低下頭去吻了他，這是他們今天第一個真正的吻。

Clint實在很想專注在這個甜蜜的吻上頭，可愈發沉重的撞擊讓他腦袋根本無法思考，只能憑藉本能的啃咬身上的男人。

「懲罰結束了嗎？」一個漫長的吻終於在快窒息的情況下收尾，Clint貼著Coulson的唇問道。

Coulson沒有回答，只是伸手到他的臀部上用力掐了幾下，正巧就在那些還未退去的紅痕上頭，Clint立刻痛得倒抽了一口氣。

剛打完還沒有那麼疼，但一段時間後，痛楚卻更加明顯。

Coulson漸漸加快撞擊的速度，揉捏著臀部的動作卻沒有放鬆，反而配合著進入的頻率給Clint施加疼痛。

這是懲罰，同時又是最火辣的性愛。

快感如電流般竄過全身的神經末梢，Clint知道自己沒辦法在這種情況下堅持太久，疼痛和痠麻交織成最高級的感官刺激。

Clint開始拔高呻吟的音階，最後在海嘯般的高潮裡短暫失去了意識。

 

回過神來，Coulson軟下來的陰莖還埋在他體內，Clint忍耐著腹部細小的痙攣，想起他們今天似乎又沒帶安全套了。

Coulson拿開Clint無力掛在他腦後的手，抽出疲軟的分身，小心的躺到一旁，Clint感覺到後穴傳來某種異物感。

「射在裡面了？」他懶洋洋的往Coulson胸膛靠去，明知故問。

他在性愛之後不喜歡洗澡，只想就這樣貼著Coulson睡一覺，儘管隔天早上床鋪和自己身上的狀態總是讓他後悔這個決定。

「想讓你都是我的味道，這樣就不會再去外頭當壞孩子了。」Coulson微笑著這麼說。

 

然後該死的，Clint又硬了。

 

-FIN-


	18. First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 繼之前的OW拆彈，探鷹也迎來了中篇主場！這並不是一個多逗比的故事，而是關於兩人相遇最一開始，鷹鷹不太正常的價值觀，有點哀傷、有點黑暗、有點OOC、還有點火辣監禁肉段最後甜蜜HE的奇葩故事。將出現關係確立前Clint與其他人的性行為，但是全都沒有直接坦白的描寫，請大家放心，若是不能接受也麻煩離開喔。

「嘿，我是不是在哪裡見過你？」

這是Agent Barton跟他現任Handler兼男朋友說的第一句話。

 

Coulson停下腳步，在神盾總部那長到毫無人性的走廊上轉身，面對那個剛和自己擦肩而過、當時連安全等級一都還沒拿到的毛頭小子。

還穿著新進人員制服的Clint上下打量他，灰藍色的眼睛讓Coulson忍不住多看了幾眼。那顏色真的很美，在此之前他從沒見過任何與其相似的顏色，Coulson只能籠統的將它稱為灰藍色，但那雙眼眸裡毫無疑問是更加層疊深邃的色澤。

「我確定我看過你。」眼見Coulson久久沒回答，Clint自問自答起來。他的手插在褲袋裏頭，身體微微前傾，一副不正經的樣子竟意外的讓Coulson覺得有些可愛，就像某種他說不出名字的小動物一樣。

「Barton！」Clint身邊一臉嚴肅樣的負責人喝了他一聲，Coulson認出他，那是局裡最優秀的訓練官，必須是最優秀的新進人員才能走在他身邊、跟著他進行每項測試和訓練。而這也就意味著，這個不正經小鬼頭的能力可能遠遠超乎他吊兒郎當的外表。

「『跟上級說話必須維持應有的禮儀』。知道了，你都說過幾百次了。」Clint模仿那人的語氣戲謔地說道，可動作還是沒有正經到哪兒去，頂多就是將手從褲袋裡抽了出來，模仿完還一副自得其樂的樣子。

「抱歉，Coulson。」那個訓練官伸手硬是扳過Clint的身子，重重嘆口氣，給了Coulson一個帶著歉意的眼神。

「沒關係。」Coulson微笑著表示自己不在意，但眼神卻沒有離開Clint的背影。

「我確定我們真的見過──」當負責人要強行把他帶走的時候，Clint還在不死心地大叫，而這一次他的話被打斷了。

「是的。」Coulson平靜又充滿官僚味道的嗓音傳來，就那麼一秒，Clint的心裡永遠被這個嗓音刻下了專屬的痕跡：「是的，我們見過。」

背被負責人死死按住無法轉身，Clint只能半側過頭去看著Coulson，微微背光的側臉輪廓有點模糊的美感。

「一個月前，在你家巷口的咖啡店。」Coulson輕聲說道。

Fury指示他去觀察一個即將被招募進來的新人，於是Coulson去了，他監視了Clint一個禮拜，期間只出現在那間店裡三十分鐘，他甚至不記得Clint有任何一次跟自己正眼對上。

「可我跟你隔了......很遠。」而且中間還有一整間店的人牆。Coulson吞下後半段的話，以免那個訓練官聽見後直接提升他的狙擊測驗難度。

「我眼力好。」Clint勾起勝利的微笑，半側過臉的動作讓他的笑容看來更囂張了一點，但Coulson不討厭。

訓練官又推了他一下，Clint故作依依不捨的樣子對Coulson使眼色。

──赤裸裸的調情阿，Barton。Coulson後來曾經這麼嘲笑過他。

Coulson依舊微笑著，然後決斷地回頭，聽著他不情不願被訓練官帶走、漸行漸遠的腳步聲。

 

三天後，姓名欄寫著Clinton Francis Barton的那個資料夾，被放進了神盾現任外勤特工的資料庫裡，上頭記載了史無前例的最高評估成績。

 

*****

「你知道才讓我去觀察他的。」Coulson毫不客氣地在Fury面前摔下一份評估紀錄，資料最上層的照片裡，淡金色的髮絲閃閃發光。當然，那雙灰藍色眼睛也一樣。

「每個新人進來前都需要被觀察。」Fury沉著臉，他剛從會議裡脫身回到辦公室，這代表他此時的心情不會太好。

「但你知道他不一樣。」Coulson沒有退讓，他不想在任何關於Clint的事情上頭退讓，就衝著他識破了自己本該完美無瑕、毫無痕跡的監視行動。

Coulson幾乎可以肯定他會是將來神盾的頂級特工──如果不出什麼亂子的話。

他想起走廊上那不正經的調情。

Fury抬起頭，用一種「既然都懂了為什麼要浪費我的時間」的眼神盯著Coulson。

「如果他的能力這麼優秀，那你該事先給我個警告，或是在任務單上註記。」Coulson繼續以一種近似僭越的語氣跟神盾局長說話。

他自己知道這不是平常的他，但那個「平常的他」在執行監視任務時不應該被一個普通人認出來，所以管他的。

「你看到什麼了？」Fury語氣裡有點無奈，他手下的Agent Coulson永遠不是他能夠輕鬆搞定的角色，同時卻也是他最不允許失去的特工，兩權相害取其輕，他只能在有限的範圍裡轉移話題，看能不能讓對方冷靜點──雖然Coulson現在站得直挺挺的官僚樣子看起來完全和激動兩字扯不上邊。

「我都寫在報告裡了。」Coulson停頓了下，就像不確定自己是不是在報告裡漏寫了什麼。

「直接告訴我，我沒時間看。」偉大的神盾局長一句話便打發了Coulson認真撰寫的匯報，一共十七頁。

Coulson思考了一下該不該發火或是直接一點的罷工，但無論哪一種結局似乎都會是他坐回辦公室審閱一整個禮拜量的公文，這對他的髮際線顯然沒有任何幫助，於是他妥協了。

「偏差的飲食習慣，還有對特殊武器的狂熱。」

「解釋它們。」

Coulson詳細描述了Clint是如何在一杯臻果拿鐵裡盡可能的加入方糖──他其實很驚訝Clint會點咖啡而不是巧克力牛奶，同時配上一個雙份糖霜的焦糖煉乳甜甜圈，上頭還有巧克力米。

以及其他一大堆Coulson想忘都忘不掉的甜食搭配。早午晚，一天三餐全是甜食。

「糖分在大量體力消耗下不是什麼大問題，下一個。」Fury已經開始不太專注在Coulson的報告上了，因為他剛從螢幕裡得到下一次定期會議的通知：「多特殊？只要不是核子彈頭……」

「弓箭。」Coulson打斷了他：「任何一種弓和任何一種箭。」

Fury終於又一次正眼看他了。

「不行，辨識度超出容許範圍。」

「所以我沒向任何人提，若是他自己要求了也不可能被接受。」Coulson不得不在腦子裡重溫那些畫面，那些Clint的指尖輕盈撥弄弓弦的畫面，就像交響樂團裡的大提琴手一樣動人。

他發現自己不想看見失去了弓箭的Clint Barton。

 

一個禮拜後，Clint的Handler由指揮官Hill直接分配下去給其他高級特工，而那個人不是Coulson，他已經有太多事情要忙了。

知道這個有著完美成績的特工其實不愛拿槍的人，仍然只有Coulson跟Fury。

 

*****

糟透了。

這個任務的一切都糟透了。

Clint沒辦法用任何他所知的偵訊技巧從這個男人身上問出關鍵情報，就算想動手使用暴力也礙於時間地點不妥而綁手綁腳。若是沒有了這份資料，他的任務會失敗，而他的Handler不會允許這種事情發生。

並不是說Clint多重視他的Handler又或是他的Handler會對他實行不合理處分，Clint只是不想辜負任何一個人的期待。他有一個剛拿到博士學位就被抓進奇怪的秘密機構、準備培養成未來首席參謀的哥哥，還有一個自願從軍去伊拉克當技術兵、拯救無數戰地居民性命的弟弟。

他曾經以為在兩人中間的自己一輩子不會有出息，所以當他踏進神盾大門，他拚了命地去執行每一項痛苦萬分的訓練、拚了命地去通過每一個他其實無法負荷的測試。

而如今他帶著完美的成績、掛上了屬於神盾的標誌。他對自己發過誓會竭盡全力去完成每一個任務，為了自己，也為了這個需要他的地方。

Clint再一次告訴自己，一定要帶著完美的任務結果回去做匯報。

「或許你換個方式問，我會說出來也不一定？」當他陷入沉思後，那個任務目標主動說道。

Clint聽得出對方話裡的意思，也知道那個人從頭到尾有三分之二的時間都在盯著自己的屁股瞧。

他不是不想用這種手段，而是他從沒想過男人的身體也能這麼用。

Clint沒思考多久便決定了自己該怎麼做。

「或許……我能跟你深入了解一下彼此？」Clint用一種絕對、絕對會讓男人失去理智的低沉嗓音，搭配透過睫毛由下而上的小眼神，效果一流。

男人帶著他上了車。

 

五天後，Clint交出了一份漂亮的任務匯報單，上頭對於取得關鍵情報的手段只有模糊的幾句描述，他的Handler沒有過問什麼便放他走了。

 

*****

七級特工、神盾局長的左右手、可以嚇哭所有新進人員的Phil Coulson絕對不會承認自己持續在追蹤某個人的任務紀錄，像個偷窺狂似的。

鑑於每天他的桌上都有一座無法消失的公文塔，這個能讓他關注至此的人，除了Clint之外應該──不，是絕對不會有第二個。

Coulson可以用任何東西發誓──不包括Lola和美國隊長收集卡──他是抱著健康正面的心態在進行這件事。他只是想看看評估結果如此近乎完美的特工，在面對狀況層出不窮、無可預測的外勤時是如何有效應對及解決。

Clint的任務紀錄很完美，甚至無懈可擊，密集的任務時程和一連串的完成標記佈滿了整個螢幕。

但是當Coulson在深夜解決了他的公文塔，回來重新細讀存成電子檔的簡略匯報時，他卻開始注意到某些共通的、相當不對勁的地方。

為了求證，他甚至花了一天的休假日去神盾資料處理中心調出紙本原稿，以確認電子檔並沒有遭到惡意竄改或是扭曲原意。

一切行動的結果都在告訴他一個簡單的事實──Clint總能很輕易地從人口中問到機密情報，一次也沒有跟對象激烈的戰鬥或互相追逐。他取得情報的手法簡單、甚至含糊到不尋常。

 

於是Coulson刻意到練習場的走廊晃了一遭，不意外的透過窗看見Clint正在裡面做狙擊訓練。Coulson看了他一會兒，沒有錯過Clint放下手槍後凝視指尖的動作。

他知道這小子在想他的弓箭，但是在這裡沒有任何人會同意他使用。

Clint灰藍色的眼睛眨了眨，輕輕握了握掌又放開。Coulson隔著玻璃都能看見他下意識抿緊嘴唇的小動作，執著到令人心疼。

如果他可以，他肯定讓武器開發部門十二小時內搞出一把頂級的弓和幾十支精密特殊的箭頭。

如果他可以。

事實是，他自己也同意了Fury對於使用弓箭作為武器的評估：辨識度過高，不可能採用。

 

「Agent Barton.」他在Clint走出練習場的時候假裝偶遇，向他打了招呼。

Clint看見他的眼神在瞬間亮了起來，但Coulson告訴自己那只是光線變化造成的錯覺。

「Coulson.」

他倆自從第五次擦肩而過之後就決定交換姓名，雖然說Coulson早就已經連Clint的中間名拼法都知道得一清二楚了。

「試著加個Agent。」Coulson掛上了平時的微笑，通常這種時候跟他不熟的人只會被嚇得半死，可Clint卻神態自若，甚至做一個刻意舔溼嘴唇的動作。

「這種口氣跟樣子很性感，你知道嗎？」Clint傾身向前，就像他們在神盾裡第一次見面的那天。

Coulson聽不出來這句話是真是假。或者說，他拒絕在非必要情況下去分析眼前這個男人。他不想將冷冰冰的教條跟公式拿出來，無時無刻用在Clint身上。他值得更自然的、真情流露的對待。

「現在停止跟我下流的調情，我可以不上報你的踰矩行為。」

當Coulson說到「調情」兩個字的時候，Clint神經過於明顯的繃緊，又立刻像沒事般放鬆下來。Coulson裝作沒看到，直切今日刻意來找他的重點。

「既然遇到你了，有點事想請教你的意見。鑒於你的評估成績，我相信這是適當的。」

「我？你認真的嗎，Coulson？」Clint完全沒料到這個進展，突然就愣住了：「我有什麼好……」

「我手下有幾個特工，總是無法在不耗費一整個彈匣的情況下從目標口中問出情報，我覺得十分困擾。」Coulson眼神悄悄變得銳利，放大視野觀察著Clint全身從呼吸、心跳、直到表情的每一個微小變化。

「讓他們重修審問技巧。」Clint聳聳肩，一派輕鬆。

「我這麼建議了，但看起來好像有人開始用不正規的手法在執行任務。」Coulson暗自數著Clint呼吸的頻率，觀察他眼球的運動。

「你指的是？」Clint不解的皺起眉。

「非關金錢的不當交易。」

一瞬間，真的只有一瞬間，Clint的眼球和呼吸出賣了他，在他聽見某個詞彙的同時。而後再度歸於平靜、正常的生理反應。

Coulson依舊站在那兒，帶著完美無缺又有點無奈的微笑等他開口。

「如果你是指某些女特工的專利……這我就不懂了。」Clint笑了出聲，就像是他真的被這番話逗笑了一樣：「你不覺得問錯人了嗎？」

Coulson只是不置可否的簡單道了歉，結束這段對話。

 

「你知道你手下特工是如何作事嗎？」Coulson後來又去找了Clint的現任Handler。

「Agent Coulson，我尊敬你，但這並不表示你可以闖入我的辦公室並對我手下的特工指指點點。」Clint的Handler顯然不是很歡迎這個安全等級七的不速之客。

「我在問你知不知道手下的特工用什麼手段取得情報。」Coulson很直接，他相信同樣身為資深特工，這個Handler不會沒發現Clint匯報中的異樣。

「我知道你指的是什麼。」那人也懶得拖泥帶水，直接挑明了說。

「那麼……」

「Agent Coulson，我們是Handler，不是他們的保母。他們成年了，而且是神盾出身的特工。我們沒資格也沒權力去管，為什麼你要這麼在意？」

Coulson沉默了。比起憤怒，他更知道這個人說的是對的。Handler不是用來進行貞潔教育或是親子對話的職位。其實說穿了，只要特工們是自願的，那性愛根本算不了什麼太大的事。

但是，就只有Clint。因為Coulson知道Clint是怎麼樣的一個人，那不能叫做自願，那是無知、是對於價值觀的錯亂，Coulson認為這有必要受到導正。

Coulson發現自己對Clint已經多出了其他的感情，同僚或朋友以外的。

「他是不是帶來很多麻煩？」Coulson平靜問道，他還記得每一筆伴隨任務紀錄而來的高額賠償單據。

「當然了，他本身就是個…...你要做什麼？」對方抱怨到一半，警戒性的瞇起雙眼。

「我向你申請下一次Agent Barton的任務資料，還有──」

 

六天後，Coulson在俄亥俄州將Clint抓了個現行。

 

當Coulson破門而入的時候，Clint正試圖脫掉自己的上衣。

Coulson暗自慶幸自己對於挑選時機的好運氣，讓他僅僅只是看見了對方精實的腹肌，而不是其它會令他更加無所適從的東西。

Clint脫衣的手尷尬地懸在空中，整個人徹頭徹尾地愣住了。

沒有見到任務目標，但自花灑落下的水聲從房子深處傳來，在空氣中凝結出沉重的氣氛。

誰都沒有先說話，兩人就這麼靜靜地站在原地。相對於Coulson平淡無波直視他的眼神，Clint則是閃爍著避開。

從之前的問題，Clint當然看出Coulson已經明白了事情真相，只是他怎麼也沒想到對方竟會直接殺到任務執行地點，就為了讓自己在當下百口莫辯。

Clint感覺到一股莫名的情緒湧上心頭，如果要說什麼事情能比出賣身體被撞見更為難堪──

「穿上你的衣服，跟我走。」沉默對峙的最後由Coulson下了指令，生冷的語調裡隱隱洩漏出怒氣，眼看Clint還手足無措地僵在床邊，Coulson提高音量又喝斥了句：「現在。」

語畢Coulson立刻轉身邁步，出於連他自己說不清的自信，他肯定對方會跟上來。

果然身後一陣衣物摩擦聲，Clint像隻迷途的雛鳥般，用慌張的腳步搖搖晃晃又跌跌撞撞地跟了上來。

Coulson頭也不回走到自己臨停在路邊的公務車旁，一把拉開駕駛座的門就坐了進去，眼神直盯前方，等著另一個人打開副駕駛座的門。

在這短短的等待時間裡，Coulson作了幾個深呼吸，因為他發現自己比原本所預想的還要憤怒。

他本以為自己能夠更平和的處理這件事，尤其是在這種真相昭然若揭的情況下更是如此。事前他便知道自己會看見什麼，所以理當不該有任何情緒。但當拉開門的那一刻真的到來，Coulson還是失控了。

從現在開始他必須讓一切遵照腦子裡的計畫，放下所有脫軌的私人情緒。他只能是一個教育下屬的上級，無論他有多麼想佔有那個散發著耀眼光芒的男人，那都是空想、是場只能在黎明期待的美夢。

之於Coulson而言，Clint就像一顆上等鑽石般鋒利璀璨。若是不顧一切想蠻橫地佔有他，Coulson勢必會作出一些連自己都後悔的行為。

 

另一方面，Clint站在神盾公務車旁，夜空般墨黑的鋼琴烤漆就像一面明鏡，映出他此時心裡的掙扎。

又一次，他搞砸了。

而且這一次還不僅僅是搞砸了任務，還失去了Coulson對他的信任。

就像剛才說的，如果有什麼能讓眼下的情形變的更糟，那毫無疑問，就是他喜歡車裡那個男人這件事了。

如果今天來的是其他人，甚至是他自己的Handler都好，Clint不會這麼難受。

可偏偏，找上門來的人是Coulson，那該死的重視他，還穿著撩人西裝，可說是全世界官僚樣板的七級特工。

Clint想逃走，全身上下每一個細胞都在驅動他逃走的念頭，但他最後仍是上車了。畢竟結局是沒有差別的，他加入的可不是什麼可以隨時捲鋪蓋走人的公司，而是遍布全世界的特工機構，先不說跑了後果會如何，光是能成功逃走的可能性就近乎零。

Clint拉開了車門。

 

一路上，Coulson看都沒有看他一眼，只是專心的駕駛著車子，而Clint已經把任務目標全都拋諸腦後，腦子裡能想到的全是自己接下來的遭遇。

他會被踢出神盾嗎？

他不懂，自己明明就是很高效率又低損害的在進行任務，為什麼Coulson不能同意？

「這違反了哪一條守則嗎？」Clint終究是耐不住，直接開口問道。

「不。」Coulson依舊沒有看他，甚至連眼球一個轉動都沒有：「不是現在，我們回到飯店再處理這個。」

Clint縮在副駕駛座上乖乖閉嘴了。

直到Clint完全安靜下來，Coulson才瞥向他。

只見Clint全身肌肉都緊繃著，除了焦躁的咬住下唇外，眼睛也不時在Coulson身上跟前方路面上游移。

Coulson在心中暗自嘆了一口氣，移開眼神，右手卻伸了出去，按住Clint僵硬的大腿。

「你不會有事，也不會受到懲處。」

Coulson的聲音讓Clint稍微冷靜了下來，收回手的那一瞬間，Clint突然感覺到一陣失落，但他盡可能地掩飾了過去。

之後兩人順利地到達了飯店，Coulson像領著挨罵小孩一般，把Clint帶進了一間平凡無奇的套房──當然，兩張分開的單人床。

「想先休息一下嗎？」Coulson問道。

「更想知道你這麼做的理由。」Clint一屁股坐上床緣，所有的慌張無措已經在路程中被帶走，他開始反射性的用尖銳言詞自我防衛：「我明白你的安全級別是七，但無論怎麼樣，一個特工都不應該干涉與他無關的任務執行。」

Coulson不急著回應，只是默默聽著Clint說話。一瞬間Clint突然覺得異常感激，就因為Coulson願意傾聽他，即便自己是那麼明顯的擺出防禦態勢。

「和我有關與否，要由你決定。」Coulson把一張紙遞到他的面前，在Clint來的及看清上頭內容之前，又將自己的鋼筆壓到那張紙上。

Clint接過了紙筆，上頭密密麻麻的條文突然害他頭有點痛。他掃視到了文件的末端，最下方是三個供人簽名的橫線，其中有兩個已經被飄逸的鋼筆筆跡填上了姓名。

比起Clint熟悉的、他的Handler的名字，Clint反而更早認出了Phillip J Coulson這幾個字。

Clint不解的抬頭望向Coulson，對方只是示意他繼續讀下去。

他將精神集中回那些條文，標題略大的字體終於映進了眼底。

「......管理者交接同意書？」Clint機械式地覆頌了一次。

「讓我成為你的Handler。」Coulson不容質疑的堅定雙眼看著他，這下Clint完全被搞混了。

Coulson這麼大費周章，為的不是來訓斥他，反而是想當他這號麻煩人物的Handler？

「不，你才不是認真的。」Clint張大嘴巴，手裡抓著那隻看起來價值不斐的鋼筆：「聽著，Coulson，我知道我這麼做可能是不正確的，但是相信我，我能搞定這一切。不會有人知道我是神盾特工，也不會有仇家來跟我尋仇。」

「你的意思是，你不會停止這種行為？」Coulson抓住他話中的細節。

「......我明白這有點尷尬，不過我認為這是最完美的方法。你看，我不打鬥，既不會受傷，還能省下子彈去面對任務後頭真正棘手的事情。他們不過是情報來源，我只要這些人身上的情報，而不需要在他身上花太多時間或是幹掉他，不是嗎？」Clint繼續說道：「我知道這能省下多少時間，而為了讓任務完美結束......」

「沒有任務會是完美的。」這一次Coulson直接打斷了他。

Clint停了下來，灰藍色的眼睛眨了眨。

「沒有任務會是完美的。這就是為什麼特工們需要那麼多的受訓和那麼多的測試，就因為我們收到的任務不可能以完美收場，所以神盾才給出了那些訓練，讓所有人都能在不受到傷害的情況下結束任務。」Coulson話裡夾雜的、一絲超乎尋常的擔心被Clint捕捉到了，但他拒絕去思考箇中原因：「你是我們有史以來成績最優異的特工，在高分通過了所有項目之後，你還不明白這一點嗎？」

Clint抓住同意書的右手緊了緊，在紙張上頭捏出摺痕。Coulson的話讓他無所適從，他希望Coulson不要再這麼在乎他的所作所為，否則他很有可能會把這份關心誤解為其他的什麼。

「你的能力比你所自認的強多了，不只戰鬥，頭腦也是。我相信你。」Coulson最後這麼說道：「你願意讓我陪你完成以後的每一次任務嗎，Agent Barton？」

就差那麼一秒鐘，Clint幾乎義無反顧的要點頭，只因為Coulson像是對他說出了求婚誓詞。

但是他知道自己不值得，神盾最頂尖、跟局長關係最近的特工，不應該在他身上操心。

「我被你搞混了。」最後，Clint只是吐出了這個句子，而在他說出口前，都沒有發現自己的聲音竟能如此尖銳傷人：「先是抓姦在床，再來說要作我的Handler？」

Coulson似乎瞇了一下眼睛，Clint不確定是不是自己的錯覺。

「如果我告訴你，我根本就不是因為任務需要才這麼做的呢？如果我說，只是因為想要所以我才這麼做呢？」

「你不是這個意思。」Coulson冷淡的回應。

「我該死的就是這個意思！我跟他們上床只是因為我喜......」

「Clint Barton！」Coulson一聲低喝，雖然不是怒吼，卻足以讓Clint停下耍嘴皮的裝腔作勢。接著，語氣又趨於平靜：「我說，你不是這個意思。」

這一次Clint沒有再反駁。

Coulson雙眼蘊含著強烈的情緒盯著他，而他只是倔強的看了回去。

「讓我當你的Handler。」Coulson最後一次強調。

或許他只是不想讓眼前這個頂尖特工的生涯因為混亂的價值觀而斷送、或許他只是心疼這個內心對自己太沒有自信的孩子、或許他只是無法同意對方的做法。

也或許，他只是純粹地想保護Clint Barton。

 

「我有什麼好處？」終於，Clint垂下頭來，注視那個同意書上那個字跡端正典雅的落款：「無故更換管理者在我的紀錄上可不是太好看。」

Phillip J Coulson.

他在心裡默念了這個名字一次、兩次、三次、四次。

直到Coulson的聲音把他拉回現實。

「我尊重我手下特工選擇武器的自由，並且有Fury局長之特殊授權，不受神盾其餘規章控管。」Coulson說出了Clint完全沒有料想到的話。

他以為對方會繼續道德勸說，沒想到這個狡詐的七級特工還備好了這個殺手鐧。

「你說的是......？」Clint不太確定他的理解是不是正確的。

「你可以在外勤裡使用弓箭。」Coulson說這句話的時候，帶著連他自己都沒有發現的溫柔：「只要你遵守我的規矩。」

「......如果我沒有？」Clint的喉嚨發乾。

而Coulson帶著微笑回答了這個問題。

 

至此，Clint知道自己已經無力抵抗誘惑。

無論是箭矢自手中離弦那一刻的亢奮，又或是Coulson全心注視著他的目光。

 

*****

「回報情況，Barton。」

「目標已經殲滅了，Sir。」

一身黑衣的Clint右手按住耳朵裡的微型通信器，左手關上眼前的保險箱門。

Clint轉身，準備離開這個位於大廈頂層、戒備極其森嚴的辦公室。

他和Coulson合作已經長達半年，期間增長的除了早已頂尖的箭術，還有他們之間的感情。

可即便兩人擦出再多火花，Clint依舊認為那是自己的一廂情願。

如Coulson所要求的，Clint再沒有使用以前的手段去獲取任務情報或是解決麻煩，任務密度不減，但Clint卻越能應付各種不同的突發情形。

一切似乎正向著Coulson的想像進行。只要Clint握著弓，近戰遠攻全不是問題，並且在高強度的磨練下日益精進，神盾第一神射手的名號已是他的囊中物。

「任務結束。」Clint刻意暫停了一下，表示從此刻開始已經不是工作時段，接著直呼了對方的姓氏，而不是上下級的稱呼：「Coulson.」

「回來匯報的時候想吃什麼？我的抽屜裡只剩下Oreo了。」Coulson也沒有再過問，他相信Clint，只要Clint判斷現場情形是能夠輕鬆聊天的，他就不會繼續用任務中一板一眼的口氣對他下命令。

「那個就夠了。」Clint確認著保險箱上的轉盤和自己進來時一模一樣，只剩最後一步，就是走出這間密閉辦公室，找到通風口離開：「我......」

Clint把視線從保險箱移到門上，然後他的話被梗在了喉嚨裡。

一個男人──絕對不應該出現在這裡的警衛──站在門口，半是驚恐、半是防備的看著他。

沒時間思考這個人為什麼會出現在這裡，Clint只用了一剎那，就在腦中預演了所有可能的發展。

而成功率最高也最有可能實行的擊昏，在此時卻沒有辦法執行，只因為這棟大廈的安保措施必須由警衛定時輸入密碼，否則所有出入口將瞬間被封死，連一隻螞蟻都無法進出。

那個警衛似乎冷靜了下來，警戒的看著他，沒有因害怕而失去理智的樣子。

──也就是說還能交易。

Clint用力閉了閉眼。他想到Coulson、想到那些話、想到過去自己的手段。

最後他想到了無數張被蓋上MISSION COMPLETE標記的任務單。

Coulson對他而言很重要，而他所能報答他的，只有成功完成任務這件事。

 

「......我會先回去睡個三十小時，然後再去跟你報到。」

Clint張開眼睛，切斷了通訊。

 

*****

 

當Clint恢復意識的時候，映入眼簾的只有一片黑暗。

觸感顯示出擋在自己眼前的是一塊布料，但卻不夠細緻，他認為可能是領帶一類的東西。

身為特工的他本能地掙扎起來，卻發現自己的雙手手腕被某種冰冷的東西緊緊縛在頭上，並且用鏈條或是某種方法固定在頭頂上，掙脫不開也動彈不得。

比起思考，Clint先是嘗試著去解開手上的束縛，照理說不會有他無法解開的手銬，但現在銬住他的東西卻是他從未見過的結構，試了幾次都是一無所獲。

唯一值得慶幸的是他並非被丟在冰冷的地上，他的背部能夠感受到一大片柔軟的床墊，Clint腦子有點暈，試圖發出聲音的同時才發覺自己連嘴也被不明的織物堵住了。

嘴裡這一塊比眼上的柔軟許多，但塞滿在嘴裡仍是非常不舒服的感受。

Clint開始判斷身體各部位受損的情形，除了雙手手臂有些僵硬，他的身體並沒有任何疼痛或是遭到折磨的痕跡，這讓Clint心中的疑惑又加深了一點。

他用力拉扯手腕上的鐐銬，只發出幾聲刺耳至極的鏈條碰撞聲。發現無法逃離，Clint這才開始細想發生在自己身上的一切。

他還記得自己完成了任務，接著回到總部準備向他的Handler匯報。

Coulson一如往常允許他賴在自己辦公室的沙發椅裏頭發懶，桌上還有事前說好的Oreo餅乾，他上交了報告，在沙發上找了個舒服的姿勢窩著，然後......

然後呢？

Clint腦中瞬間一片空白，是Coulson？不可能，絕對不可能。Clint內心一陣找不到出口宣洩的慌亂，甚至讓他開始懷疑起自己的記憶。

確實有些藥物會造成記憶缺失，但這些藥物通常伴隨著非常嚴重的頭痛或是噁心感，而Clint現在雖然有些昏沉，思考卻仍然清晰。

不是藥物，那表示真的是Coulson，但是為什麼？Clint怎麼也沒辦法相信自己會被他的Handler，綁在床上、雙手動彈不得。

無數的疑問在腦子裡盤旋又交錯，Clint試圖找出任何一點Coulson會這麼做的理由。他們合作的半年來何止相處愉快，根本可說是太過愉快，到了時不時擦槍走火的地步。

他對Coulson有感覺，而他相信那個男人不會不知道。

突然，半年前的畫面湧入了腦海，那個對他和他們的關係有著重大改變的晚上浮現在Clint眼前。

那時候的Clint坐在某間旅館的套房裡，手上抓著自己被強塞過來的交接同意書跟鋼筆。

一切畫面都還栩栩如生，就像剛發生在眼前，Clint甚至可以在黑暗裡描繪出Coulson身上每一個細節。

 

「如果我沒有？」他聽見自己用乾澀的聲音這麼問道。

「我會教育你。」Coulson的微笑一直那麼完美、那麼誘人、那麼令人安心：「直到你能遵守我的規則。」

 

Clint在黑暗中猛然睜開眼，雖然眼睛被矇住什麼也看不見，但Coulson的笑容卻是如此清晰。

接下來，Coulson的聲音不斷迴盪在他的耳邊。他掙扎、扭動，試圖扯斷束縛手腕的東西，也嘗試用摩擦床單的方法讓蓋住視線的布料脫落，但這些舉動全都以失敗告終。

嘴裡塞著的柔軟布塊因為Clint不斷轉頭亂動而更往喉嚨裡面掉，碰觸到舌根，導致Clint有點反胃。

終於他安靜了下來，正視掙脫不開所代表的另一個意義。

能夠將一個神盾特工綁得如此密實又堅固，他幾乎可以肯定下手的人就是他的Handler了。

為的是什麼？教育他？

 

時間一分一秒的流逝，Clint不知道自己清醒了多久，也不知道這個狀態何時才會有所改變。他隨著時間漸漸放鬆肌肉，剛才的嘗試讓他身體一陣陣緊繃的痠疼。上一個任務的疲憊尚未消退，又被自己這麼一折騰，倦意忽然湧了上來。

Clint在全然的寂靜裡闔上眼，帶著滿腔的疑惑陷入半夢半醒的狀態。

 

*****

坐在辦公室裡頭看了看錶，Coulson難得表現出了一絲焦躁。

他從來不後悔，所以對於自己十二個小時前失控做出的事，他不覺得愧疚，頂多只能算是心煩。

雖然理性失去了控制，但他知道自己心裡有一塊黑暗的地方被滿足了，而那大概叫做佔有慾。

神盾教會了他許多東西，包括不擇手段達成目的這一點。

他利用了Clint對他的信任，將對方監禁在自己其中一個住所裡。

不，Coulson不會承認那稱為監禁，而會將這個行為無比正當地說成是「對於在職外勤特工的再教育行為」。

這或許有些弔詭，但是Coulson知道，唯有這個辦法才能讓他的弓箭手真正聽進他的話。就算事情到了最後可能暴露出他對Clint的感情，那也只是一點小小的代價。

Coulson處理完桌上最後一份文件，熄了檯燈，走出辦公室。

 

*****

門把轉動，在Coulson走進房間的時候，床上的Clint明顯瑟縮了一下，從喉嚨發出一些模糊的聲音。

不確定對方是早就清醒，又或是在聽見鑰匙插進鎖孔聲響的瞬間才脫離睡眠，Coulson向前走去，眼神打量著凌亂的床單。那東西已經有一半落在了地上，很明顯是Clint不顧一切掙扎過的痕跡。

他湊近之後才發現Clint身上佈著一層薄汗，Coulson繞過床尾，將冷氣調降幾度，再一次回到Clint身邊的時候，床上的人把臉轉向他，擺出警戒的態勢。

「放鬆。」Coulson平靜地說道。

而Clint在聽見那個嗓音的同時，更加用力的拉扯了連著手腕鐐銬的鏈條，刺耳的金屬碰撞聲充滿在室內。

Coulson靜靜看著Clint用這種方式表達他的不滿。

 

雖然知道對方隨時有可能想出辦法攻擊自己，Coulson還是讓自己在床邊坐下，只為了看清Clint這副有別於以往輕佻樣子的誘人表情。

因為塞在口裡的手帕讓Clint必須使用鼻子粗重的呼吸，整張臉也開始泛起不健康的潮紅。

Clint輕喘著氣，不用想都知道位於領帶底下的灰藍色眼睛肯定正惡狠狠的瞪著自己，或許還會因為長時間的輕微壓迫而分泌出生理性的淚水。

這一個認知讓Coulson有股衝動想取下那條領帶，看看那雙美麗深邃的迷人眼瞳在佈滿水氣之後，是不是化作了讓無數目標沉淪於他的頂級誘惑？

是不是就是這樣子狂放不羈又散發脆弱的眼神，才會讓他在過去的時間裡男女通吃、無往不利？

Coulson伸出手，指尖隔著領帶撫摸Clint的雙眼。

他當然知道頑劣的猛獸即便被禁錮在籠子裡，野性仍舊不可能抹滅。但Coulson毫無畏懼的觸碰著Clint。除了大膽，某方面來說，這也是一種知道對方不可能對自己下狠手的自信。

Clint意圖對他吼出的髒話全都在嘴裡化作意義不明的嗚咽聲。

「我說過，放鬆。」聞言Clint依然無動於衷，雖然沒有攻擊舉動，但手臂肌肉糾結成塊，持續拉扯著鐐銬，甚至撇過頭去躲開Coulson的手指，後者見狀嘆了口氣：「只有我不能碰你，是吧？」

Clint怔了一下。

「為什麼？因為我不是你的目標？因為我手上沒有你想要得到的情報？因為我──沒有妨礙你撤離現場？」Coulson語音未落，理解了話中意思的Clint猛然回頭，可惜灰藍色的眼睛無法穿透那層束縛他視線的領帶，Coulson無法得知此時在那雙眼裡是震驚、還是憤怒的比例佔了較大部分。

Clint無法闔上的雙唇抽蓄似的動了一下，就像想說些什麼，卻又意識到自己只會發出更多遭人恥笑的聲音所以作罷。

沒多久，Coulson便發現他的眉頭緊皺，並非怒意，而是介於困惑和慌亂之間的表情。

「我不明白。」Coulson移動了一下姿勢，西裝布料磨擦的聲音傳入Clint耳裡：「你喜歡我，不是嗎。」

下沉的句尾音調，這甚至不是一個反問句。

Clint就愛這個，絕對專制的該死官僚。

「情況匯報，Barton。」

Clint花了一點時間才反應過來他的Handler希望他表態，所以他點點頭，沒羞沒臊地加上了一聲喉嚨深處的「嗯哼」。

「所以你只願意跟外頭來路不明的警衛上床，而不願意讓一個你喜歡的人碰你。」Coulson做出結論。

這一次Clint沒有回答，只是用更加激烈的肢體語言表現出了自己的抗議。鐵鍊擊出的巨大聲響甚至害得Coulson耳鳴，本該堅固的床鋪也在Clint死命的掙動下發出了不堪負荷的咿呀聲。

「Agent，給你一個戰術上的建議，當被人綁在床上的時候最好不要用扭動腰部的方式掙扎，這會讓所有看見的人瞬間勃起，還會讓你看起來像是個欲求不滿、人皆可操的婊子。」

Coulson就像是一名良師正溫言對著自己的學生循循善誘，語氣是那麼地柔和，但口中所吐出的卻是如此下流不堪的話語。Clint不由自主地顫抖了一下，絕望地感覺到自己褲子的胯部越變越緊。

Clint不甘示弱的對著Coulson抬了抬下巴，乍看就像是個挑釁，但兩人之間的默契讓後者明白這可能是在表達一個詢問。

「如果你問的是我的反應，是的，和你一樣。」Coulson繼續平靜的說著：「很少有男人看見自己的性幻想對象活生生被綁在自己眼前時還能不勃起的。」

金屬碰撞的聲音停了下來，在Coulson溫和低沉的聲音說出某個字詞的時候。

「......性幻想對象？當然你是。」試著重複之後，Coulson給出了肯定的答案。

Clint安靜了很久，直到Coulson將手放上他的胸膛，開始用一種折磨的方始撫摸他為止。

「哼嗯......」比起呻吟，這個聲音更像是Clint的咒罵被梗在了喉嚨裡，Coulson猜那大概是「操你的」。

「我一直在想，要如何才能讓你聽進我的話。」Coulson靈活但粗糙的手鑽入衣服底下，在Clint線條分明的腹肌上摩擦：「要怎麼做......才能讓你知道，你的身體不是一種廉價的交易道具。」

咒罵失敗後，Clint轉而咬緊嘴唇，一言不發，但腹部上細小的肌肉痙攣出賣了他。

「不想要我對你這麼做？」Coulson意外認真的問道。Clint有種預感，只要自己搖頭拒絕，Coulson就真的會停手，他就是這麼一個該死的男人。

更該死的，是Clint完全不希望他停下。

所以他選擇了沉默以對。

「很好。」Coulson讓自己的手上滑一些，指尖碰觸到Clint隱藏在厚厚戰鬥服底下的乳尖。

「嗯嗯──！」Clint拱起背脊，身體和困住他的鐐銬拉出一條漂亮的曲線，構成了一幅美麗火辣的景色。

「我開始思考，在什麼情況下你才會認真聽一個人說話，並且牢牢的記在腦子裡。」Coulson暗自在心中記下對方胸前是敏感點這個訊息，邊用起指尖按揉那個突起。Clint發出尖銳的喘鳴聲，上半身開始不住地扭動著逃離。

「然後我想到了。」Coulson欣賞著Clint逐漸被情慾染色的雙頰，按捺下想要親吻那雙因為長時間張開而乾裂紅腫唇瓣的衝動：「就是性。」

Clint現在需要非常專心才能理解Coulson那種論述般的用字遣詞，他的胸前因為Coulson帶著筆繭的手而發熱──若要說是筆繭，有些位置卻又不能符合，反而更接近槍繭的分布，意識到這一點的Clint覺得更加不妙。

「沒錯吧？只有和目標上床，你才會極度認真地聽取情資，不是嗎？既然如此，只要我也這麼做，至少這次你會把我說的話一字一句聽清楚。」Coulson抓住Clint衣服的下襬往上拉，讓已然挺立的深色乳珠暴露在空氣中。

室內溫度因為剛才調整的冷氣而下滑不少，Clint弓起身子想躲避冷空氣，但他越是閃躲，Coulson的手就是不放過他。

「這個......不是用來獻給那些人渣，而是用來讓自己享受歡愉的。」

Coulson邊說著邊伏下身子，張口將Clint敏感處納入自己濕熱的口腔。

 

Coulson不需要抬頭便能知道Clint此時的處境有多麼艱難。

敏感處被舌尖挑弄的刺激幾乎讓他的尖喘聲染上了一絲哽咽，全身上下能做出的動作唯有扭動和弓起腰部，但這個動作比起逃離，更像是主動將自己送到Coulson唇邊。

潮紅自胸膛一路蔓延至雙頰，因手帕而無法闔上的嘴唇愈發乾裂，原本就不怎麼順暢的呼吸更是被Coulson的舉動弄得支離破碎，整個人在脫水和缺氧的邊緣痛苦徘迴。

Coulson以一下過重的啃咬結束對一邊乳尖的折磨，Clint繃緊的腰部頓時崩落下來，手腕有氣無力的挪動著，發出鐵鍊沉悶的撞擊聲。

「Clint，你需要休息嗎？」Coulson的問題令Clint感到詫異，他從不認為這種事情是能夠中途停下的。

Coulson將寬厚的手掌貼在Clint胸膛正中央，鎮定有力地引導著Clint、讓他隨著自己手掌的起伏找回呼吸。Clint在自家Handler的帶領之下放鬆，窒息感也不復存在，反而有種奇妙的信任感在他的腦子裡逐漸成形。

當然了，他一直都相信Coulson，但是直到剛才為止都還在身體裡叫囂的暴躁焦慮感，現在似乎全都被推到角落去。他不明白這是怎麼了，只感到前所未有的平靜，就算自己被死死綁在床上，而Coulson正是造成此現象的元兇亦然。

他知道Coulson不會真正的傷害他。

 

Coulson趁著空檔用手觸摸了Clint的手腕，確定那兒一切安好，再回來，發現他的弓箭手仍是沒有回應問題的打算。

「逞強對你沒好處。」Coulson盯著他龜裂的嘴唇。

Clint沉默了一下，幾不可見的點點頭。Coulson把他的上衣放了下來，蓋住裸露的肌膚，接著Clint感覺到床上的重量消失，Coulson起身離開了床邊。

Clint不該這麼失望。

他聽見門被打開又關上的聲音，不由自主嚥了口唾沫，他的喉嚨微微發痛，感覺深處的黏膜都因乾澀和那些止不住的呻吟而發腫。

沒等太久，門再度被打開，Clint自然的轉向那個方向──Coulson的方向──儘管他根本什麼也看不見。

他試圖用一些模糊的音節表達自己痛苦的處境，但是每一次摩擦聲帶都只讓情況變得更糟，Clint皺起眉頭，又開始不安分的掙扎。Coulson坐回了床邊，一隻手迅雷不及掩耳的將手帕從Clint口中拿開。

「咳、咳.......呃......」

一時之間恢復了語言能力，Clint卻突然語塞。他不確定自己該從哪件事開始說起，也不知道該怎麼開口。

一個東西戳到了他還是張開狀態的唇上，是一隻吸管。

Clint馬上把那些問題拋向腦後，迅速咬住了那根吸管，溫度適中的液體緩緩流淌進他的喉嚨，紓解了所有的不適。隨即而來的是算不上陌生的微甜味道，在Clint記憶裡只有一種飲品具有如此明顯的人造甜味。

──神盾的營養劑，可以補充身體所需要的所有成分。

Clint邊吞嚥邊猜想等等會發生的事，並且發現自己該死的期待。

或許他一直都不討厭被這樣對待，又或許，只是因為他可以讓Coulson對他做任何事。

他愛這個男人愛到無可救藥了，Clint心想。

沒多久營養劑便見了底，即便再不願意，Clint也只能放開嘴裡的吸管，而他根本還不知道自己該怎麼對Coulson說出第一句話。

可事實證明他根本不需要擔心，因為Coulson冷不防就用自己的唇堵住他的，根本輪不到Clint說話。

Clint克制不住讓自己迎合Coulson的衝動，所以他不管了，笨拙又粗魯的伸出舌頭去跟Coulson交纏、去汲取Coulson的味道──混著自己口中人工葡萄糖的甜味。

當他開始這麼做的時候，Clint感覺到Coulson明顯僵硬了一下，他對於被綁住的自己還能擁有一些些主導權而感到開心。

但是沒多久這點小小的優勢便消失的無影無蹤，因為Coulson再度將手帕塞回他的嘴裡，很明顯是要他仔細聽自己說話的用意。

「Clint，你為什麼不信任我？」Coulson俯身在他的耳邊問道，一隻手伸進了他的褲頭，輕按那已經抬頭的分身。

Clint顫抖了一下，偏過頭去，把自己的臉埋進手臂裡，一方面是為了躲避Coulson誘人的聲音，另一方面也是為了掩蓋自己的表情。

Coulson強硬地脫下他的褲子，一隻手按在Clint胸膛。

「你的能力、你的技巧......一切都是這麼完美。」配合著吐出的話語，Coulson炙熱的手掌直接環住了他的陰莖，Clint身體頓時充滿了想要往上頂進他拳頭的衝動，但Coulson卻違背他的意願，不再動作：「為什麼你不肯相信我、甚至不肯相信你自己？」

Clint扭著腰往Coulson的身體貼近，發出的聲音不知是無意義的呻吟還是認真想反駁些什麼的抗議。

才幾個套弄便讓Clint近乎全硬，Coulson刻意在敏感的前端施力，看見Clint手臂浮現出美麗的肌肉線條。

Coulson在Clint難耐的表情中放開手，緩慢地在他的頸脖上落下碎吻。沒有充滿激情的吮吸，也沒有宣示所有權的啃咬，就只是柔軟的、近乎纏綿的將他的頸側吻遍。

熱呼呼又濕漉漉的吻讓Clint的感官頓時放大無數倍，鼻腔能聞到的只有屬於Coulson的清爽味道。他想躲，卻也想沉淪。這個充滿愛意的舉動比起方才單純的生理刺激更讓Clint無法承受，只能隨著Coulson的動作一再呻吟出聲。

一些類似於水聲、卻比水更加黏稠的聲響從下方傳來，Clint後穴突然一陣冰冷，慌張地弓起身子，又被Coulson按了回去。

「只是一點潤滑。」他說。

聞言，Clint露出了有些不可置信的表情，他沒想到──至少是不確定──Coulson會跟他做完全套。

「有什麼你不能接受的嗎？」

Clint雖然愣了一下，卻還是搖頭。

得到回覆的Coulson開始用手指在他的臀縫中滑動，另一隻手伸下去將他的腿分的更開。Clint還沒來的及適應那種槍繭貼在皮膚上磨擦的強烈感覺，一隻手指馬上就更深入去壓上了穴口。

Clint在手帕裡頭嗚咽著，Coulson抬頭吻了吻他早已泛紅的耳廓，試探性的放進了一根手指。Clint比他想像的還要緊繃，這樣下去不用等到他真正進入，Clint就會把自己弄傷。

Coulson邊在他耳邊低喃放鬆、邊用手指按揉穴口，他不知道Clint是不是故意在排斥他，畢竟在他的認知裡，眼前的人進行性事不可能如此生澀。

又是哄騙又是按摩，Coulson拚命的結果卻是成效甚微，Clint依舊如同弓弦般緊緻。

「我不想讓你受傷，但是如果你堅持不放鬆，我就只能當成你希望我傷害你了。」Coulson沉下聲線，Clint渾身顫抖了一下，表情似乎說著他已經盡力了。

別無他法之下，Coulson離開了他的頸項，向下探到已經被潤滑液弄濕、卻仍是不願意綻放的穴口。

灼熱的呼吸落在會陰處敏感的肌膚，Clint這才察覺到對方的意圖，拉扯著手腕上的鐐銬開始猛力掙扎。

一聲聲代表阻止和粗話的嗚咽沒有傳進Coulson耳裡，他直接將臉貼近，伸出舌頭，一次又一次的用柔軟的舌尖戳刺穴口。

Clint大聲喘鳴，全身都因為這奇異和酥麻的快感而發軟、又在每一次的戳刺裡痙攣。

不需要很長的時間，Clint再無力氣抵抗，順從的讓Coulson予取予求。

雖然還是偏緊，但至少已經不如之前僵硬，Coulson換上自己的兩根手指，在細緻的內壁中尋找著能讓整件事情變好的那個部位。

就在Coulson四處按揉的同時，Clint突然呻吟起來，陰莖跟著跳動了一下，顫巍巍地吐出濃稠黏膩的透明液體。

Coulson再一次按壓，只見Clint全身都興奮的轉為粉紅色，表情在痛苦跟極樂之 間游移，很明顯意識已經不再主導他的思緒。

看見這樣的Clint，Coulson馬上取出了他嘴裡的手帕，否則Clint有很大的可能會忘了該怎麼正常的呼吸。

「Clint，跟我說話。」Coulson平穩的讓手指在他的體內進出。

「......Sir？」Clint不太確定的開口，聲音脫力又充滿慾望。現在的他彷彿失去了自己對於全身的掌控力，Coulson觸碰他的方式是以前從未體驗過的，他從來沒想過做愛可以是這個樣子，這麼充滿交流、又這麼令人激動。

Coulson在聽見回應後，大膽的放進了第三根手指，Clint隨著他的推入發出綿長的嘆息。不再受到任何東西的阻擋，Clint的聲音比Coulson原本所想的還要充滿誘惑力。

「Sir，求你......」Clint腦袋像發起高燒一樣一片空白，他好想擁抱他的Handler，他好想就這樣一輩子跟Coulson在這張床上不再起來。

「你也像這樣子哀求其他人嗎？」Coulson抽出手指，讓自己的頂端抵住仍在不住收縮的穴口。

「沒有，我......沒有......」Clint憎恨起這條領帶，現在的他比任何時候都想看見Coulson，想用靈魂之窗對他傳達自己的感情：「......我想要你，Sir。」

聽見這句話的Coulson先是五味雜陳，接著才平復心情把自己送入Clint體內。這原本該是快樂的開始，但Clint的聲音卻開始從呻吟逐漸變成了忍耐著痛苦的哀鳴。果然剛才的所作所為還是不能夠完全打開他的身體、讓他準備好被進入。

「Clint，放鬆，是我做的哪裡不對嗎？」Coulson不知道為什麼Clint的身體無法接納自己，明明潤滑已經做得十足充分了。

「不，是我......太久沒有做了。」Clint呼吸短促，卻盡力想掩飾自己的不適，Coulson又把手放上了他心口的位置。

「你什麼？」Coulson不太確定的問道。

「沒事，我、我能搞定這個......」

Coulson感覺的出Clint在努力讓自己放鬆，這是好事，但是Clint的話卻讓他不解。

「回答我，Clint，你上一次被這麼做是什麼時候？」Coulson一隻手捏住他的下巴，就算隔著領帶，Clint也能描繪出Coulson此時的表情。

眨了眨眼，生理性的淚水沾濕領帶。

「半年前......你變成我的Handler之前。」Clint說道。

Coulson瞇起雙眼，冷不防抽出下身，免得自己卡在一個不上不下、又讓Clint痛苦的位置。

「不許說謊，Barton。」Coulson把Clint眼上的領帶扯掉，受到壓迫而泛起血絲的灰藍色眼睛花了一些時間才適應光線、調整好焦距盯著他。

睫毛上的晶瑩淚珠讓Coulson心臟沒來由的受到重擊。

「我沒有，Sir。」Clint看進對方的眼裡，他知道Coulson正在對他進行初步測謊。

「那個在你撤離時突然出現的警衛呢？」Coulson語氣急促起來。

「那傢伙不是什麼有職業道德的人，我跟他保證沒人會知道裡面出過事，還答應給他一筆錢，他聽我的話輸入安全碼，之後就被我放倒了。」Clint一字一句的說道。

「不，這不是全部。」Coulson分秒不差的在Clint說完後接上。

Clint抿了下嘴唇，眼神低下去望著Coulson的胸膛，不久後又望回Coulson的眼底。

「是的，我有用老方法，但那只是為了先引走他的注意力。」Clint眼神一點也沒有猶疑：「我在他把手往我屁股伸的同時就拿麻醉針捅了他，是真的。」

Coulson知道Clint沒有說謊。

「那你跟我說......」Coulson依舊對通訊裡Clint的態度耿耿於懷。

「我不想讓你知道任務有閃失，Sir。」說到這裡Clint確實心虛了，他那時候不知道哪條神經搭錯線，竟然以為瞞的過偉大的Agent Coulson：「那時候情況緊急，我不想讓你再多煩心。」

Coulson啞口無言，緩緩伸出一隻手去撫摸弓箭手略嫌粗糙的金髮。

「就像我說的，我對你有特別的感情，Sir。」Clint不太自在的挪動了一下身子，鐵鍊的聲音此時聽來不那麼刺耳了：「我不會讓你失望。不只任務，還有你教給我的那些事。」

「你剛才有機會告訴我的。」嘆了口氣，Coulson從沒料想過現在的可能性，他的腦子大概也跟著打結了。

這會兒Clint不回答了。

「呃......我們還繼續做嗎，Sir？」轉移話題的意圖太過明顯，Clint用下身去蹭著Coulson。

「Clint.」Coulson的嗓音不容質疑。親眼看見Coulson用那樣的表情喊出自己的名字，Clint大概也有些招架不住。

「聽起來很變態，但我喜歡這個。」Clint挫敗的閉著眼撇過頭去，耳根的潮紅更加明顯：「我怕喊停了你就會放我走。」

意外的，身上竟傳來一陣低沉的笑聲，Clint偷偷睜開一隻眼睛。

「認真的？你在把你綁起來的人面前說自己變態？」

Coulson吻住了Clint不斷躲開的唇。

Clint覺得自己大概一輩子都不想結束這個吻。

在他感覺起來，Coulson的呼吸裡似乎帶著迷幻藥，每一次的氣息交換都讓他暈陶陶的，卻又不顧一切想上前索求更多。

只要Coulson的舌向前掠奪，他就交出自己的所有權，任他予取予求；只要Coulson向後退了一點，他馬上欲求不滿的咬住對方下唇舔舐，大有不願結束之意。

「冷靜點，Barton，接吻魚的技巧都比你現在好。」Coulson讓兩人的唇暫時分開，額頭抵住他的，慢慢從深吻裡找回自己的呼吸。

雖然被叫了冷靜，但Clint可做不到。微張的唇在一連串折磨下已經紅腫得像要滲出血絲，卻還是不停的想啃咬Coulson。

也說不上來為什麼，他現在迫切的需要碰觸他的Handler。

「我讓你冷靜，Barton。」Coulson抽身離開了兩人緊密相貼的姿勢：「我們以後有一大把時間能做這個。」

 

現在的Clint就像台CPU過載的電腦，任何一句話、一個指令，都無法以他原本的敏捷度做出反應。

因此，當Coulson再度將三根手指放入他後穴的時候，他遲了一秒才傻呼呼的呻吟起來。

「太多了？」經過剛才的一切，Coulson皺眉問道。

「不。」Clint咬住口腔內側的黏膜，斷續地喘息著，主動將腿張的更開：「就是......別慢吞吞的。」

Coulson聽出了弦外之音──他總是可以。

憑藉著方才的記憶，指腹輕輕的往一處內壁探去，看見Clint的大腿抽蓄般跳了一下，確定位置無誤後，Coulson開始逐步加快摩擦的速率。

前列腺是男人體內最為敏感的部位，Coulson又輕又快的觸碰讓Clint全身都起了顫慄，短促的呼吸聲更加勾起Coulson想要好好整治手下特工的興致。

Coulson抬起頭，那種如同樣板的微笑映入Clint灰藍色的眼裡，Clint反射性地知道自己接下來八成不會太好過。但那是Coulson，所以他只是用眼神交出自己所有的信任。

「乖孩子。」Coulson在泛著薄汗的胸膛上印下碎吻，舌尖劃過每一處肌肉分明的線條，Clint已經不清楚胸口這股快要爆炸的高熱是因為他的唇舌、亦或是那句低啞的稱讚。

「快點......我想要.......」Clint頂著胯，充血過久又得不到釋放的陰莖一再撞上Coulson胸前的毛髮。

連抱怨也算不上的簡單催促卻得來了懲罰，深埋在體內的三根手指一個彎曲，Clint什麼聲音都被死死的鎖在喉嚨裡，腰背繃緊了往上頂，陰莖更是沒法承受這突如其來的刺激而泌出大量透明濃稠的前液。

看著Clint幾乎無法對焦的眼神，Coulson手上的動作放緩了點，就算經驗無數，這對半年沒經歷情事的身體可能也太超過了。

「你想要什麼，Clint？」Coulson伸出寬厚的大掌在Clint胸前來回撫摸，還帶上一些足以令他感到安心的力道。

「想要你。」簡單的咬字都讓Clint感到吃力，他依稀聽見了鐵鍊在頭上撞擊的聲音，他不確定是不是自己弄出來的。

「我已經在這裡了。」Coulson的手向下移動，一直到圈住了他怒脹的陰莖，並開始輕輕套弄。

「想要射，Sir。」Clint有些太過急促地說道：「求你。」

「放鬆，我會照顧你。」Coulson邊說邊用手將Clint推至忍耐的邊緣，兩隻手的配合幾乎讓Clint陷入瘋狂。

他大聲呻吟，或許還帶著哽咽。

最後Clint在一片意識朦朧下如願以償射了出來，胸前沾上黏呼呼的體液，把自己弄得一團糟。

有好長一段時間他只是喘著氣，覺得現在的情況好像有些糟糕，因為他完全不覺得自己能夠再承受更多的操弄、或是再一次硬起來。

除了在這般餘韻裡好好睡上一覺，他不想做任何事，但他不確定Coulson是不是會同意他的想法。

「Clint？」

舒服的溫度從頰邊開始蔓延，Clint想要上前去得到更多，身體卻不聽使喚、動彈不得。

「Clint，記得你剛才喊了什麼嗎？」Coulson這麼問道。

Clint睫毛抖了一下才睜開眼。

「Sir？」

「不。」

「Coulson？」

「不。」

「......Phil？」

「是的。」Coulson彎起了唇角：「就是它。」

Clint此時的腦子不知道該怎麼做出反應，於是他決定先道歉。

「我很抱歉，Sir，我不知道......」

「我很喜歡。」Coulson在他發楞的當兒吻了他的額角：「保持下去。」

「......比『Sir』更喜歡？」Clint軟綿綿又疑惑地問，他一直以為Coulson在床上時會喜歡這種小情趣。

「那要看情況。」Coulson坦承：「不過就第一次來說......是的，比『Sir』更喜歡。」

Clint跟著笑了，而Coulson張開嘴想說些什麼，卻被一陣電話鈴響無情打斷。

Clint看著Coulson傾身到床邊櫃撈起手機，又開始擔心如果Coulson真的要繼續，自己可能硬不起來的這件事。

 

「......我知道，我正準備出發。」

Clint捕捉到對話裡這幾個字的同時，Coulson掛了電話。

注意到疑惑的視線，Coulson笑著翻身離開床墊。

「我們不繼續做──至少現在不。」Coulson蹲下身去，在櫃子底部找些什麼東西。

「你......忍的住？」Clint問出口後才發現自己聽起來慾求不滿。

Coulson瞟了他一眼，手裡像是找到了目標物。

「只要想到晚點能有大餐，忍耐飢餓也不是特別困難。」

Coulson把那東西拿出來展示在Clint眼前，而Clint完全愣住了。

 

*****

「唔......阿......」

當Coulson把肛塞混著潤滑液推入Clint體內的時候，Clint覺得自己後穴口像被灼燒般的疼。

「會好的，你戴著這個，晚點才能好好享受。」Coulson吻著他的大腿根部及腹股溝的敏感帶。

Clint承認這是最有效率也最快速的方法，但身體被強硬打開的感覺讓他感到一陣陣滿脹的痠疼，更別說這東西還得在他體內停留上好一陣子。

「我不......我......你要離開，我不知道......」Clint試著移動臀部，讓那東西不要被自己的體重越壓越深。

「你可以的，我保證它不會讓你受傷，你現在只是神經傳遞太敏感了。」Coulson再一次親吻他緊實的腹部肌肉群：「你相信你自己嗎？」

Clint糾纏的神經像被什麼撫平了，後穴突然也沒那麼難受。

他點了頭，換來Coulson滿意的微笑。

 

「手？」Coulson安置好肛塞，站在床邊欣賞著Clint，似笑非笑。

「還行，別拆了，否則我不能保證你回來時那東西還塞在我的屁股裡。」Clint對他擠眉弄眼。

Coulson沒說話，只是離開去弄了一杯營養劑回來放在床邊，吸管移至Clint嘴邊。

「我會給你帶食物回來。」Coulson再度拉起那條已經不在床上的被子，蓋住Clint一身比西洋油畫更加完美的赤裸肉體。

Clint看著Coulson把自己打理乾淨，穿上合身又惹火的西裝，最後在Coulson即將出門時又一次叫住了他。

「蒙上我的眼睛，我會比較好睡。」Clint不得不說這要求實在是詭異透了，但幸好，Coulson什麼也沒說便照做了。

開門聲，關門聲。

Clint努力在一片寂靜裡忽視下身的不適、讓自己再次入睡。

 

*****

事情大概從他第二次醒來開始變糟。

第一次他只是模模糊糊的渴了，喝了兩口營養劑又睡了過去，第二次是真的睡飽了，想再睡回去都沒辦法。

後穴的肛塞已經不再給他帶來脹痛感，反倒是對內壁和穴口的刺激佔了大部分。Clint扭著腰想改變姿勢，卻只帶來更多難耐的快感。

眼前一片黑暗，手臂動彈不得，後穴為了迎接另一個男人而被強硬的打開著。Clint真的不知道這一切為什麼會這麼該死的令人慾火焚身。

他想知道以後他們之間會變成什麼樣子，他希望自己永遠都能夠站在他的Handler身邊為他賣命，這樣就夠了。

 

Clint蹭著床單，怎麼躺都不對勁，壓住肛塞也不是、不壓住它也不是，左翻右滾，弄得全身是汗也沒找出個法子。

他想念Coulson剛才沒有做完的事、他想被Coulson狠狠壓床單上操。

又過了不知道多久，Clint覺得營養劑都快見底了，靈敏的耳朵這才終於捕捉到開門的聲響。

「還真是夠久了。」Clint若無其事的說道，可等來的卻是一陣令人繃緊神經的死寂。

Clint皺起眉頭。

「哈囉？」

安安靜靜的，沒有一點回應。

「......Phil？」Clint小心翼翼喊出聲之後才發現自己不該這麼做，立刻緊緊閉上嘴。

──萬一來人不是他的Phil呢？

還來不及更深入思考，那人已經走了過來，跨上床鋪。

「你他媽的......」Clint咒罵。

「安靜，Clint。」

那帶笑的聲音讓Clint明白了兩件事。一是他不需要再擔心了，因為回來的人毫無疑問就是他親愛的Handler。第二，Coulson剛才絕對是故意的。

「你知道嗎，我甚至想不出來應該先罵髒話還是先求你上我。」Clint說道。

「你已經罵了髒話。」Coulson指出這一點，並迅速地把Clint的手腕從鐐銬裡解放。

「那就操我。」獲得自由的Clint胡亂向前抱住了Coulson。

 

沒有解開眼睛上的領帶，Coulson就這樣取出肛塞，沒有半點廢話，直接用自己的陰莖進入了Clint。

「別告訴我你從離開硬到現在。」Clint貼著他的頸項說道，但Coulson知道說話只是一種Clint試圖隱藏不適的作法。

他堅定但緩慢的深入，直到完全進入Clint為止。

Clint像溺水一樣抓著他，細小的呻吟不絕於耳。

Coulson吻著他的耳殼，摩娑他的背脊，像安撫一隻炸毛貓似的。Clint漸漸安靜下來，後穴收縮的內壁讓Coulson再一次開始了律動。

失去了視覺讓其他感官更加敏銳，Clint能描繪出Coulson是怎麼壓在自己身上、用他硬挺的陰莖進入自己。而他所能做的，只有全盤的信任和接納。

「Phil......Phil......」Clint著魔般，隨著逐步攀升的撞擊喊著他的名字，對此Coulson回以粗重低啞的喘息。

只不過是第一次，他們兩個都意識到了自己絕對沒有辦法撐上太久，到了最後幾乎是讓本能驅使他們行動。

最後幾下撞擊前Clint高高仰起頭，而Coulson毫不客氣的在頸動脈旁留下深深的吻痕，看著它由艷紅轉為Clint喜歡的那種紫色，過程就像某種崇高的儀式。

快感終究累積到了臨界點，高潮來的就像Clint有十年沒和人上床一樣，除了自己射出來的精液之外，後穴也感到陣陣抽蓄，他知道Coulson射在了自己身體裡，但他的腦子卻是一點也不排斥這件事。

Coulson沒有選擇去聽高潮那一瞬間Clint的呻吟，而是用力的吻住了他，直到連餘韻都退去才放開。

Clint有股衝動想說些什麼，卻都因為覺得太肉麻而作罷，最後他只說出了「謝謝你，Phil。」

可他擁抱的力度已經將千言萬語傳達給了Coulson。

 

*****

「我們不是一夜情。」清理完畢，他們坐在客廳裡，吃著Coulson依約買回來的速食漢堡跟薯條，Coulson突然開口。

「我知道。」Clint覺得有點尷尬：「我們要......呃......穩定的、長久的關係？」

「至少你不能和其他生物上床。」

「是我的錯覺嗎，你給我的期望是不是有點過低了？」

「Barton，你跟任何在走廊上遇到的同事調情。」Coulson挑眉，自言自語地補了句：「真不知道我是怎麼忍到今天的。」

「得了吧，我就是跟他們打個招呼。」Clint咬著一根薯條抱怨。

Coulson看了他一眼，大概是那種「Clint因任務掀翻一棟民宅並要求神盾全額賠償」時候會出現的眼神。

Clint知道了兩件事──自己最好閉嘴，還有他的Handler有著破天荒的獨佔慾。

好吧，看來不能接任何需要勾引的任務了。

 

「以後你還會綁我嗎？」

「吃飯，Barton。」

 

-FIN-


	19. 餅乾替我說愛你

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PG，逗比風回來了大概？總之CP是EB、探鷹、OW。

在某一次的家庭聚會上Clint要Brandt教他烤餅乾。

「你是小姑娘還是想轉行當廚師？如果是後者的話，勸你打消念頭。」Brian摸到流理台邊上想偷點糖霜吃：「你搞不好會直接拿人工糖漿給客人當沾醬。」

於是Clint怒了，Brian也怒了。

想當然爾，這個計劃就在一鳥一貓互相撓爪子下無限期暫緩。直到某一天，正在一棟辦公大廈裡撩起西裝袖子、準備潛入中控室的Brandt從耳機內部通訊線路中，聽見一個很顯然並不來自「內部」的聲音。

「嘿，Brandt，你能教我烤餅乾了嗎？」

 

*****

「認真的？你駭進IMF特別行動小組的內部通訊系統，在任務執行中插科打諢，就因為想吃幾片連螞蟻都嫌太甜的餅乾？」

Brandt永遠也不會忘記當下在耳機另一頭Benji努力憋笑的聲音，和事後Jane打量他就像在看一位賢妻良母的眼神，更別提Ethan直接跑去買了件圍裙當成禮物送給他。

順帶一提，Brandt的英雄弟弟嗜甜如命、以及Brandt有著絕佳廚藝這兩件事在他們小組早已不是秘密，沒有任務時，隊員們還常常跑到Brandt家就為了蹭點免費又美味的晚餐。

「反正也不是什麼困難的任務不是嗎。」Clint撥弄著桌上的器具，還差點打翻一些材料。

「你真的明白IMF這三個字的意義嗎？」Brandt眼明手快的救回了一個差點要跟地板親密接觸的量杯。

「國際貨幣基金組織（International Monetary Fund）。」Clint笑得可甜蜜了。

「在我用IED把你們炸飛之前，你們最好還是停止關於英文縮寫的無聊玩笑，快點把該死的小甜餅做完，然後滾出我家。」

Will看著眼前這一堆莫名其妙的少女烹飪工具，白眼都快翻到後腦勺去了。

「我以為這是你老闆的家。還是說你跟闊佬同居了？」Clint抬手拍了拍身邊幾乎沒有使用痕跡的頂級廚具。

「不重要。」Will瞪了他一眼：「超級英雄窮到在那棟閃死人的大廈裡沒有蓋廚房嗎？」

「雖然沒什麼人會用它，但，是的，那裏有。」Clint看Brandt一個人在旁邊忙上忙下做準備好像還頗開心的，於是決定好好跟自己的弟弟培養一下感情：「但是在那裏做的話會被所有人發現，這就失去意義了。」

Will停了一下，很快便捕捉到話語裡更深層的含意。

「你真的要像Brian說的那樣，化身六年級的小女孩送人親手做的餅乾？」Will看起來正在忍住一場爆笑：「我絕對要叫Brian過來欣賞世界奇觀。」

「親手做的東西永遠最能表達心意，而且很不巧，我唯一會做的東西只有特殊箭頭，我相信Phil不會想收到一隻爆炸箭。」Clint作勢要偷喝桌上的牛奶，卻在Brandt一個狠瞪下收回手：「拜託，你也不可能送闊佬雷管或是引線的不是嗎？所以來跟我一起學吧，沒有男人會不喜歡收到愛人手作食物的。」

「謝了，我寧願吸他的陰莖也不跟你在這裡做什麼小餅乾。」Will又看向Brandt：「那你呢，別告訴我IMF只給你們基本薪資。」

「我家廚房每到晚上六點就會被埋伏，到時候所有看得見的東西都會進到他們胃裡。」還記得自家廚房第一次被擅闖，他差點就對著Ethan扣下扳機了。

Brandt覺得自己現在的職位更像是伙食負責人而不是首席參謀。

「所以你到底要不要開始了？」他忍著胃痛看向Clint，後者正把麵粉弄得自己全身都是。

 

*****

「Brandt.」當天稍晚，Brandt才一踏進家門就聽見了熟悉又帶笑的聲音：「Benji和Jane苦著臉回去了。」

「你們什麼時候才會知道我這裡不是員工餐廳？」Brandt嘆氣，脫下外套隨手掛在沙發扶手上：「你呢？還不餓？」

Ethan沒有回答，先是湊到外套旁邊聞了聞，又走到Brandt身側確認般的動著鼻子。

「你吃甜點了？」Ethan露出奇怪的表情。他不覺得Brandt會刻意去餐館或是小店鋪買甜食，更別提還弄到這麼晚才回家。

「不，只是......」去教我弟弟做餅乾了，因為他想親手做東西送給他男朋友。

這個答案聽起來實在太過詭異跟羞恥，所以Brandt撇撇嘴，想裝作沒事的呼嚨過去。

「你餓了我就給你煮點東西，不餓我就去沖澡了。」Brandt伸手鬆了下領口，完全沒意識到自己說出口的話有多麼容易令人誤會。

「你全身甜味、不願意告訴我是去哪裡搞到這麼晚，還一回家就想洗澡？」Ethan高高挑起一邊眉毛：「Brandt，你該不會......」

Ethan話說到這個地步，Brandt終於發現自己的行徑多麼可疑。

「喔，那不是......不，我怎麼可能......」Brandt嘆了一口氣：「是Clint，上次駭進通訊時說的，要我教他弄餅乾，他想送給Agent Coulson。」

雖然表面上看起來Ethan只是做出理解的表情並平靜的點了點頭，但Brandt看得出來他其實鬆了一口氣。

「別擔心那些有的沒的。現在告訴我你到底餓不餓？」Brandt完全搞不懂Ethan為何會這麼緊張，他看起來像是會去外面亂搞的人嗎？

「嗯......我確實餓了。」Ethan滑到Brandt身後，鼻尖貼近他的後頸，糖霜的香氣混合了一點麝香味，刺激著Ethan某個地方的反應：「你這麼好聞，就算剛吃飽也能食慾大開。」

「Ethan Hunt！」瞬間Brandt的耳根子就紅了，手肘揮向後頭，使勁給了他的隊長一個認真的拐子。

Ethan輕鬆一閃便躲了過去，順勢制住Brandt的手腕，藉著體重將人壓到一旁的牆上。Brandt掙扎了幾下，發現面對傳說中的特工，自己根本沒有獲勝的希望，於是理智的放鬆力道。

「好好，你先讓我去沖個澡。」Brandt狠狠咬了一下Ethan正在不安分湊過來的嘴唇。

「出來的時候不要穿衣服。」Ethan靠在他的耳邊低喃：「除了這個。」

柔軟的布料塞進Brandt被反剪的手裡，直到Ethan大發慈悲放開他，首席參謀才有機會看清那淡粉紅色的布料──Ethan買給他的圍裙。

「Ethan Hunt，如果你讓我穿上這個東西，我保證你跟你的隊員將來一個月不是餓死就是被我毒死。」

 

*****

「Will，你用了廚房？」出差回來的Oliver馬上就發現自家廚房的一團糟。

「我不想解釋，你現在去洗澡，出來我會把那邊處理掉。」Will幾乎是用暴力把Oliver硬塞進浴室然後關上門，他死都不想被對方誤會自己烤了餅乾還是什麼的。

「Will，我聞到甜味......」Oliver的聲音隔著浴室門模糊的傳出。

「閉嘴然後洗澡！」Will大喊。

「......如果你進來跟我一起洗，那我肯定就會閉嘴了。」Oliver嘟嚷著，他覺得自己根本是家暴受害者。

Will沒理發情的闊佬，走到廚房開始把所有肉眼看得見的東西掃進大垃圾袋，再將廚具全部用水簡單沖一遍算是整理完畢。

就在此時，他瞥見一旁有個明顯是他的哥哥們留下來給他的東西。

......為什麼他們從不肯好好的把要交給他的東西遞過來？之前的斜口鉗也是、現在也是，給他東西就一定要放在一旁等他自己發現嗎？

Will瞪著那個東西半晌，經歷各種天人交戰，最後還是作出了決定。

 

過了一會兒，Oliver頭髮還滴著水，下半身只圍了一條毛巾從浴室裡走出來。沒辦法，他被強行推進浴室的時候什麼也沒帶進去。

他本來想直接回房間去，卻被一股香甜誘人的味道引至餐廳。

「這是......？」Oliver看著餐桌上的香味來源──幾塊被烤成金黃色的餅乾。

「坐下。」Will幫他踢開一張椅子，Oliver照做了。

Oliver才正要開口，Will眼明手快地拿起餅乾塞進他的嘴裡，還來不及感嘆這種既視感滿滿的場景，Oliver就發現了某個不太對勁的地方。

他嚼了嚼，吞下。

「熱的？」

「怎麼樣，有沒有咬到砂糖塊的感覺？想吐嗎？」Will無視他的疑問。

「有點甜，不過在正常的程度。」Oliver又拿了一塊熱騰騰的餅乾：「你剛才烤的？」

他想起今天回家時Will那副反常的模樣，事情真相看似呼之欲出，但是他怎麼樣也不相信Will會做出這種事情。

光是想到Will站在流理台前的模樣就讓他全身發顫。

「別傻了，烤餅乾給自己男人這種事，只有你最愛的那個超級英雄才做的出來。」Will看出他正在想什麼駭人的畫面，差點沒賞他一拳讓他清醒點。

「鷹眼？鷹眼......你哥哥在我們家烤餅乾？」Oliver開始大叫。

「他剩了一點下來，我只是把它們丟進烤箱。」

也不知道是不是因為長期拆彈下來練就了對時間的敏感度，Will隨便轉的時間居然剛剛好讓餅乾烤成美味的金黃色，本來只是想隨便嘗試一下，結果連他自己都大吃一驚。

「我正在吃鷹眼跟你一起做的餅乾。」Oliver看起來被嚇得不輕：「這是不是上帝賜給我最後的晚餐了？我不記得我有為非作歹......」

Will抬起一邊眉毛，Oliver立刻閉嘴，迅速的吃完剩餘所有餅乾。

 

*****

一場漫無盡頭的冗長會議後，Coulson終於能夠回到辦公室稍喘口氣。

他摔進柔軟的真皮座椅，按摩自己的太陽穴想提提神。現在時間已經逼近晚上十一點，他已經超過十二個小時沒有進食，胃部正在鄭重發出抗議，就算挨餓對他的軍人背景而言不算問題，但生理上的反應仍是無可避免。

他想著是否該去買些甜甜圈做為消夜，卻又因桌上那堆尚未完成的文件而作罷。

低血糖讓他的頭隱隱作痛，Coulson拉開抽屜想找些止痛藥片吞了，但是打開後，抽屜裡沒看見藥片，反而看見了一個紫色的袋子。

不用腦袋想，Coulson也能知道這來自什麼人。先不說神盾總部的辦公室有多麼難以侵入，光是會選用這種騷包顏色的人據他所知只有一個。

他拆開包裝，一股甜膩的香氣撲鼻而來，他的胃無聲哀嚎得更厲害了。

Coulson無視身體急切的需求，轉而拾起還在抽屜裡、早先被壓在袋子下的小紙條，上頭的訊息被人用筆畫了又畫，粗曠的線條顯示出筆者不滿的情緒。

『NO MORE IBUPROFEN.』（不准再吃布洛芬。）

 

後來Coulson整晚都帶著微笑，將一整袋的餅乾吃了精光。

 

-FIN-


End file.
